Volume 1: A Second Chance
by tenshi.yudashi
Summary: The Pokemon world is filled with wonder. This story follows Kyle Bredeson and the unfortunate series of events that follows his recent encounter with a Mewtwo. Rated M for Gore, Sexual Content, and Violence. WARNING: Contains a scene of rape.
1. Chapter 1: Family Life

_Kyle Bredeson. You cannot escape your fate._

I shot up in my bed, sweat pouring off my brow. I shifted slightly moving the black comforter off of my legs as I rubbed the salty fluids out of my face. My breathing was shallow as I tried to calm down. My mind tried to grasp at what had caused me to wake up, but it eluded me. My eyes drifted right to the Pikachu electric alarm clock which sat on an oak stand next to my bed. 4:35 a.m. I tried to get out of bed, only to be stopped by a huge mass which laid over my legs. I glanced downwards to find a large form had taken occupancy of my bed. A long blue tail hung over my right leg, while soft white fur pressed against my arm. Aquamarine hair caressed my knee as the female snored loudly.

I recognized my Primarina even as she shifted slightly in her sleep. I glanced to the left hand corner of my bedroom where a small water mattress lay unoccupied. She had her own bed, yet she continued to break the rules.

"M-master. No more poffins,"she mumbled sleepily.

As I extricated myself from under her, I glanced to the round bed next to it. Unoccupied as well. Kat was missing as well. 'POP'. MY eyes glanced to Lula who blew another small bubble as she snored. I grabbed a pair of white gym shorts from the floor, and slipped them over my boxers. Tiptoeing into the hallway and shutting the door behind me, I crept into the hallway bathroom on the second floor. Bleary eyed, I looked myself over as I splashed my 15 year old face with water. Jade green eyes framed by shaggy black hair, I wasn't exactly the picture of attraction. My normally pale skin had tanned over the past couple weeks. Standing at 5 ft. 2 inches, I was athletically built. The sky blue t shirt covered most over my hips with the Lapras on the shirt, being wider than my chest. I dried my hands on a cream colored towel next to the sync.

With a flick of the light switch, I left the bathroom, and crept past my Mom and Sister's rooms adjacent to each other. I took the steps down two at a time until I reached the bottom floor. Looking left and into the spacious living room, I noticed that the orange leather sofa was visibly empty of any white furred Pokémon. Shaking my head I turned around from the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Again…empty.

"Where are you?" I whispered to nobody in particular. I glanced at the garage door. Locked as was usual. Which meant…

I moved to the back wooden door, and opened it slowly, peeking out. There she sat on the edge of the porch staring into the night sky.

"KAT!" I hissed.

"AAAAH!" she screamed, jumping up and doing a small flip. I exited onto the porch, giggling as she tried to recover from the mild scare. Turning around I closed the wooden and mesh doors behind me.

"K-Kyle?"

I nodded as I sat down on the ground next to her. My hand ran through her fur, admiring the texture and softness as we stared at each other.

"So. What are you doing up this early? Normally you sleep til around 10 o'clock," I asked, rubbing right between her shoulder blades. Her favorite spot.

She moaned gratefully, before replying to my question.

"C-couldn't sleep. Had nightmares. You s-scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, not sorry. You okay?" was my reply as I placed my bare feet into the damp green grass.

"Wh-why are you here?" she asked, hesitantly.

I knew that getting her to have a discussion was hard but her curiosity must have overwritten any normal filters she originally had.

"Don't know. I just…I guess I had a nightmare too."

She nodded in agreeance, using a claw to scratch her neck.

"I h-hope it's not connected to my bad luck," she stated, with a bit of a sigh.

I groaned as she said that. Ever since the dawn of Pokedex's most of the Absol who lived in Unova were blamed for the catastrophes that followed them. They were considered an omen of doom, instead of a warning or precursor. They were blamed for everything. And although, Kat had brought on some bad luck, she wasn't the root of it. She always seemed to believe, if my sister broke a glass broke, or my mother tripped and hurt herself, it was somehow her fault.

"Not your fault."

"But-"

"Nuh uh. It's not," I cut her off with a finger to her lips before gently shoving her.

She giggled as I laid back and admired the sky. It was painted several vivid colors. Blue. Black. Purple. Orange. Pink. Red. Yellow. All conglomerating into this amazing scene that took my breath away. It was beautiful and I didn't mind being up this early now.

"K-Kyle?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think you'll ever…find a girl you really like?" she asked.

I considered the odds. As I was fifteen I was well past the age of consent. Five years past in fact. However, I had to be sixteen in order to become a Pokémon Ranger. It's why I had cancelled becoming a Pokémon Trainer unlike so many others in my group had. First and foremost, I had been more interested in protecting Pokémon rather than battling others for supremacy. I guess you could say I was a little humble, but I didn't feel the need to prove myself superior to anyone. Lastly, I had set my sights on being a Ranger at some point down the road. In fact, I had been training since I got Popplio for that role. I was well aware that Rangers and Pokémon both fought, so I constantly trained myself physically to be in the best shape I could be in. I hadn't really considered dating.

"Not sure. I don't have time for a girlfriend. And it's not like anybody's really interested in me," I said.

"B-but…what if there was someone who did? A Pokémon or a Human?"

I glanced to her, noticing she had keen interest in the discussion. It was one that we had never really broached and it surprised the crap out of me.

"I don't know. I guess I'd be okay with it. Well…except for Pokémon. It's illegal and Mom would kill me if I went to jail."

"I-I see. Is jail the only thing you have against a Pokémon mate?" she asked, staring at me.

I thought about it before I pushed it aside.

"I just…never considered it. I probably wouldn't. Weird that you'd bring up relationships now. Why is that?"

"O-oh! No reason. A cute Bayleef down the road was talking to me about you."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yeah. Said you were just her type," she said, smiling.

I smiled back, and sighed. I laid down, letting my back rest against the floor. Kat got up and walked over to my armpit, before curling up and taking a nap. I patiently waited for the day to start, watching the clouds and counting stars.

* * *

"Big brotherrrr!"

I let out a low groan as I was kicked again. Opening my eyes, I came face to face with my 9 year old sister. She wore a pink nightgown, and her signature black choker. Her normally brown hair had been died black. It was cut short and several strands hung in the way of her jade green eyes. I had somehow fallen back into a sleepless slumber while counting stars.

"Come make me breakfast."

I sat up, and stretched working the kinks out. My movement stirred Kat who proceeded to mimic my movements.

"You just assaulted me. Doesn't really make me wanna make breakfast for you."

"Yeah, but Mom won't wake up. She's too tired. I'm hungry and I know Absol won't cook," she whined petting Kat.

"Can't," Kat and I both corrected simultaneously, making all three of us burst into laughter.

"Fine, fine."  
We all entered the kitchen at once, at a leisurely pace. I began prepping the easiest meal for me to cook and clean. Pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. One pan, one bowl. Two plates, two forks and knives. Simple and delicious.

Grabbing a kettle from under the sink to make some hot chocolate, a cold breeze raised the hairs on my neck. Fear made me shoot up, and drop the pot, my eyes wide.

"Kyle? KYLE?"

I shook my head to clear whatever daze had come over me before noticing my sister and Absol were staring at me with concern.

My mind raced.

"Are you okay, big brother?"

Shaking off the feeling, I smiled and glanced towards her.

"Just fine, Emily," I nodded half-heartedly. I wasn't feeling fine. I was worried sick about something but didn't know what it was.

Convincing myself to let it go for now, I proceeded to focus on my task and make breakfast for the family including my passed out Primarina and Mother. Everyone has to eat right?

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER,

A geyser of water slammed into the earth, hitting air, as I sidestepped the attack. Pushing off as soon as my toes caught hit the earth, I was slammed into by Absol. Her head knocked the wind out of me, but I persevered, launching her away, and dodging a wave of bubbles that Primarina had placed as a trap. I rushed forward to attack Primarina, only for Absol to intervene, placing herself between me and Primarina. Dark energy surrounded the left claw, and narrowly parried it wincing as her attack tore into my arm. I ducked under her as Razor Wind was launched at my head mid-air. Retorting, I slammed a restrained side kick into her stomach, sending her sliding across the dirt. Blood dripped from my white long sleeved shirt where she had clawed. I grimaced in pain as noticed that the attack had slid past my armor, hitting me directly. I glanced at Primarina just in time to launch myself, flipping up and over an Ice Beam. I landed in front of her, but before I could attack, she let out a deafening Screech, which made me fall to my knees, holding my ears. I had let my guard down and immediately regretted it as I was thrown head over heels by a powerful water bubble which detonated point blank. Closing my eyes, I regained my center of gravity and physically stopped my momentum with my legs. Absol appeared as I recovered her rear claws double kicking into my chest. As she went skyward, a Hydro Pump slammed into me. I held myself upright for a moment, yet was sent rolling by the sheer power behind the attack. As I got up, I noticed how out of breath, and tired I was. Gasping for air, I was surprised that the adjustments to the armor had kept me dry from both water attacks. Before we could go back into it, I raised my hand and called out to my team.

"Break."

The two sat down as I slowly trudged across the muddy field to them. All of us gulped air down, as the normal training session had gotten serious the moment we had arrived. They both had put in extreme effort in trying to take me down. Glancing at my Poke watch, I could see they had levelled up 3 times just today. Which meant that although they hadn't taken anyone down they had severely pushed themselves to be stronger. Level 46 for Kat and level 51 for Lula. Nothing to scoff at that was sure. I was proud of them for proving to be as strong and synchronous as they were. I on the other hand, still needed a little more polish to reach their heights. I was proud of them for proving to be as strong and synchronous as they were. I on the other hand, still needed a little more polish to reach their heights. Level 40 was nowhere near as strong as them. Granted by training today, I'd probably recuperate tonight and gain two more levels. Yet no matter how hard I chased they were still leagues above me, it seemed. Normally holding them both off, had been easier, but with Lula fully evolved, and Absol learning to sync and cover their blind spots, I was beginning to think maybe I wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Are you okay Master?" Lula asked. Her eyes were focused on my right arm which streamed rivers of crimson blood down it.

"Fine, Lula. Just a scratch. Should have seen that Shadow Claw coming. Nothing that won't heal by tomorrow."

"Y-you should take it easy."

"Why?"

"Ummm-"Kat looked to her squad mate for help.

"You are getting stronger, Master. You've been pushing yourself a little too hard it seems," Lula said, her eyes lowering as she awaited my response.

I exhaled slowly, before sitting down. Glancing to my Poke watch I noticed my HP had dipped dangerously low. 39/127. I wasn't dying but felt extremely fatigued.

I gave myself a chance to breathe before reaching into my backpack and grabbing two super potions, spraying them directly on the wounds. Almost immediately relief surged through my body along with a little bit of energy. Opening the container, I consumed the last of the liquid. A tangy and sour flavor filled my mouth with the slightest hint of sweetness. Most Pokémon potions were useable for humans which wasn't surprising as they were made mostly from berries in the wild. However, wounds to internals and vital organs always put you in the hospital. Almost immediately I felt reenergized and ready to keep on fighting. However, I decided to hold off. Pulling out four more sprays I applied them to Lula and Kat with short pulls of the trigger while I relaxed.

"You're not wrong but I need to keep up with you guys. As a ranger-"

"Master, please!"

I stopped mid-sentence and stared at my friend incredulously.

"You keep saying you need to hold your own. Most trainers and rangers never reach level 35. They let their Pokémon take on all enemies without restraint. We're concerned that you might end up hurting yourself, Master. Humans can fight Pokémon but it doesn't mean they were meant to."

I glanced to my white Absol who nodded affirmatively.

"If something were to happen to either of you I would never forgive myself," I whispered. I watched as their eyes met mine. I could feel the connection between us and it hurt to even consider the odds that I wouldn't be strong enough to protect them.

We sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity before Lula bowed and turned around.

"Shall we head home, Master? It's time for dinner and I'm sure, your mother won't be happy if we are late, sweaty and dirty."

"Lead the way Lula. Kat."

We arrived home late to the robust smell of tomatoes and garlic simmering. My sister Emily was cleaning the dinner table off, and my 37 year old mother stood over a heavy pot stirring Spaghetti sauce with a wooden spoon. Her long dirty blonde hair hung to the small of her back in a ponytail. She stood a few inches taller than me and was dressed in a long black dress as she cooked. Her hands moved deftly between seasonings and the different pans with the expertise of a master chef. Although our father had passed away, she had kept her hourglass figure well maintained.

"Welcome back. How's the training going?" she asked, as the back door slammed shut.

"Master keeps pushing himself too hard," Lula replied, earning a sharp glare from me.

"Kyle. How many times do we have to tell you, you're getting stronger? There's no need to overwork yourself, sweetie," my mom said, taking a small pinch of salt and adding it to the sauce.

"I'm just trying to get ready Mom. Never know what level enemies I could face in the future."

"But right now you are a still growing man. I'm proud of you," she said, turning around to face me. Her blue eyes pierced me as I walked up and gave her a hug.

"Even if you could use a bath."

Pulling away, she returned to cooking, reaching into the oven to pull out warm, and aromatic garlic bread.

I glanced to my sister, who stuck her tongue out at me. I responded in kind, making us giggle. She proceeded to point an L at me to which I rolled my eyes at.

"And you two need to stop teasing each other. I can hear it from here."

"But she started it," I replied whining playfully.

"Nuh uh!" she cried out.

"You two are the absolute worse you know that. I might kick you both out and keep Lula and Kat around if this keeps up," Mom replied with a broad smile. "Dinner's almost ready. Go wash up with your Pokémon and be back in ten. Not a minute later mister."

"Your wish is my command, Mother," I replied with a mock bow. I was immediately hit with a roll of paper towels which bounced harmlessly off my head. It always surprised me how aware she was even if her back was turned the entire time.

As I started to leave, Emily grabbed my arm strongly, holding me in place.

"What's up?"

"Big brother…you promised today that you'd spend some time with me. It's almost seven o clock."

A wave of guilt overcame me. I never broke a promise to her. She was getting ready to go out on her Pokémon Adventure challenging other Trainers. She would be gone for up to two years and I wouldn't see her again until after I got back from Ranger Camp. Which meant we would both be fully grown by then. We had grown up together and been closer than thieves, so I took every opportunity I could to spend with her.

I quickly thought up several things to do with her throwing away any options that wouldn't last until her 10 o'clock bed time.

"Wanna play some co-op games? Maybe discuss your starter?"

"Yes! YES! Though…I already know who I want my starter to be," she replied excitedly.

"And who might that be?"

"I want a Fennekin!"

I giggled at the prospect of my sister squeezing the fluff out of the Fire type fox. Getting one wasn't too difficult although it wasn't a very popular choice. As a matter of fact, out of all the starters that were available, only three really stood out as the go to choices. Charmander, Mudkip and Snivy had proven to be the most wanted with the least three of the elements being Fennekin, Popplio and Turtwig. I never understood why Fennekin was on the list as a fully grown Delphox was an amazing starter, but many people felt it wasn't strong enough for one reason or another.

"Fennekin it is. You leave for your journey in four months right?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Let me go shower with my team, and we can discuss maybe some other choices for your team."

Luckily showering with the team was a simple affair. I removed the black armored pants and t-shirt, and Lula gave us all a shower with her bubbles. Being a water type sure had its benefits for us. I dried off with a towel we kept outside for after workouts. Even though Mom worked often, she still had time to wash our towel daily, which was something we were really happy about. It was a Friday which meant this weekend would be filled with good times all around.

I ran up to my room, and grabbed a pair of jeans and green Bayleef shirt from off of my table. Lula and Absol knew that I had always considered getting a Meganium maybe later on, but as of right now, I was happy with the current squad. I arrived for dinner just short of the ten minute mark.

"Made it!" I called, giving my sister a hug in her seat, before plopping down next to her.

"Glad to see you have some sense of timing."

I laughed it off, with a broad smile.

"You can count on me," I replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Unlucky Encounter

CHAPTER 2

"Riddle me this then. If you had two horns, wouldn't that mean you could do TWO Razor Winds at the same time?"

Kat stared at me for a minute before blushing and looking away.

"T-that's not how it works. It would just make my head heavier," she replied softly.

"I just don't get it. If Dugtrio evolves and gets three heads…and he gets Tri Attack, then surely you'd get a new move if you added another horn. Well, in theory. Besides, you still have yet to Mega Evolve."

We were currently running an errand for Mom. She needed us to grab some groceries from (port city). Some Magikarp Filets and some berries for a nice dinner. As we traveled through familiar territory, Kat and Lula had been going back and forth with me about different topics, from type effectiveness, to why there were so few Audino doctors in Unova region. And now we had decided to discuss moves and physiology. It was another warm day, with a forecast of rain in a couple hours. Something I didn't mind, when it came down to it. Primarina and I were huge fans of the rain, so we didn't care how bad it got. Kat on the other hand was worried about it messing with her fur. She had come along with the promises of grooming the morning and afternoon of Sunday. I was totally down to giving her some well-deserved attention after our trip.

"Master, I don't know if she's ready to try Mega-Evolution. I mean it requires a really intimate bond-"Lula spoke up.

"I-I'M READY!"

The outburst by our usually coy and quiet Absol made our heads almost snap off our necks as we stared at her. Her face grew beet red, turning her shiny. As I stared at her she hid her face into her neck. I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, stopping mid walk and petting her fur.

"I-I-I-"

I glanced at Lula who shrugged and picked a nearby Oran Berry out of a bush. She popped into her mouth before letting out a high pitched squeal of delight.

"Kat."

No response.

"Kattttt."

No response

"KATHERINE!"

"Y-yes!" she cried out, pulling her face out of her fur. Concern filled me as I noticed that the blush had vanished and been replaced with tears. Fear was written all across her face. Her eyes opened and she looked at me trembling.

"What's wrong?"

I knelt down on the dirt next to her adjusting my tan cargo pants as I calmly waited an explanation.

"I-"

"I can't hear you, "I said, watching as she struggled to form something.

"Are y-you sure that I'd be right for your first time?"

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but sigh at how ridiculous she could be at times.

"Who else would I want my first Mega Evolution to be? You're family. I love you guys and want you to be happy is all." I said, glancing to Lula. I noticed that now my other team mate had turned away, sticking her nose up into the air.

"So you'd Mega evolve her, but won't bother with spending time to teach me a Z-Move?" Lula demanded.

I could tell from the inflection in her voice that I had upset some kind of balance but I didn't understand why or how.

"Lula. Come on now. Z-Moves are just as important, I just didn't know you were both wanting that."

"I'm ready, Master. I've been waiting for you to ask me."

_These two are a handful._

"Let's get the groceries. It's getting dark out and we really need to get there before the bazaar closes for the day. Mom would be real disappointed in us if we didn't return with food. For now, I'll work on getting the items to train for what you both are asking for. Z-Crystals and Mega Stones don't just fall from the sky you know."

They sighed accepting my wishes and following me down the route.

As luck would have it, we arrived at our destination a good hour before the market closed so getting fresh fish wouldn't be that big of a deal. We bartered with several fishermen for the freshest catches until the leather satchel attached on Absol's back were filled. Turning back we made our way home with several pounds of fresh pecha and sitrus berries along with Magikarp meat. We started the surf home without much issue. Absol remained attached via poke ball to my hip. The weather permitted a decent Surf for the first half of the trip, until dark clouds filled the sky. The water grew tumultuous making swimming home nigh impossible.

"HEAD BACK TO LAND!" I called out to my teammate. If we didn't head to land now, there was a chance we would be swept too far away to swim back. We'd drown if that were the case and I wasn't ready to take that kind of risk now.

We made our way shore side, coming to a rest on the rocky yet sandy beach side. Taking a moment to compose ourselves I looked at Lula. Her tongue lolled with exhaustion even as she sat there. Letting Kat out of her ball, the three of us took a moment to compose ourselves amidst the raging storm.

"You okay?"

"Couldn't be better. Though I wish the forecast for the weather had been a little more apparent," she replied.

"Shall we continue on our way?" I asked grabbing her paw and sitting her up. A bubble materialized as we stood up and proceeded to return to a Route so we could figure out where exactly we were.

"KYLE!"

The sound Lula's shout, made me immediately fly into flight or fight mode. Within the instant the sound reached my ears, I instantly shoved Lula and Kat away as a massive blast of energy slammed into the sandy beach in front of me. Debris flew into the air as I was thrown several feet away from my standing position. My ears rung with sound as I tried to get up and get my bearings. My eyes focused in on our opponent, with adrenaline and epinephrine pumping coursing through my veins.

A single Mewtwo was surrounded by Aether Foundation, Team Plasma, Galactic and Rocket grunts that were watching us. A large boat was docked several feet away, and Pokémon were moving items onboard to the luxury like yacht. I stood up, and prepared myself to fight as I glanced to Lula and Absol. Shaken but not injured. I sighed a small breath of relief only to wince as pain set in. Hemorrhaging from an internal wound. I coughed up a little blood, as Mewtwo grabbed at my mind to speak to me. I let him, hoping to dissuade any attacks on us.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

_Just a kid and his Pokémon trying to head home._

LEAVE NOW OR ELSE!

My eyes scanned the scene before us confused when I homed in on something. A silvery dew like orb was contained within a mechanical device. A glass shielding protected it from the rain, and wind. Even in the low lighting from the decks of the ship, I could make out the identity of the item. I had read the lore on several mythical Pokémon items in the library and coming face to face with the Wish Stone, was nigh impossible. It was rumored to have been lost to time. My mind connected dots quickly as time came to a standstill. If Team Rocket or Mewtwo were in possession of the Wish Stone, it wasn't going to be used for the benefit of others. It would be used for destruction, and carnage.

_What do you want with the Wish Stone, Mewtwo?_

FATAL MISTAKE, KYLE BREDESON.

My eyes widened as I was grabbed by Mewtwo, my body contorting as he pulled me forward. My mind immediately reacted, digging my heels into the sand to slow his grasp on me. I had only moved a foot forward when large blast of Ice and Shadow slammed into the Psychic type making him drop me and glare at my Pokémon.

"Kyle. We don't stand a chance. He's Level 100 and there are others here. We need to retreat," Kat stated, teeth bared in the rain.

I nodded in agreement.

"We can't just run though. Mewtwo will pincer us and it'll be game over. We have to fight while we run," I replied. We didn't have time to debate this. It looked like we would have to fight and hope we could get out alive.

"Damnit," I swore as we backed up slowly.

LEAVE THEM TO ME. I'LL KILL THEM. GET THE STONE ONBOARD.

"Lula. Hydro Pump. Absol, Razor Wind."

I rushed forward, watching as both attacks slammed into the legendary who smirked at the feeble attacks we had presented.

_Time to shut up and fight. As if my life depended it on it._

I launched myself skyward, meeting Mewtwo who caught me mid jump with Psychic. Twisting in his grasp, I found myself at his very will, until a Shadow Claw from Absol tagged him from behind. He winced in pain, as the attack released me, allowing me to deliver a strong turn kick to his chest. I rolled as a Hydro Pump flew over my head and into the legendary Pokémon. He reeled from the force as I glanced to Kat.

"Night Slash!"

Mewtwo turned to protect itself, but I launched myself at its back. My hands snaked into a half –nelson, opening it up to a fully powered Dark Type Move from my Absol. The attack made it cry out in pain, only for myself to be psychically removed and launched into the dirt. I slid several feet, before recovering. Heaving air, I stood up and rushed forward only for Absol to fire several more Dark attacks at him. He winced as he took damage from both attackers, before a bright cocoon formed around him. Power radiated from the Mewtwo in waves before it emerged changed.

_Mega evolution into X_.

I trembled before its strength only for a bright light to fill the sky as Lula let out a cry which fired Dazzling Gleam which slammed into the Mewtwo. The super effective attack bruised and cut, making him winded.

RECOVER.

The damage faded from its body as it healed from the damage we had all dealt.

PITIFUL. WHY FIGHT WITH THE HUMANS? THEY DON'T DESERVE OUR PROTECTION.

"Master is different!"

"We won't l-leave his side." Kat cried out, her fur bristling and fangs bared.

NOT EVEN IN DEATH?

A large Aura sphere was formed in Mewtwo's palm, as he aimed it at me. I tensed myself fearful, only to be slammed by a blur of movement. As I hit the earth, it shook with a massive explosion. Dirt went flying as I stood up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The piercing sound reached my ears, filling me with adrenaline. As I got up, I watched Mewtwo rush towards Lula, only to be slammed by an ice beam which froze him solid. I got up quickly before rushing to Kat's side. Her moans of agony filled my ears as I stared at my best friend. Blood poured from her head obscuring her vision and cascading into the dirt. Her fur was stained with the viscous liquid as she trembled crying in my arms. My eyes searched for the wound, only for my stomach rolled at the sight. Her horn. It had been torn clean off. A single jagged bone was all that remained of the appendage and I felt my heart sink as I stared at it. She had been neutered of her strongest weapon. She had jumped in the way of the attack, sparing my life. Her existence now hung in the balance and I couldn't help but feel sorrow that it hadn't been me.

NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN.

The ice shattered and two giant psychic blades slashed into Lula, sending her rolling several meters into the dirt. As I arrived at her side, blood pooled underneath my Primarina. Her breathing was shallow and raspy, as I arrived. Yet despite her wounds, she continued to fight, ignoring the pain. Her white fur was opened wide exposing some of her musculature beneath.

"I won't let you… kill MY MASTER!" she screamed firing a massive Hydro Pump. The attack slammed into a psychic barrier which Mewtwo erected in response. I couldn't help but be in awe of my Pokémon. I unclicked her poke ball from my belt and lobbed it gently. The sphere tapped her sides and pulled her in with a red flash of light. The ball shook but I quickly secured it, turning to face Mewtwo. Her water attack faded as the owner vanished, leaving myself alone with our adversary. I clutched her ball tightly.

"Take my life, but let my team go. If you've got such a grudge against humanity, let them go. Please."

THEY FOLLOW YOU. THEREFORE THEY ARE GUILTY AND WILL BE PUNISHED ACCORDINGLY.

I watched in horror as he lifted my Absol off the ground, taking her higher into the sky.

"NO!" I screamed, flinging myself back forward into the fray. I crossed the beach in huge strides, before launching myself skywards, fist reared back to deliver a stunning punch. He intercepted my punch. I pushed harder, only to recoil as his grasp on my forearm became a vice which rubbed my two bones together, before shattering them. I wailed from the hot pain which cut into my left arm. I started to close my eyes, but noticed my Pokémon. My bloodied friend, who limply hung in his clutches. Grinding my teeth, I ignored the massive amounts of torment coming from my mutilated appendage. Turning midair, I unleashed a full on turn kick into the mouth of Mewtwo. The shockwave from my attack, shattered its jaw. As it let go of me, I noticed the shadow ball in its hand aimed directly at my chest. Before I could dodge or block, the dark energy ripped into me. The wind was driven out of my lungs as I thrown head over heels into the earth. The dirt around me cratered and slowed my movement to a painful halt. I tried to move anything, even a finger. Nothing. My eyes rested upon my team mate who was held by the damaged and angry Psychic type. I coughed up blood, and winced. Every part of me ached.

HOW DARE YOU!

I struggled to stand. To fight. To get up and protect her.

My breathing became shallower with each passing moment.

I reached out with my fingers, as I swallowed the blood in my mouth and my vision blurred with tears.

I couldn't lose here.

All my previous failures during training hit my mind like a truck. This was my fault. My will to fight faded further, as I started to follow suit. I just wasn't good enough. I ground my teeth in frustration at my apparent lack of strength.

I gave myself one final push to get up. I put everything in my being to get up. My entire body trembled with effort as I feebly tried to kneel. As I thought I might get up once more, my strength gave out entirely. I was done for. My eyes settled on my Poke watch, which blinked my HP in red.10…9….8…

I looked up to stare at her. My Absol was in his grasp, her eyes wide with concern for me.

"Please…don't…hurt…"

She never got to complete her sentence, as I let my heavy eyelids close.

My heartrate slowed exponentially.

Then it stopped entirely.


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Resolution

Pain.

Excruciating pain filled my entire lower half, as I woke from a deep sleep like state. I strobed my eyes, as bright light filtered in from my bedroom window.

_I'm in my bedroom? I'm alive!_

I tried sitting up, only to gasp as more pain filled my chest. Glancing down, I could see the full extent of the damage. My torso and stomach were heavily bandaged. My left arm was set in a white heavy cast that was slung by my shoulder. I shifted my weight, only to stop as a sound filled my ear. A heartbreaking sob that came from my sister's room.

"Why? Why did Mewtwo do this to us Mom? Big brother was a good guy! First Dad and now him! Does-does God hate us?" she screamed. My eyes filled with water, as I listened to the two women.

"I know sweetie. It's not fair. We just have to endure it while we can. "my mom said. I could hear her trying to hold her own emotions in check as she listened to my sister crying.

My eyes turned to my desk where two Pokeballs sat on the desk. Immediately, my mom and sister were put on the back burner, as I remembered the last image I had seen. Mewtwo holding the limp and bloodied body of my Kat in his arms as I lay helpless to save her. Concern filled my being. I knew they were okay but my friends…were they still alive?

Grabbing the first Pokeball, I opened it without hesitation. Out came the disheveled form of my Primarina, laying back. Her hair was in knots and her fur matted. Grabbing her paw, I pulled on it, ignoring my discomfort.

"Lula. Are you okay? Wake up!" I begged pulling on her. She remained motionless as I stared at her. My heart started to shake, and fear took over. My starter. Our connection had been the strongest thing ever.

I squeezed hard on her paw, as my body began to shake.

"Noon-"

"Master?"

Relief flooded my chest as I looked into the sky blue eyes of my closest friend. We embraced solidly, as she cooed happily. Her fur was warm, as she trembled against me. Her wounds had been healed, although her fur was

"You're alive! Ky- I mean Master. We thought you were dead. You had no heartbeat, and…we feared the worst. When Eon-"

"KYLE?"

"BIG BROTHER!"

Almost immediately, I was bum rushed by my sister and mother who cried salty tears, and held me tightly as I watched them with happy eyes.

"My god. I thought I lost you. After Jak-Your father, I didn't think I'd ever have to bury another family member. You can't do that to me!"  
"It's not like I was trying to-" I laughed holding her tightly.

"I love you Big Brother!" my sister shouted. My mom stood and began stroking my hair. Our eyes met and I could see all the emotions she was trying to hold back. My mind flashed back to Kat. Surely-? My hand reached for the ball, only for Lula to intercept and steal the ball.

"Lula!" I admonished angrily.

"Master. Please don't-"

"Give me the ball, Lula!"

"Kyle-"My mother began.

"I need to see her too. If-"

"You're tired and injured. You need to rest Kyle."

"Lula! The ball. Now!" I stated firmly. Her eyes flicked to my Mother before back to me. With a pitiful whine, she gently deposited the device into my grasp. As the hard cased metal ball landed firmly in my hand, I recognized the weight. It was empty. My eyes widened. Fear and concern consumed me.

"Mom-"

"Eon saved you and Lula. Mewtwo took her hostage, and said he would let her go when the boat departed. Then they left. Eon's been trying to track them down. He said that if he finds Mewtwo he'd try to save her, but- well we haven't heard from him."

Almost instantly full on anxiety set in. I couldn't believe it. My mind reeled at the information as I attempted to catch my breath.

"Nononono. Please. Mom! MOM!"

"I know Kyle. Breathe. It's going to be okay."  
I couldn't though. My chest convulsed as I imagined the horrible torture they were putting my friend through.

"I have to go. I have to-" I forced myself to stand, slipping as my legs gave out and I fell. Pain racked my side and I curled up, with salty bitter tears flowing down my cheek. My senses dulled to everything save the agony and misery which filled my body. As I lay there, I could only think one thing. The pain faded as I sat up. I knew what needed to be done. My hearing returned as I moved.

"-whenever we hear back. Do you honestly think you're in any condition to fight?"

"I'm leaving Mom."

"Kyle Bredeson!"

"Mom. She's my friend. She saved my life! I'm not just going to abandon her."

"She could be de-"my mom stopped mid-sentence, her hand coming to her mouth. She realized what she had just insinuated, and I felt my heart sink at the thought.

"S-she's not. She isn't," I whispered dejectedly. My sister watched me with wide eyes, as tears streamed down my face.

"You have to accept-"  
"That I failed." I finished. Everyone stared at me, as I spoke. "That I tried to save them both, but in the end they fought for me. I wasn't strong enough. I broke-I broke-"

Silence and tension filled the room.

"Kyle. I know sweetie. Ever since she became a part of this family, you've been close. I almost lost my baby boy. You need to rest up and heal before throwing your life away. I love you and cannot just watch you walk out that door, to die. "

"I know. You're afraid of losing me and so am I. I wouldn't be this adamant about just anyone. But my life is not the only one she's saved is it?" I stated meeting her gaze.

I glanced to my sister and then to my Mom. Her eyes widened as she remembered the night a Misdreavus had attacked Emily when she was only four years old. Absol had single handedly braved the beating and defended her and Mother from the angry Ghost type.

We stared at each other, as I stood up, ignoring my pain. It didn't matter. The longer I wasted my time, the more fearful I was of what I would find. I needed answers, but I knew the answers might not be what I wanted. I glanced to my left hand. Although slightly faded, I could still make out the white fur and blood of my friend which was congealed to my skin. Wiping my nose of the runny snot and my eyes, I gave up on sorrow. I shoved it deep down and focused on the task ahead. I had to save my friend. No matter the cost.

"Big brother."

I looked down at my sister who watched me with wide eyes.

"Do you promise me you'll come back? I can't be a trainer if you don't."

I smiled at her, and kneeled down until we were eye to eye.

"I promise. I'll be there when you meet your starter. Not on a stretcher. Not in a body bag. Alive and well."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Master," Lula said with a bitter tone. Her harsh words left a bad taste in my mouth and I glared at her, watching her eyes widen in fear.

I glanced to my mother. Fear and concern was all written over her face. Grabbing my Pokewatch off the counter I snapped it to my wrist. I immediately felt it sync up with my bio signature and then vibrate notifying me.

"I will keep it. "

Turning it over, I showed my Mom the digital reading. Fifty five.

Her eyes widened as she stared at me.

"Fifteen levels?" she whispered in astonishment.

I felt stronger. More resilient even with the pain which filled me.

Granted, Pokémon Champions were barred from even attempting to fight unless they were actually level 75, so I wasn't exactly at their levels. But I had grown from my little brush with death.

"I'm going to find her. I need to get well enough in the next hour to go."

Glancing to my drawer with clothes, I stared at the large Miltank jar I had on it. A lifetimes worth of savings, for the day I became a ranger. My Mom's eyes followed mine.

"Are you sure Kyle? I don't want to have to bury you with your father," she said.

I sighed knowingly. It was a hard decision. It's why she had been so adamant about me not going.

"I have to. For her sake."

"Lie down on your bed. Emily. Be a dear and grab my bag from the kitchen table. I need a metal pan too," she called out to my sister, who dashed downstairs. As we sat there in silence, I could feel her desire to say something.

"M-"

"Ah ah ah. We'll talk after this. Not before. I need to focus. And you need to be a good patient."

With a wink we resumed waiting for my sister. She returned, out of breath and with a medical bag and metal bowl, placing both on the bed by my legs.

"Close the door and go have one of the lemon bars I made. I'll be downstairs in a moment. Take Lula with you as well. Give her one of the poffins I made yesterday."

The two females left the room, with Lula staring concerned at me. I smiled and nodded as the door shut leaving me alone with her.

"An hour, huh? We'll see what we can do with thirty minutes. After that a sedative to get you some rest. First though-"she trailed off removing my bandages. Glancing down, my eyes widened. I had thought I'd be in fighting condition in minutes. Instead, I could already see the issue with me leaving.

A broken rib. Bluish purple bruises the size of oranges. Not to mention the scrapes from me rolling in the dirt. And a huge gash by my left hip. My legs were scraped and banged up as well.

"First thing we'll tackle is that cut." Reaching into the bag, she pulled out some hydrogen peroxide and set the pan under the wound.

"Deep breath and…"

Tingling filled my side as the cold liquid bubbled and cleaned my wound. She grabbed some gauze from the bag, and used it to pat dry the wound, while removing the dirty peroxide pan from underneath.

"When Jacob died, I was lost for the longest time. I didn't know if I'd be able to protect you both from the world and raise you as he would have wanted," she began, grabbing a needle from the bag. Her hand moved swiftly and before I could wince, she had begun sewing the wound together.

"I thought that if I could give you both a future to follow your dreams that I'd be content to just watch you grow up. Being a mother is a hard full time job. You both grow up so fast, and it's hard to keep up with you. Learning how to cook, clean, teach, work and be fun at the same time? That's a chore. However, I never expected I'd see the day where you would fight me like you just did."

I winced as she poked another hole into me before her deft fingers tied a knot. Using her teeth, she cut the thread, before sitting back and grabbing a strong smelling canister from her bag. She pulled it out exposing a green thick goop, which smelled minty and strong.

"This isn't the first time I've had to patch someone up without taking them to the hospital as you can see. But it's the first time I've had to patch up my own son. Luckily, your father taught me quite a bit."

I ground my teeth together as she applied the liquid to my bruises, the burning sensation making me cry out in pain, even as she held me down.

"You've done so much to make me proud. Jake…your father would say the same if he was still here," she whispered, moving a strand of hair out of my eyes. I moved, as the gel uncomfortably worked on my chest. Pulling out a pair of scissors she got to work on my cast cutting it little by little.

"It's a shame that he died protecting the Pyroar from poachers. He was a good man. I see a lot of him in you." she stated sadly, as she pulled the material off of my arm.

"Strong willed. Smart minded. Kind. Funny too. But you get some of my bad qualities. You self-doubt. You're stubborn to a fault. And sometimes you blame yourself for things out of your control."

I stared at her in disbelief at the look on her face. My mother was amazingly beautiful to stare at and I couldn't help but admire her as she stared out the window for moment.

When her eyes met mine, she closed them and smiled broadly.

"Katherine is out there, and I know you can feel it. You're barely healed up and now you want to go chase them down? I should tie you down, and scream that I won't let you. But that's not my job."

She stared at my arm for a minute before she reached into her bag pulling out some wood and soft cloth.

"My only job is to set you up for success, and guide you there."

My eyes watered and my head lowered in shame and guilt. How selfish could I be?

"Stop. None of that. Lift that head young man. You aren't backing out of this now. She's in danger, and you said you'd protect her. If you didn't go fight for her now, you really would be breaking that promise, right?"

I nodded in agreement, as she handed me a small plastic guard.

"Open up, then bite down. And for everything that is holy, please keep the swear words to a minimum."

I did as she instructed, up to the point where she reset the healing bones in my arm, making sure the bones were properly aligned. Red hot agony filled me as I bit down on the plastic guard. My mother stared at me sympathetically, but I refused to scream. If I could take the damage, I could take the healing. As sudden as the pain had set in, I noticed it was dying down. Glancing down, I stared at the needle which was hanging from my upper arm. I hadn't even noticed during the break. The feeling in my arm faded to nothing until it hung slack on my stomach.

"Okay. One more needle and then I will see you in two hours. I know it's almost too much to ask but stay just one night. I'm going to put some rapid healing cream on your arm as well. It won't heal it as rapidly as perhaps a Pokémon center, however it'll bring you up to speed in two or three days. You'll be able to use it fully then."

I considered leaving after my nap, yet I knew that would be foolish.

"Okay. I'll stay today, but-"

I didn't even feel the needle. Before I could speak again, my head slumped and I passed out into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

I woke up to the scent of herbs and mushrooms, coming from the kitchen. I was sleeping on the couch, with my arm in a splint. As I sat up slowly, I smiled broadly. The pain from earlier had been about a 9 on the scale and was comfortably around a 3 now. I stretched my neck out, before hopping up. I winced as my arm cried out from the sudden movement. I looked for any sign of Lula or my Pokémon and was greeted with no one. Heading to the kitchen I was met by an imposing figure. His silver hair was spiky and cut short. Deep gold eyes met mine and stared in curiosity. A long katana hung from his right hip, along with four Pokeballs. His green t-shirt and black shorts shifted as he flexed the muscles underneath the clothing. We studied each other in silence for a moment determining the proper course of action. He was the first to speak.

"Kyle. Glad to see you on your feet."

"Who are you?"

"Eon," he replied.

My eyes widened as recognition filled my mind. I hadn't kept up to date with who was Pokémon Champion in the region so to see him, I was a bit in shock.

"Oh-I'm sorry," I stated abashed.

"It's fine. So about Kat. Rayquaza and I scoured the seas for that boat but Mewtwo did a good job of throwing us both off its trail. I wish I could give more concerting news. I do have some news that hopefully will give you some direction from here. The only thing I have to go off of, is Mewtwo was adamant about punishing her in the filthiest way possible. I've heard that in Lumiose City in Kalos, quite a few Pokephiliacs have taken residence. The most well-known of these is the Lopunny Garden. Unfortunately I didn't have time to stop there and come back. "

I nodded my head as the information sunk in.

"What did Mewtwo attack you over?" he asked.

"I saw the Wishing Stone. With Team Rocket, Plasma, and even the Aether Foundation."

"The rumors were true," he stated glancing away from me.

"What rumors?" I asked walking back to the couch. As I sat down, Lula and my sister sat next to me intent on gathering information like me.

"I can't involve you."

"Kat…MY ABSOL, is involved. Her life is currently hanging in the balance. Now you'll tell me what you know or-"

His hand slid the first inch of the blade out, and I smirked. I knew he was powerful and I was still a bit weak. As the sword cleared its guard, my foot reached out grabbing the dinner table. Pulling with every bit of effort I had, the table launched up and I buried my bad shoulder into deflect the blade. It happened so fast that if I had blinked we both would have missed it. The sharp steel hit the wood and bounced off, returning to its sheathe as quick as it had come out. As I dropped the table, he stepped back smiling broadly.

"You're not half bad."

"Thank you."

He sighed heavily before stepping back.

"Kyle. This fight is not something I'm comfortable sharing as we've been trying to keep this hush hush. However it's looking like there may not be any choice for much longer. Mewtwo has been slowly gathering followers. Most legendary Pokémon choose to separate themselves from humanity. Mewtwo is looking to make a wish. Based off his talk of removing humans from the equation, he's trying to return Pokémon to their dominance over our species."

My eyes narrowed, as he stated the facts.

"If he gets that wish…"

"It would take thirty days from when Jirachi first interacts with the stone to be strong enough to grant a wish. We wasted four days so far, and as such, it seems like we have less than four weeks to find him."

I nodded as I glanced to Lula and Emily.

"All human life gone. In the blink of an eye," Eon said gravely.

We sat there in silence, as I noticed that he was keeping several details out of his admission. It made me worry for what information I didn't have.

"Why were you there?"

Our eyes met and he remained quiet for a minute as he stared.

"I had been observing them loading and waiting for confirmation. When I saw the stone, I had planned on intercepting. However, I got caught up above you. There's a reason the storm was worse than expected."

I nodded silently, well aware that he was playing things close to his chest. Almost as though there was some information I wasn't ready to hear.

"Dinner's ready, sweetie. Eon, I do hope you'll join us for tonight. I cannot ever repay you for the gift you've given me," she said.

To his credit Eon was surprisingly humble and just nodded his head.

"It would be my pleasure to join. I haven't had a home cooked meal in awhile anyways."

"Good. Before you go though, sweetie, I have a few things to help your trip."

As I entered the kitchen from the living room, I was greeted with the dinner table heavily loaded with equipment. My old armor had been repaired and mechanically adjusted in places to be sounder. The left arm had a longer sleeve with a bracer attached at the arm designed to hold my injury and splint securely in place. Gloves sat next to the clothing along with a single blade. My eyes widened as I stared at the weapon. It was not long, as it only measured from forearm to fingertip in length. I picked it up tenderly, as my mom held the sheath.  
"It has a special mechanism to prevent accidental removal. It means that if you draw it you intend to use it," my mother said. I looked at the sheath and noticed a loop, almost like a trigger. Pulling it hard, a loud 'click' echoed off the dining room walls. As I pulled the light but sturdy blade free of the sheath, I smiled at how comfortable it was. It had amazing balance and weight. A single purple line on the sheath also followed the edge of the blade, shining under the LED light.

"M-mom. How did you-?" I asked as I pulled it closer to me.

"You realize I've watched you grow for the past 16 years of your life? I know what you like and don't like. I found your discarded drawings when you were much younger but I managed to save them all these years for just an occasion. I spoke with a good friend of Penelope who specialized in weapons four years ago. They had this made specifically for you since most Rangers have a weapon in case of an emergency. What do you think?"

I held it out carefully, before staring at the edge. Towards the bottom was small a serration in the blade in case I need to hack into something. As Lula came into the kitchen, our eyes met. Disgust and fear filled her eyes as she examined my weapon. The straight handle was molded to be used in either direction, and was comfortable to wield.

"Lula?"

"I thought you didn't want to kill. You said that to me when I was only a Popplio, Master."

I stared at the blade before I sheathed it slowly. Her words rung true and I felt a pang of concern about taking another's life.

"You're right. Which is why I wanted a safety built into the guard. To prevent me from drawing it without reason. However, your life…Kat's life. Our family's life is more precious than anything in the world," I stated with conviction. My mother set it down before handing me a silver credit card.

"I had the bank make you a card with the funds in your Miltank, along with some extra funds from me. I knew the day would come that'd you go out there and make me proud. Now's that time. Have dinner with us one more time."

"Big brother?"

I glanced to my sister, and my eyes welled up with water, as she approached me with two items in hand. A single one of her favorite ribbons which had a plastic Fennekin on it, was being offered to me. I held out my wrist and watched as she very carefully tied the knot along my veins. As she let go, and the ends drooped, she kissed my wrist tenderly.

"You remember you promised right?"

"Yeah. I'll be there," I said with a sad smile. She quickly handed me a single small bottle of the ointment Mother had used earlier as well and took several steps back.

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too Em."

I turned around one more time only to find that Lula was sitting before me with a single necklace. A blue orb hung from a black string around her neck.

"Master. Whenever you're ready we can go. "

"All of you. This is more than I could ever repay you."

I glanced to Eon who smiled broadly.

"It's not often I get to close with other people, and I'm glad we met. You're pretty tough to go head to head with that guy and walk away alive. Know this. If you decide to go after your Pokémon you might end up in a fight. If you ever need me, I've had your mother program my number into your watch. It maybe longer than you expect but I'll be there. Ready to back you up."

I nodded quietly before taking a seat. My mother gathered my things and placed them next to a white square hard shell backpack which appeared to be packed with a second set of clothes, some small necessities. Six slots on the side of the bag, contained Pokeballs for my team including four free slots for any new ones I might encounter during my trip. Clearing the oak table, Emily and I set the table, taking small pot shots at each other, as Mom brought the Feta and Mushroom stuffed chicken along with mashed potatoes and green beans to the table. I grabbed glasses, and handed them to Lula who proceeded to fill them all via a weak water gun. As we set all the dishes down, we gathered around for dinner.

Emily and Lula sat next to me, while my mother and Eon took the other side. The meal was rich and conversation immediately started up with Lula and Emily asking Eon about being Champion and enjoying

"Bring her home Kyle." My teeth ground together as I smiled. I wasn't losing this time.

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4: To Save a Friend

I sat on the porch with Lula, who floated on a bubble she had sang into existence only seconds prior.

"Are you ready Master?"

I AM MORE THAN READY.

"Yeah. Are you okay? Things have been chaotic, but I never really had the chance to ask," I spoke, kneeling down until we were eye to eye. Her gaze fixated on my own as she stared at me.

"I'm okay. That fight really took a lot out of me. I'm scared we may have to face him again. I'm not worried about dying. Well…not in the normal sense."

I listened carefully, making sure not to discount anything she said.

"I am too. But our friend is out there and we need to be there as she's been there for us."

"I know. When the time comes, I'll fight," Lula sang.

"You haven't had any anxiety attacks or nightmares recently?" I asked, petting her hair slowly.

"Nope. Just a little tinge of pain in my side, but it'll be healed eventually."

Her sky blue eyes focused on me as I adjusted the last few things on my clothes and the blade which hung on the backside of my hip. The handle hung out just a little bit but was extremely comfortable at the small of my back. It was reassuring to feel the light weight on my back. I knew that if I happened to skirmish, I had back up in the form of the blade, albeit only if I needed to. The clothes fit tightly, and despite it being searing hot outside, the top and bottom circulated air regularly to keep me cool.

Grabbing her ball with my good hand, I returned Lula to the ball, and took off at a run, waving at my sister and mother in the window. They both appeared to be in tears, but we all knew that I'd be back by the end of the week. Until then, my sister would be busy studying for her Pokémon test. Mom had taken the week off to care for me, and so she'd probably spend the next day or two baking to keep calm while I was gone. Granted, I would call her every night when we stopped for food and shelter at a nearby Pokémon Center. I had been to Kalos only a few times with my parents when I was younger. They were extremely advanced not only politically but also socially. Marriage between Pokémon and Human was not only acceptable but a societal normal. They had tons of culturally different areas, with historical and technological significance to all other regions. It was a beautiful region and I was excited to return. However, as Eon had warned me last night before he left.

"There are white and black spots in every city of every region. Be vigilant. Your life depends on it."

I wiped a little sweat off my brow, as I continued to sprint. Running for miles was something I was absolutely used to. Kat and I had done races across the region with me resting now and again when needed. Even my cute little sister practiced running daily. It was just part of the Pokémon culture. When you needed to get somewhere fast, you either brought a compact bike, or you ran. Flying was expensive and most sea trips were free if you had a water type. Hidden Moves were available to any starters who could learn them, if you had the right amount of money. I was lucky that Professor Kukui had taught my Popplio Surf at a young age.

As I entered the next town, my eyes wandered cautiously, even as I moved past pedestrians at a rapid pace. A single Team Plasma grunt and I met eye contact, with her jaw opening wide as I rushed past. I continued to move, noting her appearance to myself only to stop at the fountain as three others formed a line.

"You should be dead, kid," a pink haired girl sneered, casually tossing her Pokeball up and down. Her two friends held theirs in their hands.

"Mewtwo said if you showed your face outside your home to take you down, right then and there," the guy with a purple Mohawk on the right of the female said, smirking at me cockily.

My hand slid behind my back as they launched their balls forward, releasing a Pawniard, Swoobat and a Boldor.

I stared at my opponents levelly, as I analyzed each level of each Pokémon using my Pokewatch. They were only half my level give or take a few. The trainers themselves were even weaker, with the strongest being level 15. I watched the Grunts carefully, before pulling Lula's ball out from the bag.

"First city and you punks come after me. Wanna tell me what happened to my Absol?" I asked spinning her ball in the palm of my hand.  
"Dead," the girl replied giggling.

"Hmm. Then that bodes terribly for you. If you know she's dead, then that means your life means nothing to us, isn't that right Lula?"

I opened the ball and she appeared in bright light with a nasty evil grin spread across her muzzle.

"Absolutely, master," she replied.

"Alright then. If you're just going to posture and threaten, I'll make the first move. Lula. Sparkling Aria."

A bright bubble appeared in front of all six of my opponents and I raised my good hand, pressing my forefinger to my thumb.

"Good bye," I smiled as all of my opponents stared at the attack incredulously. I snapped once and the bubble exploded with tremendous force knocking them all out in a single blow, save the Swoobat who barely hung on with a little hp left. Its trainer lay on the ground unconscious and it stared at us fearfully, afraid of what we might do.

"Don't kill me- I-"

"We weren't going to. Lula and I have somewhere to be."

My fairy type chased after me as we ran pass the knocked out humans and Pokémon. People applauded the battle, even as I ran away, my focus solely on getting to Lumiose City before the end of the day. Then I would rest and we could continue our travel early the next morning. As I pressed onward, Lula spoke up concerned.

"What if she's telling the truth?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Don't believe her for a second. She said it to bother us, and dissuade us from finding out the truth," I replied in between breaths. I glanced down to her and noticed the troubled look on her face.

"But-"

"No ifs, ands or buts about it. We made a promise. If we don't see this through to the end, then we'll be breaking it. Ask yourself this. If it were you, would you be waiting for me?"

Her eyes grew angry at the comment realizing exactly what I was asking.

"Absolutely, master!"

"Then we can't fail her by giving up prematurely," I stated firmly.

She nodded in agreement as we pushed onward, onto the next leg of our journey. The sun beat down on us as we made progress, through the tall fields of "ROUTE" and through the caves which populated the west side of Unova. We wouldn't be able to reach our destination today. Hopefully within three days we would arrive in Lumiose without issue. As we ran along our path, Lula and I exchanged light banter, until she popped a question which threw me for a loop.

"Do you believe in love, Kyle? I mean Master! I'm-"  
I stared at her incredulously. She rarely called me by name unless extremely flustered.

"Of course, I do. I mean, it's not like I believe in a soul mate. However, if I didn't then my Mom and Dad wouldn't have met," I replied cautiously.

"Oh. That's good. What about Pokémon and Human love?"

"Where are these questions coming from?"

"Well, master, since we are going to Lumiose City I just wanted to get your personal thoughts on the subject. It's considered extremely taboo and wrong by many outside of that region. We never talked about it so I was only curious."

I considered her question for a minute before glancing back at her. Her fur had a slight blush on it, but otherwise she seemed really upfront about the question.

"I…don't know. On the one hand, our bodies are compatible when it comes to sex, and if the emotions are in it, then I would say be happy with whoever you are comfortable with. However, at this time, I'm not really looking for a girlfriend. I have you and Kat as my best friends which is more companionship than I ever could ask for. What do you think?" I finished, taking a sip of cold water from my unending supply of water courtesy of my Water type.

"Master. I believe that everyone deserves a chance to be happy. You included," she said.

I glanced to her and smiled agreeing wholeheartedly with statement.

"I appreciate that."

"Of course. We are friends as you said," she stated, before glancing away. I stared at her watching as she contemplated some deep thought before smiling at me.

"Sorry. Just worried about the future. If Mewtwo is as dangerous as he was during that fight, I'm truly concerned as to how we'll approach it."

I nodded in agreement, although there was already a single back up plan that I was relying on. My friends would fight and die for me, so I wasn't too afraid of asking them the favor. I just had to contact and arrange our meeting in a public city. One that we all loved.

"What if there are more combatants like Team Plasma, Galactic, Rocket and the Aether Foundation? What if they try to interfere and prevent us from stopping the wish?"

"We fight," I said shaking my head. The question brought up even more worry about my level and strength. Adjusting my left arm in the sling, I giggled as an itching sensation went up the extremity. I was healing just fine thanks to my Mother's handiwork. As a matter of fact, if this continued, the next fight I got in, I would be in tip top shape.

As we reached the next town, I took a look at the time on my watch. 6:30 pm. It was getting extremely late, and I had been so worried about travel, I had totally forgotten about dinner and rest. We made our way up the street to the nearest Pokémon Center. The orange dome lit up the sky welcoming new and veteran trainers to be healed, and rest as necessary. A vendor outside served warm melty cheese on what appeared to be doughnuts. Each one dripped with the extravagantly thick liquid, and I could tell based off mine and Lula's reaction that we needed one before we left. Glancing down to her, I noticed her and Kat's old habit coming back.

"No…"

Her eyes got wider.

"Lulameria!" I stated firmly, watching as her blue eyes started to sparkle with water which threatened to overflow.

"No begging…"

"P-please master?"

It was a ritual we went through every time they wanted something they normally weren't allowed to have. I always caved and it was because their happiness was worth more than my wallet. Even if it was bad for them, they worked hard enough to outweigh the negative effects.

"Fine," I acquiesced, walking up towards the red food cart. Lula cheered, startling others, before they clapped at the beautiful voice. Lula took great care to work on vocals and it showed even in the little things. As we stopped at the front, the vendor glanced up from the cheese and fresh batch to greet us. His old face was weathered, and grey spiky hair was in complete disarray. His mustache was trimmed to edge of his cheeks and blue eyes met ours with a smile.

"How many can I get you kids?" he asked in a low grumble.

"4 please. You wouldn't happen to have any drinks would you?" I asked, grabbing my card from my front pocket.

"I have a few berry fizz pops, Sonny. All cold, but I'd recommend the blue ones. They were made today and are extremely fresh," he replied, as he crafted four new ones and placed them in foil holders, which curved over the hand to prevent burning. The steam poured off the dishes as I stared at them in hunger. Lula's stomach rumbled, and I wiped a bit of drool off the corner of my mouth.

"Been doing this awhile?" I asked, handing over my payment and grabbing the dishes. I handed the drinks over to Lula who balanced them on her open paws with ease.

"Only fifteen years. Not as long as some people."

He returned my card after swiping and we walked over to a nearby bench and enjoyed our small meal. The flavors were indescribable. The salty bacon was still juicy with fat, and the dough was crispy yet tender to chew on. The cheese was smoky and sweet in all the right ways with the green scallions he had added on at the very end, lending a real crunch and accent to the flavors.

"So good!" Lula cried out, and I couldn't help but laugh. Her nose was almost covered in the cheese, and some of her fur was sticky with the sauce as well.

"You're a pain you know that?"

She winced at the comment, even as I licked the cheese off her nose and bopped her.

"I still love ya though. Let's get cleaned up at the Pokémon Center, and we'll call it a night?"

"Okay, Master! As you wish."

We entered the Pokémon Center, and stood in line behind a young but extremely attractive black haired girl. Her hair had red highlights that hung to the small of her back and was tied at the end with a cute red ribbon. She was dressed in a leather skirt which stopped short of her knees. Spikes lined the shoulders of the outfit. She wore heels and was focused on the line in front of her, when she turned to face me. As we moved forward in line, she tripped, and I quickly reacted. My body turned naturally to my good side, and I caught her. Perfume filled my nostrils as I held her gently. My bad arm groaned in protest at the pressure on it, but the pain was tolerable at worst. Moving her gently until she was standing her blue eyes homed in on mine. Her tongue darted across her lips, and I found myself shocked by the action.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice suddenly hoarse.

"Now I am, thanks to you," she said, straightening her appearance, and moving several strands of hair out of her face. "How can I repay you for such kindness?"

I smiled and blushed hard, even as Lula nudged me. She bumped me again a little rougher, and I swatted her paw away, even as the woman knelt down to stare at Lula. For a moment, tension filled the air as the two females stared at each other. Lula broke the silence singing her name slowly and in a higher than usual pitch.

"Riiiiinnana."

In response the black haired woman stuck her tongue playfully, before turning to face me.

"She's pretty protective of you. That's a good thing. Granted your girlfriend must be jealous of her attention."

Her words made me stumble as I awkwardly fumbled to reply.

"I-don't. Ummm. No Girlfriend."

I face palmed mentally at my inability to string together a coherent sentence.

"Oooh! Someone as good looking as you? Huh. What are the odds? Well. If you ever decide you'd like some company, here's my number."

Before I could protest her hand wrenched my Pokewatch up and deftly moved across the screen before letting go.

"Name's Elaina. Pleasure to meet you. See ya around," she said, stepping out of line. Her hand caressed my cheek warmly before she was gone. I inhaled the scent of sweet perfume for a minute then turned to face Lula. A vein seemingly stuck out of her forehead as she glared at me angrily.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked staring at my starter.

"Are you dense or stupid? She was obviously flirting with you."

I shook my head in shock.

"Yeah. I know she was but it's not like I'm that attractive. She's way out of my league," I said with a sad smile. I didn't exactly have the highest of standards as I always considered myself too skinny and a little too emotionally unstable to be considered a 'man'.

"You're too hard on yourself sometimes, Master," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

My water type pushed me gently forward towards the front of the line where a Nurse Joy and Audino were awaiting to service us.

"Welcome to "" Pokémon Center. I'm Nurse Joy and this is Audino. How can we be of assistance?"

"We just need a room for the night," I replied reaching for my card only for her to shake her head.

"Lodging and healing is free. Audino here will assist you with the check in process. Thank you for staying!" she said gleefully.

Sign in was relatively swift and although we were getting to bed just after sunset, we would be up bright and early to put more miles between us and home. Hopefully closer to our goals. Nude save a pair of green shorts from my backpack, I glanced to Lula who snored loudly in the corner. Today was a good day, but a pang of sorrow echoed deep in my chest. I wish I could have shared it with my Absol as well. She was in danger and I couldn't protect her now. It hurt, and I turned over saddened with that thought. I glanced at my Pokewatch for a minute before swiping the screen to wake it up. I looked through my short yet concise list of contacts for the two names I knew would be there. Tapping twice on each of the names to ping the distant end, I waited to see if they'd respond. Almost five seconds later my pings echoed back, notifying me they were there and ready to chat. It brought joy to my face as I grinned like an idiot. Typing in a quick message, letting them know I was in need of dire and dangerous help, I awaited a response. Two minutes went by before I received the first, followed by the second shortly thereafter.

"I'm in. "

"What is it? Whatever it is, we got this. My team and I'll back you up. Don't you worry."

"Glad to hear it," I whispered to no one in particular, as my eyes drifted shut and I fell deep into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5 : Companionship before Peril

My legs churned hard, and my breath came in deep breaths as I pushed myself further down the path to the Castelia City. My eyes looked up towards the sky, watching as the sun rose bright and early. My bad arm now moved free from its sling as I sprinted. Lula had begged to stay out and although it was against my better judgement I let her. She followed behind floating on a translucent bubble, keeping pace with my long strides. We had woken bright and early, grabbing a quick meal of poffins and yogurt before heading back onto the road again. The fuel helped, as we pushed mile after mile behind us step by step. Lula remained quiet, her eyes focused on me as we made it to.

"Master."

"Yeah?" I stopped mid stride and turned to face her, noticing her focus on me.

"You're scaring me," she said, her eyes focused in on mine. I stopped for a minute, trying to catch my breath.

"How so?"

"Master. We've known each other almost seven years. You've watched me grow from a two month old Popplio. Yet, you've never driven this hard to get anywhere. Normally you rest often and run less. I just don't want us to get caught in a situation like when we fought Mewtwo. He ripped us apart, and we didn't have a plan to retreat. You tried to hold him off, and he decimated us. What happens when we get there?"

Her fears and concerns weren't entirely unfounded. She had some valid points and thought provoking logic which was solid. I could sense why she was uneasy. It seemed I was head charging in without a second thought and for the most part I was. Getting there was our first priority. Once in I would make plans for my exfiltration with my Pokemon. I was sure that whatever situation I got in, I might not be able to silence my actions entirely. So the real question became risk vs reward. And the answer to that was not so simple.

"When we get there we can formulate a plan. Right now we have to decrease the time she's in harm's way. I'd rather not start fighting about it before we even see who or what we have to deal with to get to her."

"But now is the perfect time to strategize. Before the engag-"

"No plan ever survives the first skirmish with the enemy," I interrupted, placing a single finger onto her muzzle.

Her paw slammed into her face as she recognized one of my favorite quotes.

"Really?"

"I know," I said firmly. My breathing evened out and the lactic acid in my muscles was catching up. I needed a break from all out sprinting. Lunch sounded delicious and we were close to entering Castelia City. One meal, boarding a ship, and then it would be a one day voyage to Couramarine City. Then we would travel down Route 13 to the heart of Kalos. So two more days and we would be in Lumiose. From there it was simply finding the Lopunny Garden. As such considering that we had no way out at the current moment was disconcerting to Lula. To me, it simply meant that we didn't have enough intel to craft one.

I started walking through the desert, step by step, with Lula following close behind.

"Master?"

"I know Lula. You're right," I relented, shaking my head as we moved towards Castelia City. The gate to the bustling metro, was straight ahead and I looked forward to returning to the familiar skyscrapers and malls.

"Let's discuss it over our lunch. It'll be two hours before we can even board the ship, so might as well at some goods for the journey there. Maybe get you some throat relaxants and a couple ribbons for you."

Her muzzle turned up at the prospect of shopping for goods for her, and she immediately hugged me. I blushed at the contact even as we entered into the air conditioned gate. Other travelers past by us, in a rush to go explore, and those returning from their adventures to stock up on resources. As I entered into Castelia, my Pokewatch went off, alerting me of a vid chat. Holding up the camera on the uppermost left hand of the screen, I swiped to accept the incoming face to face with my mom and sister.

"Sweetie!"

"Big brother!"

"Hey you guys!" I called out stepping to the side to avoid being in the way of people.

"You okay? Eating well? Have you been safe? Did the Pokemon Center take a look at your arm?" my Mom asked, throwing question after question at me.

"Moommmm-" my sister chimed in trying to slow her down.

"Is Lula okay?"

I waited patiently for the storm to die down. She did this the first time I had ever left town and was used to the barrage of questions.

"Where are you now? How long before you start heading home? And lastly….do you need anything?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. No. Yes. Castelia City. Don't Know. I'm fine," I replied watching as the gears in her head turned with each answer.

"Good…though you might want it to get looked at," she stated with an agitated huff. I nodded in agreement, although I glanced down at it. The pain was long gone, and feeling had returned along with a lack of stiffness. It felt like it had healed properly in the small amount of time I had been gone. By tomorrow I would be back in tip top shape.

"Big brother! Big brother!"

"Yeah?" I asked giving her my undivided attention.

"Do you think you'll be able to get me a souvenir from Lumiose?"

My sister was always curious about the new regions that I visited. It was something I adored about her and gave us plenty of things to discuss.

"I promise. Is there anything you want from Castelia's Mall?"

Her eyes lightened up as she considered the multitude of requests she could ask. Instead I was surprised to find she had restraint for one so young.

"A red ribbon. And the ten pokeball pack. I really wanna put my Fennekin in the Premier Ball."

"Anything else my queen?" I said, bowing melodramatically.

"Stop it! Mooommmm!"

The picture focused on my parent's face who tried hard not to crack a smile.

"You make sure to get that arm checked out. For our and her sake okay? "she stated. Her voice was filled with absolute worry.

"I promise Mom. Once we hit Couramarine City we will visit the Pokemon Center there for a quick check up."

She exhaled and rubbed the bridge of her finger with her index and thumb.

"You know I worry about you two kids. You're both a bunch of troublemakers," she said with a groan.

"Hey. We get it from you," I jested watching as her frown turned into a smile.

"Watch it young man. I still have to remove the stitches when you get home," she said.

"Ouch!" I mocked, causing us to both burst into fits of giggles.

"Love you Mom."

"Love you too sweetie. Be careful and I'll see you when you get home with her."

I agreed and hung up staring at Prima who was watching someone make Cotton Candy.

"Let's go, Lula," I said, rolling my eyes. My family may be weird at times but I loved everyone with my whole being.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

As we boarded the luxurious yacht, I felt a wave of fear hit me. The words from the grunt had me worried that just maybe this was all in vain. What use did Mewtwo have for my Absol? Outside of a hostage? In fact, if he had wanted, he could have killed her in a heartbeat. It would have been fruitless to chase a lead. Logically she would have been a hostage until he was safe from Eon, and then she would have been cast away. I shoved my doubt down fast, focused only on getting to Lumiose City. I needed to be sure before I attempted to call off the search.

"Master?"

My attention shifted itself to my water type who was watching the water below us with a giant grin.

"Thank you for the trinkets from the mall. I wonder what kind of Pokemon we will find in Kalos? I know about Hoenn and Alola."

I smirked as I had been very young when my father had brought me there. The last time I had visited Kalos I had met the Fighting Gym leader Korrina and Diantha had just become Champion. Now Serena was champion of Kalos and had been for the past couple years. I smiled at the thought and gave Lula a poffin from my backpack.

"It's all good. Should be interesting for us both. I hear we might be able to hitch a ride from Couramarine City to Lumiose via Fly."

"YAY!" she cheered causing several of the people to stare at her. She blushed hiding her face under her paw, while I chuckled.

"Anyways, for now let's try to just get some rest and prepare for the journey ahead."

"Are you sure?" Lula asked, staring at the Pokemon designated buffet line. My eyes followed hers before giving a nonchalant shrug.

"Go ahead. It won't kill to have some fun while you are onboard. I'm gonna head to our room and sleep. Apply some of the medicine Mom gave me too. I need my arm to be combat ready for when we arrive"

As I made my way to our cabin, passing by people, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Pursued. Followed. As I turned a corner I spun around ready to confront my hidden stalker, I was displeased to find no one there. My heartrate remained high, despite the lack of evidence and I let out a groan. I felt overly paranoid but nonetheless I couldn't shake the feeling. Moving down the carpeted hallway I reached my room. Glancing twice around, I entered the pin with my hand covering the numbers before walking through the entryway. I shut the door firmly behind me and detached my bad arm from the chest piece. As I rotated my shoulder I winced in pain. I still wasn't fully healed but much better than when I had left.

"Two to three days huh?" I asked no one in particular as I grabbed the strong smelling ointment from my hardshelled bag. Unzipping the sleeve in half and allowing my arm to breathe, I rubbed the medicine along my forearm, elbow and wrist applying liberally around it. Almost immediately my arm began to burn and itch as the healing ingredients got to work. I let out a low hiss before lying down on the bed. Lula could come in when she was done eating. Then tomorrow morning we would arrive ready and fresh to begin investigating.

"Kat. Where are you? Are you okay?" I asked the air. I hoped for an answer but my stomach dropped when none returned.

The woman let out a sigh, as she watched her prey enter into his room. He had been aware of her presence and took a detour to bait her into revealing herself. Moving a single strand of hair out of her face, and winding it around her index finger, she contemplated her next move. It would be folly to continue investigating while his guard was up. And his Primarina would most likely return shortly after getting her fill of food. Raising her Pokewatch to eye level, she typed up a quick report to her partner. He wouldn't be happy to hear it but it would prevent her from getting yelled at. As she clicked send, she considered her secondary objective. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much blood in the water. The last thing she needed was to attract any lone sharks looking for an easy meal. She considered her options for dealing with the boy. If things got out of hand, her hand would be forced. Then things would become really complicated. Grabbing a mint out of her pocket she sucked on it thoughtfully. She hated messy jobs.

"He's really gonna owe me after this," she said before moving out of the hallway. Onto bigger and badder enemies.

The overcast weather was a nice departure from the default humid and heat that had soaked us through while we were in Unova. A cool breeze swept across our forms as we stepped off the brow and entered Kalos for the first time in over ten years. A nice cool breeze greeted our arrival as we stepped off the ship with our minimal belongings and decided the best course of action.

"It's been five days. I hate to say it but I'd rather not waste any more time discussing options that won't pan out in the long run," I stated, glancing to Lula.

Our discussion about finding Kat had turned from joking to dead serious in the span of the boat ride and now we were in the process of making contingency plan upon contingency plan.

"Kyle. Leaving your weapon behind puts yourself in danger. Are you sure you really want to risk another severe injury?"

I could hear the concern literally pouring from her voice. We had been arguing the past five minutes about my decision to leave my weapon and backpack in the Pokemon Center room.

"I don't have a choice, Lula. This place is probably very secure to get into in the first place. Going anywhere with a weapon like that will give off the wrong vibes. I don't want to draw attention. Especially if I intend to get her out safely."

She followed behind me on a water bubble, at a slow rate, staring at my backpack.

"Kyle. Going into this dangerous place and asking questions is only going to bring more focus to you anyways. I think this is a bad idea. Not only that but using a Pokeball is the safest way to get her out."

"I'll have it just in case," I acquiesced. She could win this part of the battle.

She groaned at my statement, and pushed me gently from behind.

"That's beside the point."

"We don't have time to argue."

"What about your arm?"

I glanced down. After the little nap, and time I had to stretch it, I had left in the sling just for good measure. However-

I detached the snaps from my sleeve to my chest and applied a little force to keeping it upright. Although it was still a little weak, I was back to full capacity. Fighting with my left would be a handicap but I could manage with it if need be.

"Almost good as new. By tonight, with a little medication, I should be good to go," I said gleefully.

"Your mom said you should-"

"I KNOW," I replied rolling my eyes dramatically. However I didn't want to waste thirty to forty minutes for them to check out my arm. I was combat ready and didn't need anyone to tell me otherwise.

We continued moving along the trail, watching all sorts of Pokemon move about and frolick. Had I been a trainer my interest in catching one of them would have been massive. Instead I was left with morbid curiosity as to how they lived. I would need to understand that in order to be a good ranger. Just passing the test wouldn't make me a ranger. I'd still have to go through the ecology, resolution and equipment training. A six month course that was completed in region to teach me everything I would need to know. However upon graduation I would be granted a travel Pokemon of my choice to get me around quickly to deal with threats.

"Master?"

"What's up?"

"Where do we go from here?" she asked. I glanced back to notice her muzzle sat on her paw as she contemplated some deeper question.

"What do you mean?"

"If Katherine is not here we will be out of leads with nowhere to turn," she said. Her words carried weight to them, and I had to swallow the lump in my throat before I responded.

"We don't give up. We return home and look for more intel. Pokemon disappear without a trace all the time but it doesn't guarantee she's gone for good," I said grimly.

My comment affected her mood as she lowered her muzzle sadly.

"Lula. It's not over yet. Come on. I can see the Pokemon Center from here."

I pointed off to the horizon where the large metallic structure stood out like a sore thumb. It was about a fifteen minute sprint from our current position.

_I've left her alone for five days. I hope she's okay._

Pushing my doubts down, I dashed forward, with Lula in quick pursuit. We didn't have any time to lose.

"We need a flight from here to Lumiose City," I replied. She stared at me momentarily before tapping away at a tablet screen. Within the span of a minute, she returned her attention to me.

"We have a Charizard who just returned from her trip. I think she would be more than accommodating to assist you, however she is pretty exhausted.

She's been nonstop today, since four this morning."

I considered her health for a minute before asking my next question.

"Is there anyone else?"

"Unfortunately no…"

My heart sank, and I glanced to Primarina. She nodded her head. It was that important that we find Absol before more harm could be done to her.

"We'll take her."

"She should be waiting for you outside."

I gave my thanks as I popped Primarina's ball off my shoulder, and aimed it at her.

"Return."

"See you soon Master!"

Rushing outside, I came face to face with a hulking red Pokemon. Her blue eyes pierced my own as she moved her reptilian neck downwards.

"What the literal fuck? I mean, I just got back from dropping some asshole over six hundred miles away, after no dinner and the trainer throwing up all over me. Now I get back and you come asking me to fly you to Lumiose City for what?"

I could feel her rage and remained calm as I considered the best way tohandle this.

"Charizard. Thank you for taking my request."

She huffed, black smoke filling the air as she glared at me.

"Look. I know you are tired and angered by your earlier patron. You haven't eaten, and I don't have all the time in the world to wait, however, I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh really?" she demanded leaning in with a gnarly grin. Her white teeth gleamed as she exposed them to my face.

"If you carry me to Lumiose City, and you drop me off at a Pokepuff shop, I will purchase a dinner worthy of a queen."

Her eyes widened at the offer and I watched her recoil at my comment.

"Wh-Why would you?"

"Because one of my friends is in danger. I need to get there. You help me, I'll pay you back. What do you say?"

She struggled for a moment, before she replied.

"You promise? I'm going out on a limb here. My shift ended thirty minutes ago, and if you cross me on this, I will fucking burn the city to the ground in an effort to find your ass."

I laughed at the threat, and tightened the straps on my bag, before holding up my right hand solemnly.

"I, Kyle Brenson, do solemnly swear to purchase you dinner upon landing in Lumiose City."

She laughed at my sarcasm, before she placed proper riding gear in front of me. Goggles, gloves, knee pads, a coat and helmet were provided for my usage. Wasting not another moment, I got equipped for the ride, the coat warming me up considerably.

"Are you ready?" she asked kneeling down.

"I won't throw up. I've done this once or twice before," I said, as I approached her body.

"Place your feet in the stirrups, and your hands on the bar. Several straps will tighten to hold you in place and from there we head up to above the lowest clouds. I know how to get where I'm going. Got it, shorty?"

I nodded, giggling at the nickname, as I pulled myself up her back and into the seat. True to her word, as my feet touched the two metal bars on either side of her, two metal bars clamped my legs in place. I winced as they pressed in. As my hands held the support beam in front of me, I felt her tense up, her muscles bulging. Before I could speak, she launched herself skyward. My vision grew blurry as the earth raced away at a rapid pace. My stomach dropped as she rolled midair, letting me watch as the ground sank further and further away. Rolling until I was upright, my breath came in short pants as we levelled out.

"You okay back there?" she asked, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Yeah…" I gasped my head swimming from the fast change in altitude. Blood rushed my forehead and I felt giddy as I sat on her back, her powerful wings flapped taking us higher.

"You know…you are actually pretty cute for a human."

Her comment made me blush, hiding my face in my hands as she proceeded to take off in the direction of what I could assume was our final destination. Her speed made it hard to see, even with the goggles, so I settled to nestling my head in my arms, and falling asleep. A sudden lurch woke me up approximately two hours later. Glancing to Charizard, I noticed she was slowing down, and we were descending into town. The wind which had been roaring past us, became little more than a slight breeze, until we landed with several steps. As I pulled myself free, I noticed she was panting, exhausted. Her tongue lolled out and her muscles shivered from simply standing. However, we had arrived not only an hour prior to our eta, but we were standing in front of a Macaron shop. I wasted no time in leaving her on the sidewalk, and entering the sweet shop. I was hit by the fragrance of thepastries and the warmth of the room. Taking a moment to admire the many different Pokemon and Humans interacting in the shop, I made my way to the front of the shop.

The male cashier watched my awkward approach before greeting me with a smile.

"Welcome to Slurpuff Pokepuffs where all our treats are sweet eats," he said, bowing slightly. "How may we help you?"

The atmosphere reminded me of an internet cafe, and I wasted no time, in picking out the dish best for the hungry Charizard.

"I'd like sixty pink Puffs please," I replied, reaching for my pouch. As I grabbed my card, my eyes caught sight of several Team Magma grunts. I noticed their eyes had homed in on me and were watching me like a hawk. I grew uneasy under their stare and returned to the desk before I was handed two giant bags with the meal.

"Thank you for visiting us. That will be 2000 poke dollars."

I nodded as I passed over my credit card which paid for the sale with relative ease. After another minute, I was back outside. The sun was gone, and night had turned the streets cold. Shivering slightly in my attire, I placed the bag at the giant lizard's feet.

"As promised."

Her eyes widened at the treats before staring at me. I tried to get my bearings, only for the floor to fall away as I was lifted up by the Fire/Flying type.

"Thank you very much. I am sorry for acting like such a bitch. It's sad that so few folks are as cute or as kind as you. I'd ask to come with you but I'm not much for battling," she said, picking one of the sweets out of the blue striped paper bag.

"Of course. Hey. I'm looking for a place. Have you ever heard of the Lopunny Garden?" I watched the Charizard's smile turn sour as she glared at me.

"Why the fuck would you want to go there? Oh…let me guess. You're one of those sick bastards who gets off on raping Pokemon? Is that it? And here I thought…"

"No. It's not like that at all. My Absol was…sent there. I'm just trying to get her back."

"Really?" she growled lowering her head until we were eye to eye.

"If I were into that kind of thing, don't you think I'd be more interested in you than that place? No. I'm trying to save my friend. That's it," I stated, levelly.

For a moment she appeared to not believe me but backed off entirely.

"You've done right by me, so I don't see any reason to doubt you. The Lopunny Garden is down this street about five to six blocks. You'll get to an alley way, and you'll find the shady room there. You may get harassed on the way in. A lot of people here don't like that place. "

I nodded my thanks, before taking off with a wave. I needed to get there as fast as possible. My eyes ignored the sights and sounds around me as I focused on the task at hand. As I got to the edge of the clearing I noticed it immediately. The smell of smoke, alcohol and gunpowder permeated the air.

The scent took me by surprise almost knocking me on my ass figuratively and literally. I looked down the dark alleyway, apprehensively. It was shady as fuck, and I could feel my heart racing as I realized that I would be entering a world I had never been to. However, my friend's life depended on me and I refused to just walk away. Hiking my backpack higher I followed signs to the nearest Pokemon Center, and requested a room. This time I was greeted by a Chansey who guided me to the vacant room.

"Thank you!"

"You're most certainly welcome!" she replied walking away with a hop and a skip. Her sweet fragrance calmed me and I felt myself put at ease by it. Opening the door, I released Lula, and addressed her before she could speak.

"I'm leaving you here."

"Master? What-"

We had spoken on many things but this was the first time I had told her she wasn't coming with. I had intentionally avoided that topic as I knew how much of a fight she was going to put up.

"Where I am going is dangerous. Far more dangerous for you than me. I'd rather blend in and if I put anyone in harm's way it's going to be myself. I know you want to protect me, but I have to go."

I watched her eyes widen and fill with water, as she stared at me.

"Master. Not everything needs to be done alone," she whispered.

I watched her demeanor grow sadder with each passing moment. Fear and worry took place of the happiness she had felt earlier. I knew it was cruel to leave her in a room all alone with nothing but the TV for company however; to bring her along would only put the mission in further jeopardy. She was a big girl, and could take care of herself.

"I'll be back soon. I promise," I said, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder. It would be hard to leave, but I placed a kiss on her the side of her muzzle and turned on my heels. Before she could stop me, I exited the room and slammed the wooden door shut. I could feel shame fill my gut, but it was the right decision. If Primarina could be caught, then all my enemies had bargaining chips to use against me. It was dangerous in this club and I had a feeling she would be on the sexual equivalent of a Most Wanted list.

I rushed down the steps two at a time, my breath coming in short pants. I rushed out the door jogging lightly down the street. I retraced my steps back to the alleyway, stopping just short of the mouth. I watched a heavily tatted couple leave the alleyway. The male was smoking some type of blunt, a pungent smell entering my nostrils. This was a world that I knew existed but avoided. I was aware that there were areas like this back home and tried to avoid them at all costs. This time, I'd be diving headfirst into the danger, looking for my friend. I was afraid of what might happen or what scars would occur to my naivety but I knew that I had to go. Wasting time wouldn't get me anywhere, so I started down the alleyway. I had left my weapon and bag at home, which meant I would have to rely on my five senses for protection. I continued forward, brushing past people, and ignoring the snickers and glares I received.

I noticed a small wooden door, and a single lit sign beside it. I recognized the lettering for my target, and stopped in front of it. No external doorknob. I held my hand over the smooth wood and steeled myself before letting my hand knock three times hard.

The slot slid open and two dark brown eyes emerged.

I waited patiently as he looked me over.

"You'se pretty young for dis club. Keep it movin kiddo," he said. As he started to shut the slot, I spoke immediately.

"I don't give a fuck how old you think I am, I want in."

I listened as several locks came undone, before the door was shifted open slightly. I came face to face with a bald bulky man, who stood over six feet and weighed twice as much as I did.

"What was dat? You don't tell Pete what to do. I oughta mess you up…"

I smiled as he glared down at me as I considered my options.

"Easy man. I'm here to see the girls. I won't cause you much trouble. A drink, a date, and I'm out. Promise," I said, reaching into my back pocket.

I had grabbed some cash from the purse, and held out a big bill watching his eyes narrow. His hand reached out, and I pulled the bill back slightly. His face scowled at my reaction, but I quickly set it straight.

"Look. You want the money. I want in. You're much bigger than me, and if you wanted to you could probably break every single one of my bones. Just let me in, and I'll pay you."

The door opened wider, and I stepped in, my eyes homing in on his shoulders. If he intended to attack, I wanted to be ready. Loud bass filled my ears as I met a dark blue lit hallway.

"Cash buddy."

I waved him off, passing him the money and continuing down the hallway. I glanced back and watched as the bouncer sat back down on his chair.

"So far so good," I whispered to myself. I didn't have any weapons but I wasn't entirely defenseless. In fact, I was shocked that I knew the fight earlier would have been entirely in my favor. Level 50? I was over 30 levels higher than him and faster in every sense. I could take the damage and pay it back. However, if he was only the gate keeper it made me worried about what opponents I would have to face and how I'd be able to leave with only one exit.

Two heavy silver doors lay at the end of the hallway. I could only imagine what lay beyond them.


	6. Chapter 6: Fight for a Friend

To all who read this chapter be warned. This chapter contains graphic details of a raping of a minor, sex, violence and mutilation. I have input an XXX sign at the beginning and end of the rape scene for those sensitive.

I did not write it lightly, and did so to help advance the story. I promise that the victim will receive the rehabilitation he needs and deserves later on.

* * *

I pushed hard on the left one, the door sliding open with very little bit of effort. As I stepped in, my eyes widened. Violet lighting flashed around a circular room, lighting the lewd and sexual acts which played out without abandon. Black tables with wooden barstools lined the walls, with tenders providing food and drink to the guests. Two long black drapes hid at the back of the room, and a single hallway led to what could only be the bathroom. In the center were three large circular stages with several orgies occurring around the room. On the center stage which was higher than the rest, a single trainer took on a group of Haxorus and Dragonite males, her lewd expressions and moans barely audible above the blaring bass from Caravan Palace's Lone Digger. Although I was only 15 years old, I had sneaked peaks at porn but was entirely unprepared for what I saw. Male on Male. Female on Male. Guys on Girl. Girls on guy. It blew my mind to see some of the Pokemon pictures I had accidently wandered upon, actually playing out in front of me. My eyes wandered around in shock as I watched humans and Pokemon alike intermingle. I could taste the lust in the air and it was extremely intoxicating. Exhaling hard, I focused in on my goal. Absol. She was likely in this place, and I needed to return her home. Wasting not another moment, I made my way towards a nearby seat. The moment I sat down, a Lucario sidled up. I glanced up and down, smirking slightly inside. The Aura Pokemon was dressed in a Nurse Joy cosplay gone wrong. Several parts were cut higher than normal, and exposed leg and skin for all to see. The Lucario who had approached was extremely attractive, for a Pokemon. The outfit clung tightly to its curves and accentuated them.

"Good afternoon, Master."

His masculine voice threw me off for a second, as I hadn't expected the plot twist. Crossplaying was something I had only heard of, never seen. In fact, if the fighting type hadn't spoken I might have confused him entirely for a girl.

"Hi," I replied cautiously.

"What may I get you, Master? I'm yours to abuse as you see fit."

My eyes narrowed, before glancing to the simple white paper which sat in front of me. It was filled in with beautifully written cursive. It took me several seconds to gaze through the drinks as I considered what my favorite flavors were. Although I had never drank before, I was cautious not to get any of the exotic drinks. I needed to be fully prepared in case things got out of hand.

"A shot of Raspberry Absolut Vodka," I said, watching as he nodded obediently and walked away quickly shaking his hips teasingly.

"I'll be back for you soon, Master."

What is with Pokemon and the M word?

My eyes wandered around the room as I returned to the task at hand. I did not have time to waste. My eyes searched high and low. As time continued on, my mind grew desensitized to the sex, and focused more on who was around me. As my eyes scanned the room, I caught sight of two things that peaked my curiousity. A Sawk and Throh sat at the back of the room, by the shades, with their arms crossed. Not only that but they were extremely defensive, turning away several inebriated people with force.

"Aw. How cute you are! You're really young too."

The voice I heard seemed to resonate in my head and I glanced up to notice two vivid red eyes staring into my own. I shifted slightly, coming face to face with every Pokephiliac's dream. A curvaceous and sexy Gardevoir hung onto my body, her bare body rubbing against my clothes. She licked my ear playfully, before pulling me out of my seat by my arm. Pressure on my brain increased, and I sensed that something was trying to pull my thoughts free of my mind.

"Come with me sweetie!"

"Bu…"

"He won't be coming back. As much as you wanted a drink, I wanted to meet you," she replied telepathically.

I grew tense as she started to search my memories, pushing me into the leather seat of a booth. She pursued me as I moved further into the chairs. Before I could stop her, she settled in my lap, forcefully grinding in my lap.

"So naïve. And attractive. Tell me…what's the Absol have to do with anything? I'm sure I could offer you a better time than her," she whispered sensually, leaning down until we were eye to eye. I could sense her searching, probing my mind for the answer, and I fought to keep my thoughts away from anything she might use against me. Almost immediately her eyes narrowed, and I sensed that she was being pushed back slightly. She was persistent though, and although I pushed her back, her method of attacks shifted rapidly giving me little leverage and I felt my strength fading rapidly.

"What did you do to Lucario?" I asked, wincing as she probed harder, causing my brain to throb in agony.

"I sent him to get fucked. Why so cold? What are you afraid of? Almost all the guys who open themselves to me have a good time," she said, smirking wider. Her strength was overwhelming and if I didn't do something drastic I would be her fuck toy. The mere idea, made me giggle, and her eyes widen.

And just like that the tables flipped. I could feel the energy she was using to try and tame me. My own mind held tight onto it, and I imagined sexual images and sent them directly to her, each one more stimulating and erotic than the first. Before either of us knew what happened, the connection broke, and she let out a loud moan, trembling against me. I smirked happily as she panted for her breath, and held her tightly. My crotch was stained with fluid, as her tongue hung out lewdly in shock.

"It's funny you asked about "THE" Absol."

"N...no one's ever countered my telepathy. It was sooo good. In fact…I don't think I can stand up. No guy has ever made me cum that much," she gushed, her arms weakly folded across her chest.

"Back on topic. The Absol. Where is she?"

Her eyes stared into mine. The lust, and domineering nature faded away, replaced with satisfaction and fear. The latter emotion grew wider as she could feel the rage pouring out of my body. Before I could grab her, she teleported across the table, and composed herself quickly. Our eyes focused in on each other.

"I'll give you the answer, but first…do you mind helping a girl out? I promise it'll be worth your while," she said, averting her eyes.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I said, sighing heavily.

As I stood to leave, a single shot glass emerged in midair a little bit in front of my face. I sniffed the glass, recognizing the sweet scent of raspberries. I settled down, and took the drink toasting her politely. She settled into the booth, watching as I swallowed the fluid in one fierce gulp. The drink burned, and my face flushed under the influence of the alcohol, however I immensely enjoyed the taste.

"Tell me where she is. I need to know," I stated, shifting forward in my seat.

"If you want information it's going to cost you," she stated. I glanced to my watch. 30 Minutes past nine o clock. I had to find Absol and couldn't afford to waste any further time with this girl. I stood to leave, only for her to grab my wrist. I turned back, ready to attack, only to notice her eyes had gone from playful to dead serious.

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you exactly where your friend is, if you help me out. I won't take too much of your time, I promise," she said, licking her lips. My eyes narrowed at the proposition.

"How hard is it?" I said, returning my seat to the warm leather.

"The reward is worth the trouble. You see not everyone here, likes to sleep around. I'm a bit of a slut, yet there are many who aren't. I know that many guys find my species attractive, and enjoy the attention. One of my friends is being held by some unsavory guys who take what they want and joke about it later. Help him and I'll tell you exactly where Absol is. Deal?"

I considered her offer, as she leaned back. Although turning her down was something I really wanted to do, out of spite for how she had acted towards me, I eventually relented. Being a ranger meant helping all lives, not just the ones I deemed worthy.

"Okay. Fine. Where can I find your friend?" I asked, standing up.

Her mind reached out to mine, and instead of attacking or searching, I felt her connect and drop a single image in my mind. Acting nonchalantly, I moved slowly, towards the bathroom. My mind raced over how to best approach the situation. Whatever I did, I would have to make sure to cover my steps. My eyes scanned the room, watching as several fighting types homed in on my position watching as I turned into the bathroom hall. Pushing on the wooden door, I was greeted with an expansive and well maintained bathroom. Golden faucets hung over marble countertops. On the right were eight urinals, along with over ten stalls on the left. Although we were in a seedy establishment, I still couldn't help but admire the linoleum and cleanliness of the space. The mirrors shone brightly, and even though the lights were dimmed for the festivities it was far brighter inside than out.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

A whine and several grunts caught my attention immediately, and I glanced down the row of stalls to the far end. I considered being loud, but the element of surprise would be better.

"That's right you little shit! Suck it! You know you like it."

"I think he just came!"

"HA! What a little slut!"

"Stop moving bitch!"

The conversation made my ears burn, but I remained calm. I followed the sounds to the final stall. The handicapped one, based on the size and the location of the stall. Pushing on the stall I realized it was locked.

_Do I forcefully open it or do I try to sneak into it?_

I eyed the stall next to it, and realized that such a prospect would leave me open. After I landed they would already be alert. Better to be proactive than reactive. My hand to hand combat with Mom and some others was about to pay off. Leaning down, I slid under the stall door as quietly and slowly as possible. Unaware the trio continued in on the fox, as I stood up my back against the wall. My eyes surveyed the scene, my stomach rolling at the sight. Three males surrounded a lone young male Fennekin. Blood dripped onto the ground as he was ravaged from all directions. The scent of cum filled the air, as I moved forward. The drunken men abused him, ignoring the tears, and cries of pain the boy beneath them emitted. With each thrust, and each movement, my anger grew. Unconsciously I moved until I was standing behind the tallest of the group, who turned to face me.

"Can I help you boy?" the older man said. He was obese by any standard, and abhorrent with an unshaved face, and shirt covered in his own puke. He leered down at me, his two hundred pound frame jiggling in my face. His scent was unbearable, and only fueled my decision to make every single one of them pay.

"I said-"

Grabbing his shoulder I pulled him and his penis free of the Fennekin's mouth with a smooth motion. His arm came up to punch me and I caught it swiftly ducking underneath. My free arm went to his head, slamming it into the stall door. My eyes flicked to my watch identifying the levels of my opponents. They were level 10's. Not normal, but weak enough that I was in control. My leg snapped to his knee, breaking the joint and dropping him to my level. He howled angrily, which I muffled with a quick strike to his throat. As he turned to throw another punch, I delivered a massive elbow to his nose breaking it. I wasted no more time with him, as on the return stroke, I knocked him unconscious with my left arm. He slumped into a pile, his arms splayed out.

I pulled my foot up and lashed out at his wrist, listening with gruesome satisfaction as the bones snapped in horrible fashion. He moaned in pain even in his unconscious state as his friends tried to ready themselves for me. They had since pulled free of the fox, who ran leaving me alone with the sadistic fucks.

"I'm sorry! We only did it because he said so!" the first man spoke, glancing to his friend. The two started arguing in front of me, trying to convince me that the other had started raping the fox which now huddled in the corner fearfully. I didn't care who started what. All I knew was that they had hurt the poor fire type and I was angry.

Wasting not another moment I threw a powerful thrust kick into the first guy's stomach watching as, the wall cratered around his body, threatening to explode into the next room, even as I pulled him free of the plaster. He muttered an apology, almost unconscious from the single strike, only for me to land a vicious left hook that broke his jaw spraying blood all over the clean floor. It hung gruesomely from his mouth by a small piece of skin, as I grabbed him by the head knocked him unconscious. The last guy made an attempt to take me out, his first two punches wild and completely missing their mark. As he threw another, I broke his arm in a swift movement, before taking him down to the ground. Driving my knee into his ribs I destroyed two of them, before raining several more blows to his head making him fall unconscious as well. I wanted to kill them; however, I needed to be discriminate about how I did things. The point was to simply make them suffer for the time being. They'd be out of commission for a long time. If I made too much racket the chances of me getting to Absol and getting away would be much lower. Taking my time I moved all three men into a pile in the corner. As I stared at the fat slob, I felt my rage burn hotter again. Grabbing a piece of the linoleum from the wall, I severed his penis from him, before throwing shoving it into his mouth. It'd be a nasty surprise to wake up to, and by the time they saved him there would be nothing they could do for the castration.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Turning around I left as I had come, with no one the wiser, minus the thick blood which started to pool within the stall. I followed the stalls until I found the fox beside the one closest to the door. He eyed my approach apprehensively, looking to bolt if I decided to strike.

"Easy Fennekin. Come here," I whispered, kneeling down and clicking my tongue. He shivered more, and whined as I approached him inch by inch. Unfortunately I didn't have any treats or Pokeballs but I wanted to help the little guy. I could tell what Gardevoir meant.

"GO AWAY!" he barked at me.

"I don't want to harm you. I'm here since Gardevoir is concerned about you," I said, bowing my head low until my nose almost touched the deck. I remained quiet, and didn't move as I knew that if I showed submissiveness he would be more likely to come by me. After several minutes of silence, I was rewarded to him sniffing my hair. I remained motionless, for several more seconds, as he backed away, and sat down. I could tell by his ruffled orange fur that he was still extremely concerned. I couldn't blame him as I glanced back to the men I had taken down earlier.

"I'm not here to hurt you. If you want to be safe, I'd be happy to take you to the Pokemon Center when this is all done. I promise," I said, reaching for the door. Although I didn't want to leave the Fennekin here, I needed to find Absol. As I started towards the exit, I felt teeth implant themselves into my sock and pull hard. Smiling, I kneeled down, staring at the fire type. Within a moment, I found myself holding the pup close to my chest, as he nuzzled his muzzle under my head. I pet his fur, as I stepped out of the bathroom, and made my way back to my previous booth. As I sat down, I noticed Gardevoir was watching me with wide eyes

"I saw the premonition that you would return…but…how?"

I smirked, before clenching my fist.

"I'll tear this entire building to the ground. I need to know…"

Her eyes closed, as she tenderly accepted the pup from my arms soothing its cries.

"She's behind the curtains. There are a few rooms that are cages for those who are unwilling to cooperate. She's…with company."

"How many?" I demanded, my teeth clenching down as my emotion skyrocketed. There were people or Pokemon fucking my Kat? The Fennekin had made me mildly upset compared to this news.

"Two males."

I stood up from the table and started to move only to notice that Gardevoir was following me. I glanced down to the young pup, and I immediately felt shame in my stomach. I couldn't endanger them.

"This is my fight."

Her eyes grew downcast.

"Be careful. I don't know where you are from but there are some really dangerous guards in this area, that won't hesitate to put down any troublemakers. The enemies here would be far more challenging compared to what you already faced." She nodded towards the Sawk, who my watch immediately identified as level 50. Much higher than anyone in here including the level 37 Gardevoir in front of me. I could feel the concern pouring off of her body, and considered the threat implied by them. If these fighting types were as strong as she suggested, then perhaps I might be in more trouble than I could handle. Yet bringing another party into the fight, especially one employed at the establishment, would only make things worse. I considered my actions before speaking my opinion.

"I don't want to force you into any irrational actions yet. However if you would like, I can offer you some sanctuary at the Pokemon Center.I have a room there with my level 60 Primarina."

The two looked at each other before Gardevoir nodded.

"Okay. I can tell you are truly being sincere with us. I may have to repay you somehow," she said, leaning forward. I could tell she was truly attracted to me despite the gravity of current events. I nodded my head, and turned away.

"Regardless of what happens in this room, head straight there. Be careful and stay safe, okay? I'll try to follow if I can. Don't wait up."

I didn't turn around as I made my way forward, ignoring the change in partners on stage. Now a female trainer was being railed by a Nidoking. Although it appeared his member would not slide in without discomfort on both parties, the opposite appeared to be true. A bulge appeared in the girls abdomen, as she begged lewdly for more. I made it to the edge of the black curtain where a Sawk eyed me with distaste.

"I'm here for the party," I said, watching as he eyed me.

"Fifty thousand Pokedollars."

The number was excessive, but I reached into my pouch, and handed him my card. The fighting type slid the card, waiting for the green light before moving the curtain out of the way.

"If there is anything that displeases you, you are allowed to punish the merchandise. Any marks you leave behind though will be triple the entrance fee. Got it? If you get physical with any of the patrons, you'll deal with us or our boss. An trust me. No one wants that."

I nodded as I made my way into the rear hallway. It was brightly lit, and lined with rooms as far as the eye could see. The Psychic/Fairy type from earlier had given me three digits. 107. I started down the hallway, ignoring the cacophony of smacking flesh and moans, as my mind wrapped its head around the idea that others would pay just to come here. I wasn't sure if the act was legal by any standard but based off the quality of the area and design I could only assume there was a hidden demand for the'product.'

I let out a sigh, as I arrived at door numbered 107, and placed my hand on the knob. My mind flashed back to the first time we had met. It had been a wet stormy day. At the time she was alone being attacked by a swarm of spinaraks. My Brionne at the time had helped me stave them off and get her to safety. She was separated from her sister, and had been extremely reluctant to trust me until I fed and bathed memory filled me with heavy amounts of nostalgia. She had told me in the past that she was a bad luck charm, however I never regretted saving her or forming a bond with the Dark type. Grasping the knob hard, I twisted and entered the room. My eyes widened as I watched a trainer and Machamp spitroast my dark type. The two men glanced to me as I entered almost leisurely. Time seemingly came to a standstill, as I stared at the two males. My Absol's eyes were rolled up, and her paws curled as she orgasmed in front of me, on the two endowed sperm donors. Anger filled my stomach as I glanced towards the Pokemon trainer who came at my appearance, filling my companion with his seed, which dripped out of her gaping maw and onto the wood floor beneath. I faced the Machamp next, watching as it pulled free of my Pokemon's stretched hole, letting their combined fluids spill out of her body and onto the floor. Moving forward, I closed the distance in a second. As I gawked at my teammate, I could see the extensive damage from the last fight had not worn off in the slightest. Her sickle which sat on her head, was broken off towards the top, having been shattered trying to protect me. Several bruises and whip marks surrounded her body, yet the most surprising thing lay around her neck. A tube with a single bell surrounded the delicate flesh of her neck. Inside the plastic, a light pink fluid sloshed as my Absol twitched from the recent sexual experience.

"MORE! MORE! I want your cock! Give it to me please!" she begged. I was taken aback as the Pokemon flipped onto her belly, and drug herself towards me, sexually swaying her hips back and forth.

"Katherine. It's me!" I whispered, kneeling down. My eyes watered even more with rage, as I caressed her face. Despite being a mere foot from me, it appeared that lust had overcome even her most basic needs. I stared at her stomach noticing the slight loss in weight. In fact, I could easily make out her rib cage through her yellow stained fur. I could only imagine what colored her skin. For a moment it appeared that she recognized me, past the drugs. Her eyes which were pink returned to their normal color.

"K-kyle…Ugh!"

Like a switch the tube whirred to life, and her eyes regained the pink color, returning her to a sex slave high on aphrodisiac.

Pushing my disgust down, the Machamp grabbed me by my shoulder.

"Hey pal. You have to wait your turn. My trainer and I aren't done with this little fuck toy…"

"I've got you girl…"I whispered, tears in my eyes. I watched them spill over and roll down her cheek. If I hadn't arrived when I did, there was no telling what might have happened. My stomach did a somersault at the thought as I started walking away. I considered my options. If I assaulted these guys, I'd put her in even more danger. I needed to get out of dodge as fast as possible. Which meant, that for now they would get to live. I ran towards the door, and opened it swiftly, before dashing down the hallway. I heard calls for me to stop from behind, but kept moving forward. I had her, so now I had to get free. I followed the signs for the exit. I moved down the next hallway, turning down another, only for a single ribbon to wind around my leg and launch me into the air. My body rolled around my teammate, as I slammed hard onto the ground gasping for breath. I rolled upwards just as another long cloth slammed at where I had been destroying the carpet in the process.

"Come on! Please…I'll let you fuck me in the ass too! Oh just give it to me!" Kat whispered sluttily in my ear. I ignored her as best I could as a sole Mienshao approached me menacingly. The Mienshao was a level 62. Stronger than me and already had caught me unawares.

"Oooh. Another 'hero'? You look stronger than the others I've killed. I do hope you'll make this interesting," she spoke advancing. She was quick to deduce that I was trying to save her. She was also extremely strong. It showed in the way her muscles curled and the sleeves moved back and forth. If I prolonged this fight it would not be in my best interests. Tapping Absol gently with my foot, she slid behind me giving me space to work without putting her in harm's way. The Mienshao closed the distance in a second swinging her extensions in swiping movements. Focusing on her shoulders, I anticipated her slashes, dodging in and out with relative ease much to her dismay. We continued to dance before she launched herself at me knee raised. I recognized the move and ducked quickly, watching as she yelped in pain as she slammed into the wall next to Kat. Dashing to her defense, one of her whips bore a wound from shoulder to lower hip, drawing blood. I cried out in agony, but covered Kat in the retreat as I came back up ready to fight. In the millisecond our eyes met, my Dark type recognized me again, the pink fading momentarily. Pushing her back out of the way, I ducked under a sweep before countering with my own set of punches. She dodged the first few, leading her into my side kick. The attack made her winded, but the fighting type recovered quickly to my dismay.

"Not bad."

I ignored her jest and focused on the fight to the exclusion of all else. Her fur was quick to strike around me, and I kept moving constantly weaving in and out. A single furry extension pierced my shoulder making me cry out.

"Got you."

Her taunt reminded me of why I was here, and before she could retreat, I grabbed the weapon and pulled her in by it. Throwing a turn kick, I watched her forehead slam into the wall, as she rolled, out of the way of my next attack. She pulled free of my grasp, and blood dripped from the wound. Feral looks passed between us, as we huffed for air.

Fear gripped my chest as a Sawk and a Medicham appeared from behind her, making my chances of escape worse. I backed up slowly, pushing Absol back with each step as I analyzed my next move. As my back touched glass, I glanced downwards. A one story drop. Tolerable.

"Give it up. Even if you jump it won't save you. I'll take you out here and NOW!"

She closed the three foot distance in a single bound, her paw sweeping downward. Pushing exhaustion aside, I dedicated my entire being into the dance, knowing a single slip up would lead to both our captures. In the hallway there was very little room to move, but I used what I could. As her extension missed me, I delivered to two swift punches aimed at the middle of her, blocking her next few kicks with my forearms. I held my ground as she proceeded to try and bring me down, her attacks almost invisible to me. A single gash opened up over my eye as she landed from a nasty kick. My eyes saw the opportunity and I delivered the strongest punch I could into the small of her back. She cried out, grasping at the small of her back, even as I pulled her into me, using her own fur as a lever. Putting all my effort into the one strike, I delivered a single fist into her gut, sending her rolling towards the Sawk and Medicham. Before they could stop me, I turned around swiftly, grabbed my friend and launched myself out the window. The glass cut me in several places before I impacted the brick wall across the alley. I bounced off the building across the alley and then the fire escape before landing awkwardly on my right leg. My ankle screamed in agony as I put all my weight and momentum into it but I ignored the pain and righted myself quickly. I stuck the landing and had enough time to shift my hold on my friend before I turned around.

I DON'T HAVE TIME. THEY ARE GOING TO FOLLOW ME.

Looking back at where I had come from, I watched as Mienshao approached the opening, her paw pressed against her side. For a second we watched each other. I could almost taste the anger in her gaze as she stared at me. For a second I was worried she'd come after me. Instead she turned away, moving back into the depths of her building. As I turned to walk towards the opening to the street, I let out a hiss of air. My ankle had twisted pretty bad when I landed. Blood obscured my vision a little bit, as I hobbled out of the damp passage and back into the street lights. A single woman with a tall hat and rain coat brushed past me from behind, forcing me to stumble a little bit.

"P-Pokemon center," I mumbled forcefully. I had somewhere to be. Adjusting my grasp, I ignored Kat's cries for sex and focused on getting to safety. As I took my first step, my senses warned me of danger incoming and I turned to strike the hidden opponent coming face to face with Gardevoir. She slid under my arm and pulled me up with a free arm. She supported my weight with her shoulder while she cradled the fox in her free arm.

"You got lucky. Kim rarely gives up," she said, dragging me along side her. I kept my mouth shut, holding Kat closer to me. I wasn't out. I was in a mild amount of discomfort, but would live after a good night's rest.

"Let's go," she whispered, pushing me deeper into the crowd. Her arm intertwined itself with mine as she guided me down the street blindly. A gash from my tumble poured blood down my face from the wound.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"If you abandon that line of work-"

"I'm more concerned with helping you get to safety. The repercussions can be discussed over a warm meal and after a good night's rest."

We both understood where we were going at this point and made sure to keep moving, and keep our heads down. We disguised ourselves as best we could, moving through dark alleys and other side streets to avoid drawing attention to our predicament. As we neared sanctuary, two Team Magma grunts emerged from the crowd, blocking our way to the Orange Domed building.

My gaze turned furious as I glanced to Gardevoir. Wasting not a single moment, I let go of my companion and unwillingly laid Kat into her arms. I hated to let her go, but right now I had to make sure she got their safely. I groaned as they took their positions. No matter how hard I tried to avoid it trouble was always following me.

"Take her and go. Get Nurse Joy to look her over. I'll be right behind you."

The male grunt on the left pulled out a Pokeball and my eyes narrowed. Fighting in my worn and cut up condition wasn't something I looked forward to however, I'd do whatever needed to be done. She was safe now and that was all that mattered at this current time. I was positive it was my Absol. The broken horn confirmed it for me.

"Kyle Bredeson. Mewtwo heard you knocked out the grunts he sent to take you down in Unova. He'll be extremely pleased when we deliver your cut off head to his doorstep. Isn't that right?" he asked the younger female standing to his right.

"You betcha."

Glancing down at myself I took a moment to assess my current physical condition. Although I had twisted my ankle, a hole in my shoulder and a gash over my left eye from the fall, I was overall ready to keep fighting if need be.

"I'm not letting you hurt them," I stated curling my fingers into fists.

"Big talk. You're barely standing up. What are you gonna do? Spit on us?" the girl taunted. Lobbing them gently, both trainers released two Houndooms from their Pokeballs. The two Dark/Fire types circled in opposite directions, snarling maliciously. My Pokewatch beeped twice alerting me of the levels of the Pokemon thrown out, my eyes narrowing with concern. Two level 35 Houndooms was a bit more than I would be able to handle normally. Even slightly damaged, they were still going in fully fresh while I had already gotten into two scuffles in the past hour. I winced as the punch from earlier made me cough up a little blood. I was exhausted, and on unsteady feet already. I was facing an unfair fight yes but I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't just roll over and die as they hoped.

"Flame thrower!" Both trainers cried out simultaneously. As both jaws opened up, I dashed left, running in an arc around the two dogs. I ignored the searing heat which threatened to overwhelm me, and managed to place the closest dog inbetween me and his brethren. He yelped as the flames singed him from his fellow dog, who shut his maw quickly realizing its mistake.

"Watch it!" the male Houndoom barked, threatening the other.

"Sor-" the feminine one whined.

I closed the distance in two strides, swiftly wrapping my arm around the Houndoom's head and rolling onto my back. My legs locked around it's abdomen as I started to constrict the Dark type with every fiber of my being. I cried out in pain as the free one bit into my bad arm trying to free her comrade but I tightened my grasp and squeezed harder. The canine wriggled in my steel grasp, gasping for breath with each second that passed. I cried out in agony as the Houndoom attached to my hand heated their fangs up and bit harder trying to free the other.

"YOU BASTARD!"

My eyes glanced to one of the trainers who pulled a handgun out, and aimed it at me. My eyes narrowed and I twisted swiftly, at the exact moment the gun fired. The round penetrated Houndoom's chest before slamming into my lower right side. I gasped as it tore into me, dealing severe damage and knocking the wind out of my chest. Red hot pain filled my gut, as my shorts filled with vermillion blood. Ignoring the pain, I let go of the Dark Type, my eyes filling with tears. Concern for its wellbeing was short lived, as I remembered the hand gun. Rolling sideways, as another round hit the concrete, I rushed the assailant, throwing the hardest turn kick I could muster at the man's face. Before he could respond, my brutal strike slammed into the fleshy side of his neck which snapped loudly. His body collapsed as the signals to his brain were cut off from the brain. I shifted my weight and turned to the other grunt whose eyes widened in shock. We stared at each other in silence for a long time. Glancing left, my eyes widened as the other Houndoom nudged the injured one. The male coughed up blood, as the other shifted it. I turned to the female, who remained motionless, her eyes wide with dread.

Ignoring my own safety, I ran to the injured Pokemon, intent on trying to help as best I could.

"I'm sorry,"I whispered to it, watching as its eyes came onto me. At first it growled, lowly, but whined immediately.

"D-don't be. I was only following orders," he stated, with a gurgle as blood filled his lungs.

"I didn't want to kill anyone here," I solemnly said. I had been trying to incapacitate. Not murder. The female whined louder, as she stared at him.

"I don't blame you," he replied with a sad smile. "I love you Jewel. Don't hurt him. The grunts are to blame. They don't treat our kind right."

My eyes widened with the realization that the pair had been a couple. Her eyes misted up before she nodded at me.

"You're free to go," she whispered, turning her gaze upon the female who backed away fearfully.

"YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" she screamed dashing forward. I considered taking the male into the Pokemon center, yet knew it was too late. The vacant stare in his eyes let me know so. As the adrenaline left my body, and the full extent of my wounds set in, I fell to a knee, gasping. I could only watch as the Houndoom murdered the Team Magma Grunt without hesitation or fear of the repercussions. My heart felt for her, even as my eyelids fluttered. I was losing too much blood. Putting a hand to my gut, I limped through the door of the Pokemon Center, and stared at the bewildered Nurse Joy. She looked me over once, before grabbing me with a firm grasp, and supporting my weight.

"Chansey! Get room 109 prepared."

My breathing grew more labored with each second. I had achieved my goal of saving Kat, but now I was too exhausted to go see her.

"You're fine. Everything appears to be superficial including that shoulder," she said, examining me as I hung off her shoulder.

"T-that's good to hear," I panted, trying to remain upright.

"Just a little beat up and tired. Go ahead and rest. Chansey and I can take care of the wounds. You'll be right as rain tomorrow morning," she said, pulling me forward with very little effort.

"Mhmmm," I replied. We finished the trek to the room in silence, with her supporting me by my belt, and me trying hard to remain upright. As we crossed the doorway into my room, I fell onto the bed with a loud 'THUMP'. My head hit the pillow and I fell into a long dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Change in Plans

Bright light filtered through the blinds within the Pokemon center. I blinked my eyes multiple times as I realized that I had overslept quite a bit. Sitting up in the Pokemon Center with a giant smile plastered on my face. The smile faded heavily as it came to rest upon a furious Primarina and Gardevoir who stood idly by.

"YOU SAID IT WOULD BE SAFE!" Lula shouted, her eyes narrow slits that seemed to spit fire.

"Lu-Lula…Look-"

"Don't Lula me Master! She told me everything that happened. Sure you got her out safely, but you returned with THREE instead of one Pokemon. You fought eight enemies and almost got shot to death. You can't be trusted to be careful in combat!"

I hung my head in shame as the weight of what she said hit me. I had been reckless only because of who it was. My ideas and side plans had all gone to shit in the heat of the moment.

"Your safe now, which is all that matters," Gardevoir spoke softly trying to defuse the situation.

"What-should I call you?" I asked, glancing to the Psychic Fairy type.

"Delilah. The Fennekin goes by Chris," she said, glancing at my Water type who was still fuming.

"Don't change the subject! What if your mother was here? How do you think she'd react?" Lula demanded moving in until we were eye to eye.

"I-I-"

"Exactly!" Lula stated, huffing. She pulled away, moving several strands of hair out of the way.

"She would say that she was proud of him. And that he should have been more careful but that she's grateful you survived," Delilah spoke up. Both of us turned to her incredulously as she beamed softly at us.

"What? I'm actually a mother as well. My little boy is currently with a trainer on his first journey. I let him go so he could get strong and be treated well," she said proudly.

Lula facepalmed as I smiled.

"So what will you do now?" I asked, her swinging out of the bed. Outside of the mildest of aches, I was feeling refreshed and healed. Ready to keep the day moving on.

"I don't want to return to Lopunny Garden, when there is a chance to start a new life. If you'll have me that is. I'm sure Chris after his examination wouldn't mind coming with either, as he doesn't know what to do."

I nodded in agreement. It would be unfair to force them out onto the streets with nowhere to go.

"You don't want to be a wild Pokemon though?" I asked confused a little.

"I don't think I could. I'm so used to being taken care of, I couldn't imagine fending for myself," she said.

"My mother would be a little upset if we just brought you guys home, but I'm sure she'd be willing to work out an arrangement with me. Welcome to the family…I guess?"

"Glad to be called that," she replied. Staring at my water type she sighed heavily before snorting a single small bubble.

"Don't scare me again like that. No more reckless behavior, please. I was so worried for you. I couldn't help but imagine you not coming back to my-…room. I just kept waiting by the door and pacing all night long. I couldn't sleep or eat without knowing you were safe," Lula spoke, leaving the chair to come lie down on the bed.

"I can't promise. I may not be able to keep it," I said, throwing her sentence back at her.

"Then try to keep it. That's all I ask, Master," she said, rubbing her paws against her bloodshot eyes.

"I will do my best, Lula. Now onto Katherine."

Almost on cue the sliding door opened and Nurse Joy entered with Chansey in tow.

"She's ready to see you now," Nurse Joy notified me. I was relieved to know I had found my friend. She had been somewhere very dangerous and I didn't want to imagine the amount of torture and suffering she had been through. Nonetheless she was now in my arms safe and sound. We could go home and live the rest of her days out in peace. As I stood up, Gardevoir grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go pushing yourself too hard. You just got out of a pretty bad scuffle yourself." My eyes rolled involuntarily even as she pushed me away gently.

"You sound like my mother," I called back following the bubblegum haired lady down a winding corridor away from the motel service and into the medical facility. As I walked, she spoke up catching my attention.

"Just so you know she's going to be a little weak for a couple of days but is capable of light travel. We've taken care of her as best as we can," she stated, stopping at the door to room 308. I stood in front of it for a moment, steeling myself for what I would see before pressing the button. As we opened the door I was shocked by the appearance of my dark type. Her horn was covered in gauss and tape with multiple wires leading to several screens. Her eye met mine, and almost immediately she cowered, trembling away. Her body was thin and she appeared ready to fall apart at any minute.

"Hey there. You okay?" I asked in soft tones, approaching her.

"K-kyle. I'm sorry! I didn't…I wasn't able to…please…KYLE!" she wailed, bawling. My heart melted and I felt ashamed that she had been through such an ordeal. Moving to her side, I pulled her close to my chest. She shook violently and refused to meet my eyes despite our current relationship.

"Kat. Shhhh. I'm here. You didn't do anything wrong,"I assured her, petting her back gently.

"I-I was so…slutty in front of you. It's embarrassing. I-I didn't want to act like that. The d-drugs…"

After the word drugs she fell back into hysteria headbunting me over and over again, and weeping harder. My shirt quickly grew damp as her tears flooded my shirt.

"Katherine. Talk to me. Are you okay? I know you weren't treated well there. Did they rape you?"

She looked away from me and shook her head.

"I couldn't call it rape. Despite all the drugs I was one hundred percent aware and cooperative," she whispered, her eyes widening as memories of what had happened flashed before her eyes.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," I said smiling. "I'm only sorry I couldn't protect you little one."

"You did p-protect me. I-I just wish-"

"All that matters to me is you are safe now. I promise to not let you go until we get home," I stated, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Okay, but…I have a request Kyle," she said.

Nodding I stared at her ready to do anything she could ask of me. At this point I blamed myself and was more than willing to take care of her needs.

"I want to visit my sister."

Silence filled the air as I contemplated her question. It was a big one to be sure as Kat rarely alluded to or acknowledged that she had family. The last time I had asked about her sister, she had told me not to bring it up. It was a sore topic and one that I never broached. I considered that perhaps there had been bad blood between the two.

"Why?"

She shook her head.

"I feel guilty. I know I told you I'd rather not speak about her, but she's always been good to me. Even when I was a kit she looked out for me and made sure that I was fed and safe. Every time we speak she always ask if I'll come home to the pack. She wonders why I keep refusing."

"Why do you refuse?" I asked curious.

"Y-you should know why!" she said, smiling slightly.

"I don't," I smirked. I watched her carefully as she fought over telling me before she blurted it out.

"You."

"Me? What do you mean? You could always go home to her. You don't have to stay here with me. It's not like I'm holding you here hostage."

She giggled as I grabbed her paws gently giving her a light tickling.

"Ouch!"

Her exclamation made me stop immediately, withdrawing to myself. I watched her shift, wincing slightly before lying back down.

"Give me a moment will you? Also could you send in Gardevoir and Lula? I want to talk to them real quick. I owe them some gratitude for helping me get free."

I acquiesced getting up quickly and giving her space. I felt guilt fill my stomach. I hadn't intended to hurt her. If anything I was just happy she was safe now. Closing the sliding door, I turned around bumping headfirst into Gardevoir and Lula.

"H-hey." I greeted them surprised.

"Read your mind and just waited our turn. You two are funny together. Anyways, I'll come get you when she tells us to. For now go rest. You're still worn down from the fight aren't you?"

I nodded although it was only partially true. Wiping my eyes clean of any crustiness and letting out a long yawn, I made my way back to my hospital room. Her request wasn't unreasonable but if Eon needed my help I would be out of the way. I considered the different regions. Unlike Unova, Kalos was smack dab in the middle of the other six regions. Going to Hoenn was no different than returning to home. I shook my head and ran multiple reasons as to why going was more important than not going. I kept thinking on the decision until my head hit the pillow. At that point, I stopped thinking altogether and began to have lucid dreams.

I woke up to find myself in Absol's room again. She lay on the bed watching me her eyes boring a hole into my forehead. I shifted uncomfortably and stretched getting up fully.

"You sometimes snore when you sleep, Kyle."

"Is that so?" I asked, yawning mid-sentence.

She nodded enthusiastically, before placing her head back on her crisscrossed paws.

"How long was I out?"

"Only an hour. I asked Delilah to bring you here. I hope you don't mind," she said. I casually waved her off. Rolling over I stared into her eyes, searching for any sign that she wasn't okay.

"Are you okay? Really Kat? You don't know how I worried I was about you."

She blinked slowly before responding.

"I'm not okay. I wish I could say I am but I'm just at a lost. M-mewtwo tortured me. He wanted me t o give up on and there were periods I almost did. I-I-I feel ashamed to even admit it. Will I be okay? I- do-don't know," she stuttered, her teeth grinding together. I watched her eyes refill with water, as she tried to come to terms with how she felt.

My eyes watered and she shook her fur a little bit.

"I-"

"It's not your fault. I chose to save you and I'd do it again. All of the pain was worth it since you lived," she said. She seemed to wrestle with words for a minute before just letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Katherine. Thank you," I said, solemnly. "

Her lips trembled at my words, as she fought to hold her emotions back but eventually she gave in. She sobbed into her paws, and I moved forward, petting her head. I stared at the missing appendage and felt my gut roll. When we got home, she would not be able to fight. She was done when it came to that part of my life, and I didn't care. I just wanted her to be here. I was happy I had found her. Thanks to Eon my friend was safe. And nothing would take her from me.

"I was so worried I would never see you again," she whispered her head pressed against my chest. Holding her tighter, I squeezed tenderly, wanting her to feel how much I cared.

"Every minute that I was in that dreadful place, I only prayed that Arceus had spared your life. It was the only reason I could keep breathing."

"It's only thanks to you," I replied brushing her neck fur slowly.

"K-kyle?" she asked, pulling slightly free from my hold.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm w-worthless now?"

My eyes widened at the comment. Had my emotions been that clear on my face? It was as if she had read me like an open book. Quickly, I shook my head placing multiple kisses around her wound.

"No! You are not worthless! How could you even-"

She interrupted me, by placing a claw on my lips.

"I can't live with the idea I wo-won't be able to fight alongside you. Without a h-horn. Without my horn-"

She struggled to get the words out, as she choked and wept at what she spoke of. It had been a part of her and I felt her pain as if it were my own. My stomach filled with red hot shame as I remembered the scene. How she had shoved me out of the way of Mewtwo's attack. If I had simply taken the attack she would still be fine and-

"-You're not listening!"

I had been so caught up in my thoughts I had missed almost the entire conversation. Before she could speak again, I spoke up easing some of her concerns.

"Horn or not, I never needed you to fight for me. I wanted a friend more than anything. A companion and you've been there as close to me as Lula herself. I couldn't ask for much more than that," I replied making sure to stare into her eyes as I said it.

She sighed heavily turning away. Despite my best efforts she and I both knew that she wasn't satisfied with my words. When I became a Pokemon Ranger she would need to feel relevant and necessary to my dreams.

"I am though. You'll have to replace me-"

"Nothing could EVER replace you!" I yelled emotionally. Her eyes widened as I trembled at the thought. She was one of a kind. At this point I realized nothing I said could fix her perception. I wanted to give her something. Anything…

"We will go see her, Kat."

Her expression changed as her eyes met mine. From surprise to relief.

"T-thank you, Kyle!" she exclaimed.

I smiled before I stood up.

"I'm going to go get the others ready. Do you know where your sister might be at?" I asked, stopping at the sliding door.

"Can I borrow your Pokewatch?" she asked.

I nodded and unlatched it from my wrist before tossing it to her. She caught it in her teeth deftly by the bracelet before dropping it in front of her.

"I'll do my best to see what I can find. No promises though," she said.

Closing the door behind me, I stretched my body out ridding myself of the cricks in my neck. After a minute I walked forward to the other room, adjacent Absol's and opened it. Inside I found my Lula was being shaken awake by Gardevoir and the shy fox who sat behind her legs. As I entered, he dashed to my side, his tail wagging enthusiastically.

"Hiya," the crème colored fox blurted out. Reaching down he flinched away from my touch, and I reminded myself it was purely out of instinct. As my hand found the backside of his ear, he began to kick and let out a groan of appreciation.

"Did Nurse Joy get a chance to look at everyone?" I asked Gardevoir who turned and faced me. I kept scratching, as was now my current job to fulfill. Nonetheless Chris accepted it without argument.

"The little one will be fine. Your Primarina's in tip top shape and I haven't been fighting so we are all good in this room. You on the other hand could do with some more recovery time."

I rolled my eyes again, only to get wacked by a psychically thrown piece of newspaper.

"Hey!" I called out.

"No eye rolling, mister."

I shook my head and rubbed the spot she hit before breaking the news.

"I hate to do this but we will need to make a slight detour before we head home. Kat wants to visit family."

I glanced to Gardevoir who rubbed her face gently before nodding.

"It's an acceptable scenario. How long until we reach your home though?"

Given that we didn't know where they were, travelling would be quicker if we forked the money over for someone to Fly us where we needed and back. Going via water, would take days back and forth. I considered all possibilities before deciding on a flight.

"Two days max. If we get a flight on the way back we should be fine. Is that okay with you Fennekin?"

He closed his eyes thoughtfully before giving a quick nod.

"Alright. Let's get-" I trailed off as an alarm went off in the hall.

"NURSE JOY TO ROOM THREE OH EIGHT! CODE RED! NURSE JOY TO ROOM THREE OH EIGHT! CODE RED!" the loudspeaker blasted down the hallway. My heartrate skyrocketed as I recognized the room as Kat's room. I turned around, putting a foot down, only for the earth to seemingly disappear. As my foot kept going for what seemed forever, my eyes closed and I passed out midstep.

LULA POV

Gardevoir had been quick to put Kyle to sleep as the alarms went off. Before he could even comprehend it, he was falling downwards. To her credit, she was quick to catch him with telekinesis, and hold him gently in the air.

"What do we do?" she asked, staring at the room.

"Kat is the one who wants the trip. If Master can get us there in the timespan he said, then there's no reason to doubt him. I say we push forward." I stated.

A few moments later, Nurse Joy approached our small group, her eyes calm as per usual. It always surprised me how she remained bubbly despite any chaos that surrounded her.

"She's going to be just fine. I'm sure she already spoke with you guys. That being said, any travel is going to be a bit hard on her body. Make sure she doesn't fly for three days." Her eyes wandered over to the floating unconscious human body, and let out a low giggle.

"Lastly, and this most important. The meds we are going to provide will only suppress the pain. That's about the most we can do at this time. I wish I could offer better news," she said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for your assistance Nurse Joy," Gardevoir said, bowing in return.

"We should probably get Master up and about. The alarms have died down," I said, glancing down to the scared Fennekin who huddled my side. The sound must have been excruciating considering his larger ears.

"Makes sense," Delilah replied, before letting him down and tapping his shoulder.

KYLE POV

I awoke, mid step, tumbling forward and onto the slick glossy tile beneath me.

"Ugh." I groaned grabbing at my head. My mind reeled and tried to remember what I had been doing.

"Kat!" I cried out, jumping up. Before I could even rush to her room, my Absol stepped out from behind Nurse Joy. She smiled at me, before walking regally to my position. Nurse Joy followed a step behind, as we were reunited.

"Good as new, Kyle," Nurse Joy said simply.

"B-but the alarm-?" I asked, befuddled.

"False alarm. Her sensor's had picked up an anomaly. She's all good."

As she closed the final steps, she leaned into me. Kneeling down I held her tight, feeling her nuzzle my chest.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting," she whispered.

"Not at all, little one. Shall we be on our way?" I asked, turning around. As I faced Delilah I noticed she was holding a small white paper bag, rolled up. She hadn't been holding it before, but I shrugged it off.

"Pain suppressants for the trip. No worries there," she stated, answering my unasked question. I walked with the group to the front, and noticed Officer Jenny was there waiting with a broad smile on her face.

"Hello, Kyle."

"Officer…"I replied concern about yesterday hopping to the forefront of my mind. If the Mienshao was going to put an APB out for my Absol I would lose her again.

"Are you feeling okay? I heard about your scuffle with the two Grunts outside. Poor Houndoom shot by its own master. Damn shame," she said turning to her Arcanine who barked happily.

"Much better thank you!" I replied trying to keep my emotional state indiscernible.

"Glad to hear it. Be careful out there. Those guys cause quite a bit of trouble. If you run into anymore issues, don't hesitate to call us up. Have a good day!"

"You too!" I replied, heading out the door with my four pokemon in tow. I glanced to my Absol who limped slightly as she walked.

"If you want I can give you a piggy back," I responded kneeling down. I watched her debate it for a bit only to cry out as Gardevoir picked her up gently with Psychic. Using the ability she placed my partner on my back. Shifting my arms to lock around her legs, I held her tightly as we walked down the street. The overcast weather was the anti-compliment to my current emotions, as I was riding the biggest win I could possibly have.

"Th-thank you Master," she sighed contently into my ear. I nodded as I held her legs tightly and moved leisurely with my team down the street. Glancing to Lula I noticed she seemed troubled about something. I was going to ask, however she quickly turned away and returned to speak with Gardevoir.

"Sir Kyle?"

My eyes drifted downward to the pup who walked on my left heel obediently but had his gaze fixated on me.

"Just Kyle, Chris. What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. I never got around to it, and-"

"I'm just glad I got the chance to. Speaking of which are you okay?" I asked. He was young and impressionable. If the experience ruined people for him it would be terrible.

"I'm fine! Actually, I cannot wait to meet your family. Do you have any siblings?"

"He has one," Lula called out, only for me to bring my troupe to a stop.

"DANGIT! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I shouted, shaking my head.

"What-" Kat started bewildered.

"You forgot about your sister didn't you?" Lula spoke up.

"No he didn't."

It was my turn to be confused as I whirled to face Gardevoir who was smiling broadly.

"There's a reason I asked for your help. I usually don't have the strongest grip in the room, but being able to read people's intentions helps with picking my clients and satisfying any scratches I have. You had Absol on the mind, but underneath that was you constantly thinking about what to get your sister," she said, holding a digit up.

"And?" I asked sagging as I waited for the answer.

"Chris is the answer. Duh," she responded, pointing at the fox.

My eyes brightened as I had totally forgotten that my sister had wanted a Fennekin fox for as long as she could say Fen. Which was about two years old.

"Right," I affirmed, feeling as if the weight had been totally lifted. I shifted Kat for a second, lifting her higher before continuing to stride down towards Route 13.

"Any leads on your sister?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder. My Dark type nodded before responding with further information.

"So apparently the pack is in Sinnoh. I followed a couple stories last night, and it appears that a couple of natural disasters have been cropping up in a few spots, mostly the South. I'd say our best bet would be to start on Route 213. Then from there move upwards."

A reasonable request, and one that I was more than happy to oblige. I considered cost and sighed. I wasn't completely opposed to flying however such a long journey by flight would not be okay with the others. Which meant a PC transfer until I landed. It would be painless for them, but grueling all alone.

"How do you guys feel about a PC transfer?" I asked, walking backwards.

"It's a good idea," Delilah said, glancing to Lula who bobbed her head in agreement. Chris was just eager to keep moving. I turned to Kat who pushed her head against my shoulder.

"I-I'm not okay with that."

Everyone turned to her, except me. I listened for her reasoning, ready to change plans if need be.

"I-I'd rather be with you, Kyle. I feel safer that way. I don't care if I have to be in a Pokeball. Just please don't-"

Her eyes misted up and I quickly rubbed my hair against her cheek trying to comfort her as best I could.

"Then you stay. It's that simple. I promised not to let you go and I'm keeping it," I said seriously. Her eyes lit up as I said that.

"Are you sure that's advisable, Master?" Lula spoke up, from her floating bubble.

"Let me worry about the logistics. For now, let's get to Couramarine City. Instead of flying, let's-"

GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE.

I stopped midstep and glanced around to figure out who it was. My eyes came to rest on Fennekin. The fire type hid his face abashedly.

"Chrissss. Was that you?" I asked, smiling.

"N-no! It was Lula!" he cried out pointing to her.

"Me? Master, I'm not hungry. It'd have to be Kat!" Lula denied, pointing to my back.

"K-kyle! I ate a big hospital meal earlier today. The Gardevoir hasn't eaten anything since yesterday," she cried out.

"Kyle. I'm the most mature here. If I'm hungry I'd tell you or at least figure out something to eat," Delilah said smirking broadly. She knew who it was and refused to say.

GUUURGGGGLLLEEEEEE

All eyes shifted to the fox, who shook as his stomach rumbled again loudly. The Fire type hid his face under his paws ashamed, as I knelt down.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!" he cried out. His sentence disgusted me and yet I remembered where he had come from. As much as I wanted to scold him, I understood exactly where his fear was coming from.

"Why would I do that? If you're hungry we get you food. Punishing you wouldn't have any effect in solving the problem. Besides, I'm pretty starving myself. I think we all could do with some good food," I said patting his head. Almost immediately his muzzle broke back into a smile, as I looked around for a restaurant.

"Just do me a small favor in the future, bud?" I asked, homing in on a bakery down the street.

"Yeah? Name it!"

"If you get hungry say something in the future. My mom would kill-"

My Pokewatch took that exact moment to go off. Unable to reach it, Lula quickly grabbed the device and accepted the vid chat. Tapping one of the side buttons on its screen the image was projected into the air giving us both a window to chat and speak on.

"Hello Sweetie! Your sister's still sleeping but I thought I'd check on you!"

"Hey Mom! Doing good over here," I replied, awaiting the onslaught of questions.

"How's your arm feeling? How goes the search? Are you eating well? Did you make any new friends? Do you have enough money? Did you forget to get your sister something? Please tell me you aren't stirring up too much trouble!"

"My arm healed up pretty well. As for the search…" I adjusted my head out of frame so Kat could say hi.

"H-hello, Mommy," Kat spoke up. My mother had always preferred Kat as she had always been eager to help out in kitchen when it came to cooking. Granted it meant she got scraps more often than not, but they remained close.

"Awww! It's good to see you again Kat. Hope you are feeling okay! Has my son been causing you grief?"

"N-not at all. He's been a prince," she said rubbing my head with her paw.

"As soon as you get home, us girls will go out and have a nice spa day. Unfortunately I've got work the next couple days but after that, we should see each other again!"

"I-I look forward to it," Kat responded.

Leaning back into Frame, I promptly answered the rest of her questions one by one.

"We're about to hit this bakery up for Breakfast. About the friends…we'll discuss it when I get home. Suffice it to say our family may have grown by two. Money's holding out. Yes and No."

She chewed on the information for a bit before shaking her head.

"You worry me sometimes you know that?" she said, playfully sticking her tongue out.

"I knoowww," I said with an exaggerated groan.

"Anyways, when should I expect you guys home?"

Her question was one I was reluctant to answer but I knew that she'd find out sooner or later.

"We gotta make a quick stop in Sinnoh. Katherine wants to see her sister real quick," I said quickly. I watched her consider it momentarily before sighing.

"Do what you got to. Just be safe and call me when you are on your way back," she said, wagging her finger at the camera.

"I promise," I said, as she hung up the call. Returning my attention to the party, I noticed that Lula looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

Almost as if she had been in a trance, she brightened up as I spoke to her and shook her mane out a little.

"Nothing. Shall we go eat Master?"

"Let's!" I stated enthusiastically.

We made it to the bakery in record time, and waited behind a few patrons, in line. I was only standing for a minute before I was ambushed from behind.

"Oh my gosh! It's you again. Of all the places to run into you!" a female voice exclaimed right in my ear. As I turned to acknowledge it, two hands secured themselves over my eyes to hide my ability to see.

"Guess who?" she joked, leaning in.

"Ummmm…"

"Don't tell me you forgot me already!" she stated, letting me see. As my vision returned, I was greeted with the black and red haired girl who had flirted with me in the Unova Pokemon Center.

"Elaina?" I said, shocked at her appearance in Kalos.

"Ding ding ding. I'm a little hurt you didn't even give me a call!" she said, placing a hand on her hip. She titled her head, circling a single strand of hair around her finger.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to say," I said blushing coyly.

"Awww. That's cute. What's with all the Pokemon?" she asked staring around me.

"Oh! Just some extended family I came to visit," I said with a smile. "This is Lula. That is Chris and Deliliah and she is Katherine."

Turning around I noticed everyone seemed tense, save Gardevoir who moved forward gracefully to greet the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elaina. Tell me…what brings you here?" she asked shaking hands with the girl.

"Oh nothing much. I'm actually here to challenge Clemont for a gym badge," she said, pulling out a pink case from behind her back. She held it up exposing the other two badges which gleamed solidly in the case.

"Wow!" Chris cried out examining the shiny metal pins.

"I started off in Unova, but I wanted to see Kalos sooo badly, I decided to take a break from training and see how far I could get here. My team is currently recovering in the Pokemon Center. Anyhow, how are you doing Kyle?" she asked, her eyes half lidding seductively. A warm sweet scent filled my nose, leaving me distracted and confused. I felt like I was in a haze

"SOLLLL!"

The growl from Katherine knocked me out of my daze, and I struggled to remember what she had asked.

"Kat! Be nice!" I hissed, glancing back to the girl. She shrugged apologetically before nuzzling the back of my head.

"It's okay! I'm sorry to have bothered you during lunch. I just thought I'd stop by real quick before I went to my fight," she said, smiling broadly.

"Not a problem at all. I'll give you a call when I get home and see how your battle went," I replied, blushing harder as she leaned in.

"See ya around," she whispered, giving me a peck on the cheek before dashing off.

"Good luck," I called out in response.

For a few moments, we sat there awkwardly in line. Silence filled the group before Gardevoir and Kat spoke simultaneously.

"I don't like her Master," Kat spoke firmly.

"I agree. Something doesn't seem right. She's a little too interested in you for my tastes," Delilah said, tapping a digit to her chin.

"She came onto me pretty strongly in Unova. Lula was there for that," I stated, taking another step as it almost became time to order.

"Yeah. However, she was completely in character either way. She wasn't ashamed of her actions and was extremely flirty with Kyle," Lula said.

I glanced to Kat to notice she was moping. Her eyes were downcast, and she appeared saddened.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I'm just worried she's going to steal you from me, Master," she replied softly. I shook my head and let out a low laugh.

"I'm here to stay Katherine. Just cause I find a girl I like, doesn't mean I won't care about you or Lula," I said with a hint of disbelief.

"I know but- never mind," she said turning her head away.

My heart sank as she looked away, only to be called forward for lunch.

"Good afternoon, sir. Is this for takeout or in house?" the young male waiter spoke with a heavy French accent.

"In house please," I replied.

"This way, sir," he responded. Leading us around the bakery counter, we followed him to a marble stone table with wooden chairs around. As we sat down, a young waitress in a teal apron approached our table. Her blonde hair was tied into two ponytails and she wore nice dress slacks.

"Can I take your order?" she asked in a bright voice.

"What's available for drinks?" I asked, as everyone got seated. Tenderly, I let Kat go, but moved my seat next to hers. I stroked her fur watching as she enjoyed the attention. The bright sun filtered in from the side.

"Fresh Juices, Coffee, Moomoo Milk, Lemonade and Sodas. We also have a variety of teas and fresh water produced by the Pokemon of your choice!"

My eyes widened as I sat there contemplating my options before settling on a Moomoo Milk. The young waitress went around jotting down our orders before walking away with a smile. My eyes wandered to the table, noticing that the menu was part of it. The stone rose up several inches in the center, and a list of fresh foods covered it from left to right.

"K-kyle?"

"Hmmm?" I asked, homing in on the Oran Poffins which sounded refreshing this early in the morning.

"I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble…I wish there was some way I could repay the favor," Kat stated, placing her head on the table.

"Repay? Katherine. You know I'd do anything for my family," I said, as the waitress returned with several berry drinks and my milk. As she placed the tall glass in front of me, I smiled, before turning to the Dark type. Ruffling her fur, I let out a low sigh.

"What am I going to do with you? You're a little troublemaker, but I still love you. Don't worry about it. Just grab a bite to eat, let's visit your sister and head home. Easy peezie," I said, taking a sip of my drink. The cool beverage and sweetness was accented by the berries they had fed the Milktanks. Refreshing nonetheless I swallowed more down in one gulp.

"Hey! Hey! Kyle!"

I turned to Fennekin who was bouncing in his seat as he stared at me.

"If I'm going to be your gift to your sister, what's she like?"

The question fully blindsided me and it took me a minute to recuperate. I was still trying to think of the proper way to respond when our waitress returned.

"Have we decided?" she asked.

Glancing around the table, I waited my turn. The orders were varied from a berry salad, to Magikarp, to a stuffed waffle, and finally eggs, bacon and my Oran muffins. She wrote it down steadily before bowing and walking away.

"Well?" Delilah piped up. Glancing to my team they shrugged, preferring to let me answer it.

"Emily is a mess. I love her and all but sometimes she's too energetic, ya know? Actually that's not exactly right. She's high maintenance and knows what she wants. Hmmm…"  
I watched as his face turned sour, and realized the picture I was painting. It wasn't a good one and coming from the older brother's perspective she could be annoying at times. She definitely wasn't a burden though and I loved every moment I got to hang with her. Especially when she beat me at video games. Which was very often.

"She's determined. Strong willed. A little geeky but overall sweet. She's affectionate and cute. Things changed on the day our dad died. She grew more mature from the experience. She has her moments of childishness however it's only ever with me and Mom. Around the Pokemon, she's down to earth and relatively easy going," I finished.

He bobbed his head as the words I said encouraged him. He seemed intrigued and curious to meet her which was different from the mild discomfort he had expressed earlier.

"She also loves to sneak us treats when- OOOPS!" Lula cried out, placing a paw over my mouth.

"You've been cheating on your diets! That little runt!" I exclaimed, angrily.

"She said it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun," Lula tried to fix her mistake.

"K-kyle. It was only a few times," Kat spoke up, touching my shoulder. I exhaled forcefully, taking another long swig of my drink.

"So what do you wish to do with your life?" Delilah asked speaking up from her side of the table.

"A Pokemon Ranger," I replied glancing down embarrassed.

"That's an interesting career path. Why exactly?" she leaned in curiously, placing her head in her hand.

"Well, I want to do good in the region. I'm not trying to be the best there ever was. I'm not exactly competitive. I was going to start on my Pokemon journey but got burnt out after the first week. All day battling, and hurting other people's friends didn't suit me. Mom and I spoke often about what role I could fulfill. When Ranger came up we looked into the requirements. I have to be 16, take the Ranger's Exam, and have a single level 50 Pokemon who I selected to be my partner. If I pass the exam, I go through a six month long training regimen. Usually only a few apply. Like 20 -30 a year. Of those only 3-4 ever succeed. I want to give back to this world, much like it has given me so much. I get to explore the different regions and police them, just like Officer Jenny. It'll give me a chance to spend time with the ones I care about along with helping others out," I said. As I finished, I watched the waitress return with piping hot plates of food. As our respective meals were placed in front of us, I glanced to Katherine, noticing her gaze had turn extremely sorrowful. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the rock slab in front of her.

"What's wrong, little one?" I whispered leaning in. She ignored me entirely, her jaw tightening as I spoke. Concern filled my mind, and my appetite departed just as quick.

"Kat. Kat! Talk to me,"I demanded, urgently. I reached for her, yet she pulled away swiftly. Before I could say another thing, Delilah came around from her side of the table and picked up the Absol. I glanced up as the Fairy type patted my shoulder.

"She just needs some space for a minute. We'll be right back," she said, with a sad smile. I watched them leave, with Kat's eyes closed. Each step away from me, only hurt that much more. Turning back to my meal dazed I scooped some of the eggs into my mouth. Something wasn't right but I couldn't place my finger on it. Did it have to do with her not being able to help? I could only sit and wonder for the next fifteen minutes as I continued to force feed myself. As they made their way back to the table, I noticed that Kat was shaking slightly, but seemed in an overall cheerful mood.

"S-sorry. I was feeling a little nauseous," she said, rubbing her head against me.

"Not at all. Why were you crying?" I asked, finishing the last piece of salty bacon with a single bite.

"W-was I? Didn't notice. Sorry," she said dismissively.

The rest of the meal was finished swiftly as we all enjoyed ourselves. Our group stood up walking to the front and paid the measley 530 pokedollar meal. Cheap considering the high quality and flavors of our meal.

"Alright. Let's get going. We don't have all day to waste. First things first though. Delilah and Chris. Are you absolutely sure you want to be part of my home? I'll deal with repercussions and difficulties when I return, but I need to know your answer now."

They both nodded an affirmative, glancing from each other to me.

"Okay then. I have a special ball with your name on it Chris. As for you Delilah do you have a preference?" I asked, as I pulled my backpack off.

"I'd ask for a luxury ball, but a simple one will work out just fine for me."

Pulling out the premier and a single red and white Pokeball, I lobbed them at the Pokemon one after the other.

"Thank you," Delilah called out as she was pulled into the device in a flash of red light. Chris disappeared into his ball with a smile. The two orbs hit the ground simultaneously. Shaking. Shaking. Shaking. Ding. Each Pokeball let out a small fanfare letting me know I had successfully captured both Gardevoir and Fennekin. Retrieving my new friends from the ground, I held them close to my chest.

"I promise to take good care of you guys," I said loudly. Inside the balls their consciousness was awake, and aware of the worlds. However they weren't material so they could only sit inside, or breakout when an emergency came. Turning to Lula I reached behind me and grabbed her Pokeball, aiming it at her.

"I'll see you on the other side, kay?" I said, watching as she nodded. "Return!"

The ball sucked in Lula with little effort encapsulating her in the third ball. Securing them onto the side of my backpack, I turned to face the final member. Kat. She sat obediently awaiting my decision to kick off our walk.

"Shall we?" I asked, proceeding down the street. She followed in step, as we proceeded to sprint down the street.

"So Kyle?"

"Hmmm?" I asked as we picked up the pace. I wanted to be Sinnoh come nightfall, that way we would have all day tomorrow to search for the pack.

"When you become a ranger, where do you want to operate out of? You get your pick of all seven regions," she said.

I contemplated it for a minute as we continued up the street hanging a right and passing a couple and their Scyther.

"I don't know. As much as I'd love to stay close to home, Mom told me that she only really needed me in case she got sick. So with that being said I'd want to be somewhere warmer. Perhaps, Hoenn," I said, as we reached the Pokemon Center in record time. We stopped next to a small device attached to the outside of the center. Recently created to expedite travel, it allowed you to drop off Pokeball's and the mons would be transferred to the Pokemon center of your choice digitally. When you landed, everyone would be awaiting you. Real high tech stuff, and Lumiose city's gym leader was the creator of it. Pressing in my 10 digit identification, I placed three spheres into a case before slotting the tray into the tube. A vacuum started, and it was pulled up and away. Heading inside, with Absol in tow, I noticed that the lines were non existent, and Nurse Joy was tending to a burned Sligoo with attentive focus. Before I could speak Chansey appeared at the desk, ready to attend to our needs.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to get a non stop flight to Sinnoh,"I replied, pulling the card out of the back of my wallet.

"I see. Let me see who I have available-"

My mind immediately returned to the Charizard from earlier. Wasting not another moment, I thought on the code on her harness. 597.

"Ma'am. If possible could I get a flight on 597?" I asked, crossing my fingers. Chansey tapped away on a screen, glancing to Nurse Joy before replying to my question.

"It appears you are in luck. She's been awaiting a customer the past thirty minutes. I've sent her the call and coordinates. I have feeling she won't be too happy about it but best of luck."

"Thank you!" I cried out, tapping Absol and taking my card back. Turning around I raced to the front of the building. Within 30 seconds a huge gust of wind brushed past us as the female Charizard landed hard. As our eyes met, recognition filled her. I was pulled up off my feet as she hugged me tightly.

"It's good to see you again! I heard about the fight you got into with those grunts. Nasty assholes who don't treat us right. You're not injured are you?" she asked, looking me over.

"I'm good! I swear. It's good to see you too. This here is Katherine," I said, kneeling down next to my girl. Her cheeks flushed red as the Fire/Flying type looked her over.

"Not bad. She looks pretty strong. Thank you for the meals. So I hear you have a trip to Sinnoh. Any chance it might have to do with the group of bandits recently spotted? I assume you're from them," she said staring directly at Kat.

"W-what? No. My sister leads them!" she exclaimed hiding behind my legs.

"You've got a really skittish one following you. Well then, shall we get going? It's gonna be a little stormy on the way into Sinnoh, but I should be able to get you pretty close to Route 213."

"Will the money be enough?" I asked, reaching down to grab the gloves and helmet.

"More than. They usually charge a little more for non stop trips and besides, I need the exercise. I haven't attracted any decent males in a little more than a year. I'm worried that perhaps I'm no longer attractive. What do you think?" she asked, snaking her head downwards. Her tongue rolled over a canine before she winked playfully.

"Ummm, I-I-"

She laughed heartily which came out as a loud roar, shaking the concrete.  
"I jest. I'm glad you saved your friend. Must have taken a lot out of you to get out, but you did a good job. Isn't that right, Absol?"

"H-he's amazing. That's for sure," she said, beaming up at me. I placed the helmet on me, before unclipping her black and gold Luxury Pokeball with my left hand.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Kat? I'd rather not risk hurting you over some little travel…"

"Let's goooooo! I don't care how long the flight is, I want to be with you right now. I'll be listening to you as you travel," she compained. I nodded understandingly before returning her to the sphere. I hopped up strapping my legs in an effortless motion before patting her back twice.

"Hold on tight!" she warned, as she took two large steps before bounding into the air. We rose swiftly, before taking our time to aim towards Sinnoh.

"So tell me shorty. It's been a minute since we saw each other last. What's going on? Last I know you were going to Lopunny Garden to 'save a friend'." she put major emphasis on the last words making me feel like I had done something wrong.

"Katherine is that friend. You might have heard about the dead Houndoom the next morning. Officer Jenny wasn't too happy about it," I said solemnly.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah. Heard about it. Let's get the full story though. I'd rather you tell me everything, before we land. And it gives us something to do in the meantime. By the time we land, it'll be nightfall. I need to stop a couple times for a snack and some water but we'll get you there as soon as possible. My name is Brittany by the way."

"Kyle. Kyle Bredeson," I replied, scratching several of her scales.

"Oooh! You got the magic touch. Stories first. Petting later," she said, glancing back at me. Turning my head out towards the clouds I noticed several wingull floating in the sky.

"Alright. It all started about six days ago…"

* * *

Hey all. These final chapters have been extremely hard to get out, and I've noticed some issues with the previous chapters. expect me


	8. Chapter 8: Desolation

As we landed in Pastoria City, I jumped off only for my legs to give out. My lower half felt abused and like jello. Forcing myself to stand, a claw dug into the back of my white shirt holding me up tenderly. Glancing to Brittany, I noticed she was watching me carefully.

"You've been through a lot and had some rotten luck. I'm sorry I was so rude to you about the Lopunny Garden. It didn't make things worse however it wasn't exactly helpful either. If you need a ride back, you've got my saddle number. Don't worry about money next time. I got you. Your good guy, and I only wish I could offer you more than a seat, and some comforting words," she said.

I smiled broadly, as my legs woke up one at a time.

"It's not that big a deal. She's safe and that is all that matters," I said, scratching along her jaw line.

"One more thing. I know I'm busy flying people around and you already have Pokemon but if you ever are in the mood for dinner or hanging out, hit me up. Let me see your watch?"

I held it up and watched her deftly go through the menu adding her number to the small list. This was the second time a girl had entered her number making me wonder just what drew them to me. Maybe I was little more attractive than I thought.

"Thanks for everything, Brittany."

"Not a problem. One more thing…"

Before I could respond, she leaned in and her tongue slithered from the bottom of my jaw to the top of my face.

"See ya around cutie," she giggled, dashing off to await her next customer.

"Girls…"

As I pulled out Kat from her Pokeball, I was awarded with an angry looking Absol. Her usually coy demeanor was gone. It wasn't unusual for her to have fits of anger, but usually it only occurred when Lula was around.

"WHO WAS THAT?"

"Just a friend," I said, taking step back as she advanced menacingly.

"Friend my ass! I can smell her pheromones all over you. SHE LICKED YOU!" she shouted. Several people passing by shot sympathetic looks as the Dark type made a scene.

"I-I-" My brain shorted out as she stared at me intimidatingly.

"You let her too. I heard you two flirting the entire flight. I tried to ignore it, but still you gave into her advances. Does every girl who teases you get to date you? I s-should try it out and see if it works," she said, her stutter coming back at the last sentence.

"You act like you haven't had the chance to," I replied jokingly. Her eyes widened at my statement, as we entered the Pokemon Center.

"W-what do you mean?" she cried out, looking around quickly. As sudden as she had been upset the real Kat returned in a heartbeat. Her strength faded replaced with a flustered look that belayed all of her emotions.

"Come on now Kat. I never took you for the jealous type. You've got to be a little more subtle," I teased watching as her face turned brighter red.

"S-stopppp!" she whined, sitting down. Leaning down I kissed her forehead protectively. "That's not what I meant!"

Chuckling I walked slowly with her into the Pokemon Center. The warm air inside contrasted the balmy cool breeze from outside. Crossing the linoleum floor, we ignored the gaggle of trainers and other people, heading straight for the recall device.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you is all," I stated as we reached the PC.

"I missed you too, Kyle." She muttered something under her breath. I was going to ask what it was, but figured it wasn't too important. Tapping in the id number for my friends, a request sent to the Daycare where all the Pokemon got to be themselves. They'd be returned to their balls and then shot through the pipe to my care. No charges unless an egg was made in the short span of time.

"So are we going to eat before bed?"

"Yeah. Probably order some room service. I'm really not in the mood to go searching for food," I stated, watching as the system processed my inputs. After a second, a loud whirring could be heard behind the wall before three Pokeballs were deposited into my hands. As I clicked the heavy spheres, each of my Pokemon emerged in a bright flash of light.

"Ugh. Tell me never to play cards against you again Delilah," Lula complained as she approached me.

"I didn't even cheat though! To be honest it's just your face is easily readable," the Gardevoir taunted with a large smile.

"Kyle! KYLE! I met with some fire types and learned a move!" Chris cried out, jumping at my shin. His sharp claws left little scratches as he hopped up and down repeatedly.

I smiled at the trio, before kneeling down to the fox.

"What move is that?" I asked, remaining cautious. I remember the first time Lula had learned her first move. She had blasted me across the hallway using Water Gun. Mom had gotten a laugh out of it, although I'd been forced to clean up the mess afterwards. Good times.

"I learned Ember! It's not as good as the others, but I'll get the hang of it!" he said proudly.

"I'm sure you will. Everybody. So let's get some rest tonight and then tomorrow we'll go look for your team. Fair?" I asked, watching as everyone cheered loudly.

Checking in took a longer time, but eventually Chansey took us down the hall and into a two bed suite. Before anyone could stop me I slid over the first bed and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

"What are you guys in the mood for?" I called out, noticing that Kat was walking past the beds and towards the balcony.

"Pizza?" Delilah asked, picking Chris up and scratching his ears.

"Soounnnndsss…mmmm," the male fox replied as he pressed himself closer to Gardevoir.

"I could do with some Pizza, master," Lula piped up. I nodded in agreement, dialing the number. Placing an order for a chicken, bacon and mushroom pizza, I glanced to the open sliding door, concerned. Kat was outside alone and I felt the pit of my stomach drop. I turned to the rest of my friends who were busy arguing over what to watch on Television. They were in the middle of debating the latest Pokemon Movie or the Champion interviews. I considered selecting something myself, but instead excused myself from the room. Quietly, I snuck outside and joined her on the patio, throwing myself into the chair beside her.

"Kyle! Oh…I wasn't expecting you," she said, turning me as I kicked my feet up on the glass table.

"What brings you out here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with us inside?" I asked staring at her intently. She struggled under my stare, before finally returning it.

"I-needed some space. I hate to say it but since the battle things have been pretty hard on me. Granted it appears you've gained plenty of female fans so far. A Gardevoir, a human and now a Charizard. It makes me doubt your answers to your thoughts on being in a relationship."

Her words struck a nerve. I had anticipated some flak from the earlier conversations. Yet I didn't expect her to hit as hard as she had.

"I'm still not ready. I don't know when or if I ever will be. Elaina and Brittany are attractive, but I don't see myself being able to fulfill their wants or needs."

Her eyes rolled as she jumped up to sit in my lap and lay down comfortably. I groaned under the added weight but held her carefully.

"You underestimate yourself, Kyle. I-I really like that you're humble," she said, shaking her head and licking my hand a few times.

"Is that so?" I asked petting her horn.

"Being humble is a great quality. Though there are a few qualities which are distasteful about you, as well," she said.

"Do tell."

"You overwork and underestimate yourself. You're stubborn to no end. And you believe that many of the problems can be solved by your hands alone," she said.

"Ouch," I mocked, placing my forearm over my head. She giggled lightly at my jest before sighing.

"Yet there is so much more good than bad. And I was putting it lightly," she said, glancing up at me with half lidded eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you are trying to seduce me Katherine," I said, poking her rib tenderly.

"I-I'm not!" she said, hiding her face beneath her paws. I could see her face turning red as she hid.

"Okay okay. I'll back off," I said moving my hand to her neck. My mind wandered as I stared at her. Was I ready for a relationship? Why did I turn away from girls advances? Most of the people I knew started dating and were married by the age of 18. It was normal. Dating started at the age of 16, though it was definitely not unusual to see 13 and 14 year olds dating. I think the reason I had never started a relationship was simply because I was worried about how bad a boyfriend I'd be.

"You still awake?" I asked, scratching softer.

She didn't respond with words, a loud snore coming from deep inside her chest. Although I knew the food would arrive sometime soon, I didn't want to leave my spot. I was comfortable. Far more so than I had any right to be. Warmth from Kat, and the overall coolness of the air countered each other making for the perfect temperature for sleeping. Before I knew it, my eyes started to grow heavier before they closed altogether. Today had been exhausting for all the right reasons.

* * *

I woke up to the bright light, and Katherine watching me with wide eyes. She sat on the patio, giving me room to get up.

"H-hey," I said, stretching my arms over my head as I woke up.

"Good morning, Kyle," she replied. "D-did you sleep well?"

"Had a dream about you…you kept pestering me about being in a relationship," I stated.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. To be honest, it was enlightening as I couldn't come with any real reasons why I wouldn't date someone I liked. Don't get me wrong, Brittany and Elaina are sweet girls, but I don't know if they fit my tastes. I need someone a little more mellow, I think," I said.

"So are you looking for a human girl?" she asked, placing her head on her paws.

"Not sure. It'd have to be somebody I absolutely trust. Someone who is kind and sweet. I guess…someone like you. Or Mom," I said, scratching my head thoughtfully. I glanced to her and noticed her face had turned crimson red.

"T-thanks," she said, mumbling.

I smiled, rubbing her fur as I stood up.

"This discussion's going to have to wait a bit though. We have an Absol pack to find. You told me your kind usually prefer solitude to company so why does a pack exist?" I asked, watching as the others started to stir from sleeping.

"Th-they aren't exactly a good pack. They are raiders. Unfortunately our kind dwindles due to lack of food and other Pokemon's dislike of our kind. We screw up the balance. We aren't invasive but due to our ability to detect and see calamities many consider our species a black spot in any region. The pack sticks close to town as it gives trainers a chance to capture one of them, but more importantly the pack can feed off any resources they steal. I hoped they might have moved on, but it seems that my sister is really stubborn," she finished.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you guys had it so rough," I said, mournfully. She shrugged her shoulders before sitting on her haunches.

"P-part of our life I guess," she said.

Walking up to Lula, I placed a hand on her shoulder, waking her up.

"Who? What? Whe- Kyle! Jeesh!" Lula screamed. Her melodic voice washed over me, like a refreshing glass of water.

"It's time to get up. We've got a search to do."

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

As we started on Route 213, I glanced to the side of the path. There was a huge grove of trees which were thick and forebearing. They soared high, and seemed to extend forever into the distance.

"I don't think we want to just wander inside looking aimlessly," Delilah spoke up, catching my fading thoughts.

"I know. Kat said this was the best place to start though and I'm truly starting to doubt this was a good idea."

The Absol in question was walking through the grass alone, sniffing the ground near the treeline. As we walked, we remained alert of her. One single stop and we knew that she had found something. I watched several Starly flap around us, some getting close enough to pet. Even during the cloudy day it was still warm enough to get us sweating.

"K-kyle!"

I turned my head to Kat noticing she was circling a spot.

"I think I got something," she said. I jogged the twenty feet to her positon, stopping just short of the grass spot.

"My horn tingles, meaning some of my kind are nearby. I thought they would have abandoned this spot but it seems they are still-"  
"YOU FUCKING DARK BITCH! COME BACK HERE!"

All heads turned at once to see five older gentleman chasing an Absol towards the forest. Placing myself inbetween her pursuers and her, I stared at them for a minute.

"What's the issue here?" I asked, making sure to keep my tone straight.

"She and her buddies have been raiding our markets for the past week. We are almost out of fresh Magikarp and berries to last us for the week," a red bearded bald man spoke. He held an axe and was well toned, moving forward. My eyes darted to my watch to analyze their levels. At this time none of them appeared to be of any threat to me or my Pokemon. Level 5s all around.

"SHIT! She's getting away!" a lanky man on the left shouted. My gaze turned right as he pulled out a rifle intending to shoot the Pokemon.

"Lula! Ice beam!"

Before his finger could close on the trigger, the firearm received a thorough lashing of ice from the barrel to the stock. The weapon fell out of the man's arms.

"Come on now. Regardless of what's she done doesn't give you the right to kill her," I said glaring at the man.

"John. Who is this punk?" the man spoke up staring at his compatriots.

"Easy now Harold. We don't need to start a fight. He may be young but he's not stupid. In fact it'd be in your best interest to mozy on back to town," the bearded man said, staring at me. I was surprised he recognized my strength at the moment.

"How did-"

"The way your Primarina reacted. It's rare to see that kind of Pokemon or the entourage you have behind you. Not to mention, the way your hand barely touched the handle of that little tool of yours. I was worried he was about to lose more than just his gun today, know what I mean?"

We both laughed, easing up as the other men turned around and headed back the direction they had come. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed the female Absol was talking to Kat animatedly. Hopefully this lead would prove to be fruitful.

"So what's a young'un like you doing out here? You aren't coming out here for pleasure. Especially with that Absol. You're lookin for the pack, ain't ya?"

I nodded solemnly as he stroked his hair thoughtfully.

"Best o luck. They change locations so often in that forest, we give up once they get to the treeline," he said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," I said running a hand through my hair.

"All good, partner. I'll be on my way. Just keep your eyes open. I know they are pretty anti human and last thing we need is for your body to end up on our doorsteps."

I nodded in agreement, and waved goodbye. Heading back to my Pokemon I noticed that the conversation with Kat was dying down.

"-the pack leader won't humans visit. It's forbidden."

Her eyes widened in fear as I knelt down, glancing at Kat who appeared to be frustrated.

"Is Rose here? I can find the pack on my own," Kat said.

"Yeah she is. If you try to enter without one of us though you'll incite not just her wrath but the males as well. I wouldn't suggest it," the Absol said.  
"If we enter with you, is there any guarantee it won't end in bloodshed?" I asked, glancing back towards the town. I noticed the sack which hung over her back. From the short distance between us I could smell the aromatics of fresh bread and fruit which were inside the pouches.

"May I?" I asked, slowly reaching forward. As my hand touched the strap, her fangs became bared and I could sense the tension in the air.

"Look. I don't want any trouble," I said, keeping my other hand exposed to the air. She watched me as removed the bag slowly off of her keeping my free hand exposed. Still kneeling, I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my case of poffins. I had done a good job of keeping it relatively overly stocked. As I started to empty them, she leaped forward only for Kat to block her way.

"Don't! Those are probably poisoned!" she screamed at me. I continued to dump them until the case was empty. Grabbing one of the pink poffins, I broke it in half.

"Kat. Here," I said offering her half of the pink one. She quickly engulfed the whole thing in a single bite. Taking the other half I ate it slow bites, taking my time.

"If it were poison I wouldn't give it away. Or eat it myself. I'd be dooming myself to a death. A harsh and painful one at that."  
I watched as reason filled her head.

"Here. Take it," I said, holding it out tenderly so it wouldn't spill. She accepted the gift graciously before glancing to Kat.

"I-"

"Go talk to Katherine's sister. If you know her, plead our case. Perhaps she might make an exception."

She gulped nervously but nodded in agreement.

"We will just wait here. If she wants to meet us beforehand she can. No tricks. I'm only here because of Kat."

Leaving us to our wait, the younger Pokemon dashed back into the forest leaving us alone.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Delilah asked, staring at me with a worried face.

"Sis loves me dearly. I doubt she'll pass this chance up. Even if it means meeting with Humans," she said.

We remained in silence contemplating the meeting coming up. Time turned and milled as we tried to keep ourselves occupied when rustling could be heard in the grass beside us. As it faded, a single Absol emerged from the grass. Although most looked the same, this one was different. Taller than Kat by a good two inches, her horn was opposite of the standard formation and was thicker and longer by a good three inches. Her eyes were yellow compared to the red that most were known for. Her fur had a light pink tinge to it compared to the snowy white of Kat's.

"It is you! Kat!" the mysterious Absol cried out. Her voice was stern, but sweet as she rushed my Absol, hugging her tightly with her forepaws. I smiled happily as the two held each other for a moment. As she pulled away I felt guilt fill my stomach. The older sister looked at where her horn should have been before turning on me. Her growl filled the air, and I retreated fearfully.

"What. Did. You-"

"It wasn't him, Rose. Calm down!" Kat shouted putting herself between her sister and myself. My heartrate rocketed as I stood there. Our eyes remained locked as she appeared ready to pounce past her sister to get to me. The tension felt thick like piece of steel. Unbending and unwavering. I remained cautious as she sat down, her expression shifting. For a second it appeared angry, but I noticed her eyes were appraising me up and down.

"So this is the one."

It wasn't a question. A fact. A statement.

My eyes shied away from her unwavering gaze.

"Y-yes big sis."

"So. You came all this way for what? A visit? For how long?"

I turned to Kat who blushed beet red, trying to get a full sentence out.

"D-do you mind if we head back to the den? I'd rather not do this in the open. We can sit down for awhile and chat with you. Probably until the sun comes down," she said, glancing back at me. I responded with a firm nod and smile. If we had to stay the night I had provisions in my small pack. Food also wouldn't be an issue, as Lula had proven to be really good at catching fish. Moving back into the forest, I watched the Starly, Staravia and other pokemon flitted about in and out of my view, as Delilah moved up beside me.

KYLE ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?

The telepathic voice caught my attention but I shrugged. Thinking up a response I sent it back to her.

IF KAT SAYS THINGS WILL BE OKAY I TRUST HER. BESIDES I'M SURE THIS IS ONLY A MINOR VISIT.

Glancing to Kat I noticed her sister had disappeared from the front of the group.

"Tell me human."

"Kyle."

"Human."

"My name-"

"Is irrelevant. You are a human. Be lucky you get to see the pack at all. Normally they'd kill you the moment you set foot near us," she replied coldly.  
Shaking my head I awaited her question.

"So my sister tells me that you're so great. I wonder…how would you deal with me?"

Her question was worded purposefully and I considered what she meant.

"What do you mean by that?" I returned, treading careful so as to not start a fight before we arrived.

"My whole life I've been told and experienced the cruelty of humans. The many machinations of their evil thoughts. Seeing my sister in the state she is in, makes me wonder what kind of man would let his so-called "friend" get hurt like that?" she said.

Her words struck a nerve, and I bit down on my tongue to fight back the acidic words which stirred in my chest. Before I could respond, Lula stuck her neck out for me.

"He didn't have choice! He almost died to protect her," Lula said.

"Did he? It sounds really convenient. You must be your Master's favorite little pet," she snarled back.

My gaze looked away, only for Kat to return to her sister's side.

"Rose!"

My head whipped back. The authoritative voice and sound coming from her was so opposite her personality.

"Stop it, or else," she growled, lowering her head.

"Easy sis. I was just having a little fun is all," she stated trotting back to the front. As we continued to trot forward, we reached a small clearing several feet wide. It was covered in leaves, leading to a small mountain. A single hole emerged from the den. My eyes widened as nearly seventy Absols of different sizes spilled from the mouth of it at her approach.

"Pack leader! Is everything okay?" A male asked, approaching her. His face was the most different from the group, with a massive scar from the top of his left eye to the bottom.

"Everything's fine. All. The human is free to stay, however, if…"

Her gaze swept to me, and I could feel the weight of her threat before she even spoke it.

"he hurts anyone here. If he threatens our safety…feel free to dispose of him as you see fit," she said. "Now sis…to the den. Give us some privacy please. It's been awhile. If anything happens out here, that requires my attention feel free to interrupt. Fang. Keep an eye on our guest," she said to scarred male.

"As you command, mi'lady."

Looking for the nearest tree, I proceeded to walk over as I watched Kat and Rose disappear into the mouth of the cave.

"She really hates your guts," Delilah whispered.

"If I didn't know better, she doesn't care about you guys," I hissed back.

A small Absol approached, breaking from the group to approach me.

"Lily no!" Fang shouted snapping.

I watched her dash the couple feet towards me, slowing as she got within touching distance.

Fang moved to intercept, but Delilah spoke up.

"Let her. She's just curious."

"If he harms a hair on her neck, I swear it'll be the last thing he ever does!" he growled.

"Your daughter I take it?" I asked, watching as Lily moved from my feet to my waist, sniffing as she went.

"H-"

"I watched her exit the den with you. You're a good father to be so protective. I have a little sis, so I know exactly how you feel. Trust me. I don't want any-"

My breath caught as she jumped into my lap and circled before sitting down and placing her paws on my chest.

"You…nice?" the child asked, her sweet little air like bells in the air.

"Very," I said, raising a hand. A collective growl echoed through the forest, and I watched each one of the members rise as one ready to strike. Ignoring the threat, I focused on one thing. Placing my hand on the area next to her firm little horn, I began to scratch, ever so gently. She moved in towards my hand begging for more attention. A collective sigh fell among the group as I continued to stroke her.

"Lily. Come back," Fang stated firmly.

"No!"

My eyes widened as the little one turned letting out a little roar, before returning her attention to me, and whining for more attention.

"She's happy to be there. Leave her," Delilah said, kneeling down next to me. "Since you all seem to have a grudge against Kyle let's be open with each other. He didn't come here for a fight. He's here to support Katherine. If you attack him, we'll respond in kind if need be," Delilah stated loud enough that all could hear.

"He does have a burning desire to know you all, so feel free to come speak to him. If he does anything out of line, I'll make sure to correct it," Delilah said. I watched as several of the young ones dashed forward to meet Lula who was soon overwhelmed with kids. Giggling internally, I continued to pet Lily, as an elderly couple approached me. Their fur was turning silver and they moved slowly as though in pain.

"Young man," the male asked, as he approached me.

"Yes sir?"

"My name is Clapton. So…I've heard you took in Katherine. How do you feel about the pup?"

I stared at him for the longest time, my hairs raising with each passing second. I could feel this weight on my shoulders and didn't understand who or what this Pokemon was. However, even I could tell something wasn't right. He was not just some old Absol among this pack. No…

"I-"

"The truth sonny. I can tell the fakers from a crowd."

I closed my eyes reflecting on my emotions for my friend.  
"I do love her. Like a sister. Or a brother. I care deeply for her, and would do anything to keep her, Lula or any of my family safe."

He sighed contently, before shifting his weight.

"Ida. Let's head back. I got what I came for. Thank you young man for your time," he said. As he started to walk away, the weight faded. My mind realized the entire time I had been holding my breath, with my hands clammy and moist with fear.

"Delilah-" I asked, with a hoarse voice.

"I felt it too. Relax. If he meant you harm, I would have interceded. I can't read Dark types minds but I can read intentions. He was gathering information but I even I couldn't know why."

My mind raced with each passing second only for a small voice to speak up.

"Clapton is pack information holder. He gives info on outside to us," she said, glancing up to me.

"Is he always this intense?" I asked, trying to shake off the feelings of fear.

"Always. Don't be afraid. He no hurt."

I sighed a breath of relief but kept an eye on the old Pokemon as he curled into a ball and fell asleep. My mind considered the future, and as it did, his eye opened and stared at me.

I continued to pet Lily as I watched the pups playing with Lula and Chris on the dirt ground. My eyes darted back to the opening watching for any signs of movement. I only hoped things were going smoothly between the two Absols.

* * *

KATHERINE POV

The footholds to the inside of the den were small, but I managed to keep my balance all the way into the cave. The dark depths made seeing harder but I gave myself a second to adjust before moving forward. The space was gracious considering with blankets for most of the members and small torches hung on the walls. My sister moved on ahead, sparking two of them with her claws, giving us more light to see.

"Finally, after four years, I get to see you again," she said, plopping down on a blanket with a loud 'oomph'.

I giggled at her and moved to her side, wincing as I laid down beside her.

"Katherine."

"Hmmm?" I responded.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"Rosseeeee!" I started to complain only for her jaws to snap. The sound reverberated off the walls and I shut up immediately looking at her. Her yellow eyes were full of emotion as she leaned in.

"Answer the question. DID. HE. HURT. YOU? The truth," she demanded.

My eyes fell as I considered the question. I knew he hadn't but no matter what I said, she wouldn't believe me. I weighed my responses carefully before picking the one that I felt would appease her the most.

"Any harm that has happened to me has been self inflicted. Kyle is innocent, Rose," I said, holding her stare. For a moment, I was worried she didn't believe me, but she yawned loudly and sighed.

"Honestly. I don't trust him. You know what happened following the Spinirak incident right?"

It would be impossible to forget. When we had met up following our time apart, she had appeared the opposite of how she did now. My sibling appeared regal, and prideful compared to the scared, angry pup I had seen then. She had recounted the details of how after the rockslide had separated us, she had run into humans in a city. Unlike my encounter, hers was filled with scars and pain. Abuse. Torture. Unfair battles forced upon her. Everything Rose had endured only solidified her fear of Humans. Our parents had warned us about them, and to approach with caution. My sister abhorred any and all of them.

To be honest, I had felt the same way recently as I recalled the little details I remembered following my imprisonment by Mewtwo. I had thought he would have killed me. Instead, I had been forced to 'be their toys for awhile', as the Legendary had said. He had subjected me to violent torture and even seared the wound on my head with a brand, trying to punish me for my loyalty to Kyle. He forcibly searched my mind looking for ways to hurt him, and I had fought with every ounce of will to protect his family and my own. Mewtwo had forced himself and many of the grunts onto me, before he drugged me. The tube they had secured on my neck was filled with aphrodisiacs from Salazzle. Poisonous and concentrated, it had overridden any sense of will I had. My mind had been filled with lust. For what seemed like an eternity I had stayed at the Lopunny Garden being fucked for hours on end, with only a few minutes respite for water and food. The drug pumped through my veins in cycles, ensuring they never overdosed me. At least, until Kyle had shown up. When I saw him, the aphrodisiac had been coming down and I had a chance to try and resist. The automatic machine had doubled the dosage.

So when it came to villainy and evil, I was totally capable of understanding her points. Instead, I refused to demonize my trainer. He had been kind from then and even now.

"I can't make you understand or accept him, Rose," I said, turning to face her.

"I don't want to. He's human. Easily bought off. Selfish. Unfeeling," she spat back.

"H-he's none of those!" I cried out, hurt by her words as if they had been aimed at me.

"Then what is he?"

I closed my eyes as I thought about our relationship.

"He's my friend. And my mate, if he would have me," I said firmly.

Her gaze remained quiet as she stared at me. I could feel her animosity towards him grow with each passing second.

"Katherine. I forbid it," she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"You cannot stop me. I love him," I replied, my heart aching with each passing second.

"He can't give you kits. He could choose someone else. Then what?" she asked.

"I know and I really don't care."

I sat there for a minute scratching the ground with my nail before letting out a sigh. I had accepted it but now was the time for me to let those closest to me know. Her and Kyle.

"And it doesn't matter anyways. I'll never get to experience any of it," I said, tears filling my eyes. My sister's mouth dropped as understanding reached her.

"No…"

"Yeah," I replied miserably.

She paused for a moment before asking the next question.

"Does he know? About your feelings? About this?" she asked.

My head shook as I trembled. I was afraid of breaking it to him. I didn't want to hurt him. I knew I was running on borrowed time right now. My insides were liquefying as the poison worked on my body. I had hours…maybe minutes. Nurse Joy had given me days at best. Hours at most. I was only here due to my own willpower and high pain tolerance. I sobbed openly as she pulled me closer.

"Tell him. It's not too late," she said, pleading with me. Despite her own objections, now that she knew the conditions of my visit she was ready to support me. It's why I loved her so much.

"I'm scared. I'm tooo scared. He'll reject me," I wept, gouging the stone beneath my claws. I was convinced it was too late. I knew it was.

"Katherine. You have nothing left to lose," she whispered petting my head.

"I don't want to go, Sis," I pleaded, turning to her. A small smile crept on my lips as I noticed that despite her tough shell she too was crying.

"I know."

We remained huddled together for what seemed like forever, neither one of us speaking before she spoke up.

"You know what has to be done right?"

"Flip our luck," we said together before giggling.

"Tell me everything. Smile. I want to remember my sister at her happiest," Rose said, scratching the place by my horn.

"So it all started about eight days ago," I started recounting the details, not leaving out any detail no matter how gruesome, painful or disgusting. My sister kept her gaze on me, listening with rapt attention until I arriving at the conclusion.

She smiled at me before pawing my head and rubbing my fur.

"You went down like a champ. I couldn't ask for much more," she said.

"Th-thanks."

"If that's the story of you, then I'm satisfied. I would be even happier if it ended the right way though," she said, tapping the ground thoughtfully.

"I know right?"

We sat for a minute before I proceeded to talk about life with Kyle. His family. The great memories we had built together and how he had raised me. I went over things we had done, and battles we had won and lost. I spoke of the constant rivalry with Lula for affection and his mother's constant pampering of me. Our discussion shifted gears to her responsibilities. Her leading the pack. Her relationship with Fang and Lily. Her current relationship status. As we discussed love, she spoke up asking the one question I knew had been bothering her since my confession.

"Why him?"

"He's warmth incarnate. No matter what happens, I feel secure being by him," I stated. She nodded silently glancing to the opening.

"What did he do to brainwash my little sister?" she asked, me teasingly nudging me.

"Hey! I'm not brainwashed. Just infatuated," I replied, making us both burst into laughter.

"So outside of coming to see me did you have any other things on your mind?" she asked. I had to give her credit where it was do. My sister could still read my mind like a book. Formulating the way I wanted it to be, I listed several requests. To her credit, she remained calm as I listed my small list of desires. As I finished, she smiled.

"I promise they'll be done. You are much more prepared than I'd be. "

"I had time to think on it," I replied.

"As for the final request, I'll accept it but only under one condition…"

My eyes squeezed shut as an overwhelming feeling filled my gut. Her next sentence grew muffled as I grew aware of something I had been ignoring. The pain from the past several hours became unbearable, and I fought the urge to let out a scream. My scream never came, as something gurgled past my lips. Hot fluid expelled itself onto the concrete. I coughed and hacked trying to get my faculties back, as I stood. My head spun as I stared at fluid in horror. It was dark red with purple streaks from the toxins in my body.

"Oh…my…noo…"

My sister pushed my head away swiftly, having dodged my vomit.

"Don't look. Don't look. Shhhh. Shshshsh… It's okay. It's okay," she said, remaining calm despite my current predicament.

"I-I'm out of time," I moaned as my body collapsed under its weight. I had reached my limit. Things were coming to an end here and now. I thought about my life. The good and the bad. The meals with Kyle and his family. My first Pokemon battle with him. The quiet moments at night, where he had assured me that I was the most precious thing out of all the stars.

"I can't do this, Rose," I whispered, staring at the ground. I'd accept defeat before I hurt him further. I couldn't speak the words to him. I couldn't admit it. I needed to die here away from him, so that at least he wouldn't suffer watching me go.

"Little Sis. He deserves to know the truth. I won't be the one to tell him. You have to be," she said firmly pushing me to stand. I stumbled for a second but she helped me carrying me to the mouth of the cave.

"And if he doesn't accept my feelings?"

Her answer never came, as we continued down the cave entrance. Time was running out, and my sister was right. I had to do right by him. No matter the cost.

* * *

KYLE POV

I woke up from my slumber with a small groan, as a hand pushed me forward. My eyes scanned the sky, as I forced myself to sit up. Dark clouds rumbled overhead, as they moved faster than normal. A cooler breeze whipped the area, making me shiver.

"Kyle. Something's not right," Delilah spoke up in my ear.

Sweeping my eyes across the crowd in front of me, I looked for what she was referring to. They parted way as the leader and my Absol walked towards me. Almost immediately my eyes recognized trouble as Kat limped over to me, swaying back and forth.

"Kat?" I asked, standing up and closing the distance in huge leaps towards her. My feet kicked up leaves as I slid to her side, grabbing her tenderly and pulling her close. I ignored the older sister, as she sat down beside me, glaring daggers.

"Easy human," she snapped.

"H-he's fine, sis."

My eyes searched her fur, widening at the pink spots in several places.

"Katherine? You okay?"

"Could you please get me an oran berry? My mouth tastes funny…" she said, smiling.

Reaching quickly behind me, my heart stopped as I felt her pull away for a second. Loud retching sounds filled the air, and I turned to watch her throw up a vast amount of blood and fluids, which soaked into the mud. Shaking, my hand pulled the oran berry out placing it at her lips. Without hesitation she plucked it deftly from my fingers and chewed on it for a minute.

"Little one. Talk to me…" I whispered, my heartrate accelerating. Fear took its place as I stared into her crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have kept this from you."

"Kept-?"

"I'm out of time Kyle. The drugs from Lopunny Garden. I was overdosed," she said, her breathing coming in heavy gasps. Her claws dug into my skin as we stared at each other. The world faded into the background as I only focused on her. She was all that mattered at this instant.

"But Nurse Joy-"

"Lied. I begged her to," she stated, her body starting to shake. My eyes filled with water, as I watched my best friend struggle to stay with me. To give me more of the time she didn't have.

"No…" I moaned, the tears flowing quickly now.

"It-It's okay. Kyle, I have one more thing I have to confess. You and I both know, I've got to go. So please…just hear me out."

I nodded, supporting her body as best as I could. I'd listen to anything she had to say.

"I am in love with you Kyle Bredeson."

"Kathe-"

My words were cut off as she dug into my shoulders and lifted herself free from my grasp. Her tender mouth pressed against mine in a sensual manner. Her warm lips passionately captured my mouth as she placed a paw at the back of my head. My eyes closed as I finally understood what I had been too dense to see. She never wanted to find out if I was looking for someone. She wanted to know if she ever had a chance with me. My heart thumped and I pressed back, willingly and needingly. I moved against her, my hand grabbing the small of her back as I accepted her feelings. The embrace lasted for what seemed an eternity. Finally though it came to an end as her grasp faded, and she pulled away. My eyes opened to watch as the light faded and she exhaled softly. My hand caught her paw as it slipped from me, and she grew limp.  
"Kat!" I begged, shaking her slightly but it was too late. She was gone. Her confession had been the final words on her lips. Her kiss the final thing she did before she left me. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I stared at my best friend. As I held her, I felt lost and scared.

"You promised," I whispered, bitterness filling my every breath. Thunder rolled overhead and I let out a sob, trying to hold it back. Despite my best efforts, the pain overwhelmed sweeping through my every fiber as I clutched her closer to my chest.

"Nononono," I said, weeping into her fur. I didn't register anything save her broken body which remained still. I couldn't bare this agony. This torture which ripped at my soul. I had just found out how she felt for me, and now…she was gone. I screamed out as the rain started to fall, hoping for the storm to sweep my pain away. I remained sitting for the longest time, unable to cope. I rocked back and forth trying to calm my rabid nerves.

A single hand placed itself on my shoulder, and I turned ready to snap, only to see Delilah was standing there.

"It's okay," she whispered, staring at me.

"It's not fair! She didn't deserve this. It should have been me," I bawled, my teeth gnashing together in anger.

"You need to let her go. I'm sure the pack would like to bury her."

"No," I said, defiantly. We both could see the despair written in my voice and she backed away. I had let her go once and failed to be there when she needed me. I wasn't going to let her go again.

"Let him," a voice spoke up.

My head turned to Rose, who was watching me silently. Her eyes were indiscernible, as the water blurred my vision.

"T-thank you," I said, picking her soft limp body up from the mud. I stood in a swift movement, and looked out into the forest. Burying her here would not suffice. She deserved a beautiful field filled with grass and flowers. Taking off like a bullet, my legs carried me through the rain as I searched for a suitable burial ground for my friend. Could I even call her that still? She had given me my first kiss and despite the awkwardness, I could honestly accept it. My shame mixed with the misery filling every crevice in my body. I wailed as I ran like some scary banshee. As I ran, my leg caught a stump, and I fell forward. Before I hit the ground, I curled protectively around her, slamming into the dirt and sliding. Ignoring my physical pain I stood again, and looking around. The clearing I had entered was surrounded by giant oaks, which filled the sky. The soft grass I had landed on was beautifully cropped to the right height. It was small but a single beam of moonlight peaked through the storm clouds to light where I now sat. Pulling my sword free of its sheath, I knelt down. Laying her down with my free arm, I proceeded to hack into the earth. I dedicated my mind and body to digging, to extent of all else. My arms grew sore. My back started to become tense. My breathing grew labored as I pulled dirt and grass away, making a suitable hole for my loved one. After thirty minutes I glanced back up to see Katherine, laying pristinely on the ground. Her fur was soaked through to the bone, but her eyes were closed. Joy at the Nostalgia hit me again, only to realize that those memories would remain that. I was out of tears that I could produce, but it didn't stop the sobs or moans as my heart ached for my friend. Hack, slice, pull. Hack, slice, pull. Hack, slice, pull. Finally I reached the bottom. Looking up I realized there was a good foot above my head, but the deep grave was well shaped. Not a hole but a rectangle large enough to hold her and myself. Jumping up I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself out of the grave. My eyes looked up from the ground as lightning illuminated the forest around me. Standing thirty yards forward of my position Rose sat on her haunches watching me solemnly. She didn't speak, nor did she move. Instead she kept watch over my progress. We remained staring at each other for what seemed like hours, but could have been no more than a minute or two. Turning around, I got back to the task. Picking up Kat, I slid back into grave for my friend, and laid her on the ground. I stared at her unwilling to move or disturb her as I sat there. My breathing slowed as I remembered everything. This was good bye. I couldn't. I fought every fiber of my being to walk away. To get out and finish the deed. Yet I knew it was hopeless.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" I hissed, swearing at Arceus for this fallacy in his plan. He had taken her away from me so cruelly. Right after we had succeeded.

"It's all my fault," I whined. I sat there as the rain started to abate, before I turned away forcefully. Drgging myself out, I turned around to notice that Rose was gone. A pile of dirt hit the body, and I turned around to see her shoveling dirt into the ground. Wasting no more time on regrets, I proceeded to help her, pushing scoop after scoop onto her body. We worked in silence, until at last the crevice was filled. Taking my hands, I smoothed the top of the grave before grabbing her Luxury Ball from my backpack. Rose watched in absolute silence as I placed it on the grave. Picking up my sword from the ground I reseated it and stared at the grave site. This would be her final resting place. My eyes struggled to produce tears as I couldn't help but feel the loss fully settle in my chest.

"Kyle."

I turned, facing the sister of my deceased friend, who glared at me.

"What? Looking for revenge? Go ahead. Make my day," I whispered. I turned back to stare at the patch of dirt.

"Let's go."

"I'm not leaving her," I said, holding onto the last thing I had. A promise that I had failed to keep.

Claws dug into my leg as Rose met my gaze.

"I'm not asking you."

Fury filled the pit of my stomach as she retreated. Tension filled the air as she sat back down.

"If you're looking for a fight, look elsewhere."

"Oh…trust me. I'm angry at you but for reasons far beyond your comprehension. No. I actually have things to do back home, and waiting on you is not one of them," she said.

I sat there for a minute contemplating telling her to shove it, and leave me alone. Before I could speak again, she cut me off, her words softer than they had been a minute ago.

"If you sit here, it will continue to eat you alive. You have others waiting on you at home, who NEED you. Kat told me all about your little sister. Emily needs her big brother. So. Let's go, Kyle," she stated. Her words woke up the sleeping logical part of me and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Standing in a swift motion, I turned to see Katherine was staring at the clouds.

"Let's head back. I'm sure everyone is worried about you. It's why I tailed. Surprised you didn't notice," she said, bursting out in a sprint. I followed suit, my mind contemplating where to go from here. I didn't have an answer and needed one soon.

We arrived simultaneously. As I entered the space before the cave, I was ambushed by my friends who all hugged or attempted to comfort me.

GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN.

Delilah's telepathic words hit a nerve, making me weak in my knees. She was right. Katherine was gone but I would never forget her sacrifice or the things she had done.

"I'm still here for you Master. Til the end," Lula said nuzzling her head against my waist. I petted her mane, as Fennekin kept hopping up and down. Leaning down to meet him, his tongue immediately got to work at clearing the salt and water from my face. His kisses helped bring my emotions back down to Earth. As I turned to leave, I noticed every single pack member had created a circle around me preventing me from leaving.

"Kyle Bredeson."  
I turned to Rose who walked forward regally and sat down.

"My sister had a lot to tell me before she died including several promises I have to keep. If anyone could ask things of me it would be her. So, let's get down to business. First, she asked that I provide you with these," she said. After letting a small bark out, Lily approached me dropping to beautiful rainbow prisms at my feet. I recognized them for what they were. Mega Stones.

"I-"

"She also asked that I provide you a member to travel with you. Out of this pack we have many great fighters. Is there any that meet your fancy?" she asked, her voice loud and clear.

"No one could replace her," I said, even as I looked at the expanse.

"Not good enough, Kyle. Seems I'll have to pick one for you," she said. My eyes widened as I started to stop her, only for several males to growl at me warningly.

"Now then. Fang. Front and center."

The older Absol moved to stand before us, and my eyes appraised him. Outside of the scar on his left eye, he appeared to be strong. In fact, his presence alone was enough to cause us a bit of discomfort.

"Mi'lady. What is your wish?"

"I need your assistance with the pack. There is about to be a huge shift in power, but before I do it, I need to know you are up to the task," Rose spoke solemnly.

I listened with keen ear to the events curiously.

"There is need for a new leader. We've known each other a long time in many many ways. You've seen my strengths and my weaknesses. As leader, I hope you'll be able to provide the guidance this pack deserves. Be strong where it needs and show compassion as needed. Take care of Lily for me as well."

"Thank you. We will be here awaiting your return," Fang responded. Lily approached Rose and dropped a single Pokeball at her feet. I tried to process and undersatand what was happening but was unable to.

"Mommy? Will you be coming home soon?" she asked, standing into Rose's nuzzles.

"Of course sweetheart. Now listen to your father and be good. Or else I'll getcha when I get back. Understood missy?" Rose threatened.

"Yes ma'am," the pup replied sadly.

"Good."  
Turning around, Rose approached slowly, before placing a single red and white Pokeball in front of me.

"I'm all yours now Kyle," she whispered. Her eyes fell, and I looked at her feeling my heart constrict. The weight was too much and I stared at the Pokeball.

"She's offering herself. I would not make her wait," Fang stated firmly. Our eyes met, and I knelt to the Pokeball.

"You hate all humans," I said, speaking directly to the Absol.

"Correction. I used to hate humans. I don't know anymore," she said, her eyes meeting mine.

"How do I know you don't just want to follow me for revenge? Against me or Mewtwo," I demanded.

Her gaze turned fierce at the statement.

"Revenge is for fools. I'm only here to keep a promise to her. Am I clear?"

I couldn't help but admire her as I stared. Her fur was unkempt, but she appeared prideful and strong willed. She was unwilling to yield to anything or anyone. Her strength was something I took solace in, despite my reservations about her attitude towards humans. Glancing to my watch, I read the numbers quietly to myself. Level 70. A diamond in the rough. I had only met Pokemon of that level once or twice in my life. Even Lula hung at level 62 right now.

"Rose. I- Thank you," I whispered, picking up the heavy sphere.

"Thank you. Despite how I may feel about your species, you made my sister happier than I could ever have asked for. I'd like to see why she loved you," she said, bowing. I threw the ball and watched it suck her in forcefully. Shaking. Shaking. Shaking. Ding. Another successful capture. As I knelt to retrieve the ball, I noticed the pack was bowing to me.

"Treat her with respect, Kyle. She's strong willed and cold hearted but she's always done the right thing. I hope that in time, she may grow from working with you. Not in strength but in heart," Fang spoke, his voice firm.

"I will," I whispered, another tear falling down my cheek. As I opened the sphere, I was greeted with a bewildered Absol.

"Wh-"

"Nobody goes in the pokeballs unless they want to, or I don't have a choice. So if you'd prefer to grieve now, I understand. However if you'd like to stay out, and spend time getting to know the others, you have the option," I said simply.

She sat there for a minute before nodding her head.

"I'm staying out. I prefer solitude, but I have a lot to ask, and talk to you about."

The pack parted way leaving me to continue home. As I started to walk with a new Pokemon tow, I glanced towards the dark tumultuous skies and wondered how many more storms were on the horizon. Would I survive them all? Only time would tell and I was worried about the answers.


	9. Chapter 9: Rest and Recovery

As we turned back to head home, my heart weighed heavily on bringing Rose into the team. Concerns and doubts filled my mind, and yet I knew that it would be extremely damaging to any relationship we would have if I treated her any differently than Kat. She had asked to feel what Kat had felt when she spent time with me, and I couldn't help but respect her. Her strength was something I might have to rely on in the coming days. Turning my attention to my Pokewatch, I glanced at the main screen staring at my stats. The fights over the previous days had brought my levels up to just under level 59. Given a little more time I could reach 60. It made me concerned though, as when most humans reached level 75, many of them were at risk of hurting themselves. They were strong, but reports from many Pokemon Professors and Champions was the body couldn't fully utilize it without harming itself. The person had to limit how much they pushed, or else they risked severe injury or death. I was nearing that threshold and I was worried about going further. Even now, I felt like I wasn't truly tapping into the strength which I had already acquired. Glancing up at the sky, my mind filled with dozens of unanswered questions. A buzz on my watch notified me of a missed call and I quickly returned my attention to it. Three missed calls. My mother…

My eyes watered at the prospect of having to face her as a failure. I had hoped to come home victorious with my friend safe and sound. I couldn't face myself much less the disappointment from her. I shook my head before, reaching with a shaky finger to touch the display. Breathing in deeply, I activated the call function, watching as my Mother's face filled the screen. Her demeanor look worn out, but overall good as she let out a breath of relief.

"You're alive. Thank goodness."

As she stared at me, I watched her head tilt as she took in my appearance.

"I-"

"Not now," she stated, cutting me off.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Get home safely, son. I am many things but I'm your mother first and foremost. We can discuss anything when you get back. Be careful and keep your head up. I love you. No matter what."

Before I could respond, the call ended. As I glanced back to Delilah, it was Rose who spoke up.

"She knows already," she said, shaking her fur.

"Knows that Kat is…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I was still in denial and in agony over her death.

"No. A good mother though can tell when her child is suffering from a simple glance. She saw your face and realized something wasn't right. I'm sure she doesn't want to discuss delicate matters over the phone. I like her already, although I'm still not sure how I'll feel when I arrive. I've had too many chance encounters just blindly trust anyone. You included," Rose stated, as she walked beside me.

"Master would never hurt one of us intentionally," Lula retorted, angrily.

"Trust is easily betrayed given the chance. If it came to your life or his, I don't think you know the real answer," Rose responded, haughtily.

"Theirs. I tried to sacrifice myself for your sister when Mewtwo attacked, after Lula passed out. He denied me that," I said, hanging my head in shame.

"Is that so? She failed to mention it during her recollection of the story. I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to keep the promises I made," she said, softly.

"And what exactly did you promise?" I asked, watching as she moved ahead of me.

"Many many things. None of which concern you, human. Sorry…I meant Kyle," she corrected. I stared at her confused as to how someone so beautiful could be so cold and distant. Yet I knew nothing of her history with mankind so it wasn't my position to understand. The last thing Kat had said about her sister was that she was full of layers and at the bottom of it was someone who was devoted and loyal to the core. She was someone that Kat always looked up to even with her skewed and difficult personality. Shutting my mouth, I let it go, unwilling to start an argument with the Dark type.

"Kyle," Chris spoke up, catching me out of my troubled state. The young pup had been quiet most the trip and now I realized I had neglected to take care of him.

"Yeah, bud?" I asked, trying to put on a fake smile and appear cheery.

"Can we eat? I'm getting hungry," he asked.

I smiled broadly and nodded.

"Of course. Can't go home on an empty belly after all. Though Mom is an amazing cook," I said.

"It's okay. I miss her too," Chris said. His words shocked me, and I found my eyes watering up as he said them. Even as young as he was, the Fennekin still understood that I was in pain and tried to ease my own. As we entered town, passing many other people on the way in, I noticed that Rose had tensed up. She retreated to my side, her head whipping around as she stood beside me.

"You okay?" I asked, only for a low growl to come out of her throat.

"I'm fine. I don't need your sympathy," she stated. Her apprehensiveness grew with each passing second. She continued to look around wary of every single person we passed. I glanced to Lula who shrugged. Sighing painfully, I looked for a restaurant to gorge ourselves on. Looking down the street I noticed a vendor, who was extremely young selling the exact same sticks that Lula and I had partook in Unova. My eyes widened as I ran forward to the stand. A younger man worked diligently, as paying customers lined up and left in rapid fashion. As we arrived, the latest patron walked away with four of the delicacies. My mouth watered even as I smelled the fried dough and cheese which he prepared.

"Welcome. How many can I get ya?" the young man asked. Staring at him I couldn't help but notice the resemblance he had to the man who had shared his dish with us.

"Are you related to the elder gentleman in Unova by chance?" I asked, staring at his stand.

"Oh yes! So you've met my grandfather. Huh. Thought he would have given this a rest after all this time. I've almost got his recipe down to the last ingredient but he's always been better at making them." he said puffing his chest out slightly.

"Wow! What are the odds?" I said laughing for the first time. Almost immediately I was reminded of my loss as my mind wondered how Kat would have enjoyed the dish.

"I'll take three per each please," I said, reaching into my wallet to pull my card.

"Wait…is that? It is! You bitch!" he shouted, glaring at Rose. He proceeded to move to harm her, and I intercepted, as Rose stood defiantly behind me.

"Easy, pal. What's going on?" I asked, trying to mediate whatever issues had occurred.

The man stared at me disbelievingly before pointing at my Absol.

"This vermin took 3500 pokedollars from me last week. I'd never forget that weird ass horn in my life. Not only that, but she attacked my little cousin taking his pack of fresh berries off his shoulder. The kid's only seven," he shouted. My eyes watched as several angry people started to approach us.

"Lula. Bubble beam around us. Give us a wall. Delilah, block access to Rose. Chris. By me," I stated quickly. Almost immediately a wall of bubbles emerged creating a defensive barrier between the people who approached our area. Returning my focus to the man in front of me, I quickly tried to defuse the tension.

"Sir. I understand why you are upset, and I don't want any trouble. Make you a deal. You triple the amount she owes you and add it to my tab. Consider it recompense for the pain she's caused and the food she stole. Young Chris here just needs a meal before we leave. I promise she won't cause anymore problems," I spoke quickly, glancing around.

"You gonna stand up for that fucking witch? She's trouble. All of them are," the younger man stated glaring at me.

"I'll stand up for her, yes. She may have done wrong by you, but I will take the heat. If you want to hurt somebody, we can take this elsewhere. You can punish me for her transgressions as much as you like. Cut, maim, strike. Get it out of your system. She made a mistake, and I'm sorry," I said, beggingly. The noise from outside our wall, grew louder, and I became anxious that a fight would ensue. Looking from Rose to me, he sighed heavily.

"The fact you'd be willing to take a chance on this little devil is beyond me. You said triple? Seems fair enough to me," he said, his tone coming down.

"Lula. Disperse," I commanded, watching as the bubbles faded. Before anyone could speak, I threw myself forward at the mercy of the crowd.

A woman was the first to attack, a can flying towards Rose's head. My eyes caught it and pushing off I caught the object and dropped it harmlessly. Delilah looked at me fearfully, but I ignored her as I put Rose behind me and backed up. Handing my card to the food cart owner, I spoke loudly above the rioting crowd.

"LISTEN UP!" I shouted, placing my hand on my blade. I glared at all of them defiantly at the murderous group ready to ward them off if need be. They had the numbers to take me down, but I wasn't going to let them hurt a single hair on Rose.

"You want this Absol. You come through me. I promise I won't be kind or cool about this. I know she's done wrong, but everybody deserves a second chance. I don't want to harm anyone. Man or woman. Adult or child. I just want to eat, grab my things and leave. You want her blood, you can have mine instead. However, you won't touch her," I finished. The crowd stared at me, before a member shouted out.

"Oh yeah? I'll take your head and then take hers too," a woman screamed.

"You won't touch Master! I'll wipe you all away!" Lula sang, watching as the crowd backed away from my water type. She had demonstrated her capabilities very well with the large wall of bubbles which she had used to separate the two groups earlier.

I remained ready, and tense, awaiting the first person to make a move. Silence filled the air before the crowd started to disperse. Every member left, and my group let out a collective breath of relief.

"You-"Rose spoke, her voice trembling with emotion.

Turning around, I noticed that two plastic bags sat on the glass overture of his stand, with steam pouring from the edges.

"That would have been painful to watch," the grandson said, his eyes meeting mine. "They would have torn you to ribbons just to get to her. I doubt they would have cared much if they had gotten hurt in the process. You got guts…I can admire that. The food is ready for you. Here's your card back."

I accepted the piece of plastic well aware that I had spent a great deal of money on this trip. Yet, every cent had been worth the cost I would spend it again if need be.

"There are quite a few folks around here who dislike that pack of raiders. I'd keep her out of sight until you leave this region. I reckon there are more than a few that'd love the chance to shoot her dead," he told me.

"Thanks for the advice," I replied handing the bag to Delilah. "I'll take my chances and keep her safe. Take it easy bud."

We proceeded down the road hastily until we arrived at the Pokemon Center. Ignoring the numerous residents who passed nasty looks, I got us lodging for us to eat our meal in peace. Closing the door behind me, I watched as everyone went to sit down on the beds. Save one. Locking the deadbolt, and letting out a sigh, I turned and faced the Absol. I expected her to snap, and was surprised.

"You-protected me?" Rose stated in disbelief. I could see her still trying to come to terms with what had happened.

"Did you think I'd let them hurt you?" I asked, sighing. Her head turned away, and she let out a small sigh.

"I didn't expect that. Normally when they rage, I take a few hits and run. Nobody has ever stood their ground for me," she stated.

"You thought I'd abandon you to them? I'm not that kind of person," I said, solemnly. I moved around her, and focused on getting lunch. We all had to eat for the next leg of the journey.

"I can take care of myself," she said, snarkily.

"Of course," I replied, as I opened the plastic bags. As I pulled the containers out, I sniffed it carefully. The man had prepared these out of my sight, and I was really worried that he might have slipped something out of spite. He'd get revenge and keep the money without any repercussions. However, he had seemed really sincere so I took a bite without any hesitation.

It was definitely more spicy and chewier than his grandfather's but the cheese and dough was amazing sweet. I swallowed the first bite and finished the rest of the balls in record time. After letting the food cool down to a tolerable level, I nodded to everyone, and moved aside letting them have free reign. As everyone grabbed a stick, I noticed that Rose hung back, her eyes focused only on me. She appeared hesitant to approach the dish even as everyone sat back, enjoying the meal.

"Go ahead," I stated.

"I've never had this before," she said, staring at the containers of food. Reaching past Delilah, I grabbed one, and held it in my hand offering it to the Absol. The cheese dripped onto the makeshift paper cup, preventing me from burning my hands.

"Be careful. It's still hot," I said, as she approached. She sniffed the meal, and touched the cheese with her tongue. Her eyes met mine, and even though I could sense the distrust, she took a small bite. I smiled as her eyes widened.

"It's salty…and sweet…and spicy. It's good," she said simply, watching me. Her yellow eyes were brilliantly colored, and I found myself getting lost in them for a moment.

"Go ahead. Eat as much as you like."

She devoured the stick, and her maw covered in cheese made me blush hard. Despite her death, I now realized how truly attractive their species was. Using my finger I quickly wiped up some of the cheese, sticking it into my mouth without thinking. She blushed at the contact, and I turned away. Glancing to Lula I noticed that everyone was enraptured with the food. My eyes stared outside, and I felt my mind slip to the wayside. How many more good days did I have ahead? Was Mewtwo still coming after me and my family? Would I be safe?

I shuddered as the questions piled up, only to be brought out of my revelry by Delilah. The Psychic type made me face her, as she massaged my shoulder. Rose jumped off the chair and walked to the container, grabbing another stick to sit down and munch on.

"You have too much on your plate. Stop with these thoughts," she said, pressing into my muscles.

"I can't. Not if I am going to keep you guys safe," I replied, glancing around. Lula and Chris were busy talking with each other, while Rose devoured the second one in record time.

"I know how you feel. It's going to be okay," she stated. My heart sank at the statement. It wasn't going to be okay. Without her in my life I felt empty. Broken. Useless. The word reminded me of Kat's question. She wasn't worthless. She had been so precious. I had failed her…and if Mewtwo came again I would fail them.

"I speak for everyone when I say, we don't blame you. And trust me. I can read minds," she said, wiping my eyes as they watered.

"You've done a magnificent job. You rescued Katherine. You saved Chris and myself. You have protected us time and time again. You held your own when it came to Rose. Stop beating yourself up. Life never goes as we expect it to. You can only hope for the best and plan for the worst. You didn't fail Kat. If she had thought so, she would never have attempted the trip to Sinnoh. She knew you could, and had faith the entire time. You buried her and now it's time to rest your own heart. There is nothing else," she finished, stroking my hair.

"I-"

"If you were my son, I would be proud of you. If your mother is like me, you can bet she feels the same."

I nodded sadly, as her words helped alleviate some of the pain. I didn't stop blaming myself for her death, but I was coming to terms with my loss. It would continue to haunt me for the coming days. I just needed to rest now. I had done my share and could only pull my weight so much. Taking some time to relax and be with them, I joined the others on the bed, talking about home.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Everyone was transferred to Unova via the PC system and would be in Daycare until I arrived at the Pokemon stop near home. Although Rose had been extremely upset by the prospect, she had gone without that much of a struggle. A simple nod, and groan was all that had come from the conversation. I stood awaiting Britany, my eyes scanning the skies. I caught sight of her flapping down as she came to a skid right in front of me.

"KYLE!"

"Hey," I said smiling genuinely happy to see the fire type.

"How you holding up? I take it everyone was transferred right?" she asked glancing around.

My heart ached as I longed to tell her the truth, but a lie was easier for me to swallow at the time.

"Yup. Transferred and will be waiting for me in Unova," I said, blushing hard.

"Glad to hear it. Did everything go good with the sister?" she asked.

"For the most part. I will say she's extremely tough to deal with. She hates Humans," I said, the truth coming out quicker than the lie. I relaxed my breathing and focused on getting strapped in. It was going to be a long flight.

"Ouch. I've dealt with a few of those in my day. It's simple enough really," she said, looking back at me as the bars locked in place.

"How's that?" I asked, curious.

"Remind her not every human is the same as every Pokemon isn't. Very few Pokemon can argue with that," she said.

I looked up at the sky, noticing that it was still fairly cloudy.

"I guess that would work. She doesn't seem the type to let it go," I said, glancing back at the Pokemon center.

"Pleaaasseee. I've been dealing with you for the past few days consistently. There are guys…and then there are men like you. If you could get me to write my number down you best believe that she'll probably come around sooner rather than later," she said, giggling. I blushed hard at the compliment, as she took off flapping hard. I leaned forward to her scales, enjoying the warmth they offered.

"I'm sorry for the longer trip. I just need to get home as soon as possible. As soon as we land, I'll get you dinner from wherever," I shouted. She let out a snort of fire, and smiled broadly as my statement reached her over the roar of air.

"I very much appreciate it. It's gonna be a long flight so why don't you catch some zzzs. You seem pretty tired anyways," she said.

As much as I felt like arguing, I closed my eyes and with the rhythm of her beating wings fell into a deep sleep.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, waking up from my dream. My body shot up in the saddle, as I awoke from my nightmare. My heartrate skyrocketed, as I started to slide free of the harness. Grabbing the horn, I pulled myself back in place, locking the straps on my legs as I sat there.

"Kyle? You okay back there?"

I remained silent as my mind reflected on the dream again. Tears flowed to my eyes as the reality of Kat's death had turned into a haunting nightmare. Rose and the pack had been chanting "YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT!" As the darkness spun around me, I had come face to face with the skeleton of Kat whose eyes lit up orange as it screamed, that I had abandoned her. Blood dripped from her fangs, and as she opened her jaws…I woke up.

"I'm…I'm fine," I yelled back to her, settling down. Glancing to my Pokewatch, I realized we were almost there. I shivered as the cold night wind bit through my short clothes giving me goosebumps. I needed to invest in some real clothes to protect me from the cold.

"You had me worried I'd have to catch you there for a minute," she said, turning her head to face me.

I rubbed my hand against my hair sheepishly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I only hope you would have," I replied loudly.

"Ha! Some of my passengers I'd have let fallen and not thought twice about saving them. The last guy called me a whore and said that only Muks would want to mate with such a disgusting Pokemon," she said.

My attention shifted away from my problems and onto hers almost immediately. Raising a single hand, I stroked the inside of her wing, blushing as she let out a small roar.

"Easy there. Last thing I want is to have an orgasm midflight," she called back blushing hard.

"Sorry. It's just…I don't get how someone could be so rude. You are extremely beautiful as far as I can tell. Maybe a bit rough around the edges but who isn't?" I stated, scratching her neck affectionately.

She murred at the attention before turning a single eye on me. The wind pushed me back but her blue eye glistened despite the sheer force.

"You are going to make some girl, human or not, the happiest thing alive. Magic fingers. A sweet tongue. Kind to the bone and loyal? I'd marry you right here and now if I could," she said, winking at me.

"Thanks Brittany. I appreciate it," I said, as my face became crestfallen. I could have made Kat that girl if she hadn't been stolen from me. My nightmare returned to the forefront of my mind at the thought. I had been too late. When it counted I had been too dense and too slow to realize the signs.

"All my fault," I whispered, shame eating at my chest.

"Coming up on your destination," she called out.

We spiraled lazily into Unova's Virbank City. We were only a mile from my house now, and I was just so worn from the journey that I needed to get home. As she braked onto the gravel, I undid the straps, hopping off. I fell to the ground hard, my legs still weak from the long flight. Pushing myself up on my arms, I rubbed my thighs back and forth trying to get the blood flowing.

"Easy Kyle! Last thing I need is to have a demerit on my report for letting my passengers hurt themselves," she said, panting. I had put a heavy burden on her, and felt my conscience eat at me for making such a hasty decision.

"My bad," I said, grunting as I forced my legs beneath me. Standing up I wobbled over to the wall, and used it to support myself. Walking into the Pokemon Center, Audino approached me from around the counter.

"Are you okay, Sir?"

"Yeah. Could you do me a favor? For her dinner let her order whatever she wants. Here is my Pokemon ID number. Use it to charge whatever she eats to my house. I'll pay for it," I said. I glanced back to notice that the fire breathing lizard was looking me over with bright eyes and was ogling my lower half. I walked back outside, and she licked her mouth across her chops teasingly.

"I normally wouldn't say this to just any guy, but if you ever need to let off some stress, I'd be more than happy to rock your socks. Thanks for dinner, and I'll see ya around right?" she asked.

Her offer stunned me but I nodded appreciatively.

"Of course. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the lift and stay safe!" I called out as she walked around the edge of the Pokemon Center and towards the rear. I entered through the sliding doors again and walked to the PC. Typing in my ID, I watched as all four Pokeballs were deposited into my hands. Opening the spheres one at a time, I was greeted with each member who stretched out as they came out.

"Finally!" Rose said, sighing heavily.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning towards the Dark type.

"Those 'pets' were so annoying. Talking about their trainers' problems, and training, and grooming, and on and on and on. Ugh. There's a reason we stay so far from civilization," she said, disgusted. I bit my lip as Lula broke the awkward silence.

"Are we almost home Master?"

"Yeah. Just a couple minute sprint down the road," I replied, as we headed through the sliding doors and back into the dark night.

"Will your mother let us stay?" Chris chimed in, trotting up to stand beside me.

"I'm sure she will. If not I'll pay for lodging until we can figure out a more permanent solution. We should have plenty of room though. Especially in the different rooms in the house," I replied, patting his head a few times.

"Let's go guys," I said, breaking out into an all-out sprint. Lula followed via a water bubble, while the others kept up with my pace.

It only took us five minutes to arrive at the old two story home. Its white paint was starting to peel but otherwise was in great condition.

"It's big," Chris commented as we sat streetside.

"Its home," I said, with a happy exhale. I always felt at ease when I returned.

Walking up the driveway, I opened the front door slowly, glancing at my Pokewatch. It was only 10:15 pm which meant Mom was probably still busy in the kitchen or relaxing watching some Pokedocumentaries. My sister would be asleep most likely giving us time to acclimate without too much interruption. My eyes noticed several gouges in the wooden door frame but before I could investigate a single scream caught my attention.

"KYLE!"

Before I could respond, I was tackled by younger sister out of the door. I went sprawling as my sister hugged me tightly, crying tears of happiness into my shirt.

"Hey sis," I said, genuinely happy to see my family again. My arms wrapped around her chest and head stroking her hair. Glancing up I noticed Mom was watching us with a small smile, her eyes looking around at the others.

"Well it seems you made it home okay. Along with some new additions. Welcome all of you. My name is Olivia. You can call me Liv or Mom. Whichever you prefer. Come on in! We have plenty of food and bedding. I'm sure you all our starving after your journey. I made Chicken Cordon Bleu for dinner with some rice and veggies. Kyle's favorite," she said. Each of the Pokemon went in one by one, as my sister let me go. I got up with her, and as I moved inside, my Mother pointed to the stairs.

"Go get washed up," she stated loudly. A scream from the kitchen got our attention.

"HE'SSSS SOOOOOO CUTTTTTEEEE! IS HE MINE? IS HE MINE BIG BROTHER?" Emily screamed from the hallway. She had found Chris, and I was absolutely positive she would take really good care of him.

"All yours Em. I gotta go wash up. I'll be down in a minute," I called back. Walking up the steps, I noticed that Mom followed shortly behind silently. As I started to enter the bathroom, her gentle hand steered me towards my bedroom. She closed the door slowly behind us before turning around. My mom led me to the mattress where she sat down beside me. Even in the pale light of the night

"Kyle."

I knew I had to own up to everything. Tears filled my eyes as I reflected on the events of the past 48 hours. At the loss of my friend. I had been so reckless and done so much wrong. Shame filled my cheeks and I tried to hide my face, only for my Mom to tilt my head up so we could see each other.

"I-" I began to sob unable to face her.

"I'm here, sweetie. Don't worry about what I'll think. What happened?" she asked.

"I failed."

"None of that, mister. I raised you by myself to do the right thing. Now tell me what happened," she demanded firm, but compassionately. I felt my heart ache more as I realized that she deserved to know. Looking into her eyes, she remained calm, her expression concerned for me. Knowing how she felt only increased my tear flow. I had to face it no matter how much I wanted to avoid it.

"Kat's gone, Mom. She died," I said, choking out the words. As I said it, I watched her eyes widen at the statement.

"I broke my promise. It's all my fault," I sobbed, hiding my face in my hands.

"Sweetie. Come here," she soothed, pulling my head to her chest. She stroked and patted my back as I wept openly for my Absol. Even having grieved, I still wasn't over it. I was immediately reminded as I stared at the open Pokemon bed which sat at the foot of the bed. The pain hung like a mist and refused to let go.

"I knew something was wrong during that last call. How did she go? Was it peaceful?" she asked.

"She was poisoned to death. She died…in my arms. She…" I considered omitting her final words to me, but knew that there was not a single thing I couldn't tell this woman. My mother had remained calm throughout the entire confession.

"She told me…she was in love with me," I cried out, snorting as my nose became congested. As I looked into her eyes, I noticed that the emotion on her face turned serious. She wasn't angry but more thoughtful on what I had said.

"Of course she did sweetie. There wasn't a day we didn't talk about you. Do you think she didn't care?" she asked

I shook my head as she held me closer. I listened to her breathing, my heart rate dropping.

"Sweetie. I can't make the pain go away. And despite what you might think, you didn't fail. I'll hear the whole story eventually, but if she died with a smile on her face…you did your best. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm proud of you, Kyle. If your father was here too, he'd tell you the same thing," she said. I sniffled pathetically, and tried hard to keep my head up.

"It's not fair," I whined, shaking my head.

"It isn't. She was such a sweet girl, and I'm hurt just as much as you are that's she gone," she spoke. "It's getting late. I want you to eat and rest, so that tomorrow we can sit down and discuss everything. But we do need to address the newcomers. I'm sure your sister is ecstatic to have Chris, and I don't have a problem with-"

The door opened behind me and Delilah floated in, holding the Fennekin in question in her hands. Everyone filed in save Lula who I was sure was eating a huge meal.

"Sorry to interrupt," Delilah spoke, opening the door slowly.

"Not at all. Come in. Come in," she said, facing each one of them. As the trio sat down opposite us, I noticed that Rose was staring at my mother with an angry glare. My mother remained patient despite her attitude.

"So I assume you all are looking to stay here. I don't mind it, and welcome each of you to be a part of my family. May I get your names?"

"I am Delilah."

"My name is Chris."

"Rose," the dark type said, turning her head away.

My mother ignored her, focusing on the two other newcomers.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Is there anything I can do to help facilitate your arrival?" she asked, glancing around at each Pokemon.

"I would like to be of service. I think you and I would get along very well, as we are of similar minds. If that is not too much to ask. I'm sorry for reading your thoughts. It wasn't entirely intentional, but I had to make sure that Chris wouldn't end up back on the street. He's too young to fend for-"

"You don't have to explain, Delilah. And absolutely. We can discuss chores and the like tomorrow. Now you…"

All eyes turned to the Dark type who puffed her chest out and glared at my mother. To her credit, my Mom remained calm, addressing her carefully.

"Now then, Rose. Welcome to our house. I can already sense you are going to make things difficult, but I want to move past that now," she stated.

"I don't really trust you. Or Emily. Or Kyle for that matter," the Absol stated, her eyes finding mine. "I've had issues with humans since I was young, so excuse me if I don't warm up to you overnight."

My mother digested the sentence for a minute before turning to me.

"I'm sure my son has done nothing to warrant your distrust. If he were to do wrong, there would be hell to pay and he knows it. My daughter is good for the most part, save stealing cookies when I'm not looking. I don't need you to trust me. I need you to respect me and my family. Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine's sister," she replied, sitting proudly as she said it.

"I see. Your sister was always a joy to be around. I loved her dearly and despite the loss, I would extend the same love and compassion I offered her. If you threaten my family though in ANY way, be prepared to deal with heavy consequences," she stated. Silence filled the room, before Rose laid down, her eyes closing slowly.

"If you took care of her, then I will do my best to repay the debt. Thank you," she said humbly.  
The room let out a collective breath of relief and moved out, leaving me alone with Rose. My mother glanced back but I nodded letting her know I was okay for now.

"Is this where she slept?" Rose asked, walking forward to the diminutive sized bed.

"She picked it out. I offered her a mattress and for myself to sleep on the floor. Lula and she consistently disobeyed my orders to not sleep with me, but I think it's because of how much they cared."

She laid down on it, and let out a groan, rolling around for a second before kicking one of her hind legs out.

"It's very comfortable. More so than I thought," she told me, sitting up.

"I would have done anything for her," I whispered staring at the bed. My eyes watered up again, as I reflected on our first snow day. She had tracked so much in it the small bed she had laid in, had become soaked to the bottom. She had begged me to dry it and I had spent almost five hours just squeezing water out, and trying to get it back to its original softness. The gel on the inside had held its original shape very well over the years.

"Kyle."

"Yes?"

"What will you do now?" she asked, watching me fidget on my bed.

"Sleep. Then tomorrow, I will figure out where to go from here," I said, yawning obnoxiously. My eyes drooped as I laid down in bed.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

I must have overslept, because as I sat up in bed, I noticed how quiet my room was. Kat, Rose and the others were outside based off the sound of things. I shifted my weight in my bed and rolled over. The sun was high in the sky and my alarm clock read 11:50 am. I was being lazy as if I didn't have a care in the world. I needed to start getting ready for the ranger exam. The next official one would be in two weeks and there was nothing really stopping me from working out. As I swung my legs over the side of my bed, my ears picked up heavy footsteps like an elephant moving towards my bedroom. My body reacted defensively, grabbing my blade from the desk, and turning around just in time to face a giant orange body which hung in the door way.

"Kyle," a male voice boomed as I inhaled sharply. He was much bigger than I expected.

"Who are you?" I growled, my grip on the blade tightening with each passing second.

"Easy. You can put the weapon down. I'm here on behalf of Eon," he spoke, backing away. I stared at the Dragonite, and exited my room. The door way was too big for him to fit through but he could easily stand in the hall, much to my amusement.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come with me," he stated, walking down the hallway towards the living room. I followed obediently, noticing that I was half naked. As I got downstairs, I noticed that everyone save Mother was frolicking and playing the backyard. Rose was nowhere to be found, and it had me concerned for the Absol, but I let it go for the moment.

"Have a seat," the dragon spoke, slowly sitting on the purple carpet rug opposite of me. Leaning back, I put my butt in the sofa's chair. My eyes focused on his face, as he let out a heavy sigh.

"We hate to ask anything of you and your family. Eon sent me here on a mission to keep an eye on your mother and sister. Eon's currently doing recon in Johto looking for where Mewtwo may have gotten off to."

I interrupted, my temper rising as his words hit home.

"Mewtwo isn't just attacking randomly. He's been following me every step for the past few days. Now then, if you know what Eon's hiding then I deserve to know the whole truth. Not just these half ones to get me to follow whatever you say," I stated, glowering at the Dragon/Flying type. To his credit, he remained silent for a minute before acknowledging my statement.

"You are smart. He warned me that you'd figure things out given time. Very well. Eon has some secrets I'm really not supposed to share. However, I can give you all the details you need to know concerning the events of the past week. There are some things even I don't know. "

I nodded glancing back outside. Everyone still appeared to be focused on play, so I would have some time to interrogate the stronger type.

"When you arrived to fight Mewtwo, we had been preoccupied with two legendaries at the time. A Reshiram and Zekrom. They put up a really good fight, and while the team was well aware of the dangers to you on the ground, we were fully occupied in the sky. If we attempted to intervene, either one of the Legendaries would have struck and the fight would have ended. During this time, Mewtwo was well aware of your impending approach. The other humans he had driven away, but you had been forced shoreside by Zekrom's storms. As such, he used you as bait and as leverage to prevent Eon from stopping his plans right then and there. We hadn't anticipated such strong resistance. Unfortunately, our miscalculation cost you dearly. For that, I have no words to convey our sorrow and shame at our failure. I spoke with Eon last night, and he expressed disgust that he had been too slow to stop the fight."

My hands trembled as unspoken emotion filled my chest. I couldn't believe they knew what was happening and had let it happen without intervening.

"If…If it had been anyone else, they would have died!" I exclaimed tears filling my eyes.

"We know. No matter how strong you become, you cannot save everyone. We held onto the hope that they wouldn't kill you and it proved to be a solid gamble. After you fainted, and Katherine was taken away, Rayquaza took you and your team home, using your pokewatch to find it. Meanwhile, Eon and I pursued Mewtwo who followed his ship leisurely. They escaped view momentarily, and as such we almost gave up hope. Eon stated a desire to protect the Absol, and rescue if need be. We continued our search high and low before coming face to face with Mega Mewtwo. Exhausted, and worn down beyond belief, Mewtwo almost killed us both there. Suffice it to say, his strength overwhelmed and nearly wiped us. Eon though pulled through in the end delivering two severe strikes which levelled the playing field. Having used the last of his Recovers, he realized that prolonging the fight would not end well for anyone. Mewtwo left us, but gave us the location of where he would hold your Absol. Eon realized that the point of this was to divert our attention away from his plans, and he expressed anger that he had fallen victim to another trap. Given the choice to follow Mewtwo or try to rescue Kat, his only hope was that you would wake up. We've made several judgement calls that sounded right at the time but have failed us. We all feel for your loss. However, if you could weigh the rest of the world against her life, would you?"  
I was at a loss for words. I couldn't believe things had been fully examined and choices made without my consent. I had lost my best friend, and weighing her life against the rest of humanity was difficult. Yet, I couldn't believe his audacity to ask me that.

"Hmmm. If that's the case, then I could blame you for my sister's death more than Kyle here."

My eyes widened and our heads whipped to Rose who sat several feet away. Her claws scraped the hardwood floor, as she approached regally. I watched her as she slithered past me, rubbing her fur against me before jumping to the couch.

"Absol. Don't start. You don't know how much we've suffered just to protect others," Dragonite threatened.

"My name is Rose. And that. Was. My. Sister," she growled sitting down. "It's unfair of you to demand he pick between humanity and my sister. You weren't there in the pouring rain, watching him dig a grave. You weren't there when he wept tears for her. You weren't there and have no right to hold him accountable for YOUR fuck up."

Her rage was beautiful to behold as she growled fully, threatening the Dragonite who backed up in response.

"Rose…easy," I begged, watching as she flashed me a grin, her canines exposed in a nasty grin.

"You're right, Rose. However, we had to make our choices just like you've made yours. Tell me. Why else are you following Kyle if not for revenge? " Dragonite taunted glancing back to me. I awaited her answer with bated breath as she sat on her haunches.

"Revenge? Ha. I don't need revenge to be satisfied with hurting you. I'm here because of the promises I made to MY dying sister. She cared for Kyle and I do as well. So you can best believe my interest is invested in him and only him."

She spun around and trotted over, jumping onto the couch and curling into a fluffy ball.

"But that's not all you have to say is it? You're here for another reason," she demanded.

My eyes turned onto Dragonite whose jaw was tight with emotion.

"You are really sassy," he growled.

"Part of my nature. Now out with it," she stated glowering at the pseudo legendary.

"It appears that Mewtwo's plan is still on track and we are currently awaiting Jirachi's awakening. According to the latest intel from Eon we have three weeks before Mewtwo can effectively put his plan into play. As such, if we can interfere and capture the Psychic Steel type before then, Mewtwo will be unable to make any wish."

"What does that have to do with Kyle? Skip the needless information," Rose spoke up. I glanced back to her and watched as she rolled her eyes at me. "I want to know what role he has for us to play. I don't like waiting."

"Eon realizes this fight is going to require help from others. Many of the Rangers and the Champions of this region are dealing with other situations that prevent us from calling upon their help. We need you Kyle to help us with this final fight."

"Why me?" I spoke up, glancing back at Rose who now perked up at the statement.

"At this time, you've fought Mewtwo. Given some training with me, and combat experience, I will be able to get you ready for the fight in the future. You are aiming to be a Pokemon Ranger, and as such, training will help prepare you for that role. Eon trusts you, and believes that given a chance, you may prove pivotal to the coming fight. Mewtwo has spies everywhere and if it weren't for the fact that you weren't already involved he wouldn't ask. If things could be done stealthily he would have completed it by now. However, he's been caught twice already, and that's no small feat. He's very good at sneaking around. What do you say?"

I wrapped my head around the information before turning to Absol. Her eyes remained narrow, but after a moment she let out a low sigh.

"You're asking a lot of him, and us. To put our lives on the line," she said, speaking up in my stead.

"Not lightly. We both know the cost of such a fight. If I'm correct, your sister died to protect him. Would you-"

"YOU DON'T SPEAK OF HER!" Rose shouted, letting out a feral growl.

"You know I'm right," Dragonite responded, flinching at her threatening voice.

"Rose. Enough, please," I said, glancing back to Eon's Pokemon. He was right and it bothered me that he knew what Katherine would have wanted.

"You're still hiding why you were bandaged upon our arrival. You can fool a lot of people, but I'm always on guard and cautious. I could smell you even though I was tired. And the smell of smoke permeated the backyard upon my inspection," Rose glanced at me.

Dragonite seemed uncomfortable with the questioning attitude of Absol, but I came to appreciate it. I had been so worn out I hadn't noticed the minor details. Looking the Dragon/Flying type over one more time, I noticed several scratches and burns.

"Several Team Plasma grunts appeared at your house. I arrived only three days prior worn out from a close encounter with Mewtwo. I was left behind due to my size and to keep an eye on your home while you were gone. I managed to repel them, before they could do any damage to your family, but my wounds prevented me from stopping their fleeing."

My mother arrived just as he finished that sentence. She held a gleaming silver grilled cheese sandwiches, and two tall glasses pecha juice.

"Sweetie. I'm sorry. This happened the day I tried to call you. I was sdistraught, but after realizing you weren't in a better situation, I shoved it down. We are all okay and that's all that matters in the end," she said, nodding her appreciation at the large orange Pokemon.

"She's an amazing person, Kyle. You should count your blessings," Dragonite said, smiling broadly at me. My mind turned over the information slowly, as I realized that if things continued my family would be in danger.

"You can't ask me to fight if it puts them at risk. My sister and mother have to be safe, for me to even consider it."

Dragonite waited until my Mother departed, before dropping news that shattered my perceptions of the situation.

"Mewtwo needs you out of the equation. He won't stop. Not until you and everyone you care about is dead. And if you think he's going to be pleasant about getting rid of you, he won't be. He cannot put himself chance you spilling his plan to the wrong people. He needs you dead, and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you and Eon fail. We can offer them protection, however, we need strong fighters to help take down the grunts. Once we've done that Mewtwo can be taken down and the Wish Stone secured. Once that's done, you're free to live out the rest of your days. Eon and the team will secure him and make sure that he never harms anyone ever again."

"Sounds good in theory," Rose said, stretching out her claws digging into the chair. "To be honest, I don't trust you one bit when it comes to training him. No. I'll train him," she said staring at me.

"Rose?" I asked, confusion filling my gaze.

"I need to see what you are made of. Who you really are. It'll give us a chance to bond closer for something I've been thinking about since our arrival. For now, I want to raise your level and teach you to harness your power. We'll start tomorrow. As for you…" she turned to the Dragonite, her eyes narrowing until they were slits.

"You've given me a lot to think about, and I want us to hold off on his answer until we've had time to discuss it with everyone. It's not up to just him," Rose said, hopping off and leaving me alone with Eon's Pokemon. We remained quiet for a moment until I spoke up, Rose protection surprising me.

"That one will cause you nothing but trouble," he said shaking his head.

"I don't think so. She's smarter, and definitely wiser than she appears to be. That being said, why hide all of this information from me? A guess as to where my Absol was? The battle between you and Reshiram and Zekrom? You all keeping an eye on my family? This is information I could have used during my trip. It would have allowed to me make better decisions instead of rushing out recklessly," I said, my tone bitter but firm.

"Perhaps you are right. Eon thought it unwise to tamper with your mental state too much. You almost died," he replied.

"Hmph."

My eyes followed to where Rose had left, and grabbing a sandwich from the tray I took a bite, thoughtfully. Although she had seemed antagonistic at first, she had opened my eyes to what Dragonite was really wanting from me. Granted I was in very little position to argue or fight off his proposals but I needed to be wary when it came to the situation. If things turned bad, I needed another set of eyes. Touching my Pokewatch, I typed two quick messages, and sent them off simultaneously. It was time for me to get my head on straight and think like an actual Ranger instead of some kid pretending to play the part. I received responses almost immediately, and I nodded. Good news. I wouldn't be going the fight alone it seemed.

"Dragonite. I'm giving you the chance to come clean right now. If I find out your playing me for Eon's benefit, there will be hell to pay," I said, making sure I was positive I could back up my threat. The dragon stared at me, before sighing heavily.

"Although Eon wouldn't appreciate the threat, I understand the position we are putting you in. We have a place to stay for you. It's safe and should accommodate yourselves rather easily. There is one last thing to disclose but…"

A knock on the door interrupted his sentence. The visitor was unexpected, and I moved to the door cautiously. I was shocked to come face to face through the peephole with Elaina and a mysterious woman standing behind her. She was taller than Elaina, and was covered in a dusty brown trench coat with a cover and hat.

"Kyle! I know you're there! Open up! I promise I won't bite! Unless you let me,"she called out. I glanced to Dragonite who facepalmed at the comment.

"I Forgot to mention that Eon may have placed some protection around you for your own safety," Dragonite stated.

I opened the door slowly, and was immediately barreled over by Elaina who cuddled and nuzzled me.

"IT'S SOOO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

Before I could react, a broom slammed into Elaina's face sending her sliding across the floor.

"Get off of him. Who are you?" my Mother demanded, glaring down the two newcomers.

"Oh! His girlfriend. We met on-"

"ELAINA. Not now please," the woman behind the girl shouted, removing her hat and trenchcoat revealing an athletically built woman. Her blonde hair fell down in a ponytail that was tied off at her waist. Stunning blue eyes met my face, as she placed a hand on her green dress. Reaching down she helped me stand as she faced her friend.

"You need to stop, seriously Elaina. He doesn't even know what you are. Do you think he'll just accept your true nature? I personally have nothing against it, but still…"the woman spoke her tones exasperated but low in volume.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away cautiously. Elaina moved back to the woman, stomping her feet childishly as she returned.

"Way to ruin the mood! I was just gonna have some fun with him! And you spoiled my surprise! You are the worst!" she said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Answer the questions. They need to know, Sarah," Dragonite spoke up from behind me.

"Very well. I'm Sarah as the big dumb Barney pointed out, and this is Elaina. One of my most trusted partners. She's easily excitable but otherwise very good at what she does. I doubt you'd have noticed anything strange about her if I hadn't said anything," the woman spoke fiddling with the pair of glasses. "I'm Eon's girlfriend and a Pokemon Ranger. We were tasked with following you the past couple days and making sure to remove any obstacles in the way of you saving Katherine. After your little event in Kalos, I lost track of you. Even Elaina couldn't determine what move you made. So we had to sit and wait for your return," she said, reaching out a hand.

"So on the boat-" I realized, as I shook her hand.

"That was me. You noticed me which is a bit of a shock. Elaina here is pretty good at making people see what they want to," she said.

I turned to Elaina whose image shifted away. As the picture dissolved away a single Zoroark stood beside Sarah. Her dark red eyes met mine and she smile devilishly.

"I hope that doesn't mean you aren't attracted to me! I know it's a lot to take in but I still really really like you," she said, moving forward.

The shocking nature of her reveal, made me woozy and I grabbed a nearby table to prevent myself from passing out.

"Sweetie!" my mom called out.

"It's a lot to take in. Give him a minute," Dragonite stated. My head swam as I considered everything that had happened since my departure. My mind reeled at the possibilities before realizing a key fact.

"Mienshao would have killed me if she hadn't seen you," I said, turning to face Sarah. She blushed shyly, and nodded.

"I didn't expect you would burst out of the window like that. In fact I was on my way to the back side of the building when you appeared above me. Nonetheless, I'm glad you showed up when you did. Mienshao is a tough cookie. She and I got in a tussle good while back as she was just starting to make the Lopunny Garden known. Suffice it to say, our run in reminded her that there were still others capable of tangling with her without fear. Elaina here took her down without breaking a sweat despite the type weakness."

I groaned internally, and moved to the stairs.

"Are you okay?" my Mom and Elaina asked simultaneously. I glanced down to notice that they both stood at the foot of the steps watching me ascend. They shot an angry look at each other, before focusing back on me.

"I'm- I just need a moment to digest all this," I said, heading to my room. As I reached the door, I walked inside and sat down on the bed. My head in my hands, I mediated trying to get my bearings and slow down my heart.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"  
"AAAH!" I screamed jumping two feet into the air. The voice had been right by my ear, and I looked to see Rose was sitting next to me.

"Ho-whe-"

"I came up here for a nap. Heard all the stuff downstairs. Curiousity got the better of me. Suffice it to say, I am not surprised. Young ones are easily manipulated by their circumstances. They used you to further their own agendas. It disgusts me, but at the same time, they have a point. Being upfront with you after your little run in with Mewtwo though would have saved you a lot of heartache and pain. Instead of believing in chance and luck, you would have known your fights were rigged to begin with," she said, licking one of her claws.

"What do I do?" I asked turning to her. Her eyes widened at my question before laying her head in my lap. I proceeded to pet her gently behind her horn, admiring the light pink tinge that colored her fur.

"There isn't a right answer Kyle. My sister might have been able to guide you. Lula might be able to guide you. Hell. Anyone could give you an answer but it doesn't make it the right one. However, if your family is in danger, and Dragonite knows of a safe place, its best to take him up on his offer."

I mulled over her words for a second or more as she mewled in pleasure. This was the most comfortable I had seen her near me, and I took solace that she wasn't at my throat both literally and metaphorically.

"You still hate me, don't you?" I asked, watching her eyes flutter shut as she got comfortable.

"Yes. But hating one doesn't mean I can't empathize. You didn't kill my sister, which is cause enough to celebrate. I'd suggest you rest. When you wake up, we can worry about the ifs, ands and buts," she said, with a loud yawn.

"My sister was right though. That Zoroark is extremely slutty," she said with a small giggle.

"WAIT-SHE KNEW?"

I awoke to the smell of cheese and savory meat being fried up in the kitchen. Sitting up in my bed I noticed that I was alone. Sweeping my legs off of my mattress I made my way downstairs slowly, listening as laughter filled the air.

"You know how many times I had to tell Eon that Elaina wasn't me? This damn girl kept toying with him every time he came over to my house!"

I smirked at the joke, and made my way past the living room and into the kitchen. Glancing at the dinner table, I noticed that one plate was still full. Grabbing the plate of food, I moved into the living room, where Sarah, and my family were all joking and talking around the dinner table.

"Kyle!"

"Big brother!" my sister greeted, dragging me over to where Chris and she sat. My eyes wandered among the group as my Mom launched into the story about Lula evolving and breaking the windows with her new voice. As I dug into the creamy and steaming hot meal, I noticed that Rose was watching me attentively, her eyes angry for some unknown reason. I tried to put it out of mind and focused on my meal. There was so much going on in the world, and for the life of me, my mind continually returned to Rose.

"Kyle. I've waited two days. I think it's time I got the full story of what happened after you departed home," my mother said, crossing her legs and leaning forward enthusiastically.

I inhaled deeply, putting the plate of food onto the table. My appetite left as I brought the entirety of our journey to the forefront of my mind. She was right and I was only worried I would be unable to maintain my composure throughout the tale.

"So…"

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

Eyes wet, and fists curled, I remained silent as my words about her death rang out across the room. Her final words to me still swirled around in my head along with guilt and shame.

"You've endured a lot, Kyle. I may have been watching over you, but your strength in the face of those odds was something I think we can all agree was far beyond what anyone could expect from someone so young," Sarah said solemnly.

"It just makes you even more desirable! A white knight in armor," Elaina joked, with a broad smile.

"My son. I know losing her is difficult, but you did the right thing. I wouldn't have it any other way. You fought tooth and nail to get her free and didn't kill anyone on the way out. To be honest, I don't know why you are so hard on yourself," she said, beckoning me to her. I moved like I was in honey to sit down on the couch next to her, as she rubbed my back affectionately.

"You've done the best you can do and that is all I ask. You are strong, my son," she said, wiping my eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Big Brother. I wish I could have been there," my sister chimed in. I noticed her eyes were homed in on Rose, and that she had a look of shock on her face.

"I assume you didn't know I was not Kat," Rose spoke to her, making herself known for the first time. My younger sister admitted defeat, shaking her head.

"I wish I could have kept things that way. Naivety is better when it comes to loss of someone you love. Regardless, if you ever have need of me, Kyle's sister, I will serve as best I can," she finished, returning her head down to her paws. Her eyes shut and I felt my guilt return like a tidal wave.

"We don't blame you for the death, nor the actions leading up to it. Brave and resilient. Katherine must have loved you a great deal to make those her final words," Dragonite stated resolute as our gazes met. He bowed slightly in respect and I felt my heart ache.

As I sat there, surrounded by family I realized the decision came down to whether or not I was willing to die for them. In a heartbeat, my mind made itself up and I spoke quickly.

"If you provide sanctuary for them, I wil fight alongside Eon," I said. Dragonite shifted his weight at my words, and then let out a low sigh.

"I'll let him know. Tomorrow we can begin getting everyone over to his house, and from there begin your training," Dragonite said glancing at Rose.

"You won't teach him anything. I thought I made that clear," Rose growled, her hair sticking up out of rage.

"Calm down puppy," Elaina said tauntingly.

"Call me that again, and I'll rip your throat out," the Absol threatened standing up in a swift motion.

"You can have free reign over his training, but if you abuse that ability I will come down and make sure you suffer for it. He needs experience and not just strength," Dragonite responded, folding his arms.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Maybe I'd be better off training him, Dragonite! I mean, I can make sure his stamina and speed are up to par with-"

"NO!" Rose and Dragonite responded shooting down Elaina's attempts to seduce me. Her face grew dejected albeit with a small dirty smile. My Mom nudged me only to be grabbed by two slender hands. I was pulled out of the room with such force, and into the kitchen. My eyes looked down to notice that my baby sister was bawling her eyes out.

"Emily? What's-"

"Big Brother. It's not fair that we have to deal with her. She's mean and crass. She treats you like garbage and it's obvious she's only here to kill Mewtwo…"

"Em…"

"No! You deserve better big Brother. She shouldn't be so mean to you!"

Her words shocked me to my core, and I was surprised she noticed it. My head hung in shame, only for the Pokemon in question to speak up on her own behalf.

"Mewtwo's life is not my concern, little one. Although I am many things, I am not a vengeful Pokemon. You can take that up with Gengar," she said, jokingly.

My sister turned on her heel facing the Dark type, who sat down beside her.

"Don't act sweet with me! I know your real endgame you…you devil!" she called out. It was so unlike her to go around accusing and name calling like she was now.

"Em! Apologize!" I shouted, my temper flaring.

"It's fine. She has every right to say how she feels about me. I'm used to it by now," Rose replied, her head still held high with pride. Emily stepped behind me, and glared daggers at the quadruped before stomping out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for how she acted. She's normally a lot more composed," I said, glancing over my shoulder.

Rose leaned against the frame before startling me.

"You tend to listen a lot to your family. Do you think that I'm only here because of revenge? Appearances are deceiving but I'd rather know the truth then for you to lie to me in the long run," she asked, with a long sigh.

"I don't know," I responded, fiddling with my fingers. While it was true that her coming home filled the void of Kat's death, I wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Her temperament and disposition towards humans made speaking and interacting with her very difficult. Despite her best intentions she appeared to care less for me, and the others and more about the end goal. It was something that bothered me quite a bit.

"You seem to hate me, which I often question as to why you are here if you cannot stand humans," I spoke watching her gaze shift uncomfortably.

"It's a lot of things. Experience plays a huge factor into my biases. Do not think me so naïve as to not realize the position I've put you in. No. Revenge is not a dish I deserve or desire. I had my fill of it long ago. I'm here because of the promises I made. Should our venture end in victory, rest assured, all will be revealed then. Much like Eon, I too like to play things close to the chest. It makes me feel safer here. However, I must confess that despite my…cold exterior I feel many things. I've chosen to conceal them and hold them in close. It makes a good leader, as one who can make decisions without your mind being muddied by emotion. As such expect that I'm here to protect and serve you as best I can," she spoke, shaking her fur out.

I nodded as I accepted what she said, even as she turned tail and returned to the living room. In the silence of the kitchen, I had time to contemplate what I wanted. What I needed at the end of the day. The answers were simple. To follow my dreams as a ranger. To protect my family from Mewtwo. To go back to the life I had lived prior to this situation. As such, I was weighed down by a heaviness. If this situation turned south, I didn't know if I would be able to cope. Losing anyone in the next fight would be cause for further shame and guilt. Turning my Pokewatch over, I sent the two text messages to my companions. I needed oversight and guidance. If there was anybody I trusted to keep me grounded it would be these two. I waited patiently as within three minutes I received both answers to my question.

"Send address."

"Sure. I'll be there but I need to pack a few things. Just give me the directions and I'll head there soon."

Returning to the living room, where Dragonite and my Mother sat, I noticed that everyone was animatedly discussing plans for tomorrow.

"Ah! Sweetie. So, unfortunately, I'll be in the office all day tomorrow. I'll have to speak with my superiors and fight for a little bit but I should be able to get the next three weeks off. Speaking with Dragonite, we have need of a cook and more importantly a doctor to take care of any injuries you guys incur."  
Her words put a smile on my face and I turned to Emily who was cuddling Chris and stroking his fur absentmindedly. The two together made me smile and it looked like the path to recovery for the fox was going to be painted in silver and gold. He was well groomed, and overfed, despite my efforts to hide the poffins from Emily who insisted on sneaking them to the pup.

"Kyle."

I turned to Dragonite as I sat down next to my sister, much to Elaina's chagrin. She got up swiftly, and sat down next to me, pressing her generous chest against my arm. My ears burned as all stared at the extra attention I was receiving. Faking a cough, I acknowledged Dragonite, before asking the next questions on my mind.

"So…is there enough room for more people? I have a few friends who want to accompany us in the fight against Mewtwo," I said, knowing that surprising Eon would be worse than announcing it now.

"Hmmm. We have the space. However, do these...humans I assume know of the dangers?" Dragonite asked, leaning forward.

I shifted under his stare, before sighing. How much I revealed, was dependent on the Dragon type in front of me.

"No. I'm afraid they are totally in the dark concerning the situation," I lied easily, blushing as Elaina shifted into my lap sensually.

"Kylleeee," she whispered in my ear, running a hand through my hair.

"What?" I hissed, trying to move her out of my view.

"Why so cold? Is it cause you prefer a human girl?" she asked, her tongue slithering against my neck. The touch sent shivers down my spine, and made my breath hitch in my chest. My lower half reacted to the attention, and we both noticed it from our current position.

"Ooooh. Should we-"

"ELAINA! Stop teasing the poor boy!" Sarah screamed.

Relief filled my chest as the Zoroark got up from her seat and moved reluctantly to the floor beside her trainer, her mouthed an apology to me. As she sat down, my mind immediately recognized something I had failed to notice for the numerous hours I had been home. Lula was not around. Jumping up, I ran up the stairs two at a time, and entered my room where she sat on the balcony. Moving slowly not to disturb her, I sat down next to her on the ground.

"Hey, Master."

"How are you holding up?" I asked, concern for her wellbeing replacing all other thoughts.

"I'm…sad. I miss my friend. I know you've been busy and your mind's been occupied, so I don't blame you for forgetting about me," she said, smiling sweetly.

"I didn't forget!" I cried, only for her to boop my face with her paw.

"Master. Don't forget. We've been together longer than almost anyone has been. I know you've been overwhelmed and I don't blame you. On a different note, are YOU okay? I may miss Katherine, but you seem really depressed Master," she said, moving her mane out of her face.

"I-"

"Please be honest. You know I'm here to serve."

"I'm still upset. I don't blame you or anyone for what happened. Now I'm endangering you and everyone again, and it bothers me. I haven't told you but-"

"Rose told me everything. While you were sleeping we had a chance to get to know each other and gossip a little. I appreciate the heads up. Continue," she prompted holding up a paw.

"I never asked you if you wanted to come with for this fight. If you don't-"

"KYLE BREDESON!"

Her shouting my name in anger was something so out of character, I shut my mouth and backed away fearful.

"Who do you think I am?" her voice quieted as a blush overcame her muzzle.

"I-"

"I'm your friend. It didn't cross my mind once to abandon you. I'm with you for the long haul. If we lose, I'll be there right alongside you," she said, forcefully.

"Thank you Lula," I whispered, my eyes misting up.

"Anytime. Don't think you are putting us in danger. Don't be so hard on yourself. Kat made her choice on that beach to intervene when I couldn't. Kat knew she couldn't live with your death on her chest. I feel the same. I choose to stay by you because in the end, you've been the closest relative and family I've ever had. I feel loved and cared for daily. I'm happy here Master, and so for that reason I fight with you. I won't run just because the odds are not stacked in our favor."

Her speech took my breath away and allayed deep set emotions that ruined any arguments I had against her coming with me.

"Thank you Lula," I sputtered blushing coyly.

"Anytime, Master," she replied bowing slightly. As we sat there under the stars, my mind drifted lazily about my family. Keeping them safe was my main priority and there wasn't enough time to see it through. If Mewtwo wouldn't stop until we were dead, then I would have to stop him first. Taking his life would be the first one I had intentionally done, but I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. All Pokemon Rangers made an oath to save life, and preserve it. Would I be able to keep that promise when everything I loved rode on that one oath?

I didn't have an answer. Only more questions.

* * *

Hey all. These last two chapters took quite a bit of time to get written up. There was a lot of details I missed and forgot. Needless to say, I'm rushing to get them out so please be patient. I'm enjoying typing out the story so far. Thanks for the support and see you guys in the next week! Bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10: Struggle for Strength

The morning of departure, Dragonite met my sister and me out front. Our Pokémon were contained in their balls, and with two backpacks filled with clothes we were ready to depart for our temporary living arrangements. I had forwarded the information to Arren and Penelope who had confirmed they would meet with me two days after we arrived. My mother waved us good bye from the door, as we hopped onto Dragonite's back. Much to her dismay, Elaina and Sarah had to travel to Eon, to provide updates and receive further information concerning the coming battles. Granted, Elaina had teased that our reunion would be 'exotic' before she left.

"Will Mom be okay without us?" Emily asked, glancing back to our Mother.

"She'll be fine for a little bit. Delilah will keep a safe watch over her. If anything, I'm sure Delilah will teleport themselves out of harm's way," I replied, as Dragonite took off in a single jump. Without protective gear, I found myself sliding but Dragonite's claws secured themselves around both our legs keeping us in place. I held my sister tight, noticing her hair smelled of strawberries and was slightly wet.

"Big brother?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning my head so I could hear her over the roar of the wind whipping past our faces.

"Will you help me evolve Chris? I wanna get stronger before we head out on our Pokémon Trainer journey."

I smiled at my little sister's question before responding with an affirmative squeeze.

"Anything for you Em."

I could practically see the smile on her face. Shifting my weight on his back, I stared down at the ground beneath us recognizing several towns as they came in and out of view in rapid succession.

"Where are we landing?" I called out to Dragonite. I received no response. The wind blew harder as we sped up, and I felt my gut start to shift with uneasiness. Resettling myself in my seat, and pulling my Pokewatch out, I grew aware that we were leaving the Unova region. Just as we came out over the ocean, a small island emerged. The plot of land was smoothed out and large enough for the mansion and two fields to train on. One had been cleared away to resemble a Pokémon Gym ring, while the other was full of trees and a cleared dirt field for training. As we descended I noticed that human sized dummies hung from trees and were planted in the field for practice against numerous targets.

"It's huge," my sister whispered back to me, as Dragonite landed smoothly catching our weight easily. As I slid off, my eyes took in the massive house which extended before us. The three story behemoth extended in both ways, with massive columns which supported its magnificent size. White marble stairs extended up to two large wooden doors the size of five Dragonites on top of each other.

"Welcome to our home away from home," Eon's Pokémon said, as a human and Herdier approached us rapidly. A gentleman appearing to be in his late sixties with graying hair and a goatee, stopped just short of us. He bowed, his tuxedo flapping in the morning wind. The well-groomed Herdier at his side also bowed, greeting us all I elegant fashion.

"Master Dragonite. Valued Guests. Welcome. I am the keeper of these grounds. You may call me Shaun and this is Johnson. We are here to take care of your needs and ensure your transition is as smooth as possible," he said, standing up. His brown eyes were warm with happiness, and as I engulfed a real sense of scope for the home, I wondered how just these two would be able to clean and maintain its pristine condition.

"Dragonite. Can I ask a question?" my sister spoke up, glancing back at me.

"Go ahead, Emily," he responded in a hearty voice.

"How much did all this cost you guys?" she asked, making my jaw drop at her forwardness. Her question caught everyone off guard, but to my surprise the Dragon Flying type immediately began laughing.

"Eon built this with his own two hands. Granted he had some help from me, Rayquaza and a few others, but getting power and a few other necessities was a group effort. While it wasn't free, this island is unowned by any sanction of government and also was discovered by pure accident. So we own it 100%. It's why I know we will be safe. Any attempts at an attack would be swiftly discovered by us, and put down before they could reach the grounds," Dragonite responded, as we reached the doors. With a gentle push by Shaun's arm, the door opened, revealing the lavish interior within. Expecting gaudy features and silver and gold everywhere, instead we were greeted with blue carpet which extended in every way you could see. Two sets of stairs curved outwards from the main entrance and leading to a second floor which was held up by many stone pillars. The walls were painted a darker grey, and many pictures of Eon and his Pokémon extended along the walls. My eyes homed in on a picture which was framed in gold. Moving swiftly, I stood in front and examined it. Eon was much younger in the picture. His now white hair still held black and he was surrounded by Pokémon. My mind immediately ticked each one off of the list, as I stared. Arcanine. Larvitar. Flaffy. Haunter. Milotic. Serperior. Dragonair and Rayquaza. All of them surrounded the young boy who smiled broadly with a peace sign held up with his friends. My eyes watered as I realized that of those, only a few remained.

"Wh-what happened to-?" I asked, interrupted by Dragonite's gaze. It appeared saddened as it too reminisced on the picture before sighing loudly. The sound echoed off the walls before it responded to my question.

"Many of them moved on with their lives. There were some tragic events I'm not in any position to speak of," he stated, moving me away gently.

"Question. What are the rules?" Emily asked, spinning around slowly to examine every single bit of the house she could.

"The rules are very simple, Madam. Horseplay is to be conducted outside, and as long as no real damage is sustained to the externals, is fully allowed. Guests are given free run of the mansion, so long as respect is given to the items within. Food and water, along with laundry are all to be attended to by myself, Johnson or Miss Lucia. She prepares some of the most exquisite meals. I promise you won't be disappointed young miss. Lastly, no room save Master Eon's is off limits. Make yourselves comfortable and enjoy your stay. If you'll-"

"Who is Miss Lucia?" Emily asked as the butler moved to grab the bag from my sister's arms.

"Ah. If you wish to meet her, I'll lead you along. She absolutely adores children, so you may end up being spoiled rotten if you aren't careful. Follow me, if you will."

"Shaun. Leave her to me. I'm sure that the elders have some things they would like to get settled while here," Johnson spoke up, sweeping my sister up and holding her weight on his back. I was shocked that the fluffy dog was so strong, despite the large bag on her back.

"YAAYY! Giddy up," my young sis giggled, tapping her heels to the dog's side, watching as he let out a bellow before dashing down the hallway. They moved like the wind, disappearing out of sight as they turned down a corner. The butler let out a low chuckle as he watched them go, moving forward to me.

"Johnson is such a pleasure to work with. I'm glad Eon hired us. Now then…sir. If it would please you, I'll take your bags and name," he said. Despite his age, the man was extremely well mannered and kind. Unfortunately, my blade and bag were attached together, and I didn't want to leave my Pokémon in their balls for too long.

"Ummm…"

"Sir?"

"My name is Kyle. It's a pleasure to meet you. If possible, could I take my Pokémon out of their balls?" I asked, glancing to Dragonite who smiled.

"But of course, sir!"

Calmly, I unlatched my back from my back and grabbed the spheres, before handing him the bags.

"Feel free to roam about. I'll make sure to show you to your rooms tonight before bed."

Tapping each release button, I was greeted by Chris, Lula, Rose and Elaina. Sarah had been adamant about leaving her with me, which meant I was stuck with the horny and clingy Dark type despite my reservations about it.

"YAY! Where's Emily?" Chris asked, turning to face me.

"Oh wow…"Lula admired, her eyes taking in the sights.

Rose sat next to me, and sniffed my legs with a look I couldn't discern.

Turning my attention to Rose, I asked the first question that would set off our plans. I needed to get stronger, and every minute wasted was one that could have been used to strengthen my body. She nodded as she seemed to read my mind.

"Where's the training field?"

* * *

"Get up!"

Everything ached. Everything from the hair follicles in my head to the skin which covered my feet. I swore, as I tried to stand, feeling whipped and defeated. Rose had been pushing me to the brink of my limits, and not letting up for a second. The Absol had been ruthless with her attacks unrelenting, even when I was down.

"I said GET. UP!"

A single head-butt from the Dark type sent me skidding through the Earth painfully. I tried to catch my breath as I looked at her on my back. I rolled over narrowly dodging another strike from the Pokémon as I came into a kneeling position.

"Rose. Stop!" Lula cried out, coming to my defense.

My breathing caught in my chest as my vision swam. I was on the verge of passing out and had no strength left to give in me. I was disappointed that I wasn't strong enough to keep up even for a second.

"Shut it Lula! I'm tired of his excuses. You loved her so much…why'd you let her die? If you want to be strong so much why are you giving in and making excuses? It's pathetic," she spat at me, kicking my cheek violently. Anger filled my chest as her jabs hit their mark. I wasn't going to sit still and make excuses. If my body wouldn't move, I'd make it move. Ignoring my agony, I stood up, listening as my joints cracked from the effort.

"He's had enough," Lula said, her paw over her mouth.

Lifting my guard up again, she rushed forward. I was always astonished by her speed and ferocity. My eyes followed her, as she slashed low at my belly, my arm barely coming up in time to block the attack. I was sluggish from overexertion, but I had to keep fighting or else. I threw a punch, watching as she bit into my wrist whipping me over her head. I came full circle slamming hard into the dirt. As I rolled to recover, she slammed full force into my chest sending me rolling through the dirt. I tried to stand again, collapsing after two attempts. She fired a single Night Slash making me fly through the air and come to rest in a small patch of grass. I couldn't get up. Not even if I tried. My vision blurred as she came to stand before me. I was as exhausted from the fight as I had been with Mewtwo.

"I can't believe it. You never cared for her. After that whole song and dance about your feelings, you are just going to lie there aren't you?" Rose whispered. My eyes watered at the question. I had been pushing nonstop and it seemed she wouldn't be satisfied unless I actually died under her assault.

"ENOUGH!"

The earth shook as the booming voice commanded attention. Glancing backwards, I watched as Dragonite landed beside me and lifted me up slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding me upright as he stared at the Dark Type. She stared back defiantly as he lifted me higher, so I wasn't resting on my own body.

"Don't help him. He needs-"

"You are going too far," Dragonite replied.

"This has nothing to do with you. Step aside," Rose warned growling loudly.

"Watch your tone," the dragon warned, raising his fist. "You can't fool me. This isn't training. It's revenge for her death."

"You don't know me. You don't know my kind. Back off! He needs to grow stronger," she stated.

"He needs rest. You won't get the results you want this way," Dragonite replied.

"I've gotten results before. This way works!" she countered.

"You're killing him!" Dragonite roared back, baring his teeth. His growl sent shivers down my spine. Despite my attempts to remain conscious I felt the darkness pulling me in and sucking me down.

"That's not why I'm doing this!"

"Revenge won't bring her back! If you hate him that much then leave! But stop trying to push your will onto him. He's reached his limit. Enough is enough."

And like that I passed out, my strength tapped out and my body unable to sustain alertness.

* * *

I awoke in a warm bed, bandaged, and a small drip attached to my arm. I groaned in pain as I looked around my eyes settling on the Absol who sat at the foot of the bed. Fear filled my chest as she stood up and stretched, approaching me slowly.

"You're awake," Rose said, sighing. As she leaned against my leg, I noticed that her fur was darker and several large marks covered her fur.

"He hits pretty hard I'll give him that," she joked, but I refused to smile. Dragonite was right.

"Kyle. Look at me," she insisted. I kept my gaze away, guilt eating at my chest. I had known there was a chance she didn't actually care. The first day of training and already she was rubbing my face in her death.

"There isn't a single day that I don't wish it was me that had died on that beach. There isn't a single moment where I don't miss her. If you're here for revenge, stop playing with me and just do what you came here for," I said bitterly.

"Kyle. It's not-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" I screamed, grabbing the IV bag and launching it across the room. It slammed into the wall behind her with a splash, and my eyes watered with fury. To her credit she remained still unflinching from my anger.

"Kyle. I've never held a grudge against anyone in my life. I may hate you but it's not for what you did to my sister," she said, sighing softly.

"Then why are you here?" I demanded.

"Because I made a promise. Last I remember, you failed to keep yours!" she snapped.

My eyes fell, and her words cut deep. I had failed and it wasn't like I wanted to. I would have given anything to go back and fix it. Instead I was constantly reminded by her presence and her attitude. It was the one mistake, which no matter how hard I tried to ignore, continued to run through my head.

"Kyle. I don't care what you think of me. We don't have time for me to baby you through training. I need you to get stronger. If you can't handle me, then what happens when you face more opponents? What happens when Mewtwo comes again? What happens if Lula or I get put in harm's way? Or worse, Emily?"

"STOP!" I roared, tears filling my eyes.

"Ha! Your enemies won't. You can scream, cry, and beg all you like. I can do this all day Kyle. You need to get better and if I have to beat you within an inch of your life daily to get you there, then that's what I'll do. I'm done talking. Rest up and meet me down in an hour. We have work to do," she stated, jumping from her perch. I watched her go furious. My fists were clenched into balls as I stared at her departure. Her words hit hard, and I sat there feebly trying to make an excuse for something there wasn't one for.

"Kyle."

The male voice resonated within the room, and I turned to see Eon's dragon floating just outside the window.

"What now?" I asked bitterly, wiping my eyes and hiding my face out of shame.

"Don't. She's harsh and cruel but it's not your fault. It was never your choice for Kat to jump in front of that attack. You did everything you could. Let her anger be a lesson to you. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly. On the battlefield and in life, all decisions come and go in split seconds. You need to let the past go, and move forward. Rest up."

I nodded, rolling over in my warm black covers and going back to sleep. I set my alarm clock quickly for an hour. I'd be back on the field in an hour regardless of how much I didn't want to. I had been well bandaged, and healed properly. Letting my eyes rest, I went back to sleep.

* * *

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

"That's enough for today," Rose said. She walked past my exhausted, and burnt out form. My legs trembled with exhaustion and my blade lay in the dirt several feet away. The earth was burnt and gouged from our fight. The cut over my left eye stung, and my body was covered heavily in bruises and gashes from the training. As I stood up, I noticed that Lula was watching with concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay Master? I'm more than willing to-"

I shook my head, glancing at the Absol. As she passed me, I noticed her gaze avoided my own. Despite the fight with Dragonite, she had easily warded off all attacks and counters. Her attacks had broken through. She never spoke during the hours we trained, instead, only giving me respite once or twice. Through it all, I could sense a resentment and hatred directed at me. I sensed that my presence was cause for such feelings. As she entered into the mansion, I was left alone with Lula, who approached me.

"Master…This isn't right. If your mother was here, she would be livid with how she's treating you."

Her words were true. Dismissing them with a wave of my hand I focused the last of my strength into standing up properly.

"Yes, she would be upset. Let it go for now Lula. If this is how training is meant to be, then I will deal with the repercussions after the fight."  
"She'll kill you Master!" Lula cried out.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Silence filled the void, as we each took in the conversation. Her eyes grew moist and wide at my words, as I sat down in the dirt.  
"You ca-can't mean that," she whispered.

As our eyes met, she realized the truth behind what I said. I could only watch as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Katherine died to save you," she said, her beautiful voice straining to remain unemotional as she grew angry with me. "Would you throw that gift away just to prove a point?"

"I'm not proving a point. I…I can't lose you guys. Never again. At her grave I kept thinking of how much I wish it had been me. You and Kat told me that things would stay the same. I thought I was ready to go to Ranger School and put myself up through hell to follow my dreams. I know the statistics. Every year eighty candidates walk in, and four leave. I was sure that if I took my time and worked hard I'd reach my goal. Lula, it's not enough. We both know the requirements just to enter. Level 50 Trainer. A Level 60 Pokémon who is willing to serve. Six months of training. Final exam. Graduation. It's a simple formula but I've been asking myself; are we really ready for that step?" I said, quietly.

Her eyes softened and she pulled herself up to me, forming two bubbles. I sat down, with my head in my hands, as she rubbed my back.

"Master. I'm here for you now. Kat wanted to be here, but she knew that she had to take that attack. Or risk losing you. Even then, if Eon hadn't intervened, you would have died. You aren't willing to lose us. I get it, Master. What do we tell your Mother and Sister, when we fail to protect you? That you died recklessly? That you died for us? Your mother was devastated when you came home. Mortified to see her son carried to her beaten and broken. I remember as she stitched me up how grateful she was to Kat and myself for saving you. So, train hard now, but don't kill yourself for us. I'd rather know I returned you home, then to have to give them the news. That's all I'm saying. Rose isn't being fair, but I get your concerns," she said.

Nodding, I watched her leave me out in the training field alone as the sun set slowly. I ran a hand through my dusty hair, only to hear a childlike feminine giggle. My eyes wandered up searching for the sound, but nothing. Again, another giggle, as I sat there. It sounded like it was in my ears, but as the sound faded I realized it was telepathic. Looking left, the voice spoke up again.

"Colder."

I turned my head back to center.

"Warmer."

Looking right, I was greeted with another hint.

"Colder."

Sighing, I looked straight ahead and down.

"Colder."

Popping my head straight up, I screamed, and fell over myself as a diminutive pink Pokémon greeted me. It floated above my head with bright blue eyes and a long thin tail. Its small body spun as it placed two small paws to its mouth giggling.

"M-mew!" I sputtered, my eyes wide with shock.

"Heeheeheehee. So. Whatcha doing?" she asked, moving closer until we were at eye level with each other.

"Just…thinking about my-"

"Your future? That's dumb. You know I can read minds right?"

I nodded stupidly, as I stared at the Psychic type. It was much smaller than I had imagined.

"Want to play a game?" she asked, wagging her tail in front of my face.

"Sure, I guess," I replied. Dinner was probably almost cold by now but Shaun had informed me that Lucia wouldn't mind heating up my plate.

"YAY! Okay. Let's play I Spy. If I win, you get punished. If you win….I'll give you a nice surprise. Kay?"

Smiling heartily, I watched her sit down and look around at the forest around us. We were silent for a good moment before she spoke up.

"I spy…with my little eyes…something pink."

Looking around at the forest, I searched for anything that would answer the question. The trees. The water. The dirt. Glancing at the sky, I noticed that a good portion of it was turning pink as it turned to nighttime. I considered her, but realized she had no way to actually see herself at this time. Scanning, I immediately came upon a small pink flag sitting out of the ground. I hadn't noticed it before but made my answer clear. It was the only logical choice. Everything else around us, was earthy and green.

"The flag?" I offered, unsure of my answer.

"NOPE! That means…punish! YAY! The answer WAS me. And now….you!"

A nanosecond later, I was covered in thick sticky fluid from head to toe. Sniffing the liquid it smelled like bubblegum. The viscous liquid held me in place as she rolled around in the sky laughing at me.

"Really?" I called out, annoyed by the minor prank. I moved an arm watching as strands of the goop dripped off in thick ropes.

"Bye bye!" she said, literally vanishing from existence with a distinct 'Pop'.

"UGHHHH!" I groaned, as I trudged my wet, sticky, bruised body up to the mansion, and called out Lula's name. I would need a huge hosing down after my encounter with the mischievous Legendary.

It took a bit to get all of the gunk out of my hair and my clothes but after a good hosing down, I proceeded into the Mansion, where my sister and Fennekin waited. To my surprise, Fennekin looked a little beat up, but otherwise extremely chipper. My sister on the other hand looked flat out exhausted.

"Big brother! I'm working with Chris to get stronger! I hope to get him evolved this week," she said, in between gulps for oxygen.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, when a loud knock at the door caught our attention. Almost immediately everyone was on the defensive. My hand dropped to my sword, while Dragonite and Rose took defensive positions. A breeze passed by me, and I watched as Shaun arrived at the door in a millisecond. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. We waited patiently, sighing a breath of relief as, the door opened revealing my Mother. Her normally well-kept hair was frizzy and knotted, and she carried two heavy suitcases. She walked in slowly, her eyes drinking in the sights before homing in on us.

"MY BABIES!" she cried out, holding her arms open, and kneeling down. I limped behind Emily who reached her first, being swept up and spun around, as I made my way to her side. As soon as I reached her, she let Emily go, smiling as she looked me up and down. Her smile shifted into a frown as she noticed my weathered, and bruised appearance.

"ROSE!"

Almost immediately I cringed away, fear for my Mother's safety emerging as she glowered at the Dark type. She approached hesitantly, glancing my direction for help. I shook my head, as I watched the discussion from the back seat.

"Yes, ma'am?" Rose responded sitting down, in front of the woman.

"Want to explain while he's barely standing right now? I thought we agreed you wouldn't beat him to death, during your training? That you would protect him until I arrived," the older woman spoke, her tone threatening and filled with rage.

"I had to do some training…"

"Don't give me that shit!"

My sister and I locked eyes, shocked at the foul language which came out of her mouth. She was normally so calm, but this was the first time we had ever heard her swear. Noticing the trembling which overtook her, I was afraid that my Mother would lose her cool and punish the Absol in front of everyone. Rose raised her head higher, and accepted her temper with ease.

"I'm sorry he needs to grow. Your little man isn't up to my standards. I want him strong so he can-"

"Excuse me?" Who the fuck do you think you are?" My mother's face was red and livid as the conversation drew closer to a physical clash. I considered interrupting, but Delilah emerged, shaking her head.

_LET IT HAPPEN. THEY BOTH NEED TO CLEAR THE AIR. THIS HAS BEEN A CONCERN OF HERS SINCE ROSE ARRIVED. TRUST ME._

"Olivia. If I wanted to, I could kill him-"

A smack resounded in the room, and I looked on in horror as the Absol's head whipped sideways. A single red mark emerged on her cheek, and my parent raised her hand backwards again.

"Don't…you ever…threaten…my son…again. EVER!" She spoke vehemently, her voice trembling with each word.

I looked at Rose who stared at my mother, and raised a paw to her cheek in disbelief. My mother wasn't a fighter, but she was still very capable and strong. I feared Rose might do something rash, but she sat down in place, and returned her glare.

"I'm not going to baby him. He doesn't need it. In fact…" she paused mid-sentence. I stared at Rose as she glanced at me before returning her attention to the angry mother bear in the room.

"No. I won't apologize for the damage I've caused him. Everybody here thinks I'm a monster. Fine. It's not any different than I've been treated my whole life. I don't care. I'm doing what I know is right. If you can't accept that too fucking bad," Rose said, her gaze stern.

"You don't get to choose how you treat him," my parent retorted, crossing her arms.

"I don't have a choice on how I treat him. If I'm going to get him ready for the fight for Mewtwo, than I need to not pull any punches," Rose said, shaking her fur.

"You've been abusing him this entire day, Rose," Dragonite spoke up on my behalf.

"How about you mind your damn business, Dragon? If I recall properly, your master is the reason we are in this mess to begin with," she stated over her right shoulder. Each second of mounting tension threatened to spill over.

"You threaten his life…you even consider killing him, and it will be the very last thing you do," my mother threatened, closing the distance between them.

"There are far worse fates than death. I should know," Rose responded, quietly. "Killing him would make my sister's sacrifice meaningless."

My mother remained motionless, before speaking directly to me.

"Son. Are you okay with this?"

Rose faced me and I stared into her golden eyes, searching for a sign that this was just an act. That she didn't want me dead, and yet all I could see was fury I didn't understand. I hadn't done anything to warrant it. So why did she hate me so much? Why take it all out on me?

And then her words from earlier rang out in my mind.

_What happens if Lula or I get put in harm's way? Or worse, Emily?_

I hung my head in shame at the thought that the ones I loved, couldn't be protected by me. That I didn't have the strength necessary to defend them.

"Only," I paused for a minute before looking into Rose's eyes one more time. I expected her to show me that she cared. Yet I knew that to only be a dream. She hated me. She despised me. She wanted me to suffer as much as she could make me. If I had to endure it, then I would as best I could.

"Only if she can get me to where I need to be," I said, solemnly.

Rose smirked triumphantly, as my mother's eyes welled up with water. My words had hurt her deeply, and I felt guilty for stating what I had. Everyone was disappointed in me, and yet nothing compared to the constant reminder that Rose was not Kat. That I had already failed to keep the one promise I had made when it had mattered. No. I would be ready for Mewtwo this time.

"Big brother?" my sister asked. I avoided her gaze out of shame, feeling Delilah probe just a little before dropping a single sentence into my head.

_Do what you must, Kyle. _

I thanked her silently, as I turned away and limped towards the stairs. I was stopped by a sharp voice calling out to me. It wasn't my mother. My sister. Lula. Delilah. Dragonite. It was the Absol calling to me. I could sense the misery she intended for me, but I turned and faced her. Inhaling deeply, I waited for her to speak.

"I'm not going to kill you. Nor do I want you to suffer eternal torture. I need you to be honest with me. Damn everyone here. Look me in the eyes and answer this question. If my sister were still alive, would she have stopped you from this?"

My head dropped at the statement. Hot water filled my eyelids, spilling over. The answer was No. We both knew it, and I turned away, unwilling to face anyone that night. I made it to my room, only for an arm to grasp mine. I recognized the touch. It was warm and familiar, and as I inhaled her scent, I was taken back to the safety I knew was there. I was just a kid. I still had so much to learn about myself and the world. Placing my head into her shoulder, my Mother caressed my hair, holding me gently.

"Kyle. It's okay. Shhhhh. Look…I don't understand everything. It's my job to protect you from the world. If you are sure this is the right thing to do, I support you sweetie. I'm here now and all I can offer you is my love and guidance. Don't worry about Rose and me. Just do what you have to. I'll patch you up and hold you together. This final battle is going to be dangerous and if I didn't trust that you could handle it, I would tell you to let the cards fall where they may. For now, get some rest," she said, kissing my cheek. I nodded silently. I had plans to sleep but not for as long as they expected. Glancing to my watch I realized I had about forty minutes before I could make my move.

* * *

**12 AM**

"Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff." I glared daggers at the dummy which was just that. A wooden figure in the shape of a man with a smiley face painted on at the head. As everyone had gone to sleep, I had snuck out two hours prior. Sleep could wait. If Rose was going to punish me for being weak then I needed to get better. I understood where she was coming from and I feared that if it came time to fight Mewtwo I wouldn't be capable of protecting the things which she had thrown at me. If my body needed to rest, it would sleep afterwards. For now, it needed to move and focus on what I was doing.

"Again," I told myself, drawing my sword, and slashing at the target from multiple angles. I kept my eyes focused on the target to the exception of all else. My arms felt like lead, but I continued to put forth effort, critiquing my strikes. I practiced different angles of slashes and considering the probabilities of being able to counter and seeing what worked for my own body. I had to get better at attacking and defending at the same time which meant learning how to not leave myself open to counters, and knowing when to block. I kept going for how long I don't know. I only realized that my training was coming to an end, when the sun start to rise. My heart rate skyrocketed as I realized that the others would wake up soon. I was exhausted but knew that I had to shower and get ready for another day of training with Rose. My body was aching and weak, but they were minor gripes. I had to prove myself to her, and wasn't going to let my discomfort slow me down. Letting out a small groan, I tiptoed through the mansion running into a Lilligant who was stretching as she made her way downstairs

"Ah. Master Kyle. I didn't expect to see you up this early," she greeted me, with a bow. Several of her petals were teal colored and her flower was a bright pink, letting me know she was a shiny. It was rare to see shiny Pokemon this close and personal and I felt a little jealousy that Eon had found one this beautiful.

"Oh wow!" I commented, admiring her beauty.

"Your sister had the same reaction," she giggled, standing up.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked, looking back the way she came. It appeared that no one had been this way yet, so I was still in the clear.

"Forgive my manners. My name is Lucia! I'm Eon's cook. I have to get breakfast ready," she replied, beaming proudly.

"Ohhh," I said dumbfounded. How could I have forgotten? Though Shaun hadn't said anything about a Pokémon cooking.

"And yourself? Surely you got some rest didn't you?" she asked, much to my dismay. Placing a finger to my lips I shook my head. She got the message clearly, pointing towards downstairs. I followed her to a door right beside the stairs, where a single shower and some metal lockers stood.

"It's not my place, sir, but you will eventually require rest. If you wear yourself out your fighting will become sloppier," she said, bowing slightly.

"I know. I have to prove myself though." I said, removing my shirt slowly. It was soaked in sweat, and I smelled terribly. I pinched my nose and dropped it in the small woven basket next to the lockers. It would need a good washing.

"I'll grab you some clothes. If you intend to keep up appearances, I'd suggest you not go back upstairs. I'll whip up some grub for you real quick, while you wait for the others to wake up. Best of luck, sir," she said, a small blush accompanying her. Stripping nude, I hopped into the shower, turning the water to scalding hot. My muscles needed a massage and I was in no condition to argue. Glancing down at myself, my jaw fell open in shock. Blue and purple bruises covered my body, each of various sizes. The smallest the size of a grape, and the largest covered my ribs down to my hip. Now that I stared at the wound, each breath hurt, as I comprehended the full extent of the damage I taken. Nonetheless, I finished my shower quickly. If I had time to complain, I had time to fight and heal.

* * *

It took Rose three more hours to come downstairs much to my surprise, her fur unkempt as she stopped at the breakfast table.

"I take it you woke up early?" she asked, as she had a seat at the table. Her eyes were clear, and she appeared well rested despite the training from yesterday.

"Yeah. Nightmares you know," I said, lying blatantly to her. On the one hand explaining how I felt wouldn't do anything to change the situation, nor did I think she would care. She accepted my sentence at face value as she took a bite of the steaming poffin set in front of her. I watched her blush heavily as she enjoyed the pastry.

"Hurry up and eat. We have training to do, Kyle," she said as she swallowed her bite glancing over her shoulder. Stifling a yawn, I waited patiently for her to finish her meal. I walked out to the balcony and had a seat alone, watching the sunrise. It was quiet outside. Peaceful even. I expected that both Penelope and Arren were flying here now, which meant midafternoon they would arrive.

"Kyle."

I turned and faced Rose who sat beside me, her eyes on me. I noticed she appeared conflicted about something but was unsure as to what it could be.

"I'm sorry about some of the things I said. Your mother and I had a talk late last night. Regardless of what I want, you still need to be able to rely and trust me. Do you?"

My gaze turned away, as I realized that anything I said would end terrible for me. Biting my lip, I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get to training,"

She remained silent for a minute before sighing heavily.

"Okay," she said quietly.

I stood up and placed my weapon into the ground. Hand to hand combat would be the focus of the day, while at night I would focus on blade work. I shifted onto the balls of my feet ready to hop back into training despite my current exhaustion. I couldn't let her see me weak for any reason. We got back into the flow of combat pushing each other back and forth. Most of the combat ended with me, rolling through the dirt, or landing on my back but I endured.

* * *

**2:01 PM**

Commotion from the mansion caught my attention. Ignoring Rose, I turned on my heels and jogged up the stairs to the back door. As my hand grasped the knob, I was flung backwards as I was glomped by two people at once.

"KYLE!"

"Hey baby! Did you miss meee?"

Glaring at the Zoroark for ruining a sentimental moment, I gently pushed her aside, holding Penelope close. She let go after a minute giving me time to bump fists with Arren.

"You made it."

"Of course. Trip was longer than I hoped."

"I feel you. How goes Goldenrod?" I asked.

He shrugged menially, his thick white hoodie obscuring all but his piercing blue eyes. His black cargo shorts hung low over his knees. A single strap red back pack was slung across his chest, with three Pokeballs attached to the fabric across his chest.

"Reset the machine four times. Still max score. No decent competition out there," he said, rolling his shoulder.

"And you Pene?" I asked turning to face her. Her long blue dress was accented by a black shawl which she wore fabulously. Her long red hair flowed to the back of her dress. A brown leather studded belt held her teammates which I knew were immaculately groomed. It reminded me that I still owed Rose and Lula some grooming time later today. I wasn't sure how the Absol would react to the comb but I hoped things would go smoothly for both our sakes. Her soft brown eyes greeted me as she immediately launched into conversation.

"I'm doing great! Contest Life is such a struggle, but I'm doing well. Just got my fifth ribbon for Sinnoh. You know how that goes. Teams all ready to get their hands dirty with some real combat. Glad you contacted me when you did. My last contest went terribly. Guy threw out a Drapion AND a Muk. Damn Poison types, I tell you," she said.

"Language," Arren stated, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He immediately set himself on the task of playing whatever Pinball game was on there, which was a new one every week. I often questioned how he didn't get bored, but he stated that the challenge wasn't getting bored but getting better.

"Fuck off, Arren. You didn't even bother calling me."

"I hate people."

"I'm not people," she countered thrusting her chest forward and glaring at him. Arren looked up from his game and despite the shadow his hoodie cast, I could tell he was smiling.

"Bite me."

"Come over here and I will, bitch boy," Pene countered.

These two could go for hours given the chance, however a certain Dark type was extremely unhappy that I had stopped training to chat.

"Kyle. Let's go," she said from my right heel. I hadn't even heard her approach and blushed hard.

"Go where?" Arren asked.

"None of your business," she growled, turning around. I glanced to my friend noticing his eyes were focused on her for a moment as the realization set in.

"Wait. That's not Katherine is it? The horn is…" Pene started.

To my surprise, Rose spoke up, answering the question.

"I'm not my sister. She passed away," she replied.

Pene met my eyes and I could see the tears forming before she blinked them back.

"Fuck," she hissed lowly.

Patting her shoulder, I turned around and followed Rose down the steps. I knew the dark type wasn't going to give me a chance to rest, only to notice my friends were following me. Before I could speak, Rose took the initiative.

"What do you want? We have training to do," she barked, glaring at my two comrades.

"Sorry, little girl. We need a chance to see how strong our FRIEND has gotten since our last meeting. Bit of a ritual," Pene responded, pointedly.

"We don't have time for games," Rose spoke, glancing to me.

"I wasn't asking your fucking permission. Now go sit down and let us get him warmed up for you," Pene responded, dropping her purse with little effort.

"Do we have to?" Arren asked, placing his phone in his pocket. He wasn't whining instead, just annoyed. Granted we all knew he loved combat, which is why, we didn't say much.

"Oh come on. Stop whining and let's get this fucking party started," Penelope said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm pretty sure you tapped out first, last time," I said, laughing as her face got beet red.

"I'll have you know my hand to hand combat skills are much improved, dick wad," she said, huffing angrily.

I watched them create a space between us and each take a place. The triangle was tense with focus.

"Same rules as last time?" Arren called out, grabbing a Pokeball from his bag.

"Oh yeah!"

I looked between them, before turning back. As much as I wanted Rose to fight, she didn't get the point of this kind of fight. This wasn't a test of strength but rather, to see where we each had improved. Rose would be focused on submitting her opponents.

"LULA! Come on!" I shouted. It took her a minute but she floated to behind me. As she settled in beside me, Rose spoke up.

"Why not me?"

"Because you might end up killing someone," I said jokingly. My answer didn't please her as she proceeded to back away giving us space to fight.

"Ampharos," Arren said opening his sphere.

"Come on out Ninetales!" Pene flaunted throwing her Pokeball out first.

We remained at a standstill, as we each measured each other up. The biggest threat for me, was Ampharos, but taking Pene out should be considerably easier for me. Weapons weren't allowed so I had taken the liberty of unclipping my sword from my belt prior to this situation. Exhaling softly, I made the first move. I took a step closing the distance between me and Pene in an instant, much to her chagrin.

"Ice beam!"

I ducked quickly, as her attack missed me by an inch. As I turned, Arren was there, his fist an inch from my face. I blocked his punch, sliding back several feet and trying to recover. Throwing his arm away, I threw my own punch, dodging his kick. We went back and forth, his grabs being broken as I tried to gain some sort of leverage. As I spun around behind him, Lula struck Arren with a full on water gun which sent him sliding backwards. As I landed, I received a full on kick to my gut from Pene, while her Ninetales fired a Blizzard at Ampharos. The electric type winced from the freezing wind but bore it gracefully for Arren much to my surprise. As I recovered from the strike, Arren's Ampharos had already counter attacked all of us. My feet felt heavier as I glanced down to notice spores clung to my legs and body.

_Cotton spore. Damnit he's gotten better. I didn't even hear him speak. Seems that only Pene calls her commands out. And she's gotten really good at aiming._

I shook my body, only to cry out as a large straight slammed into my gut sending me sliding. I heaved hard, the single strike knocking the wind out of me and making my vision blur. Shaking my head, I rolled deftly onto my feet as Ampharos was slammed by simultaneous ice beams from both Ninetales and Lula. I smiled, wincing a moment later, watching as both Arren and Pene went back and forth. For all her bluff it appeared she really had gotten better at hand to hand combat, holding the CQC master back. However her expertise in the subject was starting to show as he started pushing her back little by little with relative ease. My eyes darted right, and I jumped over a Moonblast from Ninetales, watching as she inhaled deeply to fire another one, only for a water bubble to swallow me whole. The next bright pink energy attack slammed into the bubble which held against all odds. The attack warped around it, before fading to nothing. I turned noticing that Ninetales was running to her injured trainer's defense. Arren had vanished from view, making me painfully aware of my current predicament.

_Where is he? Lula's safe. So…me!_

Turning I blocked his punch as he blitzed me from behind, popping the water sphere and barreling straight into me. As we dropped five feet to the Earth, I continued to spar with Arren. Our eyes remained focused on each other, as despite my attempts to feint or counter his attacks, his defense was solid enough to rebut it. I growled happily, forcing myself to push harder as I warded off one of his kicks. Throwing one more punch, I feinted at the last second grabbing hold of his hoodie and pulling it down over his eyes. He grunted as I obscured his vision and landed a solid kick to his mid-section. I went for an opposite hook, but despite his disorientation, he blocked my fist, and delivered a solid elbow to my side, sending me reeling into a fairy blast from Ninetales. Getting up, Pene called out, letting us know the match was over for now. We were all injured slightly and huffing for breath, minus Arren. He remained stoic despite the fighting we had just been through and I knew it was internalized more than anything.

"Dirty trick," he said, patting my shoulder as the three of us closed the distance. We stood in a small ring, smiling broadly at our reunion.

"Had to get you somehow. Your Pokémon are stronger," I commented. The last time I had met his Ampharos, he had only been level 40. Now he was leaning towards a strong 49. Arren was still my senior in physical prowess at a level 65, which he had maintained over the years.

"Pene's more impressive. Unorthodox but smart," he responded.

"While I didn't have you asswipes to help me out, I –Huff- took the liberty of working out daily," she said, breathing harder than everyone. Ampharos had since defrosted from the ice beams with help from Lula and the three Pokémon were all animatedly talking like we were.

"However, Kyle's growth is impressive as well! When the fuck did your Primarina get this strong? She had been struggling with singing for a while after her evolution and now she looks to be a master," Penelope complimented. I blushed hard, and glanced back at my starter who was giggling with her paws over her white maw.

"It's a long story," I stated, sighing heavily.

"Are you okay? You're off," Arren stated in a gravelly voice. Turning to him, our eyes met. Although we both knew the answer, I didn't trust myself around the others to give a good answer. I needed sleep. I needed to get my center back. However as long as Rose was nearby I didn't have that luxury.

"Fine bro. Thanks," I stated, rubbing a hand over my face.

"So. I got the details you sent us, and while I'd love to discuss all the bullshit, I'm sure we can all agree this isn't the time or place," Pene said, glancing between the three of us. We all nodded once, almost in sync. It had been awhile since we had gotten together and already we were back into the swing of being near each other. The fight showed just how close we were. The fact that we had attacked in the orders and in the directions we had was a sign of our knowledge of each other's weaknesses and strengths.

"I've done some work. Tonight after dinner. Meet me in the forest," Arren whispered. I nodded in response. I wasn't surprised that Arren already had plans for the coming weeks.

"Kyle. Let's get back to work. I'm tired of watching you all play and frolic about," Rose said, coming up from behind me. I glanced towards my friends who waved as they headed back to the mansion. My heart sank, as I returned my attention to reality. I had to grow stronger and appease the dark type. Catching my breath, I rushed Rose, my mind reminiscing about Katherine and Penelope. Her death must have hit the girl hard. She had always been jealous of Kat and the two had bonded quite a bit during the first two weeks of Kat staying with me.

Sweat poured down my brow, but I continued to struggle. There would be time for cheerful thoughts later.

* * *

**7:47 PM**

My body was numb, and although I was in agony, I was more than willing to keep going. To my dismay, they had let me be alone with Rose, who had chastised and taunted me the entire time. Her put downs stung more than the scratches, scrapes, burns and bruises did, but I endured them with my tongue bitten to prevent me from responding back. I had been Knocked out two or three times during the fight, much to Dragonite's disapproval, but I was woken up and given an Oran Berry or two to hop back into the fight.

I turned away from the Absol as she left me alone that night giving me reprieve until tomorrow when we started back up again. As I sat there, catching my breath, I noticed that Pene and Arren approached me slowly.

"She's rough," Arren said, taking his attention off the pinball game which he had been devoted to the past few hours.

"Fucking cunt," Pene said. I glanced in her direction, noticing she was no worse for the wear.

"Language."

"Eat a dick Arren," Pene bit back.

I sighed as they bantered, standing up and stretching my limbs out to try and relieve some of the aching. My eyes burned from lack of sleep. I felt like I was running slow mode and had been seeing spots for the past fifteen minutes. I took a step forward only to stumble, as Arren caught me.

"You're pushing too hard."

"I owe it to all of you to give it my all," I replied, unwilling to acknowledge my own weakness or needs. There were more important things to discuss.

"Let's see the plans."

He sighed heavily, letting me go before kneeling down in the dirt. Using his hand he wiped a huge section of dirt away, to create a flat surface for him to sketch on. Using a nearby stick, he began making a rough but simple version of our attack strategy. After the first five minutes, I immediately began noticing minor flaws.

"You haven't accounted for the army or the size of our enemies," I said, noticing his plans revolved around our team only.

"No need. The enemies are to be expected to be of equal or greater strength. At this point, fighting becomes focused more on survival and stalling than overwhelming. Not only that, but-"

He drew several lines crossing people and moving them to different spots on his "dirt" board revealing the intellect underneath.

"With several minor arrangements mid fight, we can adjust for more or less enemies."

"You haven't told us about the other issue," Pene said, putting a hand on her skirt. She was chewing her lip and I knew she was about to add something heavy to the conversation.

"If they decide to betray us then at that point it's a guaranteed loss," she said, pointing at where "our" positions would be and how we would be incapable of responding to attacks from the rear. There were friendlies behind us but if they decided to betray us …we'd be dead without a warning.

"Wrong. Notice how we approach and how they do. It gives us time that if they should attack, we can safely leave and regroup in the cover of night. Attacking during the day would ruin the surprise and I prefer our odds at night."  
Closing my eyes I reran the details over and over searching for a fault in his plan. He was tactician at heart which is why he won every single game of Pinball and hand to hand combat as well. Nonetheless no plan survived first contact. Except Arren's plans…they did. I had seen it time and time again. His plans weren't static. They evolved with the data and the fight. As they did, the plan ended in success. From the candy heists when we were six to the fights against upperclassmen in school. We had never lost too much when we put ourselves on the line. We had taken our licks, and sometimes one of us would go down. But the plan always ended with either our enemies running with their tails between their legs or unconscious at our feet.

"Pene?"

"So after a bit of speaking with fellow contestants I was able to glean some information concerning the new technologies coming out soon. Especially the new Pokeradars that people are using. If our enemies have access to them, it'll make our approach that much more difficult. I assume that Arren has some ideas for how to deal with them. I'll need more information on the exact location Mewtwo is at before I can add some more terrain data that he can use as well."

I nodded, smiling before speaking up my concerns. I kept my voice low to avoid raising suspicion and in case there were any devices that we weren't aware of.

"What would the Champion do if he got a single wish? And if he's against us, then who can we trust?" I asked, glancing at my friends. To my surprise Penelope answered my question accurately, making the three of us hum with concern.

"Anything. As for who we trust, us three. Our Pokémon. Your mother and your sister. The rest of them are could slit our damn throats for all we know. If they decide to turn on us, we will be dead as doors."

"Doorknobs," Arren corrected.

"Shut up. Are you the grammar police now? Jack ass," Pene said, sticking her tongue out at Arren.

"Why don't you two just kiss already? Geesh. You guys argue worse than married couples," I said, teasingly. My lips curled up into a smile, as Arren grew beat red and Pene punched my arm hard.

"OWWWW!"

"Fuck no! You already know I don't date. Besides, Arren's a pain in my ass." she stated, glaring at the object of her ire at the current moment.

"I hate people. Dating is the worst," Arren responded shrugging his shoulders.

I shook my head, rubbing my newly bruised arm. There was still a lot to be done and not a lot of time. I was worried about the future, but for now I had to prepare. Everyone's lives depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11: Training and Turmoil

My arms hung limply by my side, as I looked back up into the stars. The clouds above were silent as they observed my progress. I was tired. I felt drained beyond all comprehension. My body ached in places I didn't know existed. Glancing down to my Pokewatch, I remained in awe. Since Mewtwo had turned my entire world upside down, and I had been in fight after fight, my strength had grown exponentially. I was level 68…a level I previous thought out of my grasp. I was slightly stronger but was still having trouble with Rose. Apparently, even with her only two levels above me, I was still incapable of bringing her down. Granted, the beatings had become more manageable with me holding my own, more than I had been before. I was growing used to her movements, and even with her using abilities, I was able to hold my own. I couldn't shake the feelings of fear that filled my gut. There was a very good chance, I was being used. The Absol didn't truly care about winning this fight. She was only concerned with killing Mewtwo. I thought hard on it, closing my eyes quietly. If it came down to me or Mewtwo, would she abandon me to get her revenge? I didn't think she wouldn't, which hurt more than I had thought it would. Before we had arrived here, I had thought she and I were bonding. Perhaps it was the mere idea that she was my only connection to Kat that made me so bitter inside. Pushing those thoughts down, I shifted my mind to Mewtwo and the coming fight. Would I kill Mewtwo given the opportunity? Shame filled my cheeks at the mere thought. Killing was extremely distasteful to me. Death in and of itself was saddening, but I wasn't the one to decide his fate. I simply needed Mewtwo to understand that ending humanity was not the way to earn the respect they thought they deserved. I shook my head, before a booming voice, brought me out of my thoughts.

"Rose would kill you, if she found out."

My eyes wandered to the two sky blue eyes in the darkness, as the massive Pokémon emerged. He stomped towards me, before sitting down slowly. His large orange tail thrashed the ground gently, and I saw that he had a sad look upon his face.

"Dragonite. When-"

"Day 1. Unlike many Pokémon I'm really in tune with what happens around me. Today, I noticed the wrinkles, and your blood shot eyes. There were several attacks that you could have dodged or blocked but didn't. Not only that, but you were constantly yawning. Why are you doing this?" he asked, raising a paw.

I shook my head, and rubbed my burning eyeballs as I fought the urge to give in and sleep.

"Everyone is depending on me to help us win this fight. I'm doing what I have to in order to get stronger."

Dragonite's eyes narrowed, before he called me out on my lie, much to my shock.

"Bull. If you wanted to train harder you'd be working with the group. Lula has helped your sister train Chris. Your friends are training with Delilah and among themselves. Hell, even I'm helping your Primarina learn some devastating moves, and teaching her to deal with hand to hand combat. However, you and Rose have been all alone. Do you know what I think?"

I stared into his eyes waiting for him to throw it in my face.

"I think, you are out here training and not telling her because you don't trust her. That you hate her as much as she hates you."

I laughed loudly as he proclaimed the exact opposite of how I felt. It felt good, but I cut it off before it became too loud. I didn't need others waking up to me laughing hysterically at 1 in the morning. My smile faded, and turned to a frown.

"I don't hate her, Dragonite. It's not simple or easy. I really like her. Despite her arrogance, and her attitude towards me, I envy her strength. And letting anyone, including her down, is a guilt that tears at me daily. I…I just wish she'd respect me. Maybe that's why I haven't told her. I do trust her with my life. I don't trust that she cares. I have to keep fighting like this so I don't let everyone down."

I had lost Katherine because of my weakness. I wouldn't lose Rose, Mom, Emily, Delilah or anyone else because of my inability to act. He remained silent for a moment before standing up. He rose to his full height, before speaking.

"Come. If you are truly serious about getting stronger, an opponent will do you more good than a dummy. At least for tonight, I can be here supporting your ideal. However, you need to talk to her," he stated, softly.

"Thank you, Dragonite. I will tell her…just not right now. I need time to sort myself out before I confront her," I said, shifting my weight back.

"COME!"

Dragonite was not a weak opponent. I rushed forward, throwing my first few strikes, watching as he blocked them with little to no effort. As his maw opened filling with red, orange, and yellow flames I dived, using my hand to spring into a crouched position. Moving in small circle, with his fire right on my heels, I closed the distance in two large bounds. I retaliated with a full force spinning jump kick to his maw. As I landed, I cried out as his fist doubled me over with a savage punch. I sat there for what seemed like minutes trying to recover, my breathing coming in gasps. Sweat poured down my forehead as I hacked trying to get some semblance of strength back.

"Kyle! Are-"

I waved away his assistance and stood up, inhaling slowly.

"My fault. I let my guard down. Let's keep going."

He nodded as we squared off again. After several hours of going back and forth, I was more winded than I had any right to be. My arms had minor shakes and my bruises had bruises. Glancing at the area where he had landed his strike, I was surprised by the amount of purple surrounding the tissue. He started to apologize but I shook my head.

"If I wasn't level 85, there were several opportunities you might have taken me out. You're very good. I'll give you that. One final thing, before I leave to get some rest. Your mother asked that I pass on a message. She hasn't had a chance to sit down with you, but she told me to ask if you'll come hang out with everyone tonight. Lilligant and Olivia are making a huge banquet and there will be music and festivities in the theater. She knows training is important but wanted me to relay the request. I can say that this would mean a lot to her," he said, smiling. I felt guilt ride in my stomach, but nodded. I'd get a chance to relax with everyone, instead of doing nonstop eating and training. Watching him leave, I noticed the sun was coming up. Today was day four. Just two more before the weekend. I considered resting, but decided against it. Limping towards the Mansion, I at least took solace knowing that Lucia would be awaiting me. She would have a hyper potion and some warm bandages along with clothing to help me start out the day. Glancing to my watch I noticed that I was actually later than I had been the last two days. It was almost 5:30 which meant that Rose would be downstairs very soon. I had to rush if I was going make it to breakfast before her. Wasting no more time, I rushed to the restroom.

Even with me rushing, I was still five minutes behind Rose. I faked a yawn, and moved to the table, watching as she eyed me over a veggie omelet. Her yellow eyes narrowed as I approached sitting down opposite of her.

"Morning Lucia. Rose," I stated, pulling myself into the seat. As I took a bite of egg, my side heaved hard, making me cough. Unable to contain it, I spat, watching in horror as a glob of blood covered the center of my meal. My hand went to my mouth immediately as my heart rate skyrocketed. I glanced to Rose who remained quiet despite my cough. Her eyes remained on my plate staring at the red fluid before she spoke.

"Are you okay? We can cancel training-"

"Fine," I stated harshly, as Lucia moved between us. She grabbed my plate, and started to lay down a fresh meal, but I shook my head.

"Just some orange juice and a poffin I guess for today. It tasted good Lucia as always. Sorry, I can't stomach it right now," I said, rubbing my side tenderly. Rose watched me absentmindedly before she returned to her meal in silence. I could feel tension between us, but thought nothing of it.

As I finished my meal, albeit with much difficulty, I followed Rose outside. Her eyes remained downcast as we reached the porch. We needed to get back to training, yet I could sense she was hesitant.

"Kyle…I-"

"Let's get to training. Right?" I stated, trying hard to keep the acidity out of my voice. I watched her face contort for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. Yeah. Let's go."

Moving to the center of the field, I took up my position, readying myself for Rose. Her eyes narrowed as I stared at her. We remained motionless for a second before she closed the distance in two large leaps, her claws missing my cheek by an inch. My weight naturally rotated, as I dodged, throwing a side kick which missed her by a centimeter. Recovering I turned, as she spun, launching a single Psycho Strike at my chest. I side stepped the attack and moved forward to throw a punch, doubling over as she landed a Sucker Punch to my gut. I recovered quickly, with a back fist that turned her head, her jaw clamping into my wrist. I rolled into the throw, getting up and throwing a kneeling side kick which she jumped onto, rushing forward and delivering a strong slash towards my chest, which landed full force. The cut opened up from my right pec to lower hip, dripping blood. The force of her attack made me roll, and I recovered from my crouch, landing a turn kick which sent her sliding into the earth. Getting up, I closed my guard over my chest, more ready to keep going despite the pain. Rose stared at the blood for a minute, her eyes misting up for some unknown reason.

"What?" I demanded, bitterly. The fresh wound stung, and wept blood all over my shirt, but otherwise was a minor inconvenience.

"I didn't-"I watched her hesitate, before sighing. "You need to be more careful."

"I know!" I shouted, dashing forward. She shifted her weight and dodged my incoming punch, as I drew my blade in a swift effort, launching it at her landing position mid step. I watched the weapon impale into the earth, as she grabbed it in her maw rushing forward.

We danced back and forth, her only landing one or two attacks, but never fully bringing me down like she had four days ago. I had gone that same number of time without sleep, and my body wanted it badly, but I forced myself to stay awake.

As the sun rose higher overhead, sweat poured down my brow. My family, including my mother, all trained hard around me. I ducked under another Slash, when a scream caught my attention. My sister's voice, rang in my ears. Before Rose could respond, I had kicked her out of the way, and rushed the 100 meters to my sister in the blink of an eye.

A bright blue light emanated from the field, right in front of her. It appeared to be a Fennekin in shape, but like a liquid it started to morph shifting into a bipedal Pokémon. My eyes widened as the light faded from the object, revealing a healthy and fuzzy Braixen.

"Chris evolved! OMG! He's soo much cuter Big Brother!" she screamed, dashing to the fire fox who held her close. I smiled at the moment of peace, glancing towards my mother. She beckoned me towards her, and I moved around the ring of people and Pokémon who rushed congratulated her.

"Are you coming-"

"Of course, I'll be there tonight. Hopefully Rose doesn't prevent me. You know how she can be concerning training," I said, glancing towards the Dark type who watched the situation from afar.

"Don't worry about her. We already talked. She'll end training early today so you can attend. She's had concerns…Kyle."

"About what?" I asked, looking away from her gaze.

"You. Whatever is going on between you two, she's worried. I've never seen her express an emotion outside of anger and coldness, but yesterday I saw something else. She asked if perhaps she was being too hard on you."

"Now she thinks that?" I asked turning on my Mom, only to realize my mistake. "I'm sorry. It's just…she hasn't shown any kind of respect or concern for my safety. So to sit here and act all depressed now that she's rubbed my nose into the dirt, and made me eat it? It seems like a jab if you ask me."

My mother sighed heavily, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't do this Kyle. I raised you much better," she said. A look of pain overcame her face, and I couldn't understand what she knew that I didn't. Giving her a quick tight hug, I returned to training, with her words echoing in my ears.

"Kyle-"

"What?" I snapped, glaring at the Dark type. She remained stoic, before retaliating quickly.

"How about you stop wasting time, and let's get back to training? We still have a week and a half before Mewtwo attacks. Or are you going to let Emily fight for you?" she taunted.

My eyes narrowed, and we were back into combat, only breaking for a drink of water, or a bite of food. While my anger blinded me to several attacks, and my exhaustion made me sluggish, I was still capable of keeping her off of me, and not passing out like I had two days ago. We continued almost to sundown, when she spoke, her breath coming in pants.

"Enough! We're done for now," she said, sitting down and staring at me. Kneeling down, I brushed the hair out of my face, and groaned. The bruises she had inflicted today would have to be attended to by my mother but I would be set for tomorrow's training. Hopefully she would let me rest on Saturday and Sunday but I had very little hope that would come to fruition. I stood up slowly to make my way back to the mansion. I could sense she wanted to say something harsh again, but luckily, she bit her tongue. Reaching down I yanked my short blade from its resting place in the moist earth, and headed up the stairs. Sheathing it in a smooth effortless manner, I contemplated my mother's words again.

_Don't do it Kyle…_

Shaking my head to clear it, I proceeded inward, my nose immediately being taken aback as I opened the door. The smell of juicy salty meat, and melty cheeses filled the air, along with herbs and vegetables. I felt my mouth drool as I looked at the feast which sat on the long table which sat near the door. A line of drool started fall from my lip as I stared at the dozens of dishes which burdened the wooden dining table.

Fish.

Turkey

Steak

Mac and Cheese

Mashed Potatoes

Stuffing

Rice

Pies

The list went on and on and on. I had never seen so much food in my life and I felt the rumbling in my stomach get louder with each passing millisecond. Resisting the urge to start without the others, I rushed up the stairs to my bedroom, so I could take a proper shower, and get dressed before the festivities. I owed my Mother as much.

Moving into the bathroom, I caught a full glimpse of myself. Despite the exhaustion which wore at my bones, I appeared to be much leaner. My muscles were taut across my body, despite the numerous bruises and cuts which covered my chest. I turned on the shower, watching as steaming hot water poured from the pipes onto the white porcelain. Stripping my sweaty and smelly clothes into a heap on the floor, I quickly got in and took my time lathering myself and massaging the kinks out of my body. Placing my head to the tile, and closing my eyes I sat there for a few seconds just letting the water calm and relax me.

CREAAAAKKKK!

My eyes flew open as the door opened and shut almost immediately. Glancing at the shower curtain a dark figure moved across the tile, before plopping down at the edge of the bathroom, staring at me.

"H-hello?" I called out tentatively.

"Hello Master!" Lula replied. I let out my bated breath and sighed heavily.

"I'm taking a shower Lula! What are you doing?" I asked, moving several strands of water out of my face.

"Well…I saw steam pouring from under the door, and was feeling a little dry. Figured whoever was on the other side wouldn't mind. Especially seeing as you've been in here for about thirty minutes."

Her comment threw me for a loop. I hadn't anticipated that I had fallen asleep standing up.

"Thirty…thirty minutes?"

"Yup! Are you okay, Master?" Lula asked.

"F-fine," I lied shaking my head. Turning off the shower and letting the water flow off of me in rivulets I grabbed a towel from the holder next to the bathroom and began to dry off.

"Hey…Lula."

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever spied on me? Like…taken peeks at me naked?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming my desire to keep quiet about the matter.

"Ummm…Honestly, yes."

I blushed hard at the honest answer, and wrapped the towel around me as I exited, noticing her white cheeks were flushed red from embarrassment.

"I can't help it! Katherine always used to entice me into peeking. She was naughtier then she ever let on with you. I tried to be good but curiosity got the better of me one day," Lula said, giggling.

"I trusted you guys to be mature-"

"We were mature. Adult rated content is only for those mature enough to-"

"That's not what I meant!" I said in a voice two octaves too high. Our eyes met and we laughed together heartily. I hadn't seen or spent time with her since the whole ordeal with Mewtwo and I needed to be there for my starter. Things would only get tougher over the coming days. Stepping outside, I quickly pulled out a pair of black boxers, some sweats and a t-shirt. I wouldn't be going outside so getting comfortable until everybody went to sleep wouldn't hurt too much.

As I finished dressing, Lula exited the bathroom, and slid onto the bed.

"Hey, Lula. Remember when we were in Sinnoh and you accidentally ate that Tamato Poffin? You were so red I thought you might explode!"

"Master! I didn't know it would be spicy. You and I both know I'm a lightweight when it comes to that. Besides I was only a Popplio then. Not like you did much better when you were offered that green Poffin. Your lips put Magikarp to shame!" she taunted, giggling.

I smiled at the memory, before moving towards the door.

"Shall we go, Madam?" I asked, holding my arm out.

"As you wish Master!" she replied, grabbing my hand with her paw and following me down the stairs to where everyone was already loud and enjoying the company.

"Elaina! How many times do I have to tell you that my naked form is not one to go around showing off to everyone?" Sarah screeched, amidst the whole conversation.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," Elaina replied, winking at me as she noticed my approach.

"Ugh! You are the worst…"

"Hey Sarah. Elaina, "I greeted as we approached.

"Hey guys. You might wanna run. I think this one here is in heat," Sarah said, squeezing her Zoroark who smirked.

"Oh. I am, but only since my soul mate is here!" the dark type said, trying to get free from the headlock her owner had her in.

"Master Elaina. Must I remind you that sex is not allowed while on the premises?" Shaun spoke up as he placed several wine glasses with a sparkling pink fluid onto the oak table.

"Oh come on now! This only happens once a year. Why shouldn't I have a little fun," Elaina cried out, finally breaking free of her master's grasp, as she shoved her playfully.

"Jeesh. I thought I had my hands full with Lula. Every week or so, if I don't brush her hair, she does me the favor soaking my room in bubbles to remind me," I said, smiling.

"MASTER!" Lula cried out, smacking my arm gently.

"Big brother! Big Brother!"

I turned to see my sister in a nice lacy black dress rushing to my side, with Chris in tow.

"Hey sis! How you holding up? Let me get a look at you…" I said, holding her at arm's length. Glancing down to my watch, my jaw dropped in shock. While she had done SOME training with me prior to trip, she was far stronger than I had anticipated. Both were sitting on the precipice of level 20 which was a big deal as my sister had been struggling to get past level 7 the past year.

"So Kyle! Are we going to get some games in today? You promised me that you'd show me how to get that costume later on!" she asked, poking me in the ribs playfully. I winced at the contact, and giggled.  
"Of course, I will," I replied rolling my eyes.

"So glad one of my sons could make it to dinner," a female voice spoke up from behind me.  
"I'm your only son, Mom." I replied turning around to face her. I was surprised to see she wore a nice simple green dress, and her normally loose straight hair was put up into a fancy bun. Leaning into her hug, I noticed that she appeared older and more worn from the current predicament.

"You are growing up so fast in front of my eyes. I wish your father could see you Kyle. He'd be so proud," she said.

_We're both proud of you. _

I watched as Delilah seemingly materialized from behind my mother, and I leaned into peck her cheek and hug her as well.

"Thanks for everything Delilah," I whispered holding her tightly.

_It's been a pleasure. _

As I pulled away, I noticed Rose was sitting away from everybody on the couch, her head on her paws. I considered approaching her, but decided against it. I didn't want to ruin her night with my presence any more than it already was. As I moved to sit down, I noticed Lucia was struggling with what appeared to be a very hot pan. Rushing to her aid, I grabbed the foil and deftly set it down.

"Thank you so much Master Kyle," she said bowing slightly. I returned the gesture, moving lower.

"Thank you for everything Lucia. You've been such a great help this week. I wish there was something I could do to repay the favor."

She blushed at the comment, and hugged me quickly before humming and returning to the kitchen. As I sat down, and everyone else settled into their seats, I gave myself a moment to mull over the general vibe of the room. Everyone seemed to be in a great mood, despite the gravity of the situation we all found ourselves in. As the last Mon took their seat food began to be passed around the table. I remained quiet, glancing to my right to notice that Rose had taken a seat next to me, her eyes on my hand as the Mac and cheese was passed around.

"Rose."

"Hello. How are you doing?" she asked, taking the bowl and passing it to Elaina who affixed a lustful gaze on me. I tried my best to ignore her and focus on my dark type who was staring at me with a curious look.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked, glancing down to my plate. She was quiet for a minute before she threw me for a loop.

"My sister really meant the world to me. While I would never do anything to jeopardize her memory, you should know that you can talk to me, Kyle," she said. Despite my exhaustion, I looked deeply into her eyes. The rational part of my brain told me to come forward. To tell her how I felt when I was around her. To try and bridge the gap and make a connection with Rose so we could start being a team. As I started to open my mouth, her words echoed again in my head, and the behavior and cruelty she had exposed me to the past week, rang in my ears.

_I do hate you. But not for the reasons you might think._

"If you hate me so much, why are you here?" I demanded, my tongue thick with emotion. Her paw pushed a few berries onto her plate, before she turned her gaze onto me.

"Promises-"she started, but I cut her off.

"You keep saying promises like I'm supposed to know what that means!"  
Lula pawed my shoulder, but I shrugged her off.

"Master-please don't start a fight," my starter begged. I could sense that my words had drawn the attention of the table. Shuffling the napkin into my lap, I noticed her claws were pressed into my hand.

"Kyle. I'm not the enemy," she whispered quietly.

_I'm not so sure about that._

I bit my tongue and tried hard to remain calm despite my desire to lash out at Absol. Katherine and I had never argued or fought like this, and she had always treated me as her partner. Not some human who she utterly despised and hated. My heart ached as I stared at her.

_Was the gap too large? Would she ever open up and care for me, or would we be stuck in a perpetual loop of pain and anger?_

My breathing slowed, as I grabbed a big helping of stuffing from the bowl, and turned to Lula who seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Master…breathe," she whispered. I sighed heavily, as the last of the food was passed around and I grabbed my servings. Almost immediately conversation became a bustling town with so many topics being talked about. I tried to figure out which person I should talk to when a female called out to me.

"Kyle! So when did Primarina evolve?" Pene asked, from across the table. Glancing to Arren I noticed he had taken his hoodie off for dinner. His black hair was spiky and obscured all but his gaze. He wore a small smile on his lips as I glanced to him. He leaned forward, obviously ready to hear the story.  
"Should I tell them or you?" I asked, glancing to Lula.

"Please do Master! You know how much I dislike big crowds," she whispered back.

I nodded, before plunging in head first.

"So Katherine and I were with Lula on the old training field-"

"You mean that old dust bowl we used to utilize in school?" Pene asked, shaking her head. I watched her reach under the table with a piece of bread and smirked.

"Yeah. Still feeding the kiddies under the table? "I asked, giggling a little. She hadn't changed over the past few years and it was comforting to know.

"Hey! Yuki prefers I feed her under the table. Back to the story! Back to the fucking story!"

"Still impatient as ever," Arren teased, as he shoved a bite of creamy mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Oh shut up! Every damn time we used to set up a date for training, YOU were always late. By like fifteen minutes!" Pene scolded.

I shook my head and returned to the story and memory at hand.

"At the time, as you both know we had trouble getting Primarina to hit the high notes. Having to multitask using music as a conduit for her power, was the biggest issue she had. At the time everyone had been working on levelling as Kat didn't have to evolve. However, Lula had been worried about evolution since that fight in Johto. Remember?"

Arren laughed heartily as Pene threw up her hands and let out an exasperated sigh.

"It was ONE time! I didn't know there would be poison types there!"

"Neither did me. You practically fainted, before we even started," Arren commented smirking at our friend.

"Oh shut up! If it hadn't been for your dumbass plan, we would have been fine. Instead, we got surrounded by a squad of these creepy crawly….poison types, and had to fight our way out!"

"Ariados aren't that bad. I actually got to spend time caring for one. They are really snuggly once you get to-"

"NOPE! Shut the fuck up Arren! Poison types are not snuggly, or cute, or anything other than disgusting and foul. You can shove that right up your ass!" Pene said. The whole table went silent, and I couldn't help but beam as she hid her face as she blushed hard.

"Back to the story. Katherine had been training with Lula to try and get her to multitask but it wasn't helping. Deciding that more drastic measures needed to be taken in order to push her past her limits, I went to the library to do some research on Primarina. I was in luck as there was a book with songs that were passed down from Mon to Mon as they grew, which meant that I could start teaching her how to sing them. Granted I wouldn't be able to sing at the same intensity, volume or key that she could reach, but by providing her with a reference, she might gain the knowledge needed to evolve. So on that dusty dirty field, both Kat and I practiced with Rose for about three weeks just singing the same nine songs over and over, critiquing her voice and guiding her to getting it. And then like that…she evolved. And put our voices all to shame."

"Wow…I figured perhaps you had done level training to get her there, but that's actually pretty impressive," Pene said, smiling broadly.

"He's always been intuitive. You just never noticed," Arren said, taking a bite of turkey.

"Oh come now! You're always giving me a hard time. You're a pain in my ass, Arren," Pene retorted, shoving him.

I continued to eat, tuning into the conversation at the end of the table. My eyes narrowed as I noticed that Sarah and Dragonite were whispering in an intense manner, which concerned me further. As Sarah noticed my attention she tapped Dragonite, ceasing the talk and smiling at me. My worries about the end of the fight returned full force, as I looked down at the food on my plate.

_Let them go, Kyle…tomorrow is a new day._

I glanced up the table to notice that Delilah was affixing me with a knowing look. I never blamed her for reading my mind despite her intrusion into my privacy. To my surprise my mother was giggling and talking to my sister and Chris.

"So Kylee…"

I groaned internally before turning to face Elaina who was leaning over Rose to try and get my attention.

"Hey," I said, nonchalantly. Looking down at my Dark type I noticed her face had formed a threatening scowl as she glanced over her shoulder.

"So I was curious as to why you haven't picked up a girlfriend. I get that me being a Pokémon makes things difficult, but-"

"Take a hint skank," Rose interrupted, growling at her. The table grew silent at the sound, and I chanced a look at Sarah, who face palmed out of embarrassment.

"Oh my. Touchy touchy. Don't tell me you have feelings for him?" Rose suggested, turning my Dark type around to face her. The two Pokémon glared daggers at each other for a minute while I remained quiet.

"He's a human, which I hate. So that being said, I don't care about him. I'm pretty sure that everyone's tired of your constant flirting, though" Rose responded. Her words struck nerve and any chance at building a relationship faded. My eyes stung less from exhaustion, but I chose to hold my composure.

"Wow. I guess your parents named you Rose because nothing could ever come close to someone so cruel," Elaina stated, shifting back. Without a second to waste, Rose left, leaving the table silent and stunned at the interaction.

"Back to you cutie," Elaina said, despite her trainer's attempts to cancel the conversation.

"What about me?" I asked, trying to shake the dread and sorrow from my chest. I felt unhinged by her words, and tried hard to keep myself from leaving and going to my room. I watched as both Delilah and Dragonite simultaneously got up, and headed after her, while I tried to focus on her words.

"I'm sorry she checked you like that. Trust me when I say, that any girl would be lucky to have your attention." the Zoroark stated, placing a hand on my shoulder. While I tried hard to ignore how Rose's comment affected me, I couldn't help but notice my Mom's look of pure rage at what she had said. A soothing scent filled the air, clearing all hostilities and calming us all down. I inhaled deeply feeling more at ease. Finishing my plate of food, in record time, I kept my mouth shut listening as Dragonite provided more jokes and returned the air to a lightheartedness. As Lucia brought out tons of desserts for us to enjoy I felt the overwhelming urge to go outside. Taking a moment to step outside, stared up into the stars.

"Kyle?"

My eyes turned to notice the ire of my current situation as she approached me.

"What do you want?" I growled, trying hard to not start lashing out at her physically.

"I'm not good at this. At…interacting with others. I said some things-"she started, stumbling over herself.

"Don't."

Her eyes narrowed at my reaction as I tapped my foot and shook my head in rage.

"You don't have to lie to me. I'm glad that you just came out and said it. Let me guess. You want revenge for your sister's death. You're going to kill Mewtwo and run," I said, throwing my arms up.

"It's not like that at all. I don't want to hurt you…"

"Then what is it Rose? I'm tired of playing word games and you treating me like some pawn in your game. If you don't care about me, and you don't need me around, then why not just go seek revenge on your own? Just stop…stop lying to me," I said.

Silence filled the air as she sat there, chewing her bottom lip anxiously. I wondered if she was going to say anything, yet she remained silent. Unable to wait any longer, I turned on my heel, and headed for the door.

"Kyle."

I stopped as I started to open it.

"Don't ask me for things you're not willing to give in return."

I opened the door and shut it quickly, noticing that bass was thumping in the room.

"SWEETIE! Come dance! Dance with me!" my mom called out to me as I entered. Smiling, I returned to the people who loved me. If Rose wasn't willing to try and build a relationship then I needed to focus less on her and more on the Pokémon and friends who I could trust. As my mom twirled around me and her arms wound up and down mine, I noticed that my friends were cheering me on, much to my chagrin. We moved expertly on the wooden floors, and I gave up on worrying about Rose. Letting myself get lost in the moment, I moved in time with the rhythm, and moved my feet in time with the beat. As the song wound down, she loosed her grip on my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Moving back to Lula I noticed her gaze was furious.

"What's wrong Lula," I asked kneeling down to meet with her.

"Rose-""Enough about her. Come on. Don't let one bad apple ruin the rest of the night for us. There are still poffins to eat and time for us to spend."

"Kylee! You promised you'd help me with the game!" my sister called out from the small media center located on the right wing of the mansion.

"On my way!" I called out giving Lula a kiss on the cheek. My affection immediately set her cheeks a flush with embarrassment. The next dance song came on, pumping loudly through the house and filling us all with happiness.

* * *

FRIDAY MORNING.

Exhaustion had finally hit me full force. Last night had been a fun one filled with food, music, movies and games. While most of the partying had ended by 11:00 pm, I had chosen to stay awake and finish the final day of training strong. As I sat down on the porch, I noticed that Rose was late. It wasn't normal for her to not be awake any later than 7 am. As the rest of everyone exited the house to begin another day of training, I felt my stomach rumble with anxiety. Despite my nervousness, my eyes drooped hard, as I sat there. I yawned constantly, and continually had to keep pinching my arm to stay awake. My concern grew as an hour of her not showing up, started to push me to action. The emotion was short lived as at exactly 8:05 am she arrived. She stopped beside me, and I glanced at the dark type. She sat down on her haunches, before speaking softly. Her eyes had a soft edge to them, as she spoke to me.

"You can confess now to just me, or in front of them," she pleaded. I could hear an air of desperation behind her cries but after last night I had nothing left in my heart for her. Nothing outside of my loyalty which didn't account for anything to the Dark Mon.

"Rose. I have nothing to say to you."

"Don't make me do this," she begged. I sensed the threat, but in my worn and battered state, it didn't fully click. My brain only could sense that it was training time.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rose," I said, rubbing one of my bleary eyes. I watched her fangs turn into a grimace, before she moved to the center of the field. I followed slowly, watching as she spun onto me. A loud growl echoed across the grounds raising the hairs on my neck. Fear filled the pit of my gut as she took two steps towards me before speaking up, putting me on the spot. I glanced around noticing that Dragonite, my mother, friends and even sister all stood around me in a half circle.

"Kyle. Why have you been lying to me?"

My mouth dried up at her question, before I tried to deny whatever wrongs she thought I had done against her.

"I've d-done nothing-"I started, stammering slightly.

"THE TRUTH!" she hissed. Her eyes seemed to glow and I was held in place. I tried to move, and found my will to run sapped by her gaze.

_Mean look._

I recognized the Pokémon move, and felt guilt course through my veins. I hung my head, even as she approached menacingly. My eyes drooped, and I fought to stay awake, despite the adrenaline which now coursed through my veins.

"If Kat were here today, would you lie to her face?" Rose demanded skulking closer to me.

"N-no."  
"Tell me. Did you or did you not rest this weekend?"  
I sighed heavily. I don't know how or why, but she had found out my secret. On the one hand I was angry, but realized that I had lied. I had betrayed trust, although there wasn't much there to begin with. She had confessed the truth that she hated me, so there was no reason for me to believe otherwise.

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed. As I looked into her eyes, my jaw dropped. Her eyes watered with a fury, and she seemed ready to break down at any minute.

"I did not sleep," I spoke, hating myself as the words left my mouth. Everyone remained silent as my exclamation rang over every person here.

"Why? I thought you had some faith…some trust in me?" she asked, her voice strained with emotion. Something that tore at my gut, making me angrier than I had been since I arrived.

"Rose. You hate me. You feel nothing and don't respect me. Why should I come forward, if I know that your feelings towards me are lacking in all sense of the word. I've been aiming to try and please you. Yet you won't even acknowledge how strong I've gotten. Instead you consistently beat me down and tell me how useless I am -"

"You think I want to hurt you?"  
"YES!"I screamed back, my arms shaking with rage. I had accepted the beat downs were part of my training. However, I didn't think she hesitated at all about causing me pain. She inflicted her wounds, and left me on the ground every day, bleeding, bruised and motionless. Did I pass out during training? Sometimes. And when I woke up, she continued to push me. So as far as I could see, she didn't warrant trust.

"Kyle… you think that little of me? I bear you no ill will. I don't want to hurt you. At all! Why didn't you just come talk to me?"

"Because it wouldn't have mattered. You aren't satisfied with me, and as far as I know you'd rather me dead," I whispered, shaking my head in frustration. I ran a hand through my hair.

Her eyes seemed tremble at my words, before her horn lowered itself and she sat down.

"You are a gift Kyle. To me from my sister. Killing you wouldn't bring me any joy, only more pain. I've had my fill of pain to last me a lifetime. You think I don't respect you, but the opposite is true. I think you don't respect me. If you did, you would have come forward with your problems," she said. Her eyes returned back to mine, as she shook her head. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I tried…so hard to apologize but you wouldn't give me the time of day to fix it. If you want to continue, I'll be on the southern cliffs overlooking the sea. Until then….I need some time to think. Alone."

I watched her go, stunned as she seemingly vanished before my eyes. My own emotions rose to the surface, forming tears in my eyes. Before I could think on them, a hand smacked my face.  
"How dare you? I thought I raised you to be less selfish than this Kyle. To be better. Why would you lie to her?" my mother said, her voice cold. I recognized my error as I stared into her eyes.

"She may have been mean. She may have been cruel and rough with you. But despite all that she still did it out of one goal. To help you reach the strength you desired and wanted. If it was ever too much, you had the choice to come forward and say something. Or at the very least be the better man. I'm so disappointed, Kyle," she said, walking away from me. Hot tears of shame rolled down my cheeks as I stood there, defeated in a way that wouldn't leave for a while. What had I been thinking?

_Easy child. I know how you feel. We all make mistakes. Take a nap, and reflect. Tomorrow will be a new day to work towards repairing the rift. For both of your sakes, we need you._

I glanced in Delilah's direction watching as she winked, and followed my Mom into the house. My sister and Braixen left me alone, however Arren and Pene approached. I looked away, unable to face my best friends after my colossal screw up.

"Kyle. What were you thinking?" Pene asked, her voice softer than usual.

"I thought-I thought she didn't care," I replied, rubbing my cheek.

"She cared. She held back during every sparring session," Arren said, his voice quieter than normal.

"Jeesh. It was a simple mistake and honestly who fucking cares if you didn't sleep? Granted you should have been more open, but I don't blame you for what you did. What needs to happen is you need to go lay your broken bruised ass down, and go the fuck to sleep," Pene said.

"Language."

"Sit on a dick Arren."

"Ladies first," he replied, bringing a smile to my face. I decided to take her advice. As I turned to walk towards the house, I was immediately lifted by both my friends who put their shoulders into my armpits and carried me.

"We got you," Arren said, patting my back with his arm.

"Thanks," I replied, yawning extremely loudly, my eyes drooping. And for the first time since Monday morning, I succumbed to my weariness and fell into sleep, my dreams shapeless like the emotions in my chest. I would have time to rectify this. Just not right at this moment.

Around 9pm in the evening I woke up to my sister and mother who sat in the room, watching me quietly.

"Good…night?" I asked glancing outside to notice the blinds were drawn and it was dark outside.

"Storm's approaching us from the west. How are you feeling?" my Mom asked, moving a strand of hair out of face.

"I could be better. I'm well rested, but I thought that if I didn't get stronger, she'd never approve of me," I said, running my hands over the soft black blankets.

"Was her approval worth that much to you, Kyle?"

I nodded silently, as I reflected for a moment. It had been a decision born out of pure anger and it appeared that I had done more damage than helped.

"Nobody's approval should be worth dying for. Killing yourself over. You are strong my son, and if you lose the fight to Mewtwo, then you fought valiantly and I couldn't hope for anymore. You are seeking to protect us all, but you can't. I'm sorry kids, but the world is far crueler than I ever let you on to know. It's my responsibility to prepare you for all the challenges you may face, but I just can't. Son…I raised you for the past 16 years to be kind and be the best you can be. Trust me when I say, that while you made a mistake, I don't hold it against you. We are both here for you. No matter what," my mom said, her gaze firmly fixated on mine.

"Big…Kyle. I love you very very much and don't want to lose you. Please don't do that again?" my sister begged, as she leaned into my mother for support.

Of all the people to have let down, I had hurt the one person who I had cherished the most since my Father's passing. As my eyes looked into hers, tears formed in an instant pouring down my face. In the instant it took for them to form, my family pulled me into their embrace. My mother and sister held me close, and didn't let go until my shaking and crying had subsided to almost nothing. And like that it was over, and my emotions calmed. The wave subsided and calm returned to me.

"You are going to be okay. I promise. Let's get some dinner, and then Delilah promised we'd watch a movie tonight. Are you going to-?"

"Of course. I have nothing else to do until tomorrow. When I get the chance to maybe make amends," I said. Getting up and putting my sneakers on, I followed my sister and mother down the steps to the dining room which had been cleaned up and downsized to its normal configuration. Lucia smiled as I approached and bowed gracefully.

"Good evening, Master Kyle. I'm hoping the 'reset' button helped put everything into perspective!" she said proudly.

I bowed to her in response.

"I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for me," I replied, glancing around.

"Everyone's already getting ready to watch Ranger Diantha's latest cycle for selections, on the TV. I've already prepared Popcorn and drinks for them. Whipping something up for you would be my pleasure. What are you in the mood for?"

I considered her question for a minute as my Mother and Sister moved towards the living room.

"A sandwich?" I asked, watching as she smiled sweetly and glided to the fridge.

"Not a problem! Give me a minute."

"Hello, Master."

Looking down I became aware that Lula sat beside me, her head pressing up against my shoulder. I pulled her in closer, and cuddled, truly grateful to have my starter with me at this time.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Much better, Lula. Are you-? "I asked, glancing back at Lucia who was hard at work.

"No. I will always support you, even when you make dumb decisions. It's part of being your starter," she said, giggling as I sighed.

"KYLE! It's starting!" my sister screamed.

Lucia waved a paw at me, letting me dash into the living room, where the projector exploded with colors.

* * *

TV

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE CORONATION AND TRIUMPH OF THESE THREE TRAINERS. IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE THAT WE BEGIN BY ACKNOWLEDGING THE GREAT HURDLES THESE TEAMS HAVE OVERCOME TO GET THIS FAR."

84 names scroll down the screen, all in black lettering before pausing on 6 names. Three human and three Pokémon. The lettering lights up in gold, signifying the six who passed the exams. As the camera pans down it reveals three nearly identical trainers who stand in the middle of a Pokémon gym field. Grass swirls around two males and a female. Wearing a black combat vest, black cargo pants and sneakers, the three are only discernable by the Pokémon standing next to them and their hair styles. The first guy with spiky blonde hair on the right stands next to a luscious Mightyena who wags its tail next to him. The girl with bubble gum pink hair stands next to a fearsome looking Tyranitar who roars much to the crowd's delight. The last contestant, who is bald stands next to a regal looking Serperior. The camera pans down to the center of the field, as the strongest champion in all the regions emerges from beneath the stage on a platform. Her white clothes billowing in the air, and her Pokémon standing gracefully beside her. Her dark hair remains in place as the wind kicks up. With a small step they close the five foot gap between themselves and the cadets so fast, the cameras don't even register the movement.

"Introducing Pokémon Lead Ranger: Miss Diantha!"

Screams echo around the field, as she waves solemnly to everybody. Speaking loudly into a mic attached to her lapel the champion proceeds to address everyone and begin the ceremony.

"Ladies, Gentleman and Pokémon from all regions. Family and Friends. Welcome to the 35th Ranger Induction. As you know this has been a ceremony carried on for the past four years that I've been as Lead of this magnificent team. It is with a humble heart and great joy that I get to induct these six new cadets into the program. While many have struggled to reach that peak of perfection that comes with the position these individuals, showed they have the heart, mind and soul of warriors capable of bonding and bringing others together. Their desire to protect each other and others beside themselves sets them far apart from anyone you might meet on the street. I have seen firsthand their dedication to the cause of preserving life and it is with this goal they aim to move out into our world and establish themselves. There are many trials that you will face young ones, and I know that with your Mightyena, Serperior and Tyranitar that you three will see them through without hesitation. Weather the odds, and face down adversity. I am proud of you all, and look forward to what the future will bring. For the 81 teams that did NOT make it, this a great time for you to reflect and look for another path. This door closes to you, but I promise you your light does not end here. It reaches farther than you might believe."

Reaching into her purse, she pulls out 3 gold pins in the form of a Great ball with the letters RN inscribed on the bottom half. Placing them upon each of the lapels of the students, she pats their shoulders, before turning them to face the crowd.

"Please welcome our newest rangers into our new family! Congratulations to you all! I'm sure you are all very proud of them, and I hope they will continue to exemplify the strength, kindness and loyalty that comes with their new positions."

As she waved, Gardevoir moved her hand casting a pink energy over the six members from head to toe before fading away to nothing.

* * *

KYLE POV

"Wow….she's so beautiful. And strong. I hope one day I'll be worthy to stand on that pedestal," I whispered. As I looked on in awe as the festivities ramped up, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I noticed that Dragonite was staring at me.

"I do not know if you possess the qualities yet to make it there. While you are growing indeed, there are many reasons why the others failed, when only three passed. Diantha is not one to let any amount of flaws go by unseen and unaltered. Eighty one is a heavy toll to look at. Kyle…we've seen many many students aim for being a Ranger and fail. All of them claiming that strength was the only way to reach those goals. Tell me. What do you believe in?"

His words shook me to my core, and I had to take a step back and look inwards to my heart. What conviction did I hold dear to me? What did I believe in? In an instant I saw his face. My father's chiseled but scraggly face, as he held four year old me close. He had exemplified everything I could ever hope to be and while he hadn't become a ranger, I knew that I took after my father in principle.

"I-believe in selflessness. While I may not show it, it's something I wholeheartedly believe in," I stated sighing softly. His eyes focused on mine for a minute before looking back to the TV.

"There is hope for you yet. For now, focus on tomorrow. You have wrongs to atone for and things to learn. I only hope you learn them before it is too late," he stated solemnly. Without another moment, he removed his claws from my shoulder and left me alone.

Glancing to Delilah I noticed a twinkle in her eyes as she smirked at me directly.

_If he only knew what I knew…continue down this path, Kyle. _

I nodded quietly before heading back to the kitchen where steam wafted upwards from a piping hot meatball sub. The cheese leaked out the sides, and I felt my mouth water as I looked on the sandwich.

It was time to eat, and head back to the living room, so we could enjoy a good quality movie with everyone.

Dragonite's words hit me hard, but I knew that getting to the position of Ranger wouldn't be a cake walk. Cooling the sandwich down with soft breaths I took a bite of the sandwich, moaning gratefully at the flavors and textures which filled my mouth. It was a perfect blend of spice and meat with the softest hint of stringy cheese.

"Thmnk mou oochia!" I praised in the middle of my chewing watching as her face lit up with a bright smile.

"It's always a pleasure to serve, Master."

The rest of the night lingered before me and as I carried the plate with chips back to the living room, I let my fears and concerns go and decided to live in the moment with my family. Cuddling Lula and my sister, I watched as a story not my own unfolded whisking me away from the present.

* * *

SATURDAY MORNING

I sat on the rock cliffs, with the morning sun facing me. Last night, had been a restless one, and around 4 am I had given up on it. The thunder, rain and storms had battered the mansion hard. Now that the storm had passed the small island though, I had grabbed a poffin from the stack and rushed out bright and early to watch the sunrise. It gave me time to reflect on what I wanted to say to Rose when she eventually came. Inhaling deeply, I flicked another stone off the edge, watching as it fell the forty feet into the tumultuous ocean below.

"You came."

Her voice made me whip around, to see her sitting right beside me. She had snuck up not giving me time to prepare for her. Her stealth was off-putting and I couldn't help but grimace a little. It wasn't a good feeling but I pushed it aside.

"Of course. I…I'm sorry Rose," I said, looking down at her. She was just as beautiful as Katherine and I couldn't help but feel a bit of regret that our relationship would never reach that closeness.

Her bright yellow eyes met mine. They burned intensely as we stared at each other, and my heart skipped a beat or two as she seemed to lean forward. I found myself lost for words, only for her to break the invisible connection and turn to the ocean.

"I forgive you Kyle. But I need you to forgive me. While nothing I say can ever make up for the abuse you suffered at my claws, it's not abuse that wasn't somewhat driven by emotional motives," her voice seemed strained with emotional undertones. It was softer in key and her feminine side was on full display to me. "I was harsh on you for many things that were out of your control. While everything I did was for a reason, bad mouthing you about my sister-"

"You were right," I interrupted. She stumbled for a second as she tried to process what I said. "I failed and it's why we were in this situation to begin with. Granted Mewtwo could have picked a softer target, but even then, he chose us and I-"  
"He's a level 100 LEGENDARY. There is no human, Pokémon or combination of the two who would naturally pose a threat to him. Not without serious dedication like you have shown," she countered. Nodding slowly, I had to admit that she had a point. "Kyle. I don't hate you for the death of my sister. It's nothing you specifically did that makes me hate you. I hate…others. In general. I don't have relationships or bonds or connections. I'm alone and always have been. I've never been part of a team. The pack is simply a place where I can be without any ties. So when I say that I hate you, please understand that it's not you. Fuck…I didn't think I'd get emotionally invested in any of this."  
There was a moment of silence as she composed herself and I remained motionless, focusing on her face.

"No one knows my backstory. Not Lily. Not Fang. The council only knows what I've told them, and has supported my decisions out of fear and cowardice. So when it comes to who I am, nobody knows this Absol. My sister knew me the best-"she trailed off, and I could almost hear her reminiscing on happier days.

"I have two mega stones. Before I begin with the process I need to explain a few things to you. First, is the connection. When mega evolution occurs, you and I will be linked by an energy connection. It's this connection that fuels the transformation and power boost we will both receive. From the rumors I've heard, any human who is connected, receives a type changing to further deepen the bond and increase the stability of it. This connection though is not just one of spirit. Our minds and bodies will be inextricably linked. Memories, thoughts, feelings are all conveyed reciprocally. However, if either one of us doesn't fully give into the connection or hides things, then the energy will backlash and knock us both for a loop. The repercussions of the bond are high, but the benefits are just as high. I'd like to try this with you. I'm willing to open up on almost everything but a few."

I remained quiet before speaking the next obvious question.

"So we will intentionally have backlash?" I asked, staring at her. She nodded and sighed.

"Yes. I want you to get used to pain and more importantly, there are things I cannot reveal just yet. Secrets that aren't mine to tell."

I remained quiet for a minute realizing she was about to subject me to pain for things that weren't in my control. However, my eyes widened as realization hit me hard.

"You-you've never shared your past. Which means..."  
"All of that I'm willing to share with you," she replied, softly.

The weight of that one sentence held more power than anything she had ever said, and I audibly gulped before standing up and then kneeling down to meet her eye to eye.

"Are. You. Sure. Rose?" I asked, watching as she bit her lip and averted her gaze.

"To be honest…yes. I only wish I could give more to this, then what I'm offering…"  
"Then I accept it graciously. Thank you. Very much. Maybe after this whole process we could be friends."

A small smile touched her lips for the first time since the cheesy meal and it brought a warmth to my heart unlike anything I had felt in a while.

"I'd like that Kyle," she said, placing her paw on my knee. "First, let's head away from the cliff. I'd rather we not fall over while we both expose ourselves. After that…we begin."

I didn't realize at that moment how dark and grim things would turn over the next eight hours.


	12. Chapter 12: A Bad Past and Shaky Future

Quick forenote: A lot of this switches between the "we" and "I" pronouns. During the flashbacks this is used to denote that both Kyle and Rose share a consciousness. A single line will be used to break up the different memories.

* * *

I followed her away from the cliff and towards an open field. Beautiful flowers blossomed all around as we sat across from each other. Inhaling deeply, I couldn't help but stare at her and be reminded of Katherine. My stalwart, coy and affectionate friend. I had lost her once, and with the battle looming ahead I only wondered how much more pain I would have to endure to protect them. Could I protect them?

Rose laid down, and placed one of the rainbow colored prisms into the palm of my hand. My heart rate skyrocketed as I stared at it. I was about to fully dive into her mind, and feel everything she had ever felt or would feel. She would be laid bare like a book for me to read. I only hoped my will was strong enough to endure the act.

"Kyle."

My attention turned from the item to her, watching as her body trembled. Her usually stoic face was contorted with fear. Her eyes were wide with anguish from a past she seemed afraid to share.

"There are many memories, and things I've done. I'm not proud of them at all. I don't expect you to stay."

"I'm here, Rose," I said, firmly. Despite my convictions to stay, a shred of doubt still lay deep in my heart.

"Kyle. You don't know what I've done. I'm irredeemable. A curse," she whispered. I stared at her before placing my hand on her paw.

"Let me decide whether that's true or not. Please?"

Her breathing slowed before she exhaled loudly. Her fur bristled for a moment as she relaxed with her head on her paws.

"As you wish. I've warned you though."

Her single black claw touched the crystal while she motioned for me to do the same. I touched my crystal with my index finger, and watched in awe as strands of light jumped from both prisms and connected to each other forming a barrier around me and her. Before I could speak, I was pulled out of my body and into a downward spiral. I screamed for air, as my lungs felt like they were filling with fluid, and tried to move but to no avail. I was a prisoner in this realm watching as darkness consumed me. My mind sought relief but was unable to find purchase on any thought or emotion. As I thought the shadows drove me mad, I was freed onto a black plain of nothingness. I remained motionless in the darkness calming myself. Staring into the darkness, slowly, my vision started to improve.. It was still pitch black but I could make out the shapes of my fingers and see colors in the dark. Turning around I was confronted by a giant white square. It floated by itself and was a blank canvas.

"This is where everything that happens will be conveyed." The voice came from my right side and I instinctively looked to see a translucent outline of Rose sitting next to me.

"Last chance to run Kyle. Are you sure?"

"Enough with the stalling," I replied, glancing back to the screen. A new image had formed of a familiar cave, albeit much larger and less weathered.

"Then touch it and see."

Placing my palm onto the screen, I immediately was repelled by the sensations I experienced. My mind rebelled as the slime like substance seemed to yank and pull on me. Dread filled my chest, but finally I conceded. I had to see...first hand. And like that, I was consumed into my Dark mon's first memory.

* * *

I inhaled as I entered the cave, at ease with where I was. My mind was still developing and I felt as though I was still learning the ins and outs of existing. Opening my eyes I came to the shocking realization that instead of merely being an observer to the situation I was inside of Rose's body. While I wasn't in control of her actions, I could feel, see and experience everything occurring in the current moment. Looking down at my now miniature paws, I felt excitement bubble up in my heart. I looked at two Pokemon who approached me slowly. A giant male Luxray and a shiny female Absol, who sat down slowly in front of me. I don't know how I knew, but I recognized them as my parents and knew that something major in my life had occurred. A drop of water from a stalactite above hit my head and I whined in discomfort.

"Hello, sweetie," our mother spoke. Her voice was clear as crystal and smooth like wine.

"Did it go well?" I asked, surprised by how squeaky my voice was. It was extremely high pitched and it took me a minute to recognize it as our own.

"Yeah. The runt came out just fine," the dad spoke. I looked at my mother to notice a small bundle of fur curled up at her feet. Glancing back to father I couldn't help but notice the large waves of discontentment coming off of him. I didn't understand why he was so distant to us, but chose to focus our attention on the newest addition to the family.

"What's their name?" I asked, watching as our Father stalked behind our Mom, with menacing intent. My eyes widened as he pushed her forward roughly. I whined softly in fear, afraid he might snap at us next.

"After much discussion, we decided to go with Katherine. While Lily had been the original plan, your father and I agreed to name her after his mother," Mom spoke. My tail wagged happily as I stared at the small bundle of fur, which slept peacefully on the ground.

"Now Rose. It will be your job to help raise and guide her. Teach her the ways of the world and the pack. Keep her safe and treat her well. As Leader, I'll be short on time. It doesn't mean you'll shoulder the responsibilities solely. I'll always be here for my girls to do whatever I can for them."

"OKAY!" I shouted proudly.

"Rose. You'll wake her-" my mom hissed, only to receive a blow to my head which made my ears ring, and my vision spin. I glanced up at the paw, coming face to face with my father. Fear filled my pit, only for a small growl to echo across the small space. Glancing at my mother I noticed her fur was on end, and her fangs bared ready to fight. She dug in moving forward menacingly. Even having just conceived birth she was

"You can do what you wish to me, but the moment you lay a paw on my daughters, you will lose what little manhood you have," she threatened. I had never heard her growl, in my short nine year life span, so for her to do so now, surprised me. Looking to my father, he backed away, his eyes wide with fear.

"My apologies. Won't happen again," he responded, glaring daggers at me. We had never had a good relationship. While his words were unkind, he had taught me quite a bit about the boundaries, and even spent time teaching me how to fight. I liked him. I don't know why but I felt like my mother was royalty, and I often got treated like a princess. She doted on me every minute of every day. The memory grew richer as I stood there, inhaling the scent of my sister, and staring at her. She was my sibling and my mother had placed me in direct charge of caring for her. I was so happy to no longer be an only pup, but on the other hand was fearful of upsetting my mother. Before I could think further on it, a small yip caught my attention and I whirled around to be greeted with a bundle of fur which sent us tumbling down a cave ledge. His teeth came towards my horn, which we dodged by kicking his stomach. His grasp slipped, and we rolled several more feet coming up at the same time. Using the back of our paw, we smacked the male Absol playfully. He slid down the floor, and we pounced. Our claws dug in pinning him down, much to his disappointment. He struggled for a minute before giggling.

"Again? Come on Rose! That's so unfair!"  
"Hehehe," we giggled, letting our friend up and circling him once.

"So tell me. Are we gonna go to the field today?" he asked, stretching his back out and wagging his curved tail.

"I can't today Fang. Mom just gave birth. I gotta be responsipipible.," I said, heading back the way we came. He bit my tail playfully and I yipped out of shock. It didn't hurt but for some reason felt extremely good. I didn't understand why, and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Well whenever you get a chance, don't forget to hang out with me! Kay?" he said, running away, yowling as he went. I rolled my eyes and returned upstairs to see my parents in deep conversation. As I approached, Luxray glared at me. I lowered my head and moved towards Katherine, wrapping our warmth around her, and keeping her safe.

"Sean. Have I not been sweet and loving to you? Surely, this is not the time to break apart our family. I've ignored the abuse. I've served you loyally and slept with no male outside of you. I've provided you home and shelter," my Mom whispered. I tried to feign sleep, but her conversation reached our young ears. Despite not understanding the words, we knew that something was happening.

"No. You listen here Bitch. I'm tired of you. You're getting old and soft. You got the pups you wanted. So I'm done. Besides Natalia and I have been-"

The conversation changed tones, and before I knew what happened, the air became charged with energy.

"You ungrateful, bastard. I've given you a life of luxury, and been the ideal mate. All for you to turn your back on us? How dare you? ." The yelling got our sister to start crying, which in turn gave the male time to retreat before our Mother could pursue him, ready to shred him to nothing. Ducking my head down I tried to silence her cries to no avail.

I could barely hear the rest of the conversation, but shortly thereafter, I heard claws leaving the den. I blinked slowly, and looked to the opening as I watched Father leave. He looked back once, before departing without a word to me.

I remained motionless up until the point I heard Mama crying. We raised our heads concerned, and noticed she was wiping her eyes and trying to muffle her voice.

"Mama? Why are you-?"  
She was next to me , nuzzling Katherine. Her cries faded away, and she soothed us with her melodic voice.

"All is well, my sweet child. Rest. Mama is here, and always will be."

* * *

Darkness pulled me free from the memory, returning to my human body and the realm where I had been prior to this. Placing a hand to my cheek, I was stunned to find small tears rolling down. I hadn't even been aware, but I recognized exactly what had happened and I knew Rose did as well. Her dad had left after cheating on her mother. To leave immediately after her conceiving was low, and cowardly. Nonetheless, there was a new memory presenting itself to me. Reaching out I repeated the process, and was pulled into a far more active and sinister memory. My eyes widened as I could practically taste the fear coming from the screen.

* * *

My eyes opened up to the warm suns, as I ran along the grass. No longer diminutive and weak, we were just starting to grow into a full fledged Mon, capable of combat. We dashed through the tall wheat fields, with Katherine right behind us. Our eyes glanced back to see her struggling to keep at our sides, and we slowed our gait so that she could keep up. Tackling her, we rolled for a minute and played, biting and scratching at each other. Katherine was still much smaller than ourselves, but we didn't let her leave our sides.

"Sis! Enough! I-I can't breathe," she cried out, and I let her horn go gently, standing up. We rolled onto our backs, head to head, and just laid there watching the skies overhead, as time passed us by.

"So Kat. Wanna grab some berries before we head back?" I asked, standing up slowly and shaking my fur out.

"Sure! But won't Mom get mad at us?"

It went against all the rules as the berry fields usually were outside of the boundaries Mom let us roam, but I was positive I could handle any potential attackers if it came down to it. Mon avoided our kind like the plague since we were known for predicting bad things.

"Only if she finds out," I replied, smirking happily.

We started back towards the den which was a good 2 miles away, taking our time to admire the other Pokemon. Granted if I was any smaller, then Mom wouldn't have allowed me to leave the den, for fear of our safety. Nonetheless the predators had left us alone, after the last fight I had almost ripped the eyes out of a Skuntank which had tried to pray on me. Suffice it to say, I had gone home stinky and a little battered, but otherwise fine. My opponent hadn't fared well at all. My mother was proud of me. I had killed in defense. She had praised me despite the guilt and sorrow I felt. We continued to trot towards home, when a single sound made every hair on my body stand on end. Stopping, my sister bumped into me, whining as she tripped. I shoved her face into the earth, as I examined our surroundings frightfully.

"Why'd you stop, Rose?"

"SHHH."

"Why? What's-"

"SHHH!" I hissed, grabbing her and pulling her to me. It was my duty to protect her, but we had strayed too close to the human boundary. Not that big a deal usually, but there was a group of kids who had wandered into our territory. My eyes took in their appearances, fear growing with each passing second. We were in the open, which meant at any minute they would see us. Listening to their conversation carefully, I waited patiently ready to fight if the need arose. Placing myself as a barrier between them and Katherine, I pushed us backwards towards the tree line. I had been stupid, and sweat poured down my brow. Everything in me told me that running would alert them, and make them give chase. Tuning into their conversation, I listened intently.

"Rose…" she whined at us.

"Listen to me. If they attack, you need to run. Go to the den and let Mom know what happened. I can hold them off, I think."

In my head, Rose and I both knew that five on one was disadvantageous and being so young and weak we didn't stand a chance. But at the very least one of the kids would be in a great deal of pain if they decided to try something.

The four boys and one girl were in the middle of a loud discussion.

"Where should we set these off?" one boy asked.

"I don't know Billy. How about you figure it out you big dope?" the girl responded.

"Oh come on now. We have to be smart about this. If our parents find out-" another voice spoke up. I focused more on the conversation, then the actual people, concerned with what their intentions were.

"Oh. Shut up Mac. You gonna go cry and tell your mommy we lit a Pokemon on fire?" he said laughing heartily.

His words struck me cold. They were going to light a Pokemon on fire? Why? That sounded awful and cruel. I didn't get a chance to think much more. Pushing Katherine with our bodies, we tried to slink further into the woods.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"Ooooh! Is Mandy scared? It's the boogeyman," the one called Billy spoke.

"Hey! I see a shiny! Get her!" the girl screamed out.

My eyes widened frightfully, and without hesitation, I turned, and shoved Katherine.

"RUN!" I screamed at Katherine, taking off at a full sprint. I pushed her ahead of me, listening as the kids pursued without fear for their own safety. We dashed towards home, our hearts racing and bodies filled to the brim with adrenaline. I could hear them right on our heels, breathing hard, but not giving up. My pink fur had given us away. I had been so stupid, and didn't even realize it. We still had at least another quarter mile before home, when the unthinkable happened. Katherine tripped. She rolled to a stop, and slid, her face smeared in the dirt.

"KAT! NO!" I screamed. Whipping around, I noticed the kids were right there, and were about to grab her, but I placed myself in front of her growling menacingly. The girl smirked at me and stuck her tongue out taunting me as the others started to close the circle. If they closed it we would be in deep trouble. Wasting not another moment, I grabbed Katherine in our maw by the scruff and launched her as hard as we could towards home. Turning back around, the reality and fear of my situation set in, as the kids moved closer to me.

"It's kind of cute…"

"Are you sure you wanna do this to a shiny?" one of the boys spoke.

"Back up!" I shouted, growling deeper and snapping at one of the hands which reached for my fur.

"She's a fighter. I'll give her that."

Before I could react, a single item struck my face. A loud crack went off in my ears deafening and sending me skittering across the ground. I shook my head as another crack hit my right leg followed by searing pain across my thigh. I shook, and backed away, afraid of them. Another one of the items struck with a "Bang" on my tail and I cried out in pain. I tried to curl up to protect myself but the items burned and singed, snapping across my body with loud noises. I had to fight. Getting up I growled, and lashed out missing by a mile, as another item snapped on my forehead, singing fur and making me cry out in pain. I trembled in fear, as I stared at the kids.

And then in an instant it stopped.

A single roar reverberated off the trees, and earth. The sound filled my ears, filling me with relief and happiness. I recognized that sound. It was Mama! The kids scattered as she approached, her fangs bared menacingly. I tried to stand up, limping as my back leg refused to respond. A kid launched one of the items at her and she deflected it with an invisible barrier, before launching a single Psycho Cut. The attack missed the young boy entirely but bisected four trees sending them to the earth. The effect was immediate with the kids fleeing with shrieks of terror.

"Are you okay, Rose? I came as quick as I could," she whispered, sliding under my stomach. Before I could respond, she heaved me onto her back and started carrying me towards home. I sobbed into her fur, as the adrenaline died down, and the harsh reality of what had just occurred fully set in. I was so afraid. The pain and ringing in my ears remained, reminding me that the experience hadn't been an illusion.

"Shhh…"

"Why did they do that?" I begged, searching for an answer to anything that would explain why humans would just do such things.

"I don't know. You're safe, and I kept my promise right? I'm just glad I got there before they could do any more damage to you," she said. I remained plastered against her, and as we arrived at our resting area, I noticed that Katherine had made it back safely.

"I'm sorry, Rose!" she sobbed, rushing to me, as she sniffed at the burns on my fur.

"She'll live. She just needs to lie down and rest for today. You kids are going to be the death of me you know that? Just...please be careful next time."

Nodding my head, the toll of the entire fight took on me sucked me back into the darkness, and out of the memory.

* * *

Another panel emerged and I considered stopping, but knew that Rose was counting on me to push on. I was strong enough to take the pain. Pressing onward, the memory sucked me in and I arrived in the middle of a fight.

* * *

I struggled to stand, my body trembling with the effort as my sister opposite of me also rose up on shaky memory took place several years after the kids, and since then we had both fully matured. I still was larger than almost all of the Absols in our den minus Mother.

"Fight!" my mother commanded again.

Almost immediately my mind seemed to absorb the purpose of the sparring match. We were being tested to see if we were strong enough to gather resources for the pack. While many of the children were being given reprieve our mother had started our fighting matches earlier to help us mature faster. The ground was pockmarked with scratches, and blood. As I stared at my sister, I could practically sense it. She was at her limit. I could keep going a little bit more, but was unwilling to put her life at risk. Our Mother as leader had been sparring with us daily to prepare us for gathering resources and defending ourselves. The promise I had made to always keep her safe, was one that I had taken as seriously as the breathing I did daily. Letting my weight fall, I collapsed in a heap and submitted to Katherine. My mother's eyes narrowed, and I could sense her discontent, but remained silent. I'd accept the punishment I knew was coming later on. I sucked in air and looked at my guardian who placed an oran berry on my lips.

"Eat."

Biting into the fruit gratefully, I felt my strength return in a small flood. Not enough for us to keep fighting but enough I could stand up and move around unhindered. My sister also received a berry as we laid down submissively before our guardian.

"Good job. I think this next trip we'll all go together. While I'm wary to put you all in mortal danger I think it will be good if you get some experience.."  
"Mom. Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Sweetie. We'll be fine. Just…stay close and I promise everything will be okay," she replied stretching out and yawning loudly. "The last storm made getting food extremely hard. The pack is running low on resources, so it is up to us to grab what we need."

I nodded quietly, when suddenly a member approached. One that I immediately recognized.

"Milady. Respectfully request permission to-"

"Fang. Really? Take Rose and Kat and go play. You know…if I had to bet you're trying to steal her from me aren't you?" she asked, grinning broadly.

"MOOMMM!" I blushed hard, glancing to Fang who shook his head.

"To be honest, she's cute, but you are drop dead gorgeous," he replied only to place a paw on his mouth. My sister and I met eyes with our maws open in shock before turning to our Mother. To our surprise, her eyelids dropped seductively, and her tongue ran over her teeth slowly.

"My my. Aren't we bold? I like my mates to be a little energetic. Unfortunately I have matters to attend to with our two Elders. They have some proposals concerning the coming disaster this month. The humans refuse to heed our warnings. I will see you around, cutie. Rose. Kat. Home by nightfall. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," we both responded in a deadpan tone before chasing oru friend down the steps of the cave, to the outside.

"Did you really just hit on our Mom?" I asked, staring at my friend in disbelief.

"She asked me an awkward question. I was trying to return the favor," he replied, glancing my direction.

"But…it's not like you like my sister though…right?" Kat asked.

"Of course I like her. She's cool to hang with. And a good sparring partner. I could never see us getting together though, much less having kids," he said, sliding his back against a fur tree. "What are you guys in the mood to go play?"

I stared at him for a minute before Kat spoke up.

"Can we play fetch? I'd love to go for a run in the forest," she said, glancing at me. I shrugged nonchalantly and followed Fang as he picked up one of the tennis balls we had stashed in a tree for playing around. With a flick of his paw, the green orb sailed into the air, and we all gave chase. My heart sang happily in content at how life was going. Dad was gone, but we were happy. The memory ejected me slowly, as the Absols continued to play.

* * *

The image dissolved into a black mess and I struggled to see clearly. This next memory was in a forest that was dark and foreboding. I hesitated to reach out to it but was soon dragged in unwillingly. My heart sank almost immediately as the heart wrenching pain forced its way into my chest, making my blood run cold. Dread filled me as I entered as the world clarified itself. Almost immediately I knew somehow that this had occurred after the massive blizzard which had devastated Sinnoh. Food resources had been scarce but Mom had taken myself and Kat to go find some fish. Our haul had been extremely lucrative with us each carrying a sack of fish for the pack of 75 Absols. Hard rain made the return trip hard on us, but we persevered, avoiding other Pokemon.

"We're almost home girls. Come on. Keep it up." Mom called out to us, egging us forward.

"Mama….I'm feeling dizzy," Katherine called out.

Turning around, I shifted my satchel over a little, and slowed down so I could brace her as we moved forward. We had to get out of the rain, so we could rest. We had been hunting the past thirty six hours without rest, so getting home safely was our biggest concern. And then we heard it. A single snap before our mother howled out in agony. Turning we shifted our attention back to back, and moved slowly to our parent, fearful of whatever had attacked her. As we arrived, my nose caught the faintest odor of humans. Leaning down, I noticed a weird vice like structure had caught her leg. Fresh blood poured down her fur, diluted by the heavy rain. The scent of humans filled our noses, and almost immediately I recognized that we had been ambushed.

"Looks like we got a fresh one!"

"WOOOEEEE! It's a shiny too. Carrying fish. We're set!"

I whipped around, and let out a deafening howl, warning our attackers that such a fight wouldn't be advantageous. Time was of the essence. Remembering my mother's advice concerning traps, I knew getting her free was of the utmost importance. From there we would have to sit down and fight as best as we could. Back to back.

"Kat," I growled, keeping my eyes up, and searching around us. My heart rate raced as I realized that I couldn't see much due to the darkness, and rain.

"Mommy. Mommy!" she cried.

"Kat! I need you. Get the other side. Quick!"

Leaning down, I pressed on the right side of the hinge and pulled hard. To my credit, my sister reigned herself in and followed suit grabbing the opposite edge and yanking the mechanism away from her flesh. At first nothing happened but within a few seconds, she moved her leg out of the contraption. We let go and I watched the device snap shut with a sickening finality.  
"Mom. Are you okay?" I asked, looking around. A flashlight swept towards my position, but she grabbed my fur, pulling me out of its reach.

"I'm fine. Take the pouches from me. I'll distract them," she whispered, in my ear. Leaning over her shoulder I did as she said, adding another twenty pounds to my back. I groaned from the effort, only to gasp as my eyes came face to face with the wound. Bones protruded at awkward angles, and one of her claws had been ripped free from her paw.

"Mom!" I cried out, noticing the look in her eyes. Before I could speak again, I was blinded by four males who approached with hunting rifles slung across their backs. Fear filled my chest, as my sister moved behind me. Bright lights filled the area, and I felt fear for the first time in years since I had faced the kids.

"A family of Absol's. Dang. That shiny'll fetch a high price, don't you think John? Might feed our families through the months. What ya think?" the male closest to us spoke.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. The other two would make great additions to any team. The younger they are the stronger they get."

"Girls. Pay attention to me now. This isn't a fight you can win. They have weapons…"

"But-" Katherine started, but I bit her tail softly to get her to listen.

I'm going to give you one opening. In that time you run and you don't look back."  
My heart shattered at the words, but my promises to follow directions overwhelmed my desires to stay. Shoving Katherine, despite her screams, I nodded gruffly.

"Now play nice y'all or…"  
"Just let us be. Please!" our Mother begged, moving closer to the men. I hoped that this would end peacefully. We continued inching away from Mama, aiming to sprint as soon as we were given the green light.

"They're trying to get away!" the third male shouted pointing at us.

"Get them!"

Time moved down to crawl as I watched in horror as our mom tackled the first guy, ripping his throat out with a swift effort, and slamming her claws into his chest. I shoved Katherine as hard as I could towards home. We pushed through the forest, in the general direction of home, when a single sound hit me, sending shivers up my chest.

BANG!

BANG BANG!

BANG BANG BANG!

I felt the urge to stop rise in my chest, but shoved it down, tears filling my eyes.

"SISSY! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Katherine wailed, and I ignored her pleas, pushing her back towards home. We came to a small impasse with her digging her claws in and refusing to move. Glancing over my shoulder frantically, our next sentence came out in a low but intense wave, sweeping away any resistance we had left.

"We need to get home. She's gone, Kat. I'm sorry. I'm sorry little sis. We have to go or we will be next!"

Shoving her again, I watched her eyes water up, as she dutifully followed my directions. Slowing our gait, we persevered the last five hundred yards, into sanctuary where we were greeted by one of the elders. Looking at my back, shame filled my stomach. I hadn't been paying attention, and knew that Mother would be upset, that I had left behind at least ten pounds worth of fish behind.

"What happened dears?" she asked. I recognized her from the council and immediately bowed out of respect.

"Milady," I responded, bowing submissively.

"Don't Milady me. What happened?" she asked, pulling a sobbing Katherine to her bosom.

"We got ambushed by some humans. They… killed Mom, I think."

Before I could speak again, I noticed she had waved to two of the males and I was immediately uneasy about the situation. Mother had always warned us that her position was highly desirable. Whileas blood we were royalty, taking us down meant that anyone could take the pole position or worse...rape us.

"Easy dearie. They are going to escort-"

"Me to be murdered? Kat, get back here!" I stated, immediately preparing for a fight. My mind immediately went into overdrive. I didn't stand a chance as long as the Elder had Kat. She could be exploited any way. Sighing in defeat, I waited patiently for her to make her intentions known.

"Rose. You have been a valued member of this pack, and my grandson adores you. That isn't what they are escorting you for. These are some of our strongest fighters. Go find her. Whatever condition she is in," she said, slowly.

Rationality and calm returned and I turned around dashing back out into the cold and the wet forest. Despite the rain, and darkness, I knew my way around and had memorized the path we had taken towards home. To our surprise, we arrived at the scene, where four bodies lay on the ground. Two men were covered by the mud, their eyes wide with surprise, but seeing nothing any more. Death had claimed them. One more was limping away, his leg completely shredded to nothing, clutching his rifle. He stared at the two males fearfully as they stalked towards him menacingly. His pleas fell on deaf ears. Moving to the last body, my eyes stung and I felt rage consume my every ounce of me. Our mother lay beside one of the men, her chest heaving slowly, and her eyes fluttering as she lost blood. Four holes carved a way through her body, while her horn lay broken on the ground. Robbed of her most precious weapon, she had been defenseless.

"Mom…" I whispered, sitting beside her. I kneeled down to stare into her eyes, and she weakly groaned, and tried to stand.

"Don't…don't…" I cried. I could practically hear the blood working itself into her lungs with each raspy breath. Her paw closest to me curled around my leg and I watched her lips struggle to form a word. Leaning in close, she spoke. Her final words filled my mind as I sat there.

".I love you both. Prote-protect Ka-"

She failed to complete her sentence, and I began weeping whole heartedly.

* * *

The memory faded and I was pulled gently out. I didn't realize it but my human form was kneeling on the ground. Reaching up, my eyes were soaked with water, and I clutched at my chest in pain. They had taken her mother. She was just starting to stand on her own two feet, but Rose's mother had been murdered. She had begged them to stop but all they saw was money and food.

"Why?" I asked, demanding an answer from no one. A claw touched my leg and I looked down to notice Rose was still there observing my reactions naturally.

"There is no reason why…It just is, Kyle. I mourned the loss of her for so long and asked the same question. I still don't know. Nonetheless we had to move forward without her. I was taken in by the two elders Kim and Longnose. They cared for us and groomed me to be the next leader including the political nature of the Pokemon who respected our boundaries. You'll learn more as time goes by."

"Are you the one picking these out?" I asked aloud, staring at the memory screen, afraid of what would pop up next. My voice cracked from the emotion and I felt the urge to run fill me again.

"Yes. I hate to pick the painful ones, but you need to know why I am the way I am. Go on…"

She faded from my perception and I moved forward to the image. This time it was a well lit cave. I placed my hand on it, and withdrew it immediately. The pain from before was nothing compared to this memory. It was isolated and rocked me to my core. I thought I might die from the sheer misery contained but knew that death wasn't associated with this memory. Steeling myself for the worst thing I could imagine, I inhaled and embraced the memory. It was part of Rose. I didn't expect the hell which I was suddenly submerged in.

* * *

We stood with our sister in a cave. We had both fully matured into combat ready Absols. While we were still slightly weaker than most, our experience more than made up for the difference in levels. As we searched the caverns slowly, I kept my eyes open and ready for any opponents who would approach us.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?" I asked, glancing up at the light fixtures on the roof of the mines.

"So when are you going to settle down and find a mate?"

"How do you know I haven't found a guy yet?" I shot back, throwing a playful look over my shoulder.

"Wait! Have you been dating?"

"Of course not, sis. Not yet anyways," we said, tracing one of the walls. Our descent into the cave was slower than we would have preferred but I wanted to ensure that we arrived safely.

"What about Fang?" she asked.

My eyes widened at the question, as I considered the prospective male. While not exactly the biggest Absol in the pack, he was loyal, sweet and strong where it mattered.

"I don't knowwwww…"

"Oh come on! He's had the hots for you forever," Katherine exclaimed. I watched her fake a swoon and chuckled under my breath.

"You are terrible for me. You know that?" I responded in kind. Glancing around the cavern, a rumble from the earthy dirt above, caught our attention. We glanced up to dust falling from the roof of the abode.

"Do we-?"I remained calm and listened as another rumble echoed around us, the earth shaking from some unknown activity.

"Sisss…."

I waited patiently, aware of the possibility of a cave in. After a minute, the room seemed to stop, and I was left at ease for the time being.

"We should be…good." I whispered. My sister moved several steps in front of me, and I sighed a breath of relief.

"So are you a virgin?"

"That's kind of personal don't you think?" I responded, shaking my head as we continued to stand there.

"You can tell me Big Sis. I can keep a secret!"

"Sure you can," we jested, laughing loudly. "Kind of like when I told you about my favorite hobby and you told the entire den."

"That was one time," she replied, bumping me gently.

"For sure," came our response, rolling our eyes in. "Well...if you must know, I've been laid three times."

"No way!"

I stared at her incredulously as she pranced around me skipping gleefully.

"Yes way."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you!"

She stopped in my way, with giant puppy dog eyes, and her lip quivering. She knew I'd break down. We sat there for about thirty seconds before I caved in.

"A loudred, a tyranitar and...shocker. An Eevee."

She giggled loudly snorting once or twice until a loud crack drew my attention upwards.

Time slowed to a halt, as I watched the rock above split and open up. The mine shaft exploded with smoke and debris. Before I could think, I shoved Katherine with all of my might away from me. The earth gave way beneath my paws, and I let out a scream as the pitch black hole swallowed me.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, I woke up in a damp tunnel. I blinked the dust off of my eyelids, and took stock of my situation. I noted the green crystals which emanated a dull light in the small cramped space.

I started to move, only to groan out in pain. The fall had sprained my rear ankle and my legs seemed to be pinned in place by a small rock. Shaking off more dust, I ignored the pain and heaved hard, sliding myself slowly from under the boulder. Although it hurt, within a few minutes, I was free and capable of movement. The ringing in my ears seemed to fade, until concern for my sister overrode all rational thought.

"KAT? KATHERINE? KATTT!" I screamed searching for my sister. She couldn't have fallen too much further from me, and yet she wasn't visible in the small area I occupied. I prayed heavily waiting as the sound echoed around me. Several rocks shifted and I groaned as my side exploded with pain. Glancing down I noticed that there was a large welt on my rib cage.

"Please be okay," I whispered, hoping to Arceus that he heard my prayer. My heart raced with each passing silent second. It threatened to break free from my chest when I heard her. Faint but growing in volume, her voice reached my ears. Finally, she spoke and my heart grew cold.

"Ughhhh. Sissy! My leg…my leg! I think it's broken!" she moaned. I could practically see what had happened in my mind's eye and felt my concern grow with each passing second.

"Don't move!"

"It's pinned. Couldn't move if I wanted to," she replied. A coughing fit overtook her ability to speak and despair filled my mind. I had to leave this space to try and get to her. Yet doing so, I would be breaking my promise. I would be abandoning my sister. I wouldn't lose her. Swallowing my pride, I shouted out my intentions, pressing against the physical barrier which barred me from my family.

"I'll be back Katherine. I swear I'll come get you. Stay there, and whatever you do, don't interact with anyone. Just hold out! I promise I'll be there shortly."

"Hey Sis...if we don't see each other again," she called out softly

"Don't talk like that!" I begged.

"Just answer one thing for me kay?"

I nodded silently to myself vowing to get her out. We were so in sync she asked regardless knowing I'd answer it.

"Who fucked you the best?" she asked.

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but giggle a little at her ludicrous nature.

"The eevee if you must know. He was sooooo soft. Hold on. I'm going to come get you…"

Turning around, I pushed through the opening into the unknown. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the lighting, but I was able to make out two paths in front of me. I took a moment to consider the odds that one of them led to a dead end or that both did. If that were the case, I would be stuck down here for an eternity. Dying in this cave would be excruciatingly agonizing. I didn't want to even think about starvation. Pushing myself onward, I chose the right path hoping upon hoping that I would arrive. Instead of treading carefully, I sprinted, determined to get to my sister at any cost. Concern for her life weighed us both down heavily, and despite being a passenger, I could feel every feeling, and sensation that Rose had felt at the time. Our heart rate was unnaturally high, and despite our efforts, it seemed we weren't making headway. As our claws reverberated off the stone, we caught a glimpse of a man made light ahead. Joy filled our heads, as it meant, that the pathways weren't completely for naught. However, getting to Katherine would be a chore, as we would have to back track from above and find a way down to where she currently was. If it was blocked then there would be no natural way down to her. Pushing aside our doubts, we stopped at what appeared to be two earthy ramps. One sloped upwards, and I immediately was drawn to it. It would bring us closer to the surface, and other Pokemon who might be able to assist. Down would lead us further into the unknown, and I wasn't exactly keen on going that way. Taking the path upwards, I got to the top of the ramp. As our eyes took in the new sights, fear set in. Panic took over all rational senses. Tons of Pokemon were fleeing from the center of this massive room. As I turned to speak to one of them, I noticed the threat too late. Four guys were approaching, but not with Pokeballs but actual firearms. I could practically taste the gunpowder, and noticed that a strong looking Steelix moved in concert with the group. My eyes met the first man's face. I took in every detail, as time seemed to crawl to a halt. His young face was framed with a red beard. Dark blue eyes seemed to pierce my very soul. He wore a black leather jacket, and blue jeans, with a white t-shirt. His muscular frame bulged against the clothes as he leered at me.

"Well, look what we have here. An Absol. I'll be damned. She'll make a fine contestant. Steelix. Get her."

His command reached my ears, and I turned around, looking to go back the way I came. It would lead to a dead end. Looking at Steelix, I pleaded with him for my sister's life. I backed up slowly, tripping as a Graveller shoved me none too politely.

"Please help me! My sister's trapped down below."

For a moment it looked like genuine concern filled his eyes only for his visage to turn wicked over the next second.

"Should have wished it was you, little Mon."

I considered fighting, however, I could practically taste his strength compared to mine. I didn't have a choice. Running was the only logical option. Turning tail, I started to run. Before I had taken three steps, I was blindsided by his tail which slammed me into the stone wall.

"Kat…" I whispered. My body ached, but I forced myself to my feet again, and took a step. And then…darkness. I passed out again, as the Steelix finished its task.

I awoke in a cage, surrounded by other species all fearful of the four men. We were on a mining vehicle which was rumbling down a pathway, at a rapid speed.

"Wha-" I groaned, as my head throbbed. The Steelix had done a good number on me. I was still wobbly despite sleeping for what seemed like forever.

"Don't move. You're in a bad way," an elder Pokemon's voice came to my ear. Glancing right I noticed there was a Gigalith watching me. His normally red spikes were teal and shone brilliantly in the dark. His head was right beside mine.

"Ughh…Katherine. I have to-"

"It's too late to worry about her. There's a lot of blood coming from that gash. How do you feel?" he asked.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I moved a claw. My jaw dropped immediately, and I recognized that there was tons of blood which had pooled at my feet. Backing away fearfully, I let out a scream, only for Gigalith to speak.

"You must not come in here often. Easy child. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our fates are sealed for now."

"What do you mean?" I cried out, hyperventilating out of sheer terror.

"The men who captured us participate in underground illegal gambling. It's a dark matter, and one that hasn't been stopped due to how they control these mountains. They try to keep it hush hush, but most of us rock and ground types are well aware of them and try to steer clear. My name is Josh by the way."

"Rose," I whispered, looking into his eyes. He rose his head up as far as he could in his metal cage and let out a heavy sigh.

"The wagers are on Pokemon battles that are forced upon anything they catch. However unlike normal Pokemon battles where there is a trainer to intervene…no one does in this fight. The people who participate want blood. The more the better. So unless you survive, they kill you," he said.

His words made my heart stop in its chest as the full gravity of my situation settled hard on my chest.

"It-it can't be."

"Rose…breathe."

"I won't make it out of here alive will I?" I asked, in a small voice. I was going to die. In a dark pit surrounded by Pokemon who neither cared for me, nor who would show me a shred of mercy.

"Easy now. Nothing is set in stone. My mate was taken down here. It's why I'm here. Hopefully, I get to find out what happened to her. However, you need to be strong," he whispered to me. The vehicle started to slow, and the next few minutes rushed by in a blur. Before it ended, my cage was dumped into a corner, as away from Josh. My heart sank as I curled around myself. The weight from above was cold and oppressive. I only hoped my sister had gotten away safely, as I prepared myself for an end I couldn't avoid.

"It's your turn, little girl. Do try to give the crowd an actual fight. No funny business, or it'll be more than the whip that you get," the red haired man said. As I proceeded out of my cage, I tripped. I hadn't eaten since we had departed home, so I was a wreck to say the least. Two days of no food or water. I had used the restroom twice, and my fur was a mess from the tumble.

"It's a shame that you're so beat up, and mangy. You might make for a cute pet given a few days comfort," the bearded man spoke up again, as he opened the latch. As he opened the door, I received a single strike from an object in his hand. It bit into my skin, and I howled out in agony. I fell against the bars, as he grabbed my neck and yanked me out.

"Good ole whip. It's good for keeping you Mon in check. The bigger ones I have to use the gun on, but a single strike from this baby and most you animals become pliant. Like babies."

His scent was most foul, and now that I was close to him I could see his teeth were yellow and rotting out of his mouth.

"Alrighty now. Let's go. I don't have all day to wait for you," he demanded. I grimaced in pain and complied, staring at the weapon in his hand. It looked to be a whip of some sort. Instead of a single ending though, there were several braids with metal spikes at the end of each. I kept my gaze down, and moved in front of him. Trying to flee would be futile. They knew the lay of the land better than I did and would knock me down before I had the chance to fight. As we walked down the passage, I looked into a nearby cage, and my eyes widened in shock. Josh lay at the back of his cage. One of his legs was crushed entirely, and his face cracked. Blood oozed off of him in waves, as he lay there panting. The only friend I had in here was on the verge of death, and I feared that he wouldn't last another day or two without proper care.

"Keep it moving!"

Another lashing from the whip, and I grit my teeth in pain. These people had to pay. I wasn't going to let them kill me. I had to fight. Ignoring my own discomforts and aches, I continued forward to a wooden gate. As he shut the door behind me, I kept my eyes forward. When the time came, I wouldn't take my beating like a little girl. I'd face it with the ferocity of my pack and make whoever attacked me pay.

My strategy failed. I didn't face another random easy Pokemon. It was the Steelix from before. Without any effective attacks, I was easily beaten and cast aside. Broken, and bruised I was returned to my cage. The crowd's roar had been deafening. The fight had been over in less than a minute. Despite my efforts to flank, or avoid him, he had been too fast. Too strong. One of my claws was barely hanging in its socket as I wept openly, and prayed that my sister's fate had been better than my own.

Days…

Weeks…

Months…

Time ceased to exist as a regular pattern set in and my life became a concert of broken bones, bruises, gashes and torment. I was fed a single meal of dry food and water a day. An upkeep cost to ensure that the "actors" were up to par for every fight. Medical care was never doled out, and everyone fought regardless of how they felt. I watched dozens of Pokemon die, including Josh. Despite my best efforts, and pleas to end it all, I was kept around. Apparently I was an anomaly as my appearance raked in more sales for the red haired man named Kilo. He was happy to keep me around as it drew crowds to see the freaky Absol. Every day he came by and praised me, despite my growing rage at the situation. The only changes to my situation was the length of my fights. Some went on for hours. Some went on for seconds. The Steelix was growing easier for me to combat and my strength grew everyday. Listening to the men who were in charge of keeping me, I had grown nearly thirty levels in the span of a few weeks. Nonetheless, I treated every fight as an opportunity to grow and survive. Shame welled in my stomach everytime I returned to my cage, aware of the lives I had taken. Regardless of the hopelessness I felt, I always prayed that my sister had survived. If she arrived in the arena or had been caught I would never forgive myself. It was that tiny strand of hope that helped me persevere. I listened daily to the news, and found out more about my surroundings. In fact, I was astonished to learn there was a small colony of about 100 People, and Mon minus the captives who survived underground. Nonetheless it was entirely cut off from the surface minus supply runs.

It seemed escape…leaving would never be an option. And then an opportunity presented itself to us, that we took.

"Get ir! Beat her down!"

As I stared at the undisputed champion again, I dodged his tail, with a small leap. As his tail whipped back around to hit me, I bit down with my hard fangs and rolled with the attack, taking literally no damage. We danced back and forth, tirelessly. Even the huge lumbering Rock type was starting to understand that I had caught up to him in terms of speed. He couldn't touch us. Not if he tried in a million years. We had been going at this for about ten minutes, but I sensed as though the insurmountable gap in power strength had finally caused me to leap ahead. I could sense the restlessness from the crowd. Then Steelix did something unexpected. He lunged forward. My eyes narrowed and time slowed to a crawl. Right before his attack could land, I ducked and charged my horn with every ounce of power I possessed. All of my rage came into full effect and with a growl, I slashed up at his throat with a quick effortless power. His body sailed through the dirt, and his head rolled to the edge. I sat there huffing for breath, as I recovered from the attack, my anger and rage still uncontrollable despite my head pounding from the recent fight. We had killed the beast which had tormented us and brought us down here. Step one of our revenge was complete.

"She flat out killed him. She's savage, I tell ya."

I was in my cage which had been moved up to Kilo's bedroom. With what had apparently been his friend now dead, he looked to me to take his place. A mistake which would cost him his life.

"Yeah. She ripped this steel Pokemon's head off like it was butter," the bearded man spoke as he walked back and forth in front of my cage, on a small device he spoke to.

"Nah. She's a good little pup. I've kept her alive all this time. She isn't the type to attack. I've dealt with all of these Pokemon this long. As long as I show them who's boss there isn't a single one that will even think of fighting me. Besides. With my gun I can kill it faster than it can blink. She won't cause any troubles will you darling?"

He addressed me, and I kept my gaze downcast and submissive. My mind had already construed a plan. One that would be his downfall. Now that I could accurately see the chains which secured my pin, I was going to shear them off. However instead of just escaping…they had to pay. All of the humans who existed down here along with the Pokemon who had injured me. Man. Woman. Child. I didn't care. We wanted blood and we would make the place swim with it. Our sister had been taken from us and we had been abused. Power was the only absolute, and exerting it was our intentions. As he settled down, and laid down in his bed, I made my move. I leaned down and leveraged the clamp on my chain to where I could readily slice it open. My horn shone with power, as I cut through the metal with a swift motion. Pushing the cage door so it clanged loudly, I snuck out of sight, well aware of where he had placed the weapon of choice. Baiting my moment, I remained patient. As the male woke up from his sleep, I spoke, watching as fear settled in his eyes.

"What the-"

"Human. I've had enough. Go for the gun…I know you want to. Make this interesting," I taunted, slinking closer to him unbeknownst. I could smell the fear pouring off of him in waves, as he scanned the room, and waved his arms blindly. I had been living in the dark for however long I had been here. I could see perfectly, despite the candles being blown out from earlier.

"What-what do you want? You listen here, little bitch. If you think…"

"Go for the gun. It's right there. You're almost touching it. If you don't, I'll prolong your suffering. I promise…" I hissed, brushing gently across his leg making him yelp. As he reached for my position, I jumped lightly out of reach, and watched him scream in shock. His noise would bring the others. I wanted a fight. I needed to kill.

"You-you coward!" he shouted. I sat down, as finally his hand inched towards the weapon on the drawer. Just as his first finger touched the handle, my right claw came down hard severing his appendage from the wrist up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony, as I kicked the weapon away and landed on his chest with a smirk.

"You bitch! My arm! My fucking arm!"

My eyes gleamed as I reveled in his pain, severing his other arm with my horn. Blood splashed across my mangy and dirty fur. As his eyes met my own, I could see the realization flash across his face. My victory was short-lived as he kicked me off, and grabbed another small device from hsi nightstand.

"You think you're special? I've dealt with your kind before."

Searing agony filled my limbs and I collapsed, paralyzed by the small device he held in his hand.

"Shock collar. You dumb bitch!"

His foot slammed into my maw, and I listened to him gleefully smile. Only to cry out as I yanked him off balance, and dismembered his other arm with mine. He cried out in agony, and I moved forward until we were eye to eye.

"Fu-fuck you-"

My jaws closed around his throat and with a savage ripping motion, I yanked out his jugular, savoring the taste and flavor. Looking to the entrance where I could hear more coming to save their false leader, I prepared myself for the feast. I would enjoy this.

* * *

As the memory faded into a blur, I came face to face again with the shadowy figure of Rose who met my gaze with steely eyes.

"H-how many?" I choked out, feeling the blood drain from my face. The full realization of what stood in front of me, made me cold and fearful of her true nature. A murderer. A hunter. A savage who had felt no remorse.

"I don't know."

"You didn't stop…you didn't let them run…"  
"I know Kyle," she said. I stared at the figure in horror as the face of every life stolen flashed by in rapid succession. I could still feel the after effects of the memory as I shuddered. I hugged myself as if a deep chill covered me from head to toe. The violence was abhorrent and unnecessary. Another image flashed by, and my eyes widened even further.

"The wo-women. The children! You slaughtered them. You massacred all of them," I whispered hoarsely, and fearful of what she would do to me.

"You wanted to know. You wanted to see. There it is. That's not even the worst of it. Now that you know though...going to go back on your word?" she demanded. I could sense the challenge, and while I felt drained by the memory, I couldn't help but acknowledge the hopelessness she had felt during such time.

Her words hit deep as I reflected on my promise. I'm not going to turn on you.

Yet here was irrefutable proof of the horrid crimes she had committed. Finally I asked the question that I dreaded the answer to most.

"Did you enjoy taking their lives? Would you kill me?"

Her eyes widened at my question, and I watched the shadowy figure look down.

"If you had asked me at the time, I would have said yes. I reveled in the bloodbath. In causing pain in a world that had beaten me down, and punished me for simply being existing. Now, I live with the shame daily."

In the one breath she spoke all of those words, I could practically taste the sorrow and angst she felt from her actions. I felt pity and immediately had to ask the next question, despite knowing the answer. I wanted to hear her confirm it.

"H-how long were you there?"

"Three years, six months and four days. I remember the day I lost my sister. When I came up to the real world, I was forced to accept that she was gone. That I was alone and that I had failed." she said, sighing slightly. Her voice trembled as I watched her relive the memories in real time.

"I was still immature at the time. Despite my newfound strength, and abilities, I still had much to learn. However, if you wonder why I hate humans, you can see why. However, there are three more events that I think I will show you, to explain the reason I don't associate with others. My sister and I used to joke about bad luck growing up. Iit never was a joke to me. It was a self fulfilling prophecy."

I nodded numb by her response.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for it all. I wish I could have been there. I wish you hadn't suffered the way you have."

"I don't need your pity, human. I…Sorry. It's just hard. I need a moment. We both do. I can practically hear you screaming for this to be over with, and while I wouldn't mind just ending our session here I still have much more to show you."

"Let's continue?" I pleaded. Despite the painful memories I was sure I wanted to learn more. To see fully what she had become, and learn to understand her better. Perhaps through that I could work on building a foundation, despite my betrayal earlier.

"Kyle. Your mind needs to rest. I don't want to hurt you," she said. For the first time in all of our conversations there was genuine concern in her voice, and it stunned me silent. We remained sitting next to each other for a long moment before I broke the peace.

"Rose. I can't even begin to comprehend the why or the how about the things you've done. I'm still at a loss about that situation. Before we go any further...before you share any more, I have to state this. Your sister meant the world to me. I loved her and if it weren't for the anti pokephilia laws, I might have made a move. Nonetheless, I valued our friendship more than anything in the world."

"Kyle. I-"  
"Shut up. Just... me finish!" I snapped, watching as her gaze turned solemn at my chastising. "It's for that reason when you asked to take her place I wanted you to feel like you belonged. I believed that you could replace her. I'm coming to accept that won't happen. It hurts deep down but I'm accepting it as this continues.. Nonetheless I made a promise to give you a good life, and that means that no matter what you show me from this moment on, I'm not...I'm not turning my back on you."

Turning to see her reaction I was astonished to see she had turned her back on me, leaving me unable to read her emotional state.

"Kyle. You're a fool. But...I'm grateful that you are."

For the first time in all of our time together, she faced me with a giant smile plastered on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

I awoke in her next memory, this one shrouded, with sorrow. With our minds linked, we entered the packs stony cave without a shred of fear or concern. Following our massacre of everyone deep in the cave it had taken almost one week to find our way home to the Absol swarm we called home. As we approached the den, we felt more at ease than we had in the past few years. After we settled down, we hoped that perhaps we would be able to find our sister.

"YOU DARE ENTER? OUTSIDER!" a male voice boomed over the caverns. Several of the pack members rose from their prone positions and growled threateningly.

"I have as much right as anyone to be here," we responded, in a warm threatening matter. Our eyes scanned the crowd and broadened as we recognized the adult form of our childhood friend. Fang stared at us, his jaw open in shock, even as a female Mightyena pressed against him. We glowered at the female, jealousy rising in a wave. We couldn't deny the emotion as it rose into the back of our throat, leaving a bitter aftertaste. Our eyes returned forward as we proceeded deeper into the cave. The pack seemed to vibrate with an overwhelming presence, as we approached the alpha of the pack.

"State your business."

"I am here to claim my rightful place as Pack Leader. My mother Sarah was a leader for almost forty long years. Everyone here should know who I am, based on my appearance. There aren't very many Pokémon like me."

The Head Absol stared at us for a moment, before dropping down. Our senses honed in as they approached threateningly. Each step gouged the dank cave earth leaving deep marks that made our ears ring. Finally he stood chest to chest with us, glaring us down. I could sense the superiority complex within him as he put a paw on my head.

"Bow."

Our tempers flared at the demand, as we resisted his physical efforts to make us submit.

"No."

"BOW! I-"

His words never finished, as in a swift motion, our claw came up and slit his throat. Crimson hot blood splashed across our face, as his eyes went wide. He fell back trying to regain some semblance, and understand exactly what had occurred. The other pack members stared at me, as I pushed him over, and moved towards the throne. I could sense their distress, even as I sat down on the throne. My eyes scanned the pack and noticed that many of the younglings were starving. The parents were weak, and tired from lack of rest and resources. Reflecting on my mother's teachings on being a leader, I immediately set my mind on getting us ready for the coming cold.

"As you all can see, I don't yield to anyone. You are welcome to stay, or go, as you please. I will not make anyone submit to my rules. However, it appears that things have been less than stellar of late. I assume that the other mon around here have made food and water a difficulty. The previous leader intimidated you, and that's not why I'm here. If you threaten me, I will cut you down. If you respect me, I will do the same in turn. Our first order is to get food. Tell me Elder Shira. Why are the young ones starving?" I demanded.

There was silence before our old caretaker spoke up in a raspy voice.

"My-my apologies leader. The male-male before you, used his influence, to eat well, and take from the pack. W-we had to listen to his orders for fear of retribution. As you may see, we lost several of the pack's stronger husband died at his paws."

My eyes wandered, and while we tried to feel something, all we knew was anger. Coldness. Bitterness.

"I see. I am going on a raid tonight. Fang, and two other males will accompany me. I promise that I will not touch any resources, minus what I can catch myself. I prefer to hunt anyway."

* * *

The scene faded out and returned almost three weeks later. The kids were playing around, and Fang approached us as we sunbathed on the top of the peak above the den.

"My leader."

"Approach," we responded, licking our claws slowly. We listened to him sit near us, and glanced over, feeling our heart rates skyrocket immediately. The male had grown into a marvelous member, and was strong and stoic in all the right areas. His kindness and playfulness still remained. While our ascent had been bloody, he had been supportive the entire time. His mate on the other hand, had been extremely protective of him, making attempts to rekindle our friendship nigh impossible.

"I finally got a few minutes away from Itsuki. She's been very demanding of late," he said, sighing loudly.

"Of course she has…I mean…" I sighed before recomposing my thoughts. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He chuckled at my comment, before picking up a stone and skipping it across the flat surface.

"I don't know how I feel about seeing you after so long. When others went looking for you and your sister, we were sure you were dead. Your sister was nowhere to be found and-"

"Don't-" we growled, the mere mention of what Rose had lost enough to make us see red. Five weeks. Countless hours. Having searched the cave from top to bottom, we had found nothing. Our endeavors in that wretched place had only yielded some TMs and two mega stones. Other than that, I had returned empty handed despite the widening circle. It was a sore topic and one that I avoided sharing with others. True to my word I had only eaten on what I could catch and kill. Hunting had become a great source of stress relief.

"My apologies. What I'm saying is…you aren't the same girl I used to know. It scares me a little."

Our eyes watered at his statement. Had we changed so much in those three years? The question was rhetorical and while we wanted to try and bridge that gap it was nigh impossible. We had closed our hearts long ago to being optimistic about the world.

"Would you say you haven't changed either? It seems she likes the Absol you are," we responded, grinding our teeth in anger. We didn't understand the sudden surge of anger, but gladly embraced it.

"She does. I've tried to be a good mate to her, but she isn't happy. Even though we are expecting, it's not like our life doesn't have its share of dangers."

His statement burned us on the inside, and our next sentence was out before we could stop ourselves.

"I hope it dies in her stomach!" we hissed, standing straight up in shock. Our paw went to our mouth and we looked away in shame.

"H-how cruel are you going to continue being? Everyone talks about how you won't let anyone near you. You're critical of everything. The kits. The women. Even the males who would die to protect their Alpha. I want to know why you are like this! I want to know what happened to the kit I used to love-"

Our eyes met in that instant, as water filled him. The agony of what I had done filled my chest and I wanted to bridge that gap and fix it. It was too late. Old emotions of happiness at our bond, returned in a wave, and I realized the rage was from jealousy. I wanted him for myself. My mother had been right, to see this male for what he was. Kat had seen the relationship which could have been and here I was cutting it down. I brought dishonor to her memory as that had been our last words together. They rang again in my head.

We raised a paw to move forward, but immediately our heart hardened. We remembered letting others near us in that three years. The broken bones from the same Pokemon who promised to protect us. Who promised they wouldn't attack us in the ring. Shifting our weight we stepped away, realizing the best way we could protect him, was to hide our own feelings. To be the cold winter that bit into you, to remind you that you were still alive.

"I can't be that female anymore. Like you said, I've changed, Fang. Go to her. I don't want you, and even if I did, there's no way I could ever make you as happy as she does. I wish you knew how much I car-"

Before I could speak again, he closed the distance in an instant, pressing up against me. His mouth found mine, and he claimed me hungrily. Passion filled my mind, and I immediately wanted him all to myself. To let him pin me down and make me howl like the female I was. To bear his child, and be one with my oldest friend. In that instant, I wanted nothing more than happiness. And as his tongue met mine, I realized it would never be mine. The deaths I had caused, turned this sweet taste bitter with the metallic flavor of blood. I pushed him gently away, and coughed slightly, only for my senses to warn me of the danger too little too late. A paw smacked into my face sending me sliding across the cave top.

"How dare you!" his mate cried out furiously.

"Dear…wait! She's…"

"Don't defend her. Either you're with me or with this slut," Itsuki stated. We rose slowly, and I felt my rage return in a wave. I wanted to tear her limb for limb for daring to touch us. In an instant we blitzed past Fang and slashed at the Mightyena whose eyes went wide in shock. Time crawled to a halt, as Fang placed himself in front of the attack at the last second. Before I could pull back entirely, my middle claw gouged his eye, creating a red line down his face. Horror filled my gut, as I jumped back. I had hurt him. I always was hurting the ones closest to me. First my mother, my sister, and now my best friend.

Before I could stop myself, I turned away and ran until we couldn't run anymore. We stayed out in the forest for a week. Each night we cried and screamed ourselves to sleep tortured by feelings we couldn't fix or do much about. Each day we wandered aimlessly, hunting for sport and food as needed. Finally, on the following Monday we made our choice to return. Despite our inability to be social, I recognized that the only way forward was to apologize.. As we entered the cave, we immediately approached Fang's designated area within the cave. He was lying there awake, with a small smile on his face as I wound on his eye was fully covered by herbs. Tenderly, I moved the poultice out of the way to see the damage I had inflicted.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault. I pushed up on you. . You…You are different and Itsuki's helped me realize that even if I was with you, things couldn't work.. I was stupid to think so. While we have our issues pining after a childhood crush was a mistake. I'll bear this scar as a reminder. I received some good news despite this minor hiccup. We spoke over it quite a bit. She's naming you Godmother and wants you to name it. Not as a slight towards you, but rather as a chance to connect with somebody. Something in this pack, that will love you unconditionally growing up. Itsuki realizes that circumstances have been hard on you."  
Almost immediately, I began to sob unable to comprehend the gift that Arceus was giving me. Redemption was not possible. My undying anger flickered out as I comprehended this. It rendered me in half, and I tried to contain my fear. I couldn't be around anyone. I deserved death and was irredeemable. I was a blight. A sore. A cancer. This child would suffer just to be around me. It wasn't until her voice reached my ears, that I tried to regain some composure.

"Rose. I'm sorry. I couldn't help but be a bit jealous of you. When you returned, I could see the admiration, and happiness written all over his face. I was worried, I would lose him. So I grew to be more demanding. I hoped it would keep his attention away from you. I called you names and I'm sorry. It's not like me. I should be expecting in the next three to four months. Just one pup. The elders have confirmed it will be a girl."  
I nodded slightly and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, I smiled.

"I don't…"

"Just accept it? Please?" Itsuki asked.

"It would be my honor...thank you."

* * *

As the memory faded, and we returned to the dreamscape, I noticed that Rose was smiling as well.

"So…you named her Lily. Like your mother wanted for Katherine. Where is Itsuki?" I asked, happy to have a memory that ended pleasantly.

"Dead. The birth was hard on her body. After she conceived, she grew sick. Complications from the pregnancy made her body frail and she withered away bit by bit. I begged Arceus to take me instead of her. I cursed his name as he took her but left me. Her pureness versus my corrupted soul should have been an easy trade. It was Yveltal's fault I swore. She passed away peacefully in Fang's arms. I blamed myself, but promised Fang to do the best I could. Lily's headstrong and smart like her Mother. She's tough and kind in ways I don't even understand. I've raised her like I would my own kit. Fang treats me like an old friend, but the scar on his face is a constant reminder of who I became after the cave in. He doesn't know exactly what happened. Around the others, I'm only a leader. I conceal everything to the point it's become who I am. Around Lily…my heart opens and the walls I erect are useless. She sees deeper, and knows me, without me telling her about my past. For one so young, it's amazing how intuitive she is. I remember the kindness given to me and do everything I can to protect it. I can't believe how lucky I was. She's my precious angel," she whispered.

Sadness filled my heart.

"Fang admitted that after that night he was angry at me. He hated me and I knew that the fight afterwards with Itsuki had been one where they had pointed blame at me. If I hadn't returned, their relationship wouldn't have changed. Everyone's always been against me, Kyle. Nobody protects me because I don't deserve it."

"That's…terrible and so so so wrong." I whispered.

Her eyes looked into mine, and I could sense she was hiding something. Something so big and obvious and yet it was just out of my reach.

"Yes. Terrible. Let's move on…" she said, almost absentmindedly. "Two more to go. The most important ones. I cannot help but warn you about this next memory. I made an error I can't take back no matter how much I would like to. So with that…"

* * *

We awoke on the side of Snowpoint City, with Lily wanting to explore the forest further.

"C'mon Mommy! C'mon! Let's go!"

I smiled as I watched her little body brave the strong blizzard which threatened to throw us down the side of the mountain. We pushed ourselves against Lily to shield her from the rain and snow as we made our way back to the home we loved and knew. As we descended down the mountain, I steered her clear of Abomasnows, Sneasels and Mamoswines who would cause her harm. It was a great comfort to be so close to the little Absol as she grew. I understood the concerns that my mother had had, and if anything so much as threatened my daughter, there would be hell to pay for it.

"Mommy? Can we stop b-by for some food on the w-way home?"

"We have hunting to do tonight. If you're good I'll see if I can nick us some Pecha berries from the Berry Catcher in town."

"YAY!"

Stealing had become part of our way of living due to the increased hostilities from Pokemon around our den at the time. Foraging also had become harder with our territory becoming harder to defend from the newer mon who occupied our Route.

As we cleared the snowy peaks of the mountain and made our way back into the forest, I noticed that the weather was still pretty chilly. Glancing up into the sky, we noticed that the moon above shone brilliantly amidst the clouds meaning that it was too late to make good on my promise. I considered reneging on it but instead diverted my plan to get her fresh berries if I could. We trudged through the forest at a brisk pace, concerned with getting our little one home safely. As we jumped down from a ledge, my eyes widened as I came across a space I had not ever seen before. Our teeth gnashed together as we stared at the log cabin which occupied the area. Our eyes homed in on a little girl, of around 5 who watched our approach with wide eyes. Gauging the distance we were approximately five feet away.

"Carrie! Get away! CARRIE!"

We turned swiftly, as a woman in fur coat and pants emerged from the door of the cabin at a breakneck pace. Glancing down to my little one,we nudged her back the way we came. It was a minor mistake and one that we sought to correct. This time though fate had a different hand to play.

Time slowed to a snail's pace when we saw it. Our hearts stopped, and rage filled our chest as a single rifle rose up in slow motion. As the tip of the barrel aligned with Lily, all rational thought went out the window.  
"You won't kill her you stupid-"  
Her words didn't matter.

Her actions spoke. She was going to shoot Lily. She was going to murder our daughter. Using my hind legs, I kicked Lily into the snow, and rushed the mother, who fired once. The round pierced my hind paw, and I winced but continued to move, as she manipulated the action again to fire another round. Before she could I arrived at my target, our claws ripping into her flesh without any restraint. Her screams turned to gurgles as I tore apart the woman. Our only concern was protecting our daughter. Rage filled our hearts and we continued to slash the corpse until it was nothing more than a mangled mess. Time returned to its normal flow. As the adrenaline wore off, and the pain set into my paw, I turned to my daughter. My heart ripped apart as I became aware of exactly what I had just done. Standing a mere inch from me was the young girl who stared at the body of her dead mother.

"Mama? Ma."

Tears filled my eyes along with instant regret as I stared at the terror I had inflicted. The child was now an orphan and would be wary of all Pokemon much like her parent had been. Glancing to Lily, I expected her to be angry. To snap at me or ask why. Instead, my daughter appeared saddened at the fate of the mother. She rubbed against me and walked to the little girl.

"Carrie…come on. We are going to get help. Come on."

"You did this to her!" the girl wailed hysterically, as my daughter pushed her towards the cabin. I could feel my heart ache as I stared at the woman. I wish I could take it 1back. I wish I could have prevented the death of anyone there. The threat had been there and I had taken action. I growled in frustration. How could I have been so naïve and stupid? Pushing my emotions down, I knew the best course of action, was to ensure that she would be well taken care of at this point. Turning around, I dashed down the mountain, weaving through trees and passing other Pokemon, until I arrived at the nearest Pokemon Center. All that time, my mind raced trying to come up with a story that would fit the situation, but my gut ached. I knew that if they tried me, I would be sentenced as guilty. It was murder. Nonetheless, I couldn't leave my daughter alone. As I slid into the warmth of the Pokemon Center, I noticed that the space was relatively clean. The humans stared at my unkempt appearance, as I shook the snow off onto the floor. Nurse Joy smiled, as I approached.

"There's a child. North of here. Her mother was recently slaughtered. My daughter and I fought off the attackers, but she's got no one else. Please! She needs help," I begged, watching as the woman nodded her head. We could tell she was immediately aware of the direness of the situation, as she stood up.

"Don't worry. I'll speak with the Ranger Outpost here, and have one of them sent up. Do me a favor? Can you grab one of our flying types and lead them to the area? That way the Ranger will know where she is? We will administer care and make sure she is fine. Don't worry about a thing," she said, patting my fur. I tensed under her touch, unwilling to accept it, and unwilling to attack. The walls came up, and a small growl came willingly out of my throat.

"Sorry, dearie. Chansey. Who's available at this time?" she asked.

"I have a Skarmory who can make the flight,' the fairy normal type responded.

"Alright. Have him summoned out front. Lead the Skarmory to the location, and you will be free to go," Nurse Joy said, bowing swiftly.

I nodded as we left, and awaited transportation.  
Returning to the scene of the crime, I noticed my daughter was waiting outside for us, with a small cut on her cheek. Protectiveness surged up as I jumped off of the Steel Flying type and landed.

"Are you hurt? What did she-?"

"It's just a cut Mom! Chill out!"

I wanted to be angry, but fear for our lives, overrode that emotion. Pushing her in the direction of home, I noticed the Skarmory had popped a flare signaling to the Ranger where she would be. I only hoped that she wouldn't seek retaliation for what I had done.

* * *

The memory faded to nothingness. The shadow of Rose remained sitting there, as the last thought burned itself into our minds.

"You didn't have a choice. It was Lily or the mother-" I said, only for her to shake her head.

" I had a choice. I could have died. I should have died. I should have let her take my life, and made my daughter run. It-"  
"The situation was bad. There's no way you could have anticipated that she would shoot," I tried to plead.

"KYLE! I've run this scenario over and over and over in my head. I overreacted. I attacked and killed the woman, who was trying to protect her family. I orphaned that child. I hurt everyone that gets close to me. Even you. Don't apologize or make excuses. What I did was wrong. That's final," she whispered.

Her emotions weighed heavily on me. I didn't know what to say or do.

"I have one final memory to share. The rest of the memories will fill in the blank. For now, let me share the happiest moment of my life in the past four years. I cannot share anything else past that as it would lead to me revealing the secrets that aren't mine."

I accepted her statement and bowed my head, as the last memory pulled me into it.

* * *

We were in a meadow now with Lily, training and playing with our daughter. Although dirty and tired, she had been relentless. Fang overwatched from a rock where he sunbathed.

"So Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think I'll ever get stronger than you? Do you think you'd ever lose a fight?"

I sighed at the question, and glanced over my shoulder.

"While-"

"ROSE. ROSE. ROSE! Delivery for Rose of Absol Bandits!"

The annoying voice caught my attention, and I turned my attention to the sky, where a Chatot fluttered down to land right in front of me. My daughter pounced at the bird, who jumped over her head, and giggled loudly.

"Nice try. You'll have to do better than that."

"What do you want from us, bird brain?" My daughter called out, grinning devilishly. As she went to pounce again, I caught her mid leap, with my left paw, and held her above the ground where she struggled.

"LET ME DOWN MOMMMMMM!"

"Sit. Sir. You have a message for me?" I asked, placing my daughter behind me.

"Yes, ma'am. There's an Absol currently residing in Unova who asked me to deliver a long message. Are you prepared to receive it?"

I nodded, as I glared at my daughter, warning her not to defy my orders.

"Very well. It goes as such.

Hello,

I know this message comes from a long distance, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to deliver it sooner. My name is Katherine. Your sister."

Our eyes widened and our heart skipped a beat as the bird continued to speak with her voice. My hopes and dreams returned in a wave.

"It's…it's been a long time. I should have sent this message earlier, I know. On that fateful day when we were divided, I was found by a group of Pokemon. They threatened to kill me and with my wounds as grievous, I thought for sure I would die. A human stepped in and not only rescued me. He offered me home, and I'm ashamed to admit, but I accepted happily. I thought that my life would consist of battling and constant struggling. Instead, Kyle has treated me like royalty. His care and devotion to his family and Pokemon is awe-inspiring. He's striving to become a Pokemon Ranger and I only hope I can help him achieve that dream. For now, we train daily and I've become really proficient at it. I'm currently level 40 and working towards 45.

How are you? I miss you dearly, and only hope this finds you well. If the bird comes back without a response I fear I might die a little on the inside, knowing my only family is gone too. I gave him your appearance and general location of the pack so hopefully that suffices to find you.

I really don't know what else to say. I'd come live with you, but I could never forsake Kyle and his family after all they've done for me.

I love you very much and when you get this know I am well and thinking of you constantly.

Your one and only sister.

Katherine.

PS. Send Charlie back IF you are okay. "

As the message ended, I collapsed from the weight of his words, and started to sob. She was alive. SHE WAS ALIVE! It was nigh impossible to believe but seven years ago I had lost my sister. I had assumed she was gone forever. Even the pack had informed me she had never returned. She was alive, and being taken care of. And then it hit me. The rage. The insurmountable anger. A human. A human had stolen my sister from me and she wouldn't leave because of HIM.

Glancing to the bird, I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Was she forced or is this an accurate speaking?"

"Happier than a lot of Mon I've seen. So well spoken and groomed, though really shy. Those words were from her and her alone."

I sighed, as Fang approached my prone form.

"She's alive? That's great news. This male seems-"

"I will never trust a human! I don't care how good he may treat her, he's still willing to backstab her at the first sign of danger. They are all evil. All of them."

He nodded knowingly. We had lost several pack members recently to Rangers, Trainers and Hunters. Our swarm had decreased in number and we had been hunted ruthlessly.

"Why not go there?"

His question hit a nerve, and although the temptation to take her home by force arose, I realized that she was happy there.

"I'm…a curse. So I don't want to ruin her chance at a satisfying life. I ruin everything I touch. It's best I stay here. Away from her. I belong to the pack. Simple as that," we responded. Desperation arose but we shoved it down without a second thought. Those feelings wouldn't help our situation. I missed her but I had to stay away.

"Is there any message you would like me to respond with? I can remember it up until I arrive and drop it off," the little parakeet spoke up to my delight. I contemplated my words carefully before drafting up a message that would convey everything I thought.

"To my dearest sister,

I am proud of you and miss you dearly. While I am alarmed to hear you are in the stay with a backstabbing human, I trust that you are in good health.

I love you and am holding up as best I can.

If ever you have a need of me for anything…I will always be here. Is there any way I could convince you to return to the pack?

I am a mother now, and my daughter has your original name.

Take care and stay in touch.

Rose"

I watched as he repeated it back to me in my voice, before squawking twice and taking off. As the bird left our view, I was pulled away from the memory and into the bright light.

* * *

We returned not to the void but instead to the grassy knoll. As the wind blew over me, I let out a loud groan. My body was on fire, despite having not done any actual exercise. every single experience she had shared flooded to my forefront, as I tried to stand only to collapse weakened.

"You need to rest. Mega Evolution connections take a lot out of both parties. I placed most of the weight of the link on you, so that if need be I could get you help. Take a minute and recover."

I laid there for an eternity staring up into the night sky. The soft breeze felt great and the stars twinkled brightly above. A crescent moon lit up the earth upon which we now sat.

"She always spoke very highly of you," she whispered to me. I shifted my weight and rolled over to stare at her beauty before asking a question.

"I've seen your past. Would you like to see ours?"

Her eyes narrowed at the statement. She appeared to be conflicted with thoughts before responding.

"Whose?"

"My memories of her of course. And my back story. It's only fair that since you opened up I do the same as well," I said, tenderly. She remained quiet for a minute, and I gave her the time necessary to draw her own decision.

"That…would be nice. I missed her for so long, and I've always wondered what happened when you arrived. The only things I heard were from her perspective," she said in a small sad voice.

Closing my eyes, I focused on Katherine to the extent of all else. Then when ready, I opened the dimensional rift again, connecting our minds together. We spent almost until sunrise going through each memory across the link. I could feel the connection between us deepen with each passing second.

As the final memory of her sleeping next to me in the hotel finished, we returned to the real world. Glancing down to my watch, I noticed we had been going at this for the past nine hours without rest.

"Kyle…"

Looking up at Rose, I noticed her eyes were red, and tears created tracks down her face as she stared at me.

"I can't even begin to make up for the love and care you've shown her. She lived a life where she was well loved, and taken care of. Grooming, fun and attention on a day to day basis. I couldn't have done more for her, myself. She lived a fulfilling life at your side. While I am envious, I would go through that hell again, just for her to have lived the way she did. I'm…glad. Especially grateful. Thank you. For sharing that with me."

I smiled at her words, and reached out to touch her fur. She bristled at first, but calmed down, as my hand rubbed her neck slowly.

"I'm happy she was a part of my life. And I miss her more than anything in the world," I said, glancing out to the sun as it started to rise signalling the start of a new day.

"What is a friend to you Kyle?"

Her question was random and I thought about it for a minute before throwing my response back.

"Someone who I would die for. Someone who has cared for me and I them, to the point that I wouldn't ever dream of betraying their trust."

She remained silent as my answer hung in the air, before letting out a low sigh.

"And if your friend…were to hurt you? Were to break that trust?"

Her words stirred an emotion in my gut. Unease filled my mind as the words seemed less hypothetical and more realistic. I could see the real question behind that one, and it made me anxious to invite an answer.

"I-I wouldn't be able to forgive them. They would have l broken that bond if they did it intentionally."

Her eyes narrowed at my comment before responding.

"Your bond is so easily broken? I thought for sure you were the forgiving type. It…it wouldn't be fair for me to ask you for friendship, if there is a guarantee I could lose that camaraderie over a simple mistake."

Her words made me shoot up, and guilt rode in my chest. Surely, she didn't think I would abandon her over any mistake she made as a friend to me. Did she? My hand ran through my hair and I stared at the dirt. Her words cut deep and I found myself questioning my own logic on what I had said.

"What would make you hurt me intentionally?" I asked, hoping for some clarity on the why or the how of the question. She shook her head for a minute before responding.

"The promises I made. If I were to reveal them, you would be livid. I can accept responsibility for my part played in this. When this is all set and done with Mewtwo, I will tell you the truth. I promise. You deserve to know why I've been the way I am. I have a bad feeling about this whole fight, and I'm worried that at the end of this path, I'll be left with nothing."

"Nothings set in stone though! We could kick his ass and go home heroes," I responded. She bit her lip tenaciously before responding.

"Or we could fail miserably. Metwo could get his wish. Or worse we could stop him but at a cost none of us are willing to pay. I fear the outcome of this battle more than I've feared anything in my life. I don't want this to end with tragedy. I have to be certain there is a chance for victory where we all win. If I can't have that then I don't know if I have the strength to see this through," she whispered.

Her words were hard as they echoed my own thoughts. I didn't want to believe there was a chance we would fail, yet I knew that with every chance of success there was the equal possibility of failure.

"We have to Rose. However in the end, if everyone I love survives, that's all I could hope for. Even if it means me dying."

"I won't have you throwing away my sister's sacrifice!" she growled at me. I tensed at the sentiment and let out a bated breath.

"I don't know Rose. We have to try though. We don't have a choice," I begged bleakly..

Silence filled the air as we each turned inwards for answers to questions we didn't have.

"I'm sorry I upset you," she spoke after what seemed like hours. Turning my head, I acknowledged her with a small nod of my head as my fears returned full force.

"It-it's fine.I think," I spoke in a soft voice.

"Let's head back for now. There's not much more we can do for today, outside of rest." She paused for a minute before speaking up again. "Kyle….I have one request to make of you."

I stopped as I started to stand and looked deep into her eyes.

"I want to accept your offer. For once I want to feel loved and like I belong, as you put it. But I can't take the chance. Not without some sort of collateral to guarantee my heart won't shatter. So...if I make a mistake. If I hurt you...intentionally or not. If I do something wrong, can you promise me that whatever wrong I've done, you will give me the chance to atone for it? To do right by you and explain myself?"

Staring at her deeply I could see it was a plea from the bottom of her soul. The emotions she had tried so hard to deny all of her life, had come to light due to my interactions with her. I could practically hear the underlying statement hidden in her request.

THIS IS MY FINAL CHANCE AT REDEMPTION AND HAPPINESS.

"I promise to you Rose. I'll give you that chance."

With that final statement she turned away and started towards the mansion. I pursued her, happy with the outcome of our conversation and troubled by our fears. And then a question unanswered popped up in my mind and I had to know.

"Wait...A Tyranitar? How does that even fit?" I shouted, making her shriek out and stomp on my foot. Immediately we fell into a fit of laughter as we walked together on a new exciting journey as friends.

* * *

From 5 miles high, a pink furry legendary stared at the odd couple. She giggled softly to herself as she watched fate weave strings around the pair. Her foresight into everything that would be coming through the following weeks, months and years made her hopeful for the ending she saw. However, she was curious as to if the costs would be too much for either of the beings below to bear. Only time would tell.

* * *

Whew. That was a long chapter. Sorry for the delay and thank you all for following my story. It's been a pleasure writing this and I intend to continue this over the coming weeks. I was sick the past month and a half and have started recovering which means I can start pushing out chapters at a much furious rate.

See you guys soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Moving on to Defeat

Returning home from our eventful evening, I was exhausted and wanted nothing more to sleep. Unfortunately, due to my lack of communication, I found that everyone minus a certain psychic/fairy type had been overly concerned about my whereabouts. My sister wouldn't give me a minute's rest, and my mother helped carry me up the stairs to the soft king sized mattress awaiting my return. Lula and Absol were furiously arguing about something, which Elaina exacerbated. They were using their native language so I was entirely out of the loop as to what they were arguing about. Nonetheless, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a lamp.

I woke up what felt like ages later, to Lula sitting on the mattress next to me. Her eyes stared at me pointedly before she huffed loudly.

"So…any word on my Z-Crystal, Master?"

"Ughhh. My head," I groaned, as a migraine set in immediately. The effects from the Mega Evolution training yesterday were in full effect, and it felt like someone had taken a drill to both of my temples.

"M-master? Are you okay?"

I shook my head side to side, and placed a hand to my face. Almost immediately, I withdrew in even more pain. Just the touch of my hand felt like I had placed scalding hot metal to my skin. I sat there in silence, as I tried to compose myself but the pain only intensified.

"Should I get your mother?"

"Don't. He needs to see me for a minute," a voice spoke up from outside the door. I distinctly recognized my Dark type's voice.

"Why does he need you?"

"I know somewhat about the effects that are onset by Mega Evolution. Especially since it'll be the effects of a Dark type Pokemon. Something you aren't," she growled. The malice was shockingly harsh coming from her, but my water type acquiesced to her request and opened the door.

In an instant, Rose was on the bed next to me, her claws touching my face. I expected agony to fill my cheek, however my headache seemed to dissipate. Her fur was cold and soft, dispelling the aches and pains one at a time.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better…thanks. H-How?"

"I'm channeling dark energy into the palm of my paw like I would Night Slash. You've never been drunk, so I assume hangovers are a new thing to you. Depending on the interactions, most humans wake up in agony from a failed Mega Evolution because they didn't receive enough energy from their partner, OR their bodies failed to adapt. I believe it was the former, which is why this is working right now. Give it about another four minutes, and you'll be right as rain. Eon is supposed to return today, with news about when we move out."

I nodded and nuzzled her paw with my face, letting out a small moan of contentment as it worked its wonders.

"Lula. I found a buyer for your Z Crystal in Alola. After this is all settled, I promise we'll try and go pick it up. Granted, he told me that unless I doubled the price, he would give it to the line of people waiting for it. I told him one month, and I'd quadruple the price. He accepted," I said, answering all of her questions.

"YAY!" she cried out in joy.

"Save your cheers for after we beat Mewtwo," I responded, contemplating the future heavily.

"I couldn't agree more, Kyle."

My head snapped up and I noticed my intimate moment with my friends had been crashed by Eon, who was stalked behind by his Dragonite, and Milotic. The human had spoken and now moved to a chair at the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, petting his Milotic on the head.

"My head is hurting less and less, thanks to Rose."

"The troublemaker?"

"The realist," said Pokemon retaliated.

Glancing at Eon, I noticed he chuckled under his breath before glancing to his dragon.

"I told you she was stubborn," he stated, trying to hide his muzzle behind a paw.

"I can tell, and she can hear you," Eon replied, turning to face my dark type. "This your handy work? Mega evolution is not something to idly play around with you-"

"I don't need a lecture on what I know. I'd prefer if you got to the point," Rose stated, her voice a threat in and of itself. I glanced between the two of them, as tension mounted, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Rose. This is not a fight you wanna start."

She sighed under my touch before removing her paw from my head. Bouncing off the edge of the bed, she let out a menacing growl as she departed the room. Silence filled the air only for Eon to break it immediately.

"Definitely a fiercely loyal one if I ever met one. Well then. Business it is. Mewtwo has plans to move the Wishing Stone from its current location to a Team Rocket/Aether Foundation base in Kanto. While I'm not entirely certain about the plans, I did quite a bit of spying and gathered enough to venture a guess as to where it might be."

"Why would he move it?" I asked, glancing to Lula. She lay her head across my legs, with her tail curling around my back.

"Many reasons. However, my two main suspicions are that he knew I was there. Secondly, he needs to be at a certain angle in order for everything to align. The planets, and Jirachi must be in a specific spot in order for the wish of this magnitude to be granted."

I processed the information before responding with the deeper question, I needed answered.

"And if we stop his wish, what will you do with the Stone? What do you want out of this Eon?"

His smile faded, and he looked troubled by my question.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm sure we all have dreams and wishes we'd want fulfilled. Some of which would end terribly for all involved. Even something like world peace wouldn't last as Humans and Pokemon are prone to conflict. No…I don't want anything."

"This just doesn't make sense to me."

He remained silent as I tried to wrap my head around all of the things that had occurred.

"Why does he want the wish stone? What wish could be so important he'd attempt to stop anyone from knowing about it? That he would try to kill me and my family?"

"He wants to erase Humanity from existence," Dragonite intervened. His words made my blood run cold, as I contemplated the implications of that one wish. "During our last fight with Mewtwo we had a moment of respite. We questioned his motives and tried to plant a seed of doubt into his desires. Instead, he rebutted our attempts to reconcile our differences."

"Why? What have we done to earn such a harsh punishment?"

Eon took over, replying with a bitter laugh.

"In his eyes, we are a plague. A cancer to Mon kind. The world is corrupted by humans. Pokephilia. Pokemon Battles. Exploitation of the land and our constant growth into other regions. We consume natural resources, and drive Pokemon from their homes. It's a take-take relationship, and he feels that it's time the debt was paid."

Glancing to Lula, I noticed that she had both paws over her mouth.

"M-master doesn't exploit us! We are here because we want to be. It's not fair that Mewtwo gets to decide for all of the world!"

"It isn't. He doesn't care about what's fair to humans."

"Why would the humans I saw help him?"

"Immunity. From the cops. Fear or threat of death. Any number of reasons. They know that their days are numbered whether they help or not. The only thing I can say for certain is Mewtwo has everything he needs to execute his plans."

I nodded in response, before glancing at the time. It was only 10:30 am, which gave me time to eat, shower, check up on everyone and then meet up with Eon.

As we sat there, a voice spoke up from outside the door.

"Master. Pardon the intrusion," Lucia spoke.

"You're excused. What's going on?" Eon asked.

Lucia bowed respectfully before responding to his question.

"He's returned. Blaze is dealing with the situation but he refuses to back down. He even mentioned Kyle numerous times."

I watched as Eon blanched at the seemingly bad news, and sighed heavily.

"Kyle. Follow me. Looks like you've got a date with disaster. Jeesh. I wish he'd just leave things be."

I rolled off the bed, and slipped on some clean clothes, before following him to the front of the house where an intimidating looking Blaziken argued with a being out of my sight.

"I know he's here. Now let me see him."

"You're starting to really piss me off. You're like what? Two inches tall. If you don't get out of here, I will squish you!" Blaziken shouted.

"But Eon promised…."

"You got five seconds before I-"

"Blaze!" Eon shouted, watching as his mon stepped back.

"Oh. Sorry. The little twat won't move and keeps annoying everyone here. He says that he needs to speak with Kyle Bredeson. That they are destined to be together," the fire fighting mon replied, leaning against the door frame.

"I can still hear you! And his aura is calling to me," the mystery figure stated.

"You said that about the last trainer," Blaze snapped.

"I didn't. Eon brought him, and it's not my fault he didn't measure up," the figure responded calmly.

Glancing to Eon, I decided to take control of the situation. Tapping his shoulder, I moved up front to greet the male who was causing trouble for everyone. As I passed Eon, I came face to face with a small Pokemon. It's white under belly contrasted the back side which was covered in thick fur. Yellow flaps of skin hung off of its sides. Staring at the small rodent, I felt a small smile touch my lips.

"An Emolga?"

"Finally! Hello Kyle. It's a pleasure to meet you," the electric type spoke, bowing slightly to me.

"Well...hello there friend. What's this about my aura?" I questioned, kneeling down to meet him. The rodent jumped up onto my shoulder, sniffing my hair before launching himself several feet away.I followed him as he glided down to a small patch of grass next to the sidewalk.

"I can prove it to everyone here, right now. Kyle. May I see both your hands?" the mon asked. I sat down next to the Pokemon and placed my hands straight out.

"Higher. I want you to place them like you are trying to push an invisible wall. Then...close your eyes and concentrate on the color blue."

Following his directions I placed my hands as he directed, and closed my eyes. A small blue circle emerged in my eyes and I could sense it growing with each second. Like a vortex it pulled me in, and my strength seemingly increased. Opening my eyes, I was shocked to see a massive blue energy orb which floated in the air in between me and the Emolga.

"Wh-what the-?"

The energy rippled and the sphere collapsed in on itself before exploding with significant force. Sliding through the earth I recovered to notice the sugar glider Pokemon was hovering off the air from the attack.

"Just as I said. Your aura speaks to me."

Moving forward towards him, I noticed that his black eyes shone brilliantly with a blue light. I became entranced by them only for the light to fade away, returning to their natural color.

"Emolgas aren't supposed to utilize Aura. What are you?" Rose asked. Her presence at the porch was less of a shock than what had just occurred. Glancing back to her, I noticed she seemed troubled by the enigma presented.

"I'm 50% Emolga, and 50 % Lucario. My mother's genes passed on the ability to sense Aura and slightly manipulate it, but not use it in combat. Without a good counterpart, the most I can do is see it with my eyes closed. However, with someone whose heart resonates with mine I gain control and the ability to utilize it. I've only done it a few times, but nothing as massive as that," Emolga said, with a toothy grin.

My eyes remained fixated on the Emolga, confused as to how something so little could contain so much power. Nonetheless, a simple glance at my Pokewatch notified me he was only level 40. If anything landed a punch on him, he would be down and out for the count.

"Please let me join you. I've been waiting my whole life for a trainer to synchronize with me."

While my heart went out to the moon, I was concerned about the future.

"I...I can't offer you the future you want. I am not sure if I can promise to be around in the coming days," I replied, watching as his smile faded and he grew solemn.

"Eon. What is he speaking of?"

Glancing to the champion I could tell he was just as troubled as I was by my words. Nonetheless, he provided no answers, and stepped back into the safety of the mansion. I looked to Rose who sat down and let out a loud sigh. For some unknown reason, I could sense her desperation at the coming fight and it resonated in my heart. I wanted to believe that everything would be hunky dory but in all reality and likelihood, I would die. Mewtwo would wipe our entire party and that would be the end for humanity. Turning back to the electric rodent, I explained the battle as best I could without unnecessary exposition.

"A battle to the death? I see. And this battle is for the sake of humanity?"

I nodded quietly, and shoved my hands into my pockets and rocked backwards onto the heels of my feet.

"Then I have to come with."

Staring down at him, I sensed his determination was absolute.

"Why? You barely -"

"Kyle. May I?" Rose intervened.

I acquiesced, stepping aside to let her move up to the smaller mon. To his credit, he remained stalwart despite the threatening gaze on Rose's face.

"You don't know Kyle. His family. His friends. Eon and the others. This battle has no stake in it for you. You get nothing from it. Are you willing to die for him if the time came? For any of us?"

The hard question caught me off guard and I looked at the Emolga who smirked at the question.

"Die for him?"

Rose raised her voice, angered by the confusion in his voice.

"Would you expire...cease to exist for someone you don't know?" she demanded, taking a menacing step forward.

"Yes. For him, in heartbeat. I have never resonated with anyone until he came to this island. It took me nearly a week to feel a connection this deep. I can't explain it but he has to live. With that being said, if this battle is as dangerous as you say then, I have to be there. To give it my all, and protect him. I doubt you'd be willing to put everything on the line. I've heard you Absols are quite the elitist group," he retorted, stepping forward. To my shock Rose backed up a step, letting out a small growl.

"You are in position to question my loyalties. I'm much older than I appear. Which is why I don't appreciate you stalking us like you have the past few days. Including on the cliff," she retaliated. The tension grew with each passing second before he responded.

"No offense intended, Absol. You asked me a question, and I answered. Yes. I would die for him. If it meant that my purpose was completed, then I'd do it in a heartbeat. But I hope it doesn't come to that," Emolga said.

"I can't just accept that though. While you may be willing to die for me, I don't want anyone to. This is not the fight I wanted and nor is it the one I'm running away from. You're asking to follow me, and yet you barely know me. You know nothing about my struggles or pasts...and I don't want to jeopardize a good Pokemon's life just to win this fight," I said, reflecting on my words. Glancing to Rose I noticed a sense of anger at my words but figured now was not the appropriate time to question it.

"I don't know you personally but I can sense you and I are very much alike. A living beings Aura is a blueprint as to who they are.. In that one sentence you solidified my resolve. You want...no need to protect your family at all costs. It's something I understand whole heartedly. So please...let me help. I need to protect you. No price too great."

Looking back I noticed that Eon had returned from indoors with a single Pokeball in hand. He lobbed the spherical capture device in a lazy arc. Snagging it with my left hand I faced the electric rodent one more time. Kneeling down I placed my palm on his forehead, and the ball on the ground.

"I won't make you. I can't make you. If you want to join then you have to choose this. If you do, I promise to take care of you as best as I can. I get it. For some strange reason I can see myself in your eyes. What is your name?"

"Call me Bryan. Bry for short."

Stepping back I watched as he stared at the red Pokeball. Then without a moment's hesitation he said one final thing before pressing the center button.

"From this moment on, I'm yours Kyle. I have your back."

The red light absorbed him and the ball shook only once before letting out a ding. Reaching down to pick it up, I turned to Rose who appeared furious with me.

"Rose?"

"How dare you!" she growled, shaking her fur before approaching me. I took a step back and she pursued, launching herself into me and pinning me down onto the earth. The pokeball slid out of my hand and rolled several feet, as she held me firmly. Our eyes mere inches away from each other, I remained still. She appeared to be trembling as she held me still.

"HOW DARE YOU! Your mother, sister...friends. Everyone here is here of their own will. While I don't agree that taking the rat with us was a good choice, it doesn't mean that you get to decide our fates for us. What happens if Mewtwo is willing to spare us if you die? Do you think your family could live without you for a minute? Do you think your friends are willing to forget the relationship you've built over a single night?"

Blood and shame filled my cheeks turning them rosy red. Hanging my head I shook my head before she tilted my head up with a sharp black claw.

"I'm here because of Kat. You are here because of her. We owe it to her, to finish this fight. So don't think for a second that I'm going to walk out on you. I'm her sister after all. And your friend. Now…."

"Let him go, Rose," a voice shouted a mere foot from us. Our eyes shot up from our current position on the ground to notice an extremely stunning sight. Emolga stood a few feet away, his body alit with blue electric energy. The air crackled loudly as he motioned at Rose threateningly.

"This is between me-"

The sentence never finished itself as a massive Electro ball sent her sliding through the dirt, much to both mine and everyone else's surprise. She rolled several feet and started to stand only to be paralyzed in place.

"You little runt!"

"I warned you," Emolga replied before moving to me and ruffling my brown hair a little.

"Bry...I think you pissed her off," I said, laughing a little as my Dark type tried to move forward inch by inch. Each movement was followed by a groan as the electricity surged through her muscles.

"She may be a lot tougher than me, but all it takes is one good zap from me, and I can put em down hard," Bryan said proudly. Shaking my head, I moved to Rose, and picked her up.

"As soon as I get healed up...you're a dead rat! You best believe it!" she bellowed in my ear as we moved inside to introduce my newest team member to everyone.

Opening the front wooden door, and following Eon, I noticed that Lucia and Arren had immediately taken residence at my side as we proceeded towards the kitchen.

"Master Kyle. I can take care of your friend," the grass type stated. Nodding in thanks, I placed her gently onto the marble slab watching Lucia ripped a small tip of one of her petals.

"OW!" I moaned out in shock, watching as she giggled at my reaction.

"It doesn't hurt. And it'll regrow by the end of the day. Granted it's pretty bitter. Some Pokemon do like the taste like Blaze over there," she said, offering the small leaf to my friend. She greedily consumed it and let out a sigh of relief. She sat up and shook her fur out free of paralysist. Smiling at her recovery, Arren's voice in my ear set my heart rate skyrocketing back through the roof.

"Eon wants to test your strength."

Glancing over my shoulder into his eyes, I noticed his gaze was nonchalant. He took a step back giving me a minute to digest the information before heading towards the rear entrance.

"KYLE! Mind stepping out here for a minute?" Eon shouted from outside.

"I-I can't go. I'm not ready to face him. Much less Mewtwo-"

"Go. As your friend and trainer the past week, you've got nothing to be worried about," Rose said, smirking as I started to sweat profusely.

"Rose. I-"

"Don't. You and I both know you can fight. You've gotten a lot stronger. Give it your all," she said, pushing me with her head.

"But-"

"No buts. If it helps, win or lose, I'm proud of you. And so is your Mom. Despite your blunders and flaws, she never stopped praising you around me. So let's get this ball rolling."

Much to my reluctance, I followed my Pokemon outside to face the coming storm. Both literally and metaphorically. Dark grey clouds now rolled over blocking out the sun and the wind picked up in strength.

As I came outside, I noticed that Sarah and Elaina were leaning against the wall. The Zoroark was in human form and grinning ear to ear, while Sarah tapped her foot impatiently.

"Good luck, Kyle!" Elaina shouted. It appeared that everyone knew was about to happen. It made me curious as to why he was singling out just me. Pene stood with my family, gently brushing my Primarina. MY audience was entranced by the situation, while I was emotionally repelled from it. I would be put on a stage for all to see. I hadn't rehearsed enough, nor did I know my lines well enough to not feel perform under the stress.

Eon stood with his hand on his blade and the Blaziken jumping up and down excitedly. I stopped at the edge of the Pokemon ring noticing that Rose had stayed beside me the entire walk.

"Here we are. I'm going to cheer for you right here. Now go make my sister proud."

Her words were the encouragement I needed and she knew it. My eyes grew determined as I thought about my beloved friend. Gritting my teeth I moved forward across the line and into the compacted dirt ready to throwdown.

"Alright Kyle," Eon called out, holding a hand up for me to stop. "Now here are the rules. Pretty simple. Fight. For now, I'll start with just me and you to feel you out. Then my entire team will join in, versus you. I need to see how you handle multiple opponents."

His words drained the courage I had built up. Rose and I had only trained for a one on one situation. Looking down at the ground, Eon allayed some of fear, calling out to me again.

"Relax. I'm not here to kill you, just assess your skills. Dragonite and your mother have expressed your desire to become a Pokemon Ranger. After everything you've accomplished and at your current level I want to see for myself if you have what it takes," he said. placing a hand on his hip.

"Weapons?" I asked as I reached behind to unclasp my blade.

"Yes. Don't worry. I know how to hold back. And I'm not so worried about you killing me. Ready?" he asked.

Another strong breeze whipped up, as I stared at my opposition. A Milotic. A Dragonite. A Blaziken. And a three times reigning Champion of Hoenn. I had so much to fear. Adrenaline pumping I dug my heels into the Earth, and breathed out softly. Closing my eyes I imagined my Absol one more time. With all of my heart I hoped she would watch over this fight. Opening my eyes, I nodded once slowly.

He shifted his weight forward, before closing the gap. I refused to blink as his sword came clean of its sheath and he swung it. Mine came out a millisecond later, blocking the hard slash from his right. As his elbow came around to smack me, I ducked performing a sweep which he lept over with ease and delivered a jumping push kick which sent me sliding backwards. Regaining my balance I parried his next slash, and delivered a hook, which connected, before throwing my own sidekick. He slid back, rubbing his cheek with a grin.

"Not bad. Let's get serious."

Raising my blade up steadily, I took a step forward. Pushing off, I met him in a clash of sparks, only to gasp as he pushed me off with seemingly little ease. Regaining my footing, I delivered a low cut which he blocked. We hacked at each other, creating a huge rain of sparks as our swords met time and time again. At first, I felt confident. But with each block, parry and dodge, my confidence started to fade. Nicks on my arms and legs started to get at me. Backpedalling to avoid a furious onslaught, I watched as he rushed forward not giving me an opportunity to breath. Acknowledging his eagerness, I launched my blade at him, watching as he batted it aside. My eyes followed it as it slammed into the dirt a mere 9 feet away. My eyes widened as he seemingly vanished, and I watched Milotic open her mouth.

_Not good!_

Jumping as hard as I could I soared upwards, only to see the shadow too late. Dragonite was awaiting me from above. As my upward momentum ended, I watched him launch a punch at me. My reaction speed was enough that I grabbed the limb and flipped off of it, kicking him downwards. Now about ten feet up in the air, I watched as Blaziken rushed my position. Scanning, I noticed I was only aware of at most three of them. Eon had seemingly vanished into thin air, which meant he-

"Guards down."

BAM!

I cratered into the earth, my air leaving my lungs forcefully. Shaking my dizziness off, I got my feet underneath me, and jumped away from my position, noticing my blade was in reach. Snagging it with my left hand, Stood fully, facing my opponents. A strong breeze whipped up, and I kept my gaze on the three close range attackers. They were my immediate threats. Making a quick plan, I pushed off, meeting Eon. As he slashed at me first, I ducked under, sliding past him. Blaziken rushed to intercept, along with Dragonite. Continuing my full on sprint, my eyes narrowed as both of them opened their maws. Orange and red colided as both beams from their mouths fused into a six foot wide attack. Slamming my blade into the ground, I used it as a mount point and launched myself off it. Pulling it free with my hands, I rose above the attack. Rising over them, I landed at their backsides, and rushed Milotic. She had been my goal this whole time. Her eyes narrowed as I approached, but I refused to back down at this moment. Shooting forward at top speed, I blitzed behind her. Watching her swing a water infused tail at me, I blocked it with my blade, before locking my hands around her waist. I ducked under a point blank Ice beam before yanking her off balance and delivering a strong punch to her head. The attack sent her sliding. Returning my focus to the front, I noticed that my opponents had surrounded me, with Eon catching his water type.

"Not bad," the femine Pokemon said, with a small smile.

Already I was huffing for air, and just landing that one blow had taken quite a bit of strength out of me. Nonetheless, I was still good to keep going. Blaziken was the first to rush me. He delivered a sweeping low kick that slid under me. I side stepped, crying out as Dragonite blitzed my move, and caught me in a half nelson. The first punch that came from Blaze, keeled me over, stealing my desire to fight.

"Get out of there Kyle!" Emily screamed.

Gritting my teeth, I tried to break free, only for a second strike to end my resistance. My legs came out from under me and I gasped for breath. Five. Six. Nine blows in rapid succession struck me. My vision blurred and several strands of hair got in the way.

"He'll keep going until you figure a way out," Eon called out. Staring angrily at the Fire/Fighting type I focused on his movements.. As the next strike came, I locked his wrist in both of my feet and delivered a stunning hook kick to the back of his head. He reeled backwards. Using the upward momentum, , I flipped out of Dragonite's grasp. Landing out of the trap, I took a nanosecond to catch my breath before dashing away from a Hydro Pump which had been aimed at me the whole time. Backing away, I ground my teeth in frustration. I couldn't beat them. There was too much variation and too many opponents for me to handle at once. That is until I glanced at Arren. My memories of previous encounters flooded my mind, and I smiled. I didn't have to handle them all at once. Just one by one. Which meant, I had to treat them all as single opponents and land blows. Rushing forward towards Eon, I noticed he waited patiently. Glancing at Blaze, and Dragonite, I noticed they were pursuing me from behind. Ducking down, I dug my hand into the dirt. Blaze appeared at my side before Dragonite could reach me. He recolied away a minute later,as he was blinded by the sand I launched into his eyes. Dragonite stopped mid flight, which gave me time to face Eon. Feet pounding, I greeted Eon with a furious overhead slash, which he blocked driving a single fist into my gut. Warding off the attack, I sheathed my blade and stomped at his knee, following up with a knife hand to the back of his head. He grunted, but keeled over sideways, giving me the window to rush Milotic. She fired another Ice Beam and I dodged it. In retaliation shespun her tail sideways covered in water. I jumped over another aqua tail, before delivering two swift punches to her jaw mid air. As she shook her head I turned around to catch Dragonite off guard, as I faced his flying form. Unwilling to slow down he tackled me. At first, I held my ground as he attempted to shove me. Grunting, I wanted to throw him into the ground, but the mud make grabbing him extremely risky. My delay in reacting gave him enough time to latch my belt and pull me into the sky..

_Gotta get down fast!_

Kneeing him twice in the chest, I broke his grasp and I moved to jump. And like that my footing was quickly taken away. As I started towards the earth, I was caught by my ankle. His claw firmly grasped on my appendage, I cried out as he turned over mid air, and brought me crashing very literally into the ground. Bracing myself for the impact as best I could, I rolled with the impact. Starting to stand again, I was encased in ice, which was thawed immediately by a strong Fire Punch by Blaziken who sent me rolling across the field to end up at Rose's feet.

Sputtering, I tried to stand. I managed it, albeit with major difficulty. Once standing I lost my balance for a minute catching myself a second later. Grunting from the effort, I noticed my four opponents watched with large smiles plastered on their faces. My body refused to respond. Using effort, I looked at Rose who watched me with a smile. Collapsing from the damage I endured, I felt my will to keep fighting start to fade. I couldn't keep up forever. They had beaten me.

"Kyle."

"Get up!"

"You can do this!"

"Don't you fucking give up yet!"

The cheering from my friends pushed me upwards. Getting my legs under my stomach, I stood on shaky legs and faced Eon and his team once more. The various shouts of encouragement fueled me more than my own will could.

"That's what I like to see," Eon called out.

"I can't win," I whispered to myself, huffing hard, and placing a hand to my aching ribs.I couldn't endure another hit. I'd have to play defensively or I'd be out of energy to fight.

"Kyle. You're not finished. You can still fight," Rose encouraged from my side.

Nodding, I raised my guard up and advanced slowly.

"From this point is the real test. We were all holding back. Now I won't. It'll just be me and you. Let's see what you have left."

Eon had closed the fifteen feet in an instant. My eyes widened as his punch flew past my upraised hands and directly into my gut. The next strike came from my right and I rolled across the earth. He was faster than Rose. Anticipating his next attack, I ducked under a sweep kick and blocked his next punch. Throwing one of my own, I was redirected past him. Before I could even recover he kicked me while I sending me sliding further along the ground. I jumped up and tried to block his next punch only for his jump kick to send me right back to the ground. And like that it was over. No final come back. No final return.

"Kyle. You're still holding back." Eon stated, kneeling down.

"I'm not. I'm giving it my all," I said, as bitter tears rolled down my face. All that strength and I was still nothing. It was foolish to even believe I had a chance. I cursed my weakness. I felt the desparation I had felt when fighting Mewtwo return in a full wave.

"You are. I'm not saying you should be able to take all four of us out by yourself but I don't think you realize how strong you really are."

Before I could retort, he lifted me up until I was standing and we were face to face. I trembled from exertion, pain and exhaustion. I tried to keep my composure but the defeat hurt more than the physical wounds I currently carried. It wasn't until Rose called my name did my attention shift to the spectacle before me.

"Emily. Lula. Step up to the lines I made."

Looking up, I noticed he was holding both of our swords..

"Are you done fighting?" Eon asked again.

"For now...Yes."

"Very well," the champion retorted, turning around. Time stopped almost instantly as both his arms came behind his head.

_No!_

Tick

An inch.

Tock.

Another inch.

Tick.

Launch.

Both blades left Eon's grasp aimed at the two most precious people in the world to me. My strength flooded me in an instant overwhelming all of my senses. A calmness settled over me, distilling the air around me. Halfway there, my eyes opened from being closed as I immediately kicked off with every ounce of strength I could muster. I reached both of the blades instantly. Not a nano second. Not a millisecond. I literally felt like I teleported the 30 feet in the time it would take lightning to strike. My first hand slammed the blade aimed at my precious sister into the earth. As the second blade continued, I reoriented myself and pushed off again. A mere foot from Lula, I arrived in front of her, catching my own blade with bated breath. I exhaled and fell to a knee as a huge gust of wind from my movement blew past us rocking everyone back. Standing up my rage peaked at Eon. He threatened my family willingly and had attacked them without regard for their welfare. I took a step forward, only to collapse a minute later. My body trembled violently and the strength I had felt a moment earlier turned into a fatigue which dragged me towards unconsciousness. Placing a hand on the ground, I noticed that Eon was standing before me.

"Easy. You're gonna pass out now. Just let it happen. Told you. Stronger than you thought."

"I…"

I welcomed the darkness and fell into a deep slumber, my body incapable of sustaining itself for much longer. As I dreamed, I could only see Mewtwo's face and imagine the despair that would come when I faced him. If I couldn't face Eon then I had no choice against the level 100 Legendary. This wasn't going to be a hero's victory. It would be a tragedy.

_I can't lose them...I can't._

* * *

Much shorter chapter but I'm taking things slower. I rushed this out so I didn't feel guilty for not finishing chapter 13. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and see you soon. |

One final thing. Bri is pronounced B-R-EEE. Kind of like Brioche.

Take care all and stay safe.


	14. Chapter 14: The Good Bad and Ugly Future

Unpleasant dreams aside, I awoke well rested. Opening my eyes slowly, I came around to my senses one at a time. I was laying on a hard material in a dimly lit room. My right ankle complained despite the tight compress which was wound against my skin. Sitting up in a fluid motion, I grunted as my body resisted the motions. I wasn't in a good deal of pain. I felt lethargic and exhausted despite resting for what felt like forever.

"You're awake. Good," a voice spoke.

Surrounded by bookshelves the size of Dragonite, I observed my surroundings. I searched for the mysterious voice. My eyes finally rested on a small couch where two figures were obscured by the shadows cast over their faces. One of them stood up, and strode into the light of a green lamp confidently. I recognized the character, and exhaled a breath of relief.

"Eon...where am I?"

The pale boy smiled and acknowledged the books lining the walls.

" My library. I love to read, and it helps me learn more than just combat. You never know when it might come in handy. Like when one of your friends sprains his ankle. Granted she wouldn't let me touch your wounds," he replied motioning towards the other figure. To my surprise, my mom appeared and smiled at me.

Laying back down, groaned and let myself reflect on the fight. My brow furrowed and my mood soured almost immediately.

_What chance do we have? None..I couldn't beat Eon. In terms of combat, Eon was able to hold Mewtwo off on his own. _

"Kyle. I know what you are thinking and you need to calm down."

Returning to the present, I noticed that Eon had taken a seat next to me on the mahogany table. I rolled away from him. I didn't need him to try and make me feel better. I didn't know if it was the Mega Evolution that Rose and I had undergone but I felt like I had become more pessimistic since then. Much to my surprise, I hadn't been disproven since then, and it only made me feel justified in my attitude.

"Kyle. Everyone saw that fight for what it was. Nobody there was disappointed. In fact, no one spoke badly about the fight. Everyone saw the effort you've put forward come through. Landing blows on not just one but all five opponents at once, is a feat most humans couldn't do even if they tried their hardest. Fighting me at level 80 is something you should-"

"It doesn't matter how well I did! I. Still. Lost. And if I can't hold my own here, how can I protect my family against Mewtwo?" I demanded. My teeth gnashed together angrily, and my fists clenched as I stared into his eyes. His normal nonchalant appearance had changed to a serious one. Getting up, he gave me space.

"Kyle. You don't understand. You aren't facing him alone. You have friends and family who are here to help win this battle. The stakes are high, but no higher than any of the others I've fought. No one here wants to see you fail. Everybody is proud of you," Eon said in a low voice. Hot tears sprung to my eyes. Self loathing filled my stomach making it twist around like a snake in my stomach. I shook my head, and held myself tightly. Before I could offer a retort, my mother pulled me into her warm embrace.

"Son. Nobody expected you to beat Eon. I knew from the moment you stepped in that ring you would get hurt. Your pride hurts, but it shouldn't. Rose, Lula and Bryan are all waiting outside for you. After the fight everyone discussed your abilities. We saw you training with Rose, but seeing you fight a stronger opponent was riveting.. Don't you remember I watched your original training days? You've come a very long way from then."

I pressed against her harder, before she tilted my head up.

"You've always been this star burning bright in my sky.. I know what you are the most afraid of. Watching another friend die while you can't be there to save them."

I looked down again. Her words twisted in my chest and pain was surreal. I didn't want to hear this.

"Katherine's death was her choice. Not your fault at all."

"How could you suggest that?" I whispered, in shock.

"She's right. You disrespect her death by taking the blame onto yourself," Eon spoke up from his plush chair.. I started to pull away, only for her to hold me tighter.

"She chose to die for you. She wanted that. Everyday you hold yourself accountable for the choice she made, you desecrate her memory. She wanted you to live, happy. It's why she did what she did. She got to confess her love, so that her memory would sit with you."

My struggling stopped as her words hit home. My eyes widened as I came to understand what she meant.

"I don't want to lose anyone else," I whispered loudly. "Why would you suggest I should be okay with one of you dying?"

"We know, Kyle. It's why we need to talk about what I suspected during our fight. You were still holding back from your attacks. It made me curious as to why. After speaking with your Mother and Rose, we came to a conclusion You have two things preventing you from reaching your true potential. One is fixable. The other is something you'll have to address at a later time.."

Whipping my legs over the side of the wooden desk, I faced Eon.

"First is your current level. Your strength has grown so expansively and yet you haven't fully grown into it. You hold back without meaning to because you still don't understand how strong you've aren't going to fully understand what it is to be at the level you are at. However there is one more reason that we can address right now." He paused for a moment, to take a sip of water from the cup of water at his feet.

"You refuse to kill unless absolutely necessary. You have to get over that. Killing is going to be necessary in this coming fight. If you are going to hesitate when the time comes, you are going to watch them die. Time and time again.."

I stiffened at the statement.

"Are you saying during this coming fight I should just up and kill all the trainers? That killing shouldn't be something to be averse to?"

"Your father killed numerous times," my mother chimed in.

"That doesn't make it right!" I responded.

"I understand your reasoning behind this, but I've fought so many battles that unless you can be absolutely sure they are down for good, you put yourself at risk. Especially with someone like Mewtwo, who will at every opportunity be seeking to cut you down. Hesitation will lead to someone or yourself dying for the causes you are fighting for."

Before Eon could continue there was scratching at the door, which silenced us all.

"Unfortunately it appears I have overstayed our welcome. You need to learn to use your force with the intent to kill. We can discuss it later. I promised your friends that I'd give them a chance to talk to you alone after you woke up. Rose was the most adamant. She told me three minutes or she'd break the door down. She's a Mon of her word I assume. Think about what we've said Kyle."

They both stood up and opened the heavy oak door, allowing Lula, Rose and Bryan to bum rush me. As the door shut, I was pulled close to Lula as Bryan settled on my head and Rose sat a foot away.

"Kyle! Man that was a rush. I'm super glad I got the chance to become your mon!" Bryan said from above my head.

"Master is amazing! You aren't hurting too bad are you?" Lula asked, petting my hair over and over again.

"I've been better," I responded, only for a cough to calm down the bubbly mood for a minute My eyes found the source staring at me intensely..

"I'm glad you are okay. I was very worried the entire time," Rose said, her eyes burning a hole through mine. Looking away uncomfortably, my mouth fell open. Time slowed to a crawl, as Rose hugged me tightly. She trembled against me violently.

"R-ose?" I questioned concerned for her emotional state.

"She was hilarious to watch. After the fight her and Blaze got into a heated argument. She was defending your sand in the face should've seen it. She told him he was an amateur if he got caught off guard by such a simple move," Bryan said, with a large toothy grin."  
"Shut it you little rodent! I haven't forgotten your little Electro Ball from earlier," Rose snapped, pulling herself away from me.

As I sat there surrounded by my friends, I felt my emotional torment fade away bit by bit.. Normality was returning despite the huge changes in my life. Their talk faded into the backgroundas I considered my choices after this fight. Who would I become after this? A Ranger had always been my goal but perhaps I wasn't cut out for that life? Yet Lula, and my father had always supported me. If I was going to kill though, I would be going against the principles that I held so dear and true.

"Kyle," my dark type called out.

"Huh?" I said, snapping myself out of my thoughts.

"I heard everything they said. While they are right about a lot of things, Eon is wrong about killing. There are only two extremes when it comes to killing your opponents. It's either easy or hard. When it becomes easy, it becomes hard to value the life that runs through them. They become simply notches on an expanding belt, and eventually you find you take pleasure in it. It's why I isolated myself. Your order to not kill Mewtwo or his underlings I struggled with. That is until I had a moment to see your with what you believe. Don't waver just because someone else suggests something else. Trust me. You won't regret it in the future. And if they seriously need to die, then I'll make sure they do," she finished, sitting down on her haunches.

"Dark," Bryan whispered into my ear, making me giggle.

"Hey! I can't help my typing!" Rose said,turning her nose up and away.

"You guys are the best," I said, looking down at my hands. Tears filled my eyes again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm not worthy of such friendship."

"Oh don't start crying now, Master! I'll lick them up!" Lula said, immediately lapping at my left eye.

"H-hey!"

"I got his other eye!" Bryan said, latching himself to the side of my face. Before long I was covered in spit, and was on the floor laughing with my companions. Mid licks I caught sight of Rose giggling with a paw over her mouth. It reminded me so much of Katherine.  
"Feeling left out?" I asked, in between laughs.

"N-no!" She stammered in response.

"I wonder if she's ticklish!" Lula whispered to me. Getting up the three of us surrounded the female Absol who backed away suspiciously.

"Wh-what are you guys planning!"

"Get her!" Bryan shouted pointing forward.

In a rush, we tackled her. Over the next fifteen minutes we gently wrestled and tickled ending up in a sweaty pile of happy yet exhausted friends. I couldn't help but feel my fears drain away. Even though Bry and Rose were the newest additions , yet they felt like family. It was such a comfort that they helped me forget the impending fight. As I stared at them, I noticed that Lula had backed away from our current cuddle session, her eyes fixated on me.

"M-master Kyle?"

It was uncharacteristic for her to use my name, which perked me up a little more.

"Yeah Lula?" I responded, shifting my weight forward much to Bri's disappointment. He rolled off my chest and onto the floor. I rubbed his head as she slid towards the door.

"Do you mind if we have a minute alone? There's something on my mind," she stammered.

Nodding, I got up slowly, and followed her into the hallway. Closing the door behind me, I looked around to see we were alone. It had been awhile since she and I had interacted. My guilt came full force. I sensed I had been a terrible trainer for neglecting my starter. We had endured so much together.

"Lula. What's on your mind?" I asked, kneeling down. Her eyes became wide, and a bright pink filled her cheeks.

"I-ummm. I was wondering...I mean…"

"Come on now. It's me. Spit it out," I said, running my hands through her hair. She cooed happily at the contact, her stutter fading as we remained like this for a minute or two.

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

Completely out of left field, but not unexpected, I remained quiet for a minute. I loved Lula. The ends of the Earth wouldn't stop me from protecting her. I stopped mid stroke as I considered her request. For her to bring it up meant, that she was worried about the coming fight like I was.

"Why now Lula?" I demanded, softly.

"Katherine lost the chance after the fight with Mewtwo. I don't want that to be me. She and I were always competing for your attention. There are more circumstances here, but I needed to get this off my chest. I'm in love with you, Kyle."

Staring into her eyes, I felt myself getting lost in their beauty. I couldn't deny that at times in the past I had been deeply attracted to her. I had kept myself in check, but now those sinful thoughts returned in full force. My teenage hormones threatened to overwhelm the logical side of my brain. However, the mere mention of Kat brought with it the fear of losing her. I couldn't bear the thoughts of going steady with her, only to have a repeat. I would rather die than endure that misery again.

"Lula. That would be so nice-"

"YOU MEAN IT?" she screamed, wrapping me entirely in her arms. Her grasp became firmer as she leaned in her lips a mere inch from away gently, I watched as shock and fear filled her eyes.

"Lula. It wouldn't be fair to you right now."

Water filled her vision and I watched as the first few droplets rolled off her muzzle. Moving forward, she recoiled backwards.

"Is it because I'm a Primarina? I'm not an Absol? Or a human girl?Do you not find me attractive?" she asked, an edge to her voice that tugged at my heart strings.

"NO! It's nothing like that Lula! Come on now! Hear me out," I begged softly. Placing my hand on her neck, I leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I do love you. As much as Emily and my Mother. Nothing will ever or ever could replace you in my life, Lula. You are my starter, and for that reason, there is no reason I'd deny you that chance. But for now, I don't want to distract us from the fight coming up. More importantly, I don't want to put my or your life in jeopardy if during the battle Mewtwo decides to exploit my feelings. So for that reason….I have to say no for now."

I watched her sigh, and hang her head pitifully. Then the words I spoke seemed to sink in as she looked at me hopefully. Her puppy eyes shone brilliantly. The evil trick she had used as a Popplio to earn extra Poffins made me crack a smile.

"But..after him...there's a chance?"

I hesitated to give her the hope, but realized that doing so would be less painful than to shoot her down entirely. If things didn't go well in our relationship, I wondered if she would break up with me if I failed to perform to her needs. She had been my biggest supporter and I don't think there is anything I could do to hurt her. Pushing those thoughts down, I smiled and booped her nose.

"Absolutely Lula. I promise," I stated firmly. I watched her try to contain the happiness from my statement, but she failed, letting out a soulful moan that sounded more like a song. It reverberated off the walls and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was such a free spirit. As I opened the door back up, I noticed that Emolga was chilling on the wooden desk, spread eagle. Rose was curled up tightly into a ball, and appeared to be sleeping next to the chair.. I started to move, only for a voice to resound in my head, drawing me away from the room. I recognized the feminine motherly tone which bounced around in my head. Delilah was calling for me and I heeded her erquest.

_Come here Kyle. We need to do some training._

Shifting my weight off of my bad leg, I limped down to the living room, where Elaina, Delilah, Olivia and my sister were all having an animated conversation. As I approached, my sister squealed. She jumped up from her chair, and sprinted full on into me. I braced myself for the worst and was surprised as she jumped up and booped me at the last possible second.

"How are you feeling big bro?" she asked candidly.

"I'm alive. Been much worse. And how are you and Chris getting along?" I asked pulling her into a bear hug. My leg cried out in pain, but I ignored it before placing her back onto the ground. She excitedly pulled me to the couch, where Delilah and Elaina awaited me.

"Man. That show you put on, got me really excited, Kyle. Nobody's taken on all four of Eon's Pokemon," the Illusion fox stated with a creepy smile. I tried to ignore her, but she sidled up right next to me.

"Elaina. You promised to keep yourself in check," Delilah stated with a huff. I ignored the Dark type, and sat down on the hard floors.

"So why did you call me downstairs?" I asked, stretching my neck, and blushing hard as Elaina placed herself into my lap.

"Eon approached me earlier about training everyone on dealing with Illusions and Psychic attacks. Now while your Mother and I have been working on that together, you and your sister still have yet to deal with it. Granted, when I was in the Lopunny garden, I was using my abilities to only suggest and hint. It's why when you turned it back on me I was surprised. Nonetheless, you still need to understand how to ward off actual illusions and keep your wits about you. Mewtwo is strong, however he's not invincible. All Psychic attacks can be warded off if you know what to look for. The main thing to be wary of is things that don't appear right or look wrong." She trailed off for a minute as her eyes shone with power. I sensed my head growing fuzzier and fought to keep my wits about me, even as Elaina seemingly disappeared from my vision.

"That is a simple trick," Delilah said, and although I wasn't sure if she was speaking to me telepathically or not, I could sense that this training was key on facing Mewtwo. Focusing on the world around me, I could still faintly make out the outline of the Pokemon sitting in my lap. It wasn't colored, and was just an invisible edge that was very hard to make out. Nonetheless, it appeared wrong, giving away the illusion. The fuzziness faded away, and Elaina returned in her human form, snuggling against me.

Placing a hand to my temple I groaned as the attack had rendered me physically ill. It made me feel like throwing up, and I had to fight to keep my stomach in check.

"Not pleasant, correct?" Elaina asked, giggling in my ear. I shook my head to try and get some semblance of control over my mind. Everything felt hazy, and I glared daggers at Delilah.

"No warning?"

"Mewtwo won't give you any. If you can't handle mild mannered me, how will you deal with his illusions? His attempts to bait you and read your mind? Don't think for a second, I won't hesitate to put you in a vegatative state to prove a point," Delilah said. Gritting my teeth, I acknowledged the challenge ahead of me. Pushing Elaina out of my lap, I closed my eyes and steeled myself and my nerves.

"Good. Blocking out any psychic attack is a matter of not giving us anything to latch on and use against you. That means you have to still your mind, and not think of anything but the current moment. Focus on a singular task, and avoid emotions. We thrive on your memories, emotions and conscious thoughts as they give us fuel and more strength to work with. Most people don't hide those thoughts actively, which means we don't have to dig as hard. We can still get to them, but the deeper you bury them, the harder we have to fight to get an advantage. While Mewtwo will most certainly be focused on the physical fight, he may attempt to attack you mentally as well. If we can get into your head, then you lose immediately. You'll be defenseless to stop us as you won't know when or where the attack is coming from."

I listened carefully, before sitting up straight. Glancing to my sister, I noticed she was trembling with fear.

"Big brother...stop…"

My eyes returned to Delilah and I noticed that she was aglow with power. I looked at Delilah, and considered attacking her, but Elaina shook her head.

"It's her turn to fight. She's giving Delilah ammunition. This is her fault."

"Please...not Chris. What'd you do to Mother?"

My eyes widened as I watched my sister sob unwillingly as a phantom version of me approached. I could sense her fear and it upset me that there was nothing I could do to comfort her.

"Stop. She's had enough," I whispered, noticing the goosebumps that had risen on my arms. As I asked, blood started to drip from her nose, and she collapsed onto the ground. Grabbing my sister's body, she trembled violently in my arms. Her muscles spasmed without rhyme or reason and I fought to keep her still. As I stared at my sister, a creeping sensation wrapped around my mind as the image seemingly flexed in front of me. Gritting my teeth, I slipped my hands from underneath my sister, and closed my eyes. Was it real? An illusion? Pushing away all thoughts of my sister, and family, I focused on defeating Delilah. On not being manipulated. Opening my eyes, I noticed that I had moved to the couch and was sitting on it facing away from Delilah. She had manipulated me well. Turning around, I was assaulted again by a pressure on my brain and I felt her try to pull me back under her influence. I focused on Delilah's eyes, to the extent of all else. Pain surged through my head but I pushed it down, refusing to back down. Sweat poured down my brow, but the longer I held out, the weaker her influence became. And then she smirked. Not letting my guard down, I glanced right, and came face to face with Mewtwo. Fear radiated itself from my core, as I stared at the picture. Despite my attempts to shield my brain, I noticed something seemed wrong about Mewtwo. His paw wrapped around my throat and lifted me up from the couch. Raising my fist back, I delivered a strong stomach blow which sent the Psychic type sliding, and holding his stomach. I took a step forward, only for Elaina's illusion to dissipate, and her to collapse to her knees.

"Ugh...Big mistake, Delilah. He's getting better at this," Elaina mumbled, falling onto her side, and fainting. She hadn't been ready for my blow and concern filled my mind. Pushing it aside, I turned to Delilah, who had vanished and Lula and Rose emerged. Both badly beaten and bloody, I closed my eyes and willed the image to vanish. Her assault on my mind grew stronger with each passing moment. And then she crossed a line. As I dissipated the final illusion, I came face to face with her. Her broken horn. Her red eyes. Snow white fur. My eyes widened, and I collapsed to the ground as I stared at my deceased friend. Tears spilled down my face, before I howled out in agony.

"ENOUGH DELILAH!" I screamed, trembling with emotion. The illusion faded away, and I felt the pressure vanish entirely. I stood up in a swift motion, and stared at the Psychic/Fairy type. Her eyes were wide with shock, but I felt nothing but disgust with her.

Stomping away, I left the living room. I ignored Elaina, and everyone, moving to the back porch. Time became slow as I tried to come down from the emotional high I felt. My anger peaked and despite her intentions, I hated the Gardevoir for subjecting me to that mental anguish. I clenched the wood railing, and exhaled forcibly. No matter how hard I tried, the image was burned into my head. Her tears. Her final moments with me.

_I love you._

"How...how dare she!" I growled angrily. I slammed my fist onto the railing. Blood pooled from my wrist and I lifted my arm up.

I watched the sun set and the stars come out in silence. Alone I remained trying to recover from the fight. Trying to get some control over my emotions. The storm inside of me failed to die down or fade. As I stood there, my Pokemon sidled over one by one until I was surrounded by friends.

"Kyle. It's okay…"Rose spoke, placing her paw on my knee.

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" I screamed, turning on her.

"Master. Calm down. Delilah's sent us to comfort you. She's really sorry for using Katherine against you," Lula said, backing away fearfully.

I huffed angrily, and realized that I had raised my hand to strike at something. Someone. Staring at Rose I noticed that she was shocked by my outburst. I don't know who felt more afraid. Her or me. My newest mon jumped to my shoulder, and placed his extremely tiny paw onto mine. Almost immediately my heart rate settled, and all of my emotions faded. Calmness stilled me as a small blue sphere rotated an inch from my palm. The energy dissipated and I felt better immediately.

"Bry? Ho-how?"

"The stronger your emotional state, the harder your aura is to manipulate. Granted, by utilizing Aura you expel your emotions little by little. It is why Lucario is so calm even in combat. They always release their emotions to help increase their overall strength."

I sighed gratefully, and patted the Emolga's head much to his delight.

"Th-thank you,"I whispered. I felt ashamed that I had been that out of control.

"Don't thank me. I'm happy to help. Now take a deep breath...Rose," the electric flying type said, glancing to my Absol. Looking at her, I noticed that her gaze appeared conflicted.

"Don't get angry with her. It was an accident. Your sister is unresponsive right now. Delilah used an illusion of you, and now she's had a mental break. She fell asleep," Rose said.

I inhaled, and felt a murderous rage start to build up, only for Rose to cut me off mid thought.

"Stop it. Revenge against her won't help. Delilah is in a fit. I've never seen her like this. She's begged your mother to kill her, and won't stop crying. It wasn't her intentions to hurt either of you. She's inconsolable."

I stared at Rose noticing that her normal facade of strength was in full display now. This didn't faze or bother her, like it did me.

"Mom says she'll be fine given some rest," Lula said, placing a paw on my leg.

"I was the triggering factor?" I asked, glancing at Rose. She nodded an affirmative.

"Unfortunately yes. She'd only escalated the illusions one by one. First, Lula. Then Delilah. Then Mom. Then you. When she crossed that line, Emily collapsed. A small seizure took her. You didn't notice since it happened after you left. She had been doing extremely well, calling Delilah out on each of her tricks. She even resisted Delilah's suggestions. It wasn't until she saw you, that things took a drastic turn. There was no way to know she'd have reacted like suspected that you would stop the training once she brought up Katherine and needed you to acknowledge that. If you could face it now, seeing her on the battlefield would be less jarring. Her precognition warned her too late of this. It was destined to be, and she's upset about it. She's scared you may act irrationally."

I contemplated the words, and sighed. Being angry at the Gardevoir wouldn't help anyone. I started to walk, with Rose trailing alongside me. My face must have been blank cause she gave a worrying look at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, in a mere whisper.

"I...Yeah. Just seeing her was enough to set me off. I should-"

"If you didn't react I would have been more upset at that. She left a lasting impression and her memory is one you don't need to get over," Rose said. I nodded appreciatively, and chewed the inside of my cheek. As I walked up the stairs, I tried to get my mind gathered up so that I could respond appropriately. I arrived at my sister's door and could hear sobbing inside. Opening up the door, I noticed that Delilah was the only one there. Her eyes were red with pain and as I entered she backed away fearfully.

"K-kyle….I-"

"Calm down, Delilah," I said, moving to my sister's side in three long strides. The wooden floors creaked under my weight as I examined the guest room. Minus the light pink paint, a book shelf and my sister's clothes strewn across the ground, I would have mistaken it for the same guest room. Looking down at Emily, I noticed her face was construed in a look of fear. Her breathing was labored but continuous.

"How long-"

"Seven hours, K-kyle," Delilah spoke, her voice a mere whisper.

As angry as I wanted to be with her, my mind was only concerned for her well being. Placing my hand on hers I knelt down beside her.

"Em. It's me. It's going to be okay," I said, my voice cracking as I stared at her. She let out a sigh, but remained unconscious, despite my presence. Turning to face Delilah, she started to shake.

"Kyle...I…"

"Don't Delilah. I'm not going to hurt you. Nor am I going to attack you over this. We both needed this training. I wish you hadn't gone in as hard as you did, but I understand why you did. I'm still furious with you, but all that matters to me is that she wakes up," I said, sitting down next to her. She flinched instinctively, and I felt the urge to strike dissipate moments later. It had been an

accident and one that despite it's heavy implications, still was out of her control. Time crawled by, even as Eon checked up on us. The rest of everyone gave me and her space. Finally, I'd had enough waiting, and spoke up.

"You know what I'm going to say right?"

She remained quiet, although I couldn't tell if it was for lack of understanding.

"I do understand. I'm reluctant to keep training you. Especially since I put her here. As much as I'd like to make up for it, if she doesn't wake up ever, I'm afraid that I'll hate myself forever."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, I let out a low sigh.

"As much as I hate that you hurt her, I'm also grateful," I said, turning my attention to my sister. "If she goes into this fight, I fear I won't be able to protect her. There's a lot going on, and to think that I stand a chance of being everywhere at once is a fool's errand. If she's not there though, then I wouldn't have to put her in a bad spot. My mother too. Arren and Pene have seen our share of fights together. The Ariados ambush was before we even had Pokemon. So suffice it to say, that I've been in bad situations. However I'm afraid of the coming fight. Even with Sarah, Eon and Rose we probably don't stand a chance."

Silence permeated the air before she responded to my statement.

"A chance is all we need. Mewtwo has great insight like I do, but upon sifting through your memories I found the key to winning all of this. Mewtwo is consistently taxxing his psychic powers. It's why you were even able to strike him. He's controlling both Reshiram and Zekrom. Having to force two Pokemon...especially legendaries is an issue even for him. However it makes sense why he did. To have three legendaries means that even if humans were to try and take him down, his leverage is absolute," Delilah said.

Her words shook me down, and I had to take a deep breath.

"So?"

"I believe when you face him, he will be severely disadvantaged."

A loud gasp filled the air, and I noticed that my sibling had started to stir;. She kicked the sheets off as she stretched, and stood in a fluid motion.

"AAAHHH HYUUUUUUWAA! That was some great sleep."  
"EM!" I bum rushed her, pulling her into my arms and holding her tightly. She struggled to get free as I squeezed the living daylights out of my sister.

"Big bro! Too...too tight!" she gasped, as I let her go and held her at arm's length. My eyes widened as I recognized something I hadn't seen before. She was now level 30. The psychic training with Delilah had pushed her to heights unseen.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" she asked.

Booping her nose I smiled and acknowledged that she has grown into a beautiful young woman. Smiling, I took a step back, when she placed a hand to her head.

"Delilah.." she whispered, before glancing at me.

"What?"

"The memories are coming back bit by bit...give her a minute," Delilah spoke, cringing as she stared at Emily.

After a minute, my young sister exhaled hard, and placed a hand on her hip.

"While I don't agree with your methods, you've helped me get much much stronger. I won't let big bro die on the battlefield," she said, firmly. I laughed heartily at the statement, much to her chagrin. She puffed her cheeks out and gave me a playful shove.

"Aren't I the one whose supposed to protect you?" I asked, putting my hands up as she wailed on me teasingly.

"KYLLLEEEEE!"

"Then again, why would you wanna protect the one who keeps beating you in video games?" I taunted skipping out of reach of her next mock punch.

"I hate you!"

"Love you too little sis. It's good to see you back up and about." I said, rubbing her hair into a mess. She harrumphed, and elbowed my side, making me grunt in pain.

""Meanie."

"Troublemaker."

"Bully."

"Pain in my rear."

"Big brooo!"

Turning to face Delilah, I noticed she had left, and Eon had entered.

"How's the ankle treating you?" he asked, leaning against the wall. While it had been sore since I woke up, I had found numerous ways to keep myself focused off the physical pain and on the immediate future.

"Good enough I guess."

He placed a hand on his blade before shrugging.

"Good. So...are you ready to kick your training into high gear? I have five days to train you on physical combat. While I don't want to train you like Rose did, I do intend to help you become more aware of your full potential. Hate to say it but you are still not that much of a threat. Even to me."

The roast stung, and I felt my happiness fade as I stared at him.

"It's not your fault. You haven't fully adjusted to your , you've grown quite a bit.. See when you are levelling up as a human, it's to be expected that you reach level 30. Reaching level 40 is beyond what normal people aim for. Level 50 humans are a rarity,and 55 is reserved for the Pokemon Rangers. So for you to be as strong as you were when we met was a bit of a surprise. You were looking to become a Ranger and with your power growing as it had I wouldn't have been surprised if you passed the physical with flying colors. Most graduates at Ranger Academy leave at level 57. However above level 60 is when Humans run into huge issues. Issues that even you can't begin to fathom. For one, your energy consumption and stat management becomes extremely counter productive. Sure you can output damage, but you can't sustain it for very long in a fight without knowing how and where to attack. Not only that but when you start exerting full force attacks you risk self inflicted damage."

"Self damage?"

"Human muscle specifically is prone to tearing when striking with more force than you are capable of withstanding. Humans in general can withstand tons of punishment. Our body is extremely resilient. However when you start pushing the limits of what you can do, you threaten to dismember yourself. Essentially if you push too hard, your heart will explode. With training you can reach those higher levels and limits by toughening the fibers inside of your body. But even I'm not immune to the effects. After the fight with Mewtwo I was so exhausted I had to rest for three days after visiting you. My body was on the verge of collapse when we first met. It's why I didn't come to free Katherine. I heard that Diantha after a serious battle with her Gardevoir was asleep for a month. Despite the toll it took on her, she awoke fully aware of what had occured while she was asleep. Her Gardevoir is exquisite for numerous reasons. You'll find out all about if after this battle you attend Ranger Indoctrination."  
I nodded excitedly before asking the obvious question.

"If we win this fight, do you think you'll recommend me to her?"

He smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"We aren't exactly close friends. The last and only student I recommended to her school failed out. Nonetheless, I can't really put in a good word for you without having some proof that you are worth the time and effort to train you. You know the statistics for failures. A 1 percent graduation rate with her as headmaster. If you prove yourself, I would gladly endorse you. It's only fair I offer something in return for your help."

Holding up a clenched fist, I nodded firmly.

"I'll do whatever it takes! My dream is so close I can practically taste it!"

"That's the spirit." Eon challenged.

* * *

Back to where I had been defeated with overwhelming force, and a greater appreciation for what I was capable of, I faced Eon ready to get stronger.

"Kyle. Wait. Before we start, I want you to wear this."

Moving forward until we were an arm's breath apart, he attached a small white bracelet to the wrist opposite my Pokewatch. Almost immediately, I felt drained, and fell down to the ground.

"Ooopsie. My bad. I have it set to level 1. Gimme a second," He said. Turning the bracelet over, I noticed a single led screen. Two red digital numbers flashed on the screen in rapid succession. He tapped the right button numerous times until the numbers 5 5 appeared in bold red.

"This band will help restrict your body's normal power output so that when you go full out, you know how to naturally control it. Granted, at the level you are right now it's more to prevent you from inflicting self damage. I would tell you not to take it off unless things get that desperate you have to. And if it does be ready to deal with the consequences. I don't. See?"

He lifted his own wrist exposing a red and black bracelet the exact same as mine. It flickered the numbers 55 in rapid succession.

"How strong are you?" I asked curiously, as he matched my level to his. Without looking up he answered nonchalantly.

"80. Granted I'm not the strongest champion nor human in the world. That distinction goes to Red and Diantha. Both of them are scary strong. I met Red and even without trying to spar, I knew I wouldn't last that long. He exudes power. However Diantha is so refined that she hides it entirely. Two different animals."

I nodded as my muscles acclimated to the new weight which covered my body.

"Won't this make me slower?" I asked.

"Not really. In fact it'll help you control your strength better. Essentially, the lower you place it, it gives you a wider variation on how much power you output. To put it in a way you can understand, I'll describe the idea in relation to pokemon. You know how Pokemon evolve correct?"

Nodding, I listened raptly.

"Essentially with the limiter on your wrist, it controls your evolution. Imagine being able to fight at a Bulbasaurs level, Ivysaur's and Venasaurs. However instead of just fighting at those levels, you had max stats possible at those stages of development. It gives you quite a bit of leverage as most people underestimate you until they actually face you."

My eyes widened as I realized the potential behind it.

"Okay. Onto the good stuff. Hands up and back up. We are both sitting at 55. This should get you just started on understanding what speed and attack at this level will be like for you. We'll do 65 tomorrow and from there relax. The others are busy discussing their roles in the kitchen. You and I will be the main force. So while discussing tactics would be nice, we have more important things to do. Getting you strong enough to hold your own against Mewtwo is the main issue. Then from there we can discuss how to bring him down. Sound like a plan?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded nervously.

"Okay. Let's get this party started. Swords out. Blunt side forward. Our strikes will hurt but won't maim or cut. I'm sure I can handle you at this level."

I nodded, and drew my blade in a swift motion and held it at waist height. The blade wavered for a second, as I stared at him over the tip.

"Use whatever tools you need to face me. Bring it!"

Pushing off, I closed the 15 feet in a second, and swung my blade. He deflected the attack, and countered, with a thrust. I blocked with my weapon crying out as the weapon vibrated. I jumped back, and caught myself a step later, as he pursued. I threw an upward slash, which he parried, and slashed at me. Back and forth we went, raining sparks around us. Time moved to a crawl as each time he attacked, I defended and in response countered with my own. Our feet danced off the ground as we pushed off and met again in clashes that sent us flying backwards. Yet we always moved in concert. Closing the distance until we were mere inches away, our weapons whirled and spun in fantastic fashion grazing and deflecting each other. A side kick from him, dropped me, and I jumped up from my fall in time to get up and dodge his next blow. As he turned to face me, I weaved my blade up, angling the light off the edge of my sword and into his eyes. He grunted, and I responded with a soaring uppercut, and kick. He dug his feet into the ground stopping a mere foot away.  
"Nice. Improvisation. You're getting the hang of this."  
"Thanks!" I responded, breathing heavily. My arms were heavy and sweat poured down from my hair, but I refused to back down for a second.

"GO KYLE!"

"BIG BRO IS AMAZING!"

Turning over my shoulder I noticed that I had amassed a small crowd. Rose Emily, Bryan and Lula watched on with giant smiles plastered on their faces.

"MASTER! YOU GOT THIS!"

"COME ON. FIGHT!"

Acknowledging their support, I raised my sword up again, and grasped the hilt with both hands.

"Getting serious for once? Alright then. Come!"

Eon and I met in a whirlwind, our strikes gouging the dirt. My eyes tracked each movement, as we battered at each other time and time again. I was growing far more exhausted, and for a moment, I felt like the uphill battle had become insurmountable. Digging deep, I countered his next strike, only for a blow across my face from the hilt of his sword to send me reeling backwards. I recovered, and dashed sideways to avoid a downward slash. I delivered a side kick and followed up with aimed at his neck. He blocked the attack and I followed him. As he hopped backwards, I launched my tool at where he would land. He narrowly avoided the weapon, but tripped sideways. Following up I delivered a cross hook which sent him rolling. As he got up, I dodged his wild slash, and punched him in the gut. Before my strike could land he caught it.

"This is getting fun," Eon said, slamming his sword onto the ground. "Let's see how good those hands are."

I smirked, as I considered the days that Arren and I had trained together in cqc.

"Your funeral. Arren's a genius and I learned from him."

"Talk is cheap," Eon replied with a smile.

Pushing off hard, I met him with a blow. My punch was caught, as he retaliated with a flurry of fists, which I promptly weaved in and out of. Keeping my guard up, I blocked where needed, and slid around him,as we countered, blocked and evaded each other in rapid succession. As I threw my next strike, his hand grabbed my sleeve pulling me towards his elbow. I ducked and drove my elbow into his side. He bounced back, delivering a turn kick which made me slide back, and made me wince in pain.

"Good. Very good. It's been awhile since I've fought at this level. You are a pretty natural learner.."

The praise made me warm and tingle with excitement despite the exhaustion I felt.

"I'd say we are done for now. Go shower, and meet up with us for dinner. If I'm correct, Elaina caught us a wild Boufflant for dinner."

"By herself?" I asked, wiping the excessive sweat off my brow.

Eon chuckled at my apparent skeptiscism.

"While Elaina is extremely promiscuous when it comes to you, she is an extremely talented fighter. She doesn't take hits that well, but her speed and cunning more than makes up for that. Sarah raised her from a Zorua egg, when we first started dating. What's more surprising is her repertoire of moves. She knows things like Counter, Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, U-turn and even Toxic. Probably the most surprising thing was Sarah managed to get an older gentleman to teach her Fake Tears. She doesn't use it much in combat, but around her trainer, she's always using it to get her out of trouble."

"Not like I have much of a choice, my sweet boyfriend. She's unrelenting and a troublemaker," said female trainer stated as she approached us.

"Oh. Hey gorgeous. What's up?" Eon asked, massaging her shoulders tenderly.

"Nothing much. Kyle's friends are an interesting bunch that's for sure. The plans that Arren made along with the two contingencies are extremely well thought out. How did he come up with this with so little information?" she asked turning to me.

Staring at the blonde for a minute, I found myself getting loss in those dark sapphire blue my head to clear my thoughts, I answered the question as best I could.

"I gave him what I knew and told him the general mission. The goal is pretty simple. Stop Mewtwo from getting the wish stone. He's very tactile. Every single move he makes is not a split decision. It's one he's considered and questioned numerous times. Once he makes a move though it's game over for most opponents. If we hadn't had him during the Ariados incident, Penelope and I would be dead."

She took it in for a minute before sighing loudly.

"You sure know how to pick em, I'll tell you that. Pene on the other hand was proving she knew how to manage Pokemon Teams as well. She's already balanced out where everyone should be and how to counter act/ deal with any potential typing issues. Now it comes down to you. What do you offer to the table?" she asked.

Her question weighed heavily on me, and I looked away ashamed.

"Easy babe. He's still green about the ears, but I figure that Kyle will more than make up for a matter of fact, I think already know how he fits into their group."

"Lemme guess. I'm the muscle?" I asked, feeling ashamed.

"Wrong. It's why Bry picked you and Lula continues to follow you even in these dangerous situations. Not saying your friends aren't sound, but you help bring them back onto the line that's supposed to be instead of what could be. You're their moral compass."

The revelation hit like a ton of bricks and the truth made me giggle softly.

"I guess…"

"I know," Eon responded, patting my shoulder. "Dragonite and the others have been quick to point out how hard you've been working. It shows. I've trained with dozens of trainers. Fought hundreds of opponents. Part of winning fights is being able to detect the strengths and capitalize on the weaknesses of each. However, for all your self doubt, you are truly incorruptible."

I shook my head and sighed loudly.

"I'm not infallible. I make mistakes."

"Quick. Mewtwo promises to spare your friends if you give him the wish stone. What do you do?"

"He'll kill them afterwards. So I fight!" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and a hand shot up to my offending appendage.

"The right decision. Mewtwo's on the ground unconscious. Defenseless. Do you kill-"

"No!" I shouted, my fingers curling into tight fists.

"And that's what I mean. Most people aren't willing to put emotions first and follow won't kill your friends because he needs you to quit. Mewtwo is unconscious but could wake up at any minute, so killing him guarantees survival," Eon said, pulling his lover to his side. She blushed hard and wrapped her arm around his waist. The sweet lovey dovey moment ruined the gravity of the words he spoke.

"KIlling isn't necessary and the fact you value that is a good thing. While your Mother and I agree that your refusal to kill is dangerous, we also merit that you were raised to value life. It's one of the key things that makes a Ranger."  
We stood there for a minute as the warm breeze passed us by. It was comforting and I found myself seeking solace in the warm oranges and purples as the sunset slowly over the horizon.

"Kyle. I can't promise you anything from this fight outside of my absolute desire to fight for us. And everyone here feels the same," Sarah said ruffling my hair. I groaned and pulled out of her reach, as she stared at me.  
"Things will be tough. There's a chance that some of us not make it home. I can only tell you this. Diantha foresaw this fight and didn't see the sense in interfering with it. So-"

A large windstorm picked up overhead throwing dust around us. I raised a hand to ward off the air, only for it to die down as soon as it came. Looking to Eon and Sarah I noticed that we had become surrounded by a darkness as great as the outside world. Yellow light filtered in from glowing bands, and I looked up to see rows of sharp teeth and a snake like tongue flicked over my face covering it entirely in drool. Screaming in fear, I tripped, only for Eon to speak up from the other side of me.

"That's enough Rayquaza! Jeesh. Way to give the poor guy a heart attack." Eon shouted out from right in front of me. The darkness faded away, and the large dragon slid until it's head lay next to Eon.

"Awwww! Just having fun Master Eon. I've returned from the recon. I have some great and bad news," the snake like Mon said, with a toothy grin.

I trembled from head to toe, as she nuzzled her owner. The adrenaline from the event faded little by little as I stared at the mon. It was gorgeous to behold and terrifying at the same time. Focused only on the legendary, I failed to hear the news until Eon caught my attention with two finger snaps right in front of my face. It snapped me out of my captivation, I focused in on the Champion.

"So great news is we now know where Mewtwo is. He's moved to a major Team Rocket base in Kanto. Which is great news. However, I underestimated the amount of time we have which is a big deal. It appears that this Sunday on the 31st Mewtwo will be able to use the stone. The moon will be perfect, and the planets aligned just right.. So if we intend to stop him, we have to leave tomorrow or the day after.."

His words hit me harder and I stuttered trying to get my head around the fact that my time had vanished.

"B-b-but I'm not ready! We still have so much preparation to do training wise! And-"

"Calm down. Remember that Arren's plan called we attack at night time. We'll be safer that way and if we approach from a covered area, it'll be harder for them to just pin us down," Sarah said, allaying my worries for a moment. "Which means we take tomorrow to put you through your final paces. We train you mentally and physically hard. Your form is not that bad, and if we explain some things about combat now that you are at this level, we should be able to finish in no time. Then Wednesday morning, we'll leave early. Kanto is a five hour trip or two by Rayquaza's speed. So Eon will scout out a meeting spot, and we'll all depart at separate times. That night will be action time. We get two shots at this at most. However if we don't stop him the first try, we may not get a second," Eon said, kissing his mate's forehead protectively.

"I don't think there is too much to worry about," Sarah said.

"With me by his side, the odds should be pretty fair. Reshiram and Zekrom surprised us last time. This time, I'll crack their skulls open with my bare claws," Rayquaza stated with a hiss at the end.

"She scares me," I whispered to Eon, much to the Dragon's amusement.

"Same here. You get used to it. She's a softy when you get down to it," Eon replied.

"EXCUSSSSSSE ME? " the wyvern said rising up to her full height and glaring at her owner.

"See? Left her weakspot open already," the white haired male said, scratching a specific spot on his Pokemon. Her tune changed immediately as her head lolled to the side, and she spoke up in soft tones.

"Right there! A little bit harder Eon!"

"Sorry! I didn't catch that," her trainer taunted, much to my amusement.

"Please scratch my belly harder, Master Eon?" the snake asked politely.

"As you wish," the male responded, firming his touch up.

Laughing wholeheartedly at the scene before me, I couldn't help but enjoy their company. Things were looking dire but with friend's like these I wasn't afraid as much of what would come. However now things were getting down to the wire. It was time to get serious and concern myself with preparing for the actual fight.

Dinner was an uncomfortable mess, as everyone considered the things that were to be coming. Lula and Bry did their best to remain upbeat despite the upcoming battles, but it came off as desperate. Sarah, Elaina and Eon excused themselves early. Rose had run off an hour earlier complaining of a stomachache and her disappearance was discomforting. Pene and Arren had been going back and forth as usual about their lives after school. I felt a heavy weight on me, as I sat there at the table. Only one Pokemon had the decency to approach my silent form. The elegant Lilligant which served Eon, tapped my shoulder as she placed an appetizing chocolate cake on the table in front of me.

"L-lucia?" I croaked, stunned by the attention to detail on it. It was about two feet wide, and had all of us intricately crafted onto the top. The icing was thin on the top but thicker on the outsides. Glancing up to the grass type, I noticed she was positively beaming as she smiled.

"While I can't offer much at the coming fight, as I'm not really a battler, I thought I'd offer one last morale boost before you all left. Master Eon is rather lonely despite the outwards appearances. His girlfriend is always busy, and he's always taking care of Champion stuff daily. For him to be home, even if its for a minute is still a gift," she said, offering me a chef's knife to cut the cake.

"Thank you, Lucia," my mother said as she winked at me. I placed the sharp edge at the center of the long side of the cake and applied little pressure to cut down into it.

"It looks so yummy!" my sister said, bumping me as she approached the dessert.

"Easy Em!" I shouted, letting out a breath of relief. I hadn't ruined the cut, despite her intervention. Everyone giggled at our interaction, out mouths drooling in anticipation. I worked slowly cutting the cake into equal pieces, and grabbing the first slice. My eyes widened as I lifted the moist delicacy onto plastic plates Chris had grabbed from the kitchen. The inside was a marbling of chocolate and vanilla cake, with a small layer of cheesecake like filling oozing out. My stomach although heavily filled with the steak, mac and cheese and fresh veggies, cried out in anticipation of the dessert. Holding myself off for last, I served everyone who was present a slice. As I served myself a slice, my mind wandered to Rose. Before I could let go of the thought, my eyes made contact with a certain Psychic/Fairy type who was staring at me intensely.

_She needs you. Take 2 slices and go. It's not a stomachache._

Her words made my heartrate skyrocket, but I contained it, as I plated one more for me, and got up from the table. Turning to face the grass type, I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for everything Lucia. I wish there was some way I could repay you for all the kindness and compassion you've shown me...but-"

She grunted and returned the hug, before letting go. I took a step back to notice her eyes were a little misty.

"Just come back. Promise me that. That cake may be nothing more than a dessert but I hope it gives you the strength to return home! I can't bear the thought that everyone of you may not return. But I'm hoping and praying you will!" she said, bowing gracefully. I returned the gesture, and grabbed both plates slowly from the table.

"No promises, but I will do my best. If you all will excuse me, I think I'm going to go devour these two slices alone in the privacy of my room," I said.

"FATASS!" Pene shouted to my turned shoulder, making me grin.

"Not cool! His mom's right there," Arren said, tsking my friend.

"She's not wrong," my own mother said, and I almost tripped before regaining my balance. Putting the laughter and good natured conversation away for now, I turned my attention to the more delicate situation awaiting me behind the guest room door. Moving forward, I arrived at the barrier, and considered how to approach it. The choice was ripped from my hands, as I noticed it was ajar slightly. Pushing on the door, a loud growl filled the dark air, making me shiver in surprise.

"Rose?" I called out tentatively.

"Kyle? Now's not a good time," the voice called back. I looked for my Absol but found that despite the moon shining through the window she was hidden. Taking careful steps through the area, I searched carefully for my friend. Coming around the edge of the bed, my eyes widened in shock. The covers were soaked in fluid and torn to tatters. The mattress was visible beneath the materials and my worry only skyrocketed as I turned the other corner. I found her pressed against the corner. She was curled up in a ball, but her yellow eyes faced me.

"Rose! Thank-" I said, moving towards her at a rapid pace.

The growl echoed again, and I stopped myself .mid step, staring at her.

"Rose. Talk to me."

"Kyle. Go back down stairs and leave me."

"I'm your friend Rose. I even brought you cake," I said offering the food up. She stared at the plate, and I could see the longing on her face to taste it. Nonetheless she scoffed, closing her eyes.

"Food, sleep. Nothing will make this go away. Just...leave me be."

Sniffing the mattress, I could smell the saltiness of tears, and my heart ached even further at the prospect that she was hurting.

"And...and if I don't?" I asked, letting my voice deepen to make my intentions clear.

"You'll end up getting far more hurt than you bargained for," Rose replied, moving up to show her forward claws.

"I'm not afraid. But you promised we'd be friends and friends don't hide things. Especially if its hurting them," I said. I watched her face hang, and heard it. Sniffling. She was crying. She was distraught and from what I could only imagine. I had never seen her in such a state.

"Rose. You have to-"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING. I WON'T….I CAN'T….I...I...UWAGGGHHH!" Her wail made my hairs stand on end. Ignoring my own safety, I placed the sweets on the bedding, and rushed to her side. Pulling her into my chest, I felt her stiffen, but not resist. In fact she pushed against me, sobbing louder and harder. Stroking her stiff fur, I remained silent, comforting her as best I could. She would talk when she was ready. After an hour, her sobbing had faded to mere moans, and even those had become inaudible. She shook against me, before finally sitting up.

" Th-thank you Kyle."

I waved her off, and grabbed one of the desserts and place it in front of her.

"Chocolate makes everything better. How about we eat, and afterwards...if you are comfortable you explain what's bothering you," I said. She hesitated before nodding.

"O-okay."

We each dug int taking our sweet time to relish the food which we consumed. My stomach had more than enough room to savor the bites, and, I considered going back down for seconds. First, I would have to deal with my tortured friend.

"Rose…."

"Hmmm?"

"What's really going on with you? You were happy not even a few hours ago," I said, stroking her fur, and placing another bite of cake into my mouth. She stopped her eating, and sat back before speaking carefully. She was thoughtful of every word and I could sense she wasn't telling me everything. But it was enough to get the picture of why she was so upset.

"I sensed it Kyle. We Absols sense and feel Natural Disasters as readily as you touching my fur. I'm capable of dealing with a storm or two. But the despair I felt in that moment. It belonged to me...which makes me wonder what is going to happen. What would make future me so scared, that it would ripple this far to present me? It scares me to consider the possibilities. Worse though, it means if I stay...If I fight alongside you there is a good chance that we may lose tomorrow. My bad luck always has a way of catching up! I FUCKING HATE IT!" she swore vehemently. I waws startled by her bad language but she ignored my jolt. She took another bite of cake, before turning to me.

"Already things are looking sideways from what I can see. The future may not play out the way I want it to," she said, lowering her head.

"I'm scared too," I whispered. Turning so we could meet each other's gazes, I laid my cards on the table as well.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm willing to fight. I'd give anything if everyone could just walk away unharmed. Unscathed. You and I though know that won't happen. As a matter of fact, I don't think anyone expects us to survive the day after tomorrow. If we do, then we beat the odds," I said, staring into her yellow orbs. She looked away and sighed heavily.

"I don't know why I'm so scared. That's what bothers me," Rose said. Her voice was wounded, and I considered interrupting but decided to remain quiet.

"I wouldn't mind dying. I wouldn't mind if we lost or we killed Mewtwo. I don't care about the logistics that much. But something...I don't know what is eating at me like a parasite and I just need it to stop. Some lingering feeling that I can't quite place."

"Anger?"

"No," she responded sharply.

"Sadness?"

"No. Kyle…"

"Yes?"

"Stop guessing," she stated, bitterly. I acknowledged her request, and took the last of the two bites that sat on the red plasticware.

"I don't know what you want me to do Rose."

She shook her head.

"I guess. Just be here for now. I'm glad you came into my life, Kyle. I just hope I don't become the worst mistake of your life," she whispered to me.

"Rose! How dare you?"

Her head lifted up, and she let out a small chuckle as I glared daggers at her. Her catchphrase had caught on with me, and I couldn't help but smile. Rolling my eyes, I focused on the irritation that had occurred from her statement.

"The worst mistake of my life, was letting Katherine die and not me."

She shook her head, and let out a loud sigh.

"Kat would have probably offed herself to be with you. Lula too probably. You mean a lot to a lot of people and Pokemon. You're my friend and I'm glad we met. I promise. After all this is done, I'll tell you everything. All those secrets and promises I made, will come out and you'll know the truth. Just...if you're alive, give me that chance," she asked.

Rubbing her fur I took the last bite of the sweet taste which filled my mouth, I was bitter at the thought of the coming fight. If Rose had foreseen demise, then what did Delilah see? And if she saw death as well, who would it be? I only hoped that I was strong enough to weather the losses.

* * *

After everyone had gone to sleep,I walked downstairs to grab myself a glass of milk. The anxiety had kept me awake and an old home remedy seemed the best cure for my current ailment. As I opened the fridge at 11 o clock at night, I was greeted by a familiar face. Wiping my eyes, I smiled to find that she had already poured me a glass and was sitting at a table with a small thing of chocolate chip cookies. Sniffing the air I recognized the recipe and sat down next to my mother, who kissed my head and smiled.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really. My son is going to fight a legendary, and the whole entirety of the human race depends on this. Yeah. I'm not exactly holding up as well as I thought. I needed to relieve some stress."

I smiled as I remembered how she had gotten deep into baking after my father's demise. Though it had been hard on her, my mother was such a symbol of strength and I idolized her for everything she had done for us. Leaning into her, I picked up a warm delicacy and took a bite. The melty chocolate made me moan gleefully, and I took another bite glancing up to her face.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I'm supposed to be raising you the right way, and I asked you earlier to not feel any regret about killing. If your Father had been here, he would have berated me for trying to change your ideals."

I smiled and kissed her cheek before taking a sip of milk.

"You weren't wrong. I won't run anymore. I have to fight with everythingI have. Thanks to you I see that if I don't act, I may end up losing another friend. We both don't want that. I love you so much Mom. I wish I could repay you for everything you've done for me and Em. You are my idol."

Her eyes watered up as she pressed another kiss to my head and I cuddled her.

"I love you son. More than you will ever know. I'm proud of you and happy to have you in my life. You truly are a gift. Never doubt your worth."

Holding my mom closer, I enjoyed her warmth and the simpleness of cookies and milk.

* * *

THIS HAS BEEN A LONG JOURNEY AND YET IT'S STILL NOT CLOSE TO BEING DONE. THERE WILL BE THREE MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE i END THIS STORY. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT AND FOLLOWING. I AM SO EXCITED TO FINISH THIS JOURNEY WITH YOU GUYS.


	15. Chapter 15:Friendship before the War

**THIS TOOK A LONG TIME BUT I WANTED IT TO FEEL NATURAL. I USED MULTIPLE NEW TOOLS TO TRY AND EDIT MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FINAL PEACEFUL CHAPTER BEFORE ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND TIME. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY.**

**AT THE UNKNOWN USER WHO KEEPS POSTING REVIEWS...THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND INPUT. I PROMISE THAT I HAVE TAKEN NOTICE AND IT FILLS ME WITH JOY AND CREATIVITY TO SEE SOMEONE QUESTIONING MY WORK. I PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE DISAPPOINTED. TRUST ME ON THAT.**

* * *

My silent alarm woke me up from a deep sleep, with a vibration on the crook of my elbow. I groaned quietly but got up. Since time was of the essence, I decided to get up early today and get a start on training, while everyone else slept. As I slid my clothes on, I noticed that the room was surprisingly empty. Lula, Rose, and Bry were nowhere to be found. I pondered it momentarily as I closed the door behind me. While unexpected, I was positive they had probably all found different corners to go sleep in. I tiptoed downstairs quietly and exited the mansion. As I looked in on my sister, a smile formed on my lips. Her starter cuddled tightly like a giant teddy bear the two looked so content. A small snore echoed out, and I let out a small giggle as the Braixen's ear flicked in annoyance. Taking the steps two at a time, I rushed out the back door with sneakers in hand. My mouth fell open as I came face to face with my entire team. All of them sat in a line waiting expectantly for me.

"Master. We are ready to train," Lula spoke up, her voice filled with pep. Glancing to Rose and Bry I couldn't help but smile. They had snuck out to await me for training which was the best gift they could have given me today.

"What are you guys doing up so early?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Rose intervened. "Training without your team? How inconsiderate. Especially since we are your friends. You don't even have a plan for us for the battlefield. Do you?"

Her words caught me off guard, and I couldn't help but bite my lip anxiously.

"Kyle. It's cool. That's why we are all here. Everyone here wants to do their best for you. So that being said, let's discuss our way forward," Bryan said, leaping up to my arm. I caught him with relative ease and placed him onto my shoulder.

"I've thought about that but I didn't want to upset anyone here by denying them the chance to fight alongside me," I spoke, cautiously. "You guys are my friends and I want you all to know that no matter what happens, I have treasured every minute with you by my side. Even you Rose."

She gave me an angry glare before her lip turned up into a small smile.

"Master. I want to fight alongside you against Mewtwo," Lula spoke up. I turned to face her and noticed that Bryan followed my gaze.

"I don't care what you want Lula. We had this discussion. I'm fighting with Kyle against Mewtwo. Outside of your Fairy attacks, what moves do you have to deal massive damage against him?" Rose snapped at her.

"It's not your decision," Lula retorted, letting out a small snort. I stared at the two incredulous. There was an air of tension and I couldn't discern the reasoning behind it. They had their disagreements from time to time, but things had seemed amicable of the past few days. As a matter of fact, the two had grown rather close since Rose and I had mega evolved. Not inseparable but friendly. Any second now it appeared a fight might break out between the two.

"While you are a close-range Dark-type fighter, I'm a ranged Fighter. I can snipe Mewtwo. Also with me dealing neutral damage, you can be sure I won't kill him. But you could always kill him. You would wouldn't you? Just to get revenge for Kat-"

"Don't you dare! I loved my sister!"

"Hey guys...calm down," I interrupted, trying to mediate between my two friends.

"Tell her Kyle. I'm not here for revenge! I've told you time and time again. Why don't you believe me?" Rose pleaded. I stared into her golden amber eyes, searching for proof that she was lying. My chest ached, as she asked me to reaffirm that she was right. My own doubts proved to be too many for me to respond. I hesitated and bit my cheek on accident, making me wince in pain.

"See? Even Master doesn't believe you. So that means I should be the one to protect him. Kat protected him last time, and I stood by and watched helplessly. This time I'll get to do whatever it takes to save him."

"HA! Don't make me laugh. You watched because it suited you," Rose retorted, growling loudly. A stream of water slammed into Rose. The attack made her cry out in pain before rolling several times. As she came to a stop, I rushed to her side. As our eyes met, she brushed me off with a cold shoulder.

"Stop it you two," I demanded, watching as Rose shook the water out. Before she could retaliate, I placed myself in front of her face. A look of betrayal overcame Rose's face. That action immediately made my chest burn with guilt. I had unintentionally picked Lula's side by preventing her retaliation.

"You believe her. Kyle-" she whispered. I could hear the pain in her voice and reached out only for her to retreat.

"I don't Rose. It's just been hard after everything you and I have been through to think you don't have some ulterior motive. I love you all very much."

Downcast she averted her gaze from mine and I couldn't help but try to change the topic. I needed to get us all together, not tear us apart.

"With that being said, I am not sure Lula fighting alongside me is a good idea. Mewtwo isn't an opponent we want to chip damage until he's down. We need to take him down fast. The longer he is in play, the more danger you all will be in. If you want to help, then I think I know the best way you could. Keep Reshiram off of us."

Her eyes widened, and she blushed hard.

"Reshiram is another legendary. If you put her against him there's a good chance he'll tear her apart!" Bryan stated, hesitantly.

"Her typing makes it unlikely that will happen. Not only that but if we leave it unchecked, we put Rose and me in danger. I'll be helping Eon take Mewtwo down as best I can. The strength difference between you and him, is an issue, Lula. More importantly, as my starter, I don't want him to exploit my feelings for you to his advantage," I said, tenderly. My words stung and I knew it. Kissing her cheek, I watched the water fill her eyes.

"I want to protect you though," Lula whispered loudly. She looked at me pleadingly and I felt my heart melt. Our time together held far more sway than any argument I could present. I could sense the torment rolling off of her in waves. She wasn't happy with my decision, but I was sticking by it for now.

"It's not like Rose gives a damn if you survive or not!"

Before I could stop it, Rose smacked Lula hard. The sound echoed throughout the night, and the two glared at each other. The Absol trembled violently before storming back into the house. The door clicked with a finality leaving the three of us alone.

"LULA!" I reprimanded watching her gaze fall down. Her eyes watered, but I refused to back down. I kneeled down until we were eye to eye. She met my anger without regret or fear. It was so out of character it took me a minute before I composed my thoughts.

"Rose is now part of this team. Despite what you may want, you will respect her as such. I won't tolerate your attitude." I said vehemently. She looked down before responding.

"I meant what I said, Master. She hasn't shown you any kindness while she's been here. You call her your friend, but she's hurt you time and time again. I refuse to standby and let her break your heart. Especially if she's only here to kill Mewtwo."

I was conflicted by her words. There was an air of truth to what she said, however, I wasn't supposed to take sides. They were both precious which meant I had to put my foot down. Rose needed to know that I cared for her.

"You will apologize to her, Lula," I said in a threatening tone.

"Or?" she taunted. My anger peaked at her response. She had never challenged me in the past eight years of our relationship. Gritting my teeth, I made my stand. She had forced my hand and I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"You apologize or you will stay here for the final battle. And if I die, you can think about how you couldn't get over your pride, to protect me," I responded. Her eyes widened and Bry audibly gasped at the threat.

"Y-you wouldn't," Lula stammered. I could sense her resolve waver as I glared daggers into her eyes. Her facade faded and she backed away fearfully.

"And you've never been one to disobey me. Yet here we are. I cannot have an unruly Pokemon in this fight. I need you all to work together and if that can't happen, someone might end up dying. I could never forgive myself for that," I replied. She hung her head, and I could tell she wasn't happy with the logic. However, we both knew that my logic was sound.

"I'm sorry M-master. I will go apologize to her," my water/fairy type responded. She created a bubble and floated back into the mansion leaving me alone with Bryan.

"That was a bit harsh. Kyle. Rose may be hard to get along with but she hasn't directly tried to hurt you," the little Emolga spoke up. I sighed heavily. The argument hit harder than I expected.

"She's right to an extent, Bry. Rose hasn't exactly been kind towards me, but that doesn't mean I distrust her. She's done nothing to warrant me hating her. Her dislike for humans is disconcerting though. There's always the chance she would switch to Mewtwo's side and I'm scared her loyalty to me is tenuous at best." I paused as I tried to choose my next words carefully.

"Yet despite the arguments we have had, I still really care for her a lot. I really appreciate her forwardness. She hasn't been afraid to voice her opinions and tell me what is really bothering her. Her direct approach to everything has been a blessing and a bit of a curse. I love her for it."

Bry shook his head and sighed.

"What?" I demanded.

"it's just that after all the abuse you've suffered at her claws, I'm sure anyone else would have kicked her off the team, Kyle. She may not care at all about you," the glider said, as he launched himself off my shoulder. He landed on the wooden railing and walked over my hands to stare at the sky.

"I know Bryan. I really do. However, I want her here. She...she helps with the loss of Katherine. I won't get over that anytime soon, but having her here makes the pain of my best friend being gone much less."

"Katherine?"

"Ah. You weren't there for that. Katherine is Rose's sister. A normal Absol but the best thing to happen to me. And the worst. Suffice it to say, I...I failed to protect her and she ended up dying," I said, my hands starting to tremble at the mere memory.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But she isn't right for you, Kyle. She doesn't care-"

"You have no right runt!" a growl spoke up from behind us. We turned to find both Lula and Rose had returned ready to train.

"Speak of the devil," the electric flying type responded, rolling his eyes.

"Rose. Keep it down. We don't want to wake the others,: `I spoke quickly. Her eyes turned to me and she averted her gaze. Shame filled my cheeks with blood, and I swiftly kneeled down.

"She apologized, but now it's my turn. Rose. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I should trust you and not put my feelings above your word. Forgive me? " I begged. The radiant glow of her eyes within pulled me forwards, but I resisted the urge to lean in.

"I forgive you, Kyle. I know I haven't made things easy on you. Trust me when I say this. If I kill Mewtwo, it won't be because of what he did to my sister. I'll hold back as much as I can spare. I want- no need to follow your lead. I promise to protect you as best I can. Just...trust me please?" she asked.

I nodded firmly.

"I promise. Okay. With that being settled, it's time to get some training done. You guys ready?" I asked.

Three heads bobbed in sync, as we all took up spots on the opposite side of the field.

"Alright. So here's how I think today's training will go for us until Eon joins us. Bry and I will spar against you two," I said turning to my starter.

"Why her?" Lula asked, confused.

"First and foremost, we need you to get prepared to deal with Electric types. Also, you both despise each other. Some training together might be good to help build your friendship up and get us ready for tomorrow night. Even if it's just for a day," I said, smiling broadly.

"So that means you and I'll be a team! YAY!" Bryan cheered softly, jumping up to my shoulder.

"Yup. I wanna see what my newest team addition is capable of. Don't hold back for my sake. Kay?"

Grinning, the four of us moved in sync to the battlefield taking our respective places.

"You got Lula right?" I asked him as he ruffled my hair a little bit.

"You bet! However, close your eyes. I wanna try something real quick," he said.

"You guys ready?" I hissed across the distance. The sun just started to break over the horizon and spread its warmth to us. Glancing at my Pokewatch I took notice of the time. It was just around 5 am. Focusing on my opponents in front of me, I closed my eyes.

"Let's do this!" Lula called out softly.

"Quick. Focus on the color blue and place your hands together at your hip," Bryan instructed me. I did as he asked, ignoring the fear that filled my gut knowing I was completely disadvantaged. The feeling from our first touch returned and my emotions faded into a point in between the palms of my hands. It spread my arms apart and coalesced. Opening my eyes, I noticed a sphere of energy filled the space and whirled brilliantly.

"An aura sphere!" I exclaimed in shock.

"ON YOUR RIGHT!" Bryan shouted, alerting me to Rose reaching straight for me with a massive Shadow Claw. Aiming forward at her chest, I released the orb watching it slam into her ribcage. An explosion rippled off of her body, throwing her head over heels. My eyes flicked left, in time to recognize the hydro pump aimed straight for me. Pushing off, I zigzagged towards Primarina, who fired off a large icy wind. Part of the attack grabbed at my hand slowing down my approach to her. I pressed my hand into the dirt freeing it of the ice and launched myself at her. She smirked, my eyes barely registering the attack almost too late. I brought my guard up as her tail rammed my shoulder, knocking me off balance.

Milotic taught her that. Nice!

As I flipped sideways, I caught myself on my strong left arm. Trying to finish the spring, Rose shocked me by headbutting my arm, sending me into the dirt. My eyes widened as Rose and simultaneous special attacks directly at my prone body. Curling up, I was shocked as both were warded off by a single bolt of lighting which dispelled them in a massive explosion. The wind rippled, and I rolled back to my feet, just in time for Rose to jump through the smoke. Raising my hand in preparation to ward off her attack she stopped just in front of me.

"KYLE! LOOK OUT!" Bry called out. Before I could react, another Hydro Pump cut through the smoke. It rushed over Rose and kicked the literal dog shit out of me. Sputtering, I shook my head and tried to get my bearings as I stood. Rose appeared nonchalant about the damage and recognized what they had done. Smart planning on their part, and yet I had been fighting solo, and leaving Bryan to focus on defense. Getting serious about the actual training, and recognizing the significance of combining our attacks, I immediately rushed to his position.

Lula attempted to halt my movement with a blinding Dazzling Gleam which ripped through the darkness and almost blinded me and Bryan. Warding off the energy with my right arm over my eyes, I scooped up the rodent In a swift motion. Whispering a quick plan, I launched him skywards and dashed to intercept Rose. Her eyes narrowed, as she glanced up towards Bryan. Recognizing her distraction, I kicked my speed up to the best I could at level 55. I closed the gap, watching as her eyes widened. She was on the defensive which played perfectly into our plans. As Primarina fired a water gun straight at him, I performed a suspended sweep and turn kick in rapid succession. As I came around, my foot-launched me into a sprint where I blitzed Lula. Before she could react, I had caught her, giving Bryan a clear shot to fire an electric attack at her. To his credit, the opening was good enough as a giant thunderbolt came from overhead in a nanosecond. I barely had time to let go of my starter, and get a little distance before the lightning struck. As I recovered from my hectic jump away, I cried out as Rose bit into my arm. She flipped herself up over my wrist and delivered a swift double kick to my face. Staggered, I placed my hands in front of my face instinctively. Before she could follow up, a blur slammed into Rose sending her sliding through the dirt. Huffing the four of us stared at each other menacingly. Holding up a hand, I smiled at my teammate.

"That's it for now. Good improvisation on both your parts," I called out. Before I could speak another word, clapping from the porch caught my attention. Glancing up I noticed that Eon, Elaina, and Sarah had been watching our sparring match from the distance. A blush overcame my cheeks, as Rose moved up to me.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I questioned. A moment later, I realized what she was concerned about, as my vision turned a little red as blood dripped down into my eyes.

"Kyle! I-I-"

Wiping the viscous blood out my field of view, I chuckled at the Dark-type, attempting to apologize.

"It's fine. Really. Are you guys okay? Lula?"I turned towards my water type who let out a small gleeful cry.

"All well Master. Bryan hits hard, but he obviously held back on that attack." Lula said.

"I couldn't have killed you if I tried, but I definitely could have made you think twice about ignoring me," Bryan said proudly.

The four of us moved towards the trio who stood on the wooden balcony awaiting our return.

"Aura sphere though? Really? How is that even possible?" Rose demanded, glaring at the male who sat on my scalp.

"I can sense Aura. When I'm with someone who has an extremely strong connection, I can actually help him utilize it like a conduit. How to put this….Ummmm…" he stumbled as he tried to come up with a proper explanation for the phenomenon we had just experienced.

"Is it like Mega Evolution? I've heard that when a trainer and Pokemon are super close, they can practically feel the urge to move to the next heights. That the only thing separating them from attaining that power is a stone," Lula asked. I glanced at Rose and considered her words.

I wouldn't believe that. Rose has no deep feelings for me right?

I thought hard on my internal dilemma about the situation before me. I wanted to say the answer was no. In fact, as I reflected on our attempts to mega evolve, I couldn't feel anything positive directed towards me. If her words were to be believed, she hated me. She disliked humans. However, on the other hand, she had stated earlier that she cared. My head started to ache as I wandered over and over which was true. She hid things, yet tried to defend me. She constantly judged and criticized but sought my approval. She never complained that I was unfair, and yet had snapped at me numerous times. Glancing to the object of my ire, I noticed she was watching me with focused eyes.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, cautiously. She pushed past my leg and walked back towards the house almost angrily. It confused me how she could be so cold, but I knew it was something I had. At least that's what she said all the time.

"Kyle?" Elaina called out.

"Huh?" I asked, glancing at Eon's girlfriend. She was leaning on her boyfriend who held her tightly and had his chin on her hair.

"We were all impressed with your fight. Even in that small fight, you showed such growth. IF you fight like that tomorrow, then Mewtwo won't stand a chance," she said.

"It's what makes him so desirable…."Elaina drawled, leaning towards me in her human disguise.

"I thought it was because he was a virgin," Eon asked, sarcastically. To my surprise, her face soured at the comment, and she grew serious for once in the long time I had known her.

"You should know me better Eon. I'm very choosy about my mates. Kyle may be young and naive, but his fortitude is something I truly admire. As a Champion, you already have all this power. You don't have to work for it. Yet here we have an aspiring Pokemon Ranger. I wanna see him stand on that podium," she said, moving to my side. Nuzzling my cheek, I blushed hard as she gave me a solid lick up my cheek.

"No fair!" Lula bemoaned, trying to shove the Illusion Fox off of me. "Master! Do something!"

I Sighed heavily, and looked into her red eyes, giggling as she booped my nose with her claw tip.

"All things considered, we should probably grab breakfast. Everyone inside. After that, we have the training, and travel plans to discuss. Then tonight we'll enforce an early curfew so we can rest up for the fight. Tomorrow will be a relaxing day before we head into battle." Eon said, with a grim statement. Turning to the champion a pit formed at the bottom of my stomach. I gulped anxiously before asking the hardest question I could ask.

"Eon. What are the odds we'll get out of this unscathed?" I asked, my voice a mere whisper. The dread and terror from yesterday returned full force.

"I won't lie to you, Kyle. I don't wanna steer you into danger unknowingly. Things will be tough tomorrow and I don't know" He paused and let his words wash over me. Before I could come up with a response, he continued on.

"However, if I have the chance to end the fight prematurely, you best believe I will sacrifice myself before I let anyone of you die. It's why we have things formulated the way we do. Don't worry about the future. Kyle. Knowing what happens only makes you anxious for no reason. Trust me on that."

My eyes widened and I looked at him to notice the solemn gaze he held on me.

"Stay true to who you are. Elaina has spoken the truth. It's why so many have been drawn to you and your cause. Even Sarah couldn't deny there was this spark about you that made her hopeful of the future. She's begged me to try and convince Diantha to let you join the Rangers. I've turned her down a few times, but I can see that maybe I'm wrong this time." He briefly paused and flashed a winning smile.

" Don't worry, Kyle. Trust me. Whatever happens, was meant to. Your Mother, Sister, and Lula will all support you until the end. So will your friends, including the three of us."

"Count on it," Elaina said sweetly.

"He's right," Sarah corroborated.

Glancing to the three of them, then down to Lula, I felt the fear die down.

"O-okay," I said shakily exhaling.

"Good. Let's all go grab breakfast," he said, smiling. "Lucia whipped up her famous fruit stew and whipped egg casserole. I'm sure it'll be amazing!" Eon said, interlacing his hands behind his head and heading back inside.

'Master?"

Turning to Lula I noticed that she was positively beaming radiance.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. No matter what happens, I'll stand by your side. I promise!" she said, clutching my hand. Kissing her snout tenderly, we all walked inside to grab food. Inside, I noticed my little sister was talking animatedly with Pene about something. Despite being up way earlier than she was used to her, unkempt hair was the only sign of exhaustion.

"What's going on here? Please tell me you aren't annoying Pene again, Em," I teased, kissing her cheek. She pushed me, only to let a large yawn loose a moment later.

"Kyle. Come onnnn. I'm- I'm just telling her about the time, Lula accidentally ate a piece of a soap bar. She couldn't stop-"

"Master Emily!" my friend bemoaned, placing a paw over her face. "I-I was only a Popplio."

I shook my head remembering the memory in vivid color.

"You couldn't stop hiccupping soap bubbles for three days straight," I said, ruffling my Primarina's hair, much to her dismay.

"Master," she cried softly, in a small voice.

"It's fine, Lula. I'm so fu-...I'm so tired, that I barely heard a word they said," Pene said, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Not a morning person?" Arren said as he walked past us towards the kitchen.

"Shut it, dick wad. Oh. I didn't mean to swear. Shit. I mean….Ughhh." Placing both hands over her mouth, I leaned over to my sister and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe she should eat a bar of soap for that dirty mouth."

She giggled at the silly joke before hugging me tightly.

"Good Morning Son," a voice spoke up from the stairs. Looking up I noticed that she was moving down at a slow snail's pace to greet me along with Delilah. The two had been inseparable since I had brought them home and it made me glad.

I mean...we do get along well. We think so much alike it's not really that funny.

Waving back, I glanced back towards the kitchen. I could smell a heavenly conflagration of bacon, egg, and cinnamon reaching my nose from my current position, outside of it. I considered going to eat but decided a shower and a moment to myself would be best.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," I said, bolting up the stairs two at a time. Entering the guest room, I peeled the sweaty clothes off of myself one at a time. I grabbed another set of clothes for the day from the closet before leisurely walking towards the bathroom. A feminine chuckle over my shoulder caught my attention. Turning around, I came face to face with Rose. She lay on the mattress, unabashedly staring at my body. Affronted, I tried to throw up some form of defense.

"R-ROSE!" I screamed, tripping backward and banging my head on the wall. I groaned in pain, as I lay sitting on the ground.

"Easy now. Sorry to give you such a scare. I probably should have said something before you removed your pants," she said, focusing on one of her large talons. She licked it slowly, cleaning the appendage. My face felt like it was the color of tomato as I stared at the Dark-type who ignored me.

"Nonetheless, it seems my dear sister was right. You are definitely larger than most," she taunted, glancing at me sideways. I blushed harder and jumped up. Without a moment to spare, I launched myself into the bathroom. I slammed the wooden door hard, shaking its frame loudly. Rubbing the sore spot at the base of my head, I glared at the far wall. So alike. They both had not cared about my privacy and had checked out my body without approval. Sighing loudly, I tried to be nonchalant about the situation.

"Not cool, Rose!" I called out as I stepped towards the shower door.

"You aren't going to get very far without clothes."

I whirled around and realized my error too late. I had left the clothes outside in my scuffle with my friend.

"Damnit!" I swore under my breath.

"Lemme know when you are inside the stall. Once you've closed the door, I'll slip 'em inside," she stated. I could practically hear her voice dripping with amusement. Trusting her to do the right thing, I turned the knob. Hot water poured from the showerhead, and I hopped in immediately. Closing the glass door slowly, I leaned against the wall. Head down, I watched the blood pour down my face in rivulets.

"All good?"

"Yeah. Come on in," I said with a sigh. The door opened and I heard her walk in just slightly. A loud whoop notified me she had deposited the clothes onto the floor.

"Hey. Kyle...do you have a second?" she asked. "I promise to keep my eyes to myself. Not like I wanted to see any of that anyways."

I groaned internally but I could sense the urgency in her voice. Something was bothering her and as her friend, it was my duty to try and alleviate whatever stressed her.

"Not like I can go anywhere right now. Shoot. What's bothering you?" I asked. Grabbing the liquid soap from the small metal rack, I started to lather up slowly, letting the water clean and ease the pain in my body.

"According to Sarah and Eon, we should arrive in Kanto around 1 pm tomorrow. With the assault happening around 2 am, that gives us plenty of time to explore. I was wondering if you and I….I mean. If the four of us could go out shopping? I've never been to Kanto and would love to explore it a little bit with you. Maybe visit a store or two?"

Her question blindsided me as I remembered that she was a Sinnoh only Pokemon. She had never seen anything outside of a small glimpse of Unova and Sinnoh.

"Right. I don't see why that would be an issue. Pene and Arren told me over dinner last night that we should have a hangout in Kanto for like an hour. Like we used to when we were younger," I said, grabbing the shampoo and squirting a dollop into my hand. Working it into a foam in my hair, I winced as it touched the gash Rose had laid into my head.

"Thanks. One final thing. I know this is kind of sudden, but I need to get this off of my chest. I don't need you to answer but just listen. I'm not here for revenge. You know I got revenge once. You also remember that I didn't stop. What you don't know is I still can hear the mothers pleading for me to stop. I still see the faces of fathers who jumped in front of their families hoping to delay my assault. Mewtwo hasn't done anything personal enough to me to warrant wanting to kill him. My sister died on her own terms-"

"Was it her terms though?" I asked, solemnly.

"Yes. She told me everything Mewtwo did to her. The torture she endured. The raping. The brutalization Mewwo subjected to her in the short time she was in his care. She almost cracked at one point. He told her that there was no way in hell you'd even consider saving her. That you had deserted her on that beach," Rose stated in a calm voice.

My hands clenched and I placed my forehead to the cold tile as my anger peaked.

"She stayed strong because of you. She waited for the day you would show up so she could say her final goodbyes. Yes. It was on her terms," Rose finished the thought and tapped her claw giving me a moment to digest the statement before continuing on.

"As your friend...I." She stopped, and I could sense her struggling with something internally. Silence consumed the room for what seemed like an eternity before she broke it.

"As your friend, I'm here to support you. I made my promises, and now I'm making one to you. If you can trust in anything, then know I don't break my promises. Ever. I give you my word on that. So here is my promise to you, as your friend. When it's finished. When this fight is over and I have the chance, I promise Kyle, to atone for everything I've done. I owe so much to you. Despite what I owe you, I still have a strong burning hatred towards you."

"It's cause I'm a human isn't it?" I asked, stepping back from the wall and calming down. She laughed softly, and I was surprised to hear it.

"Yes...and at the same time not really. You're scared and have a lot on your plate already. Thank you for choosing me to fight by your side against Mewtwo. For trusting me. I've said all I need to say for now. After this is all done though, expect that I will have a lot more to say. And to do.," she asserted. The door opened one more time and I was left alone unable to respond to her words. Sitting in the silence, I thought hard on what she had said. She had been steadfast and had said what was on her mind.

I need to trust her. She's trusting me to do right by her and I need to be the friend I was to Katherine.

Turning the water off, I composed my mind. I tried to get a wrap on my feelings. I was scared...no. I was nervous. I wanted this whole ordeal to be behind me and over with. I was happy though. Being a ranger meant I would have to face strong opponents and perform extraordinary feats in support of the community I was assigned. Drawing inwards and digging deep, I searched for something to anchor me to the ground. I had to do this. Closing my eyes I saw Katherine one final time and promised her to see this through. No matter the cost. We wouldn't lose. Not if I could help it.

Fruit stew had sounded weird and disgusting when Eon had presented the idea earlier, but as I filled my bowl for the third time, I could see that this was something I'd have to come back for if I could. Pecha, Mago, Cheri, Oran, Sitrus, and Apicot had been chopped up and mixed together in a creamy cinnamon sauce. Each bite was amazingly sweet with a hint of spice and sourness that made you want another bite. As I shoveled another bite into my mouth, I noticed that only Delilah had not gone out to train with Eon and Sarah at this current moment. She sat on a stool watching me eat, with a sparkle in her eye that confused me.

"Hmmm?" I asked finally after I finished my bowl.

"Just thinking. You have grown up to be so strong and well behaved. It makes me wonder about my son. Your Mother is constantly praising you and Emily all the time. We go back and forth about your futures. Yours looks bright if I may be so bold. You saved me and Chris from a hard life, and I can't thank you enough for that," she responded sweetly.

"Mooom," I fake groaned, making her giggle in delight.

"We should probably head back to the group so we can train," I said, standing up slowly as the stew rotted me in place. So much food, and I felt like I would burst at any minute. Any sudden movement and I would pop like a balloon.

"After that feast, I'm not surprised you are a little sluggish," Lucia commented as she scooped my dishes up in a smooth manner.

"Wait a minute? Where have Shaun and Johnson been the past week and a half?" I asked, glancing around. After they had seen my sister and greeted us, I had not seen them around at all. It had taken a while, but their missing presence had caught up to me finally. Lucia shook her head and laughed before answering the question.

"They are currently making arrangements for us in Kanto. They aren't just butlers and cleaners. While I can keep the mansion operations running smoothly for a month, they have been doing the necessary errands to keep us well stocked. They get groceries, maintain our generators, and help run any menial tasks that Eon requires. Last Thursday, Eon sent them up to Kanto to scout out three hotels for you all to stay in. I'm sure he'll go even further into details when it's time for the briefing," she assured me, with a pat on my back. Nodding I gave her a firm hug, before walking with Delilah out into the sunny field where an exhibition match between Chris and Lula was ongoing. Despite his typing disadvantage, the Fire-type had sufficiently suppressed my water type with a barrage of Psychic attacks, and physical moves. I watched the two go back and forth, watching as Lula compensated for her physical weaknesses by throwing her weight and strength out as best she could against the nimbler opponent. Emily guided her Pokemon, as a trainer should, helping direct him as best as she could. She looked fierce despite her young age, and I was proud to see her fighting with everything she had.

"CHRIS! FLAME CHARGE THEN PSYBEAM!" she screamed. The fire type launched himself onto his stick soaring across the ground to slam into Lula who took the blow full on. As he landed, Lula turned around to Chris firing a psychic energy beam at point-blank. The attack sent her back afoot, but she had held up her arms to guard against the attack just before he landed the blow. Before he could respond, Lula blasted him with a small water gun, sending him rolling into the ground. The attack must have hurt, as when he tried to stand back up he collapsed again to his knee panting.

"That's good for now. Good job on the surprise attacks, Master Emily," Lula said, bowing to my sister. Rushing to her starter's side, she fed him a Sitrus Berry to keep him up and on his feet.

"I'm not sure that it's gonna be good enough for tomorrow," my sister commented, running her hand through his fur.

"Some of the grunts will be tougher than Chris, but Delilah and your Mother will be with you in the back lines. Who should we do next?" Sarah asked, glancing around the field.

"Can I go? I want to get warmed up for tomorrow now if it's okay with you?" Elaina asked, bouncing up and down. Rolling my eyes I sat down to watch the festivities, as Arren agreed to fight her.

"Who would you like me to bring out?" Sarah queried, placing a hand on her hip.

"Arren. He seems immensely strong," Elaina said excitedly. My eyes widened and I watched as my friend placed his phone back into his pocket. He nonchalantly made it to the field and stared down the fox.

"Oooh boy. Does she know what she's getting into?" I asked no one in particular.

"You haven't seen her fight. There's a reason that Sarah considers Elaina unbeatable," Eon said, coming up to stand next to me.

"And there's a reason I don't spar with Arren. He gets intense," I fired back, glancing at my Pokewatch.

"We'll see," Eon said, shrugging as he watched with rapt attention.

"Pokemon?" Arren asked, pulling his hoodie lower.

"Nope! Just you. Kyle has hinted that you got him through many problems. So let's see what you're made of," Elaina replied.

I watched him reach into his cargo pocket pants and pull out his signature weapons. Two coils of metal designed for him to wear like knuckles. He had fashioned them when we were much younger. Took his entire savings to get them made but he rarely lost a fight with them on. My eyes widened as he took one and placed it on the ground next to where he was standing.

"Why'd he do that?" Eon asked, glancing at me.

"If he needed two he'd use both. And if he used both, he'd probably end up killing her in two or three blows. He's holding back quite a bit by using just one," I answered, leaning forward anxiously.

"That's not a good idea on his part. He'll regret it," Eon expressed his concerns.

"Fighters ready?"

Arren gave a thumbs up before shoving his hands back into his pockets. Elaina gave a small roar and leaned forward anxiously.

"Begin," Sarah called out.

Elaina was fast. I watched as multiple after images emerged as she appeared at Arren's front. As the attack came towards his face, he pivoted slightly, the claws barely touching the cloth. His arms remained in his front hoodie pocket as he delivered a swift kick to her leg hoping to sprawl her out. The attack missed as Elaina delivered a swift back fist, he avoided with another single step, towards her backside. The two refaced each other, and I could sense that Arren actually was struggling despite his calm outwards appearance.

"Why hasn't he-"

"Just like she's sizing him up, Arren's doing the same. However, he's much better at it. Once those hands come out, it's checkmate. Or close to it." I told Eon.

Arren remained still watching as Elaina took several steps back.

"Not bad. My turn," she jeered. Closing the distance again, her claws whirled downward, and as Arren moved to avoid, he came into range of a side-swipe which almost hit, if he hadn't spun at the last possible second. This put him slightly off-balance but he regrouped almost instantly, only for my eyes to widen in shock. Elaina dissipated into the wind.

"Illusions," I whispered, glancing at Eon who was smirking.

"She's just toying with him now."

"Big mistake on her part," I noted, catching the smallest hint of wind to his left. Just as the invisible attack would strike, Arren had jumped several feet backward and dodged the would-be assault. As he landed, he rolled once and moved forward to where he had been standing. He made it, his hands still had not left his pockets. The next attack came from his right, and I watched his right-hand swing free to block the invisible strike. He grabbed at the limb or appendage, only to catch air. I watched him search the area for any other signs of her presence and could sense his apprehensiveness. Pulling both hands out of his hoodie, I recognized that he was in a pinch. They only came out if he had a strategy and with so little information I don't think he had one. The next strike caught him off guard, and floored my friend, sending him sliding to the dirt. As he rolled, he caught his balance and flipped to a standing position. And then Elaina made a mistake. She went for a hold. I could see it as his hand went up to his neck and pressed against an invisible hand. Arren spun quickly in the chokehold and delivered two swift strikes to her side, and then a brutal push kick as he faced her now. Elaina emerged from her illusion, with a pained smile on her face.

I watched Arren lean his weight sideways and pounce at Elaina who shifted into Pene. As he struck at her face, it went through the illusion, and he barely recovered in time to avoid the gut-punch she threw at his stomach. He caught himself mid-step and weaved with a simple step as Elaina stopped resorting to cheap tricks and instead decided to fight him head-on. Sparks started to rain down around them as Elaina slid around my teammate who kept track and blocked every single swipe of her claws. As the Dark-type thrust her claws towards his abdomen he caught her wrist, and rolled swiftly into a mid-air armbar, with his legs wrapped around her neck. Moving tactfully and smoothly, his ankle pressed against her carotid artery, and I couldn't help but admire the maneuver. To both his and my surprise as the Zoroark hit the ground, she managed to slide free of the choke and adjust Arren so he didn't have a solid grasp.

"Grappler huh?"

"Yeah. Holds are temporary though," he responded. I watched him lean back and deliver two swift stomps at her head, only to miss entirely, as she slipped out entirely, and delivered a spinning kick which he narrowly dodged. Both combatants rose and stared at each other intensely.

"Your friend's good. He's thinking three steps ahead, but with Elaina's experience, holds don't work well on her," Eon stated. His statement made me uneasy, as I watched Arren take a step back. Both sides already appeared slightly worn out by the sparring but neither wanted to back down. That is until Elaina threw her hand up.

"I concede," she said, shrugging.

"Why?" I asked, glancing at Eon.

"She normally doesn't go all the way. I'm guessing by her judgment bringing Eon down without tricks would be a little harder than normal. However, at this point, I don't think that's the case. She's figured out how to beat him in the next few moves," Eon responded. Jumping down the steps, I hugged Arren who responded in kind.

"I didn't have a response in a one on one against her illusions."

I nodded in agreement as he sat down, and exhaled calmly.

"I figured as much. Most people wouldn't which I think is what she counted on-"

"Kylleeeee. Let's go! I want a match against you!" said the female shouted out to me. Glancing down to my Pokewatch and limiter, my eyes widened. Showing my friend the numbers, his eyes narrowed.

"Not impossible but I wouldn't be leaving without a few scars," he gruffly responded, before pulling out his phone.

Dashing to the field, I unclasped the sword from my back.

"When you say fight do you mean illusions or actual fighting?" I asked. To my chagrin, she blew me a kiss before answering flirtily.

"Of course no illusions, sweetie. Just you and me getting intimate and physical. Unlike your friend, I think you'll be a whole lot more fun."

"How's that?"

"You actually like to move around a lot during combat which means we can touch and go as many times as I want to. And that really gets me going. I was sweating a little bit against him. Don't get me wrong. He's a strong opponent. Fighting you though will be more exciting for me. Besides I need to see what my future boyfriend is capable of," she responded, placing a hand on her hip.

"He's MINE!" Lula shouted, only to immediately stifle her own cry with her paws. She grew red and tried to hide behind Pene who laughed heartily at her reaction. I shook my head in disbelief before presenting my guard.

"Don't hold back kay?" she asked with a wink.

"Not on my life," I responded.

"Both sides ready? BEGIN!" Sarah cried out.

Having already dealt with ludicrous speeds, I met Elaina in the center of the ring. Her swipe at my head missed and I countered as we grazed past each other with a backhand strike. She flew out of reach, and we both stopped at the opposite sides we had started at before returning to each other. Kicks. Punches. Thrusts. Swipes. Parries. All happened in seconds as we practically danced from one spot to the other, her sharp blue eyes ablaze with each attack that missed, and each time I responded in kind. Explosions of dust and wind filled the air with smoke and clouds that made it harder for the crowd to see what was ongoing, yet somehow she and I still managed to keep track of the other's position. As I came to a stop, her superior speed caught me off guard as she delivered a punch which doubled me over and then a kick which took the ground from out of my feet and sent me flying out of the smoke. Mid-air, I recovered using the balls of my feet to come to a sliding stop. My eyes narrowed, as she launched herself free of the smoke and into the open, delivering a sweep at my feet. Performing an aerial over her foot, I blocked the incoming uppercut and returned the favor with a sidekick. Jumping back into the smoke, I avoided another strike and searched for her. Her next attack arrived at my side, and I avoided it. Pushing off, we clashed several more times in the course of a few seconds before she flattened me with a punch from my right which threw me out of the smoke and made me ragdoll for a second. Sitting up from my cushion in the grass, I coughed twice and rubbed my cheek as she arrived to help me up.

"My hero," I said, shaking myself to try and get my bearings.

"Oh come on now. You didn't think I'd hold back?" she replied cheekily.

"I'm glad you didn't. You win. Not bad. I had fun," I said, trying to catch my breath from the excessive romp. Moving to my sword, I scooped it up and carried it off the training field. As we made our way to the stands, I watched Pene and her Ninetales head up to face off against Eon's Dragonite.

"I'd say Mewtwo has a lot to be worried about. I know you are using a restriction band right now. What's it set at?" she asked, leaning against me.

"55," I said, showing her the numbers, to which she chuckled.

"Not bad. Mmmm. I can't wait to see how strong you end up getting, hubby."

Her maw pressed against my cheek and she licked me once, before rushing past Lula who glared angrily at her.

"Not fair Master. You promised first dibs on me!" she cried out, smacking my leg with her paw.

"Come on now. I'm not dating her. We're just friends I guess?" I said sheepishly, running a hand behind my head.

"Kyle. Take this more seriously," Rose stated, huffing at my nonchalant attitude. I sat down next to my friend and rubbed her pink fur tenderly.

"I am. Believe it or not, I was giving all I had out there. She's much faster right now, but if I fight all out now, I could injure myself and then things would be worse for the actual fight." I watched Pene struggle with her Ninetails against the massively stronger Dragonite. Before the match could even begin to get serious, Eon spoke up capturing the attention of everyone.

"ALRIGHT! That's enough for now. Let's head inside to go over the plans for tomorrow one more time. "

Seated in the living room, the group of us stared at a whiteboard. On it was the known Celadon City and a giant building that housed the Gym Leader Giovanni. Snuggling into Lula and petting Bry and Rose with my free hands, I focused on Eon to the extent of all else.

"Due to the large forest surrounding the area, we'll have plenty of cover infiltrating the known Team Rocket base. From what Dragonite and I scouted of the area, we found proof that this is where Mewtwo has decided to stage the next phase of his plan. Of that, I also noticed about thirty to forty decently leveled trainers on guard duty. I assume that most of them are defectors as Giovanni is against Mewtwo at this current time. However, Lusamine has decided to assist Mewtwo in this endeavor. I don't know why she would. When we did meet she expressed a vivid interest in preserving all life. Not only that but I doubt he could offer anything she'd really want," Eon spoke. His volume was low but intense and I remained attentive to his words.

"That being said, we need to focus on first securing the wish stone, and then subduing Mewtwo. With those two tasks accomplished, humanity survives. Arren already knew and formulated a plan, on the second task which I agree with. But Mewtwo is only one piece of the puzzle. If one of his squad gets the wish stone, they could make the wish in his stead and we still lose. Which is why I have one more tactic up my sleeve. Elaina. You will be our goal girl on this. I need you to infiltrate as a grunt and take the stone by force if need be. We'll provide you the cover by using explosives to draw Mewtwo and the rest away from the stone. Do you think you can handle it?" Eon asked.

Glancing to her I noticed she appeared positively bored despite the weight with which Eon posed the question to her.

"Of course," she said waving her paw. Her cerulean eyes met mine and she winked before yawning loudly. Facing Eon again, I noticed his gaze was on me.

"As I've heard from your team this morning, you and Rose will be accompanying me to face off against Mewtwo, correct?" he asked, tapping to the side of the building.

"You can count on us," Rose interrupted not giving me a chance to speak. Sighing, I gave him a thumbs up.

"Since I and Dragonite will be occupied, it will be up to everyone else here to run CC and keep anyone who would harm Kyle and myself away from the main battle. With them mostly being trainers and not fighters, all humans should be relatively weak. If you take out the trainers, there should be enough Chaos that we can deal with their Pokemon with minimal loss on our side. However, there is one final thing that throws a huge wrench into this fight. From Kyle's first encounter I noticed that both Reshiram and Zekrom were being controlled by the Psychic-type. Now with that draining his power, it gives us a fighting chance to knock him out, however with this much force, Rayquaza and Lula will be our best bets at keeping those two occupied. Now Arren and Pene have agreed on where our Pokemon would best be needed, and I agree wholeheartedly with them on how the teams were formed."

For the next hour, we discussed everything from equipment, to tactics when dealing with firearms and healing. One of the biggest things was that we would all be departing in different groups. Emily and my mother would travel to Vermillion City. My destination was Saffron City, with Pene and Arren. Eon and Sarah would travel together to the Pokemon Center to prepare for our arrival. Our Pokemon would be stored in a PC until we were ready to fight.

"One major thing to remember is Mewtwo has his followers. So that being said, keep on your toes. There's no proof that he hasn't shown our appearances to the local grunts there with a bounty for our heads on a plate. Stay aware, stay anonymous, and don't draw attention to yourself. If you have to fight, be swift, and be decisive. Don't give them the chance to regroup and notify their leader. It'll make our ambush that much smoother," Eon stated. "I'll provide us comms for the actual fight, and we'll rendezvous in the alley behind the Item shop before making our way to the gym." With that final tidbit of information, the brief was adjourned.

Lucia summoned us to the large wooden table for a meal fit for kings and queens. As I took my usual place next to Rose and Lula, my mind wandered. Glancing to Delilah I noticed that she was watching me with a strange look on her face. Passing it off as simply concern, I leaned in and took a huge bite of juicy tender Bouffalant. As I swallowed, enjoying the seasoning, I noticed that Rose had served little food on her plate. She seemed distracted by something and I took the time to concern myself with it as her friend.

"Not hungry?"

She seemed shocked and looked up from her small meal to smile at me.

"Oh. Sorry. Just nervous is all. Appetite isn't really there."

"We'll be in Kanto early tomorrow. Is there anything particular you wanted to do with me in town?"

Her eyes widened and I could sense I had caught her entirely off guard.

"I'm not a complete idiot. Bry and Lula already asked for something to do with me, and it would be selfish of me to not attend to your needs. Bry wants to go berry picking, Lula wants me to groom her mane. What'd you have in mind?"

I could hear the gears grinding in her mind as she knocked options off of her list of things.

"I know this may sound weird but a good meal and nap would be greatly appreciated. I don't have the right to ask, but I am," she said softly.

Unable to help myself, I started to laugh heartily, tears streaming down my eyes.

"K-kyle?"

"What's so funny?" she demanded, a growl leaving her voice. Her claws dug into my leg. I tried hard to contain my joy as I rubbed the small of her back.

"Your sister loved food. And despite my best efforts, she and Lula were always sneaking into my bed for cuddles. You two really are sisters," I said removing my hand and taking another bite of food, which made me groan in appreciation. Her angry glare faded into a playful smirk and she sat back down.

"And if we were to share the same fate, Kyle?" she asked. Her question hit me hard, and although I was starving my hunger faded to nothing.

"Let's go outside. I'd rather not discuss this here," I whispered, standing up. Lucia appeared alarmed, but I waved her off and headed towards the porch. I closed the door behind me and admired the bright blue skies and white fluffy clouds. Rose sat down on her haunches and yawned loudly.

"Rose." I paused as I composed my thoughts to say what I truly knew and felt to be true. "I've done some soul searching for the past few hours. As I considered everything that's happened the past two weeks, and how it culminated in the fight coming up, I came to a startling realization."

"What's that?"

"I'm ready to die."

"KYLE! That's not-" she cried out, in anguish.

"Your sister meant the world to me. Watching her fade in my hands, killed...took a piece of me with it. I can't get over it no matter how sound the logic is. No matter what people say, she will always be missed and I do miss her. If I were to die, I'd be reunited with her, and I'm okay with that. Does that mean I'm going to roll over and die Rose? No. However, you will NOT share her fate. I'll do whatever it takes to protect everyone. But I can't lose you three. You've really grown on me," I said, placing a hand in my pocket. "Don't worry. I have your back. Always will."

She nodded at my words before responding with a serious tone.

"I have yours as wells. Let's head back for now, and eat." Shaking her fur out she stared into my eyes and I smiled broadly. I was truly happy to have met her. As I started to head back inside, I noticed she stayed behind for a minute before dashing to keep up.

Returning to the warmth and conversation, I lost myself in relaxation. My weapon needed sharpening but I'd do that before we all went to bed in an hour. After that, it was a 4 am wake up time, with a 4:30 am departure. If Shaun and Johnson's scouting had proved fruitful which Eon assured me, we would all have accommodations the moment we landed at our destination.

8 HOURS LATER

I stared at the white ceiling of the guest room, uncomfortable and awake. I had slept for the first six hours with a few interruptions in my cycle. However, the past two hours I had been unable to rest. My mind was constantly shifting through topics one after another in rapid concession. Glancing to my Pokemon who all napped in their beds. I felt an immeasurable amount of pride and happiness knowing that I was going to fight alongside them. From Rose the stubborn to Lula my partner. Bry the smug. They all had their quirks, and I appreciated them for it. If this fight was going to be as difficult as I expected it to be I knew I'd be forever changed afterward. How much I was willing to sacrifice? Anything. Everything. My mother and sister had to live. I knew they would do anything to save me. It made me uncomfortable that they were that dedicated. However, it came to the emotions we all shared. Sitting up I glanced at the clock. 3:57 am. Three minutes before the alarm would wake me up and it would be time for me to get ready. Looking to the side of my bed at the sword I carried, I thought hard. Could I kill if the need came to it? Taking another's life seemed so wrong. On the same token, killing, in this case, would be pro-life. If Mewtwo succeeded we would all be up shit creek without a paddle as Penelope would put it. Turning off the alarm, I tenderly woke each with a small nudge and kiss to the forehead. My friends woke up slowly, stretching out and getting ready. The final stretch was here and now it was time to put all our worries behind us.

Lucia had prepared us to go meals for each of us. As I approached the female grass type, I noticed she appeared overly exhausted. There were several large containers all sitting on the marble counter. Pene, Arren, Eon, Olivia, and my Sister were all waiting for me as I jogged down to greet them with hugs.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry about me, Master Kyle. I just wanted to make sure that I prepared each of you a dish you would most enjoy. I take great pride in my cooking and expertise. I only wish I could be of more service on the battlefield," she said, leaning on my shoulder for support. Inhaling the scent of her flower, I blushed as it invigorated me giving me strength and waking me up.

"

Stay safe. I promise that if I make it out of here, I'll definitely come back."

A loud groan and argument from upstairs drew our attention.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU FUCKING LAZY FOX! GET UP!"

"Ughhhhh. Fiv...five more minutes" came the response. Glancing to Eon, I watched him facepalm in dismay.

"They've been together for years and she still hasn't learned. Sarah's gonna kill her this time I swear," Eon said to me. We all laughed in concert, as said female dragged the Dark-type by her hair down each of the steps.

"Sarah! Sarah! I said I was sorry! Come on! Please...just… I need like six more...maybe ten more minutes? OUCH!" she groaned, each step bouncing her as the female trainer ignored her Mon's pleas.

With finality, Sarah dropped her heavy bag onto the ground and sighed loudly.

"Sorry for making you all wait. This one here doesn't know the meaning of alarm," she growled. The fox shifted into her human form and stood up rubbing her face tiredly.

"I do. I set six of them," Elaina exclaimed before stretching and yawning loudly.

"AND PRESSED THE SNOOZE BUTTON ON ALL OF THEM! A MINUTE APART. ELAINA. I'm going to...I'm going to…"

"Empty promises, Sarah. Last time you threatened to strangle me, and we all know how that turned out. With me begging for more, and you calling out for Eon as you came on my leg."

"ELAINA!" Sarah screeched, punching the living daylights out of her mon and shaking her, while we all watched on in shock.

"Did she just say-?" I asked, turning to Rose who shook her head.

"Sarah. You might wanna stop. I think you are going to kill her," Eon said, as his girlfriend delivered another stunning blow to her Pokemon's head.

"STUPID! NOT KNOWING HOW TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! IT WAS ONE TIME! YOU FILTHY! DEGENERATE! SLUTTY! PIECE OF SHIT! YOU"

Walking over to my sister, I placed both hands over here ears. I threw a sympathetic look at my mother who moved to intervene, pushing herself between the two.

"While I do enjoy a good laugh, right now, we have other matters to attend to. Namely, leaving for Kanto," my mother said, petting Elaina who gave a fake whimper, before sticking her tongue out at her trainer.

"I swear. After this is done, I'm leaving you at a Pokemon Breeder for the next year. Maybe by the time I get back, you'll have gotten this all out of your system." Sarah shouted, grabbing something from behind her back.

"Elaina. Return!" she growled, snapping the sphere open. Said pokemon vanished in a flash of light, unable to resist the pull of the device.

Glancing to my team, I sighed. I wouldn't see them for the next five hours as we traveled. However, with Pene and Arren with me, I would be completely occupied with good conversation and company until we arrived.

"Lula. Rose. Bryan. I'll see you guys when we land. Return!" I ordered, pulling out their respective devices and sucking them in one by one. Each vanished with a short respectful bow in a flash of red light. We all gathered into the kitchen and grabbed the individually labeled lunches on the counter. I noticed that each box had a few containers hanging off the edge which I assumed was for our teams. Looking down at the blade I carried, I decided to attach it to my backpack.

"Ready?" Arren asked, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Come on already! We are wasting fucking time. Arren. Move your ass, and drag his along with it."

"You spent an hour getting dressed," Arren countered, shaking his head.

"Shut it! Let's go!"

The three of us headed towards the front door, but I stopped. Running to my Mother and Sister I hugged them tightly. Squeezing them, I took comfort in knowing they were going to follow me.

"Easy son. It's only for five hours."

"Stay safe! Please?" I begged, ruffling my sister's hair.

"Mommm. Tell him to stop!"

"Kyle. Stop teasing your sister," she said sternly.

"I can't help that she's so adorable," I replied, kissing her forehead and sighing.

"Go on. We'll be right behind you. Promise."

Running outside, I noticed that Eon was waiting for me next to my friends. I stopped in front of him, as he looked me up and down.

"Keep the bracelet on. I'd set it a few levels lower than you are right now. Say maybe level 40 for now. Nonetheless, keep your wits about you. Rayquaza will drop you off just shy of land. I'm sure you can find that Charizard who helped you out. I've already spoken to her. Brittany, I believe her name is? "

"Yeah."

"She and a tow other fliers will take you three to your city. Keep a low profile. Have fun. Rendevouz at the site, at 11 pm. What you do after that is up to you," Eon said, shaking my hand. I leaned in and hugged him softly before turning to the large Dragon who currently hovered with Arren and Pene holding on tight.

"Travel safe Kyle. See ya soon," he told me as I dashed to his Pokemon.

"Will do."

Jumping up, I settled into position behind Arren. I tried my best to secure myself, however with her slippery scales, it made things a lot more dangerous.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall," she said almost on cue. Before I could even reconsider the ground departed from underneath us and we were skywards bound. Having flown numerous times, I was not ready for the blistering speeds which whipped past our heads threatening to plummet us to the tumultuous ocean below. As we soared above the ocean, Leaned forward, and remained as calm as I could in my current situation. Closing my eyes, a voice reached out to me yanking me from my current predicament. Time slowed to a crawl. Before I could react, I was brought out of my body and deep under the ocean. As I stared into the abyss two large eyes stared into my own. Although the water roared loudly around me, I alone was spared it's wet and crushing embrace by an invisible force.

**KYLE BREDESON. You...are an anomaly.**

Crimson eyes bore straight through me seeing into my heart and mind.

**Many trainers seek us out. Many humans desire to force us to serve them. Yet in your mind, I find the opposite. Most intriguing.**

The feminine tones were off hinted by the power and majesty which was conveyed through the sound that echoed through every fiber of my existence.

**SPEAK!**

"Wh...who are you?"

**Of little consequence. Why are you seeking to subjugate Mewtwo?**

"To save my family…"

**You would take those you care for to assured destruction?**

The question hit my guilt button and I remained quiet before speaking.

"Not willingly. I hate that I can't make them stay away. That if things go sideways I will be incapable of saving them."

The silence was his answer to my statement. A force so unnatural pulled me closer until I could feel the warmth on my face.

**Your future is brighter than I would expect but not without pain. Return in two years. If you survive the coming storms.**

"KYLE! KYLE!"

The screaming returned me from what I thought was only a dream to reality. Looking around dazed, I glanced back down to the ocean and felt something calling me towards its depths. Drawing myself inward, I noticed that Arren was worried as he stared into my eyes.

"Wh-what?" I asked hesitantly. I even sounded different.

"You were out of it. Rayquaza felt something was wrong with you. Your grip was entirely slack, yet you remained in place. He told us he sensed another ancient presence here. "

Something Ancient? What did it want with me? Was it for a sinister purpose?

My mind started to wander rapidly, only to notice the worrisome look on my face. I considered not opening up about it, but I decided better to tell the truth to them.

"Something spoke to me," I said in a loud voice to overcome the pressure which stole my words from me.

"What did it want?" Rayquaza screamed, making me jump in my seat.

"I don't know! It told me to return in two years!" I retorted, as loud as I could.

Pene shrugged facing forward, as Arren's face turned thoughtful at my words. Rayquaza responded immediately.

"If...if that was another legendary, I tell you now. Do NOT ignore its words. I will speak with Eon about this, but I feel for now this remains a secret among us. "

Nodding, I noticed that the ground was approaching us rapidly. Bracing myself for the worst, I caught myself as Rayquaza rolled mid-flight dropping us a foot onto the ground. Reading my watch, I was able to discern that we were only a mile off from the Nuvema Town Pokemon Center. Cries of praise caught us all off guard as dozens of trainers watched our ride fly off into the distance. Glancing to Pene, I noticed she shrugged off the comments and made her way towards the Pokemon Center. Arren and I rushed to catch up.

"I swear. Fucking people act as if they've never seen a legendary before. I can't believe how big a deal it is."

"You know they haven't," Arren responded, brushing past an elderly man without a second thought.

"Yeah. Right. TV advertises everything to our homes, and you think they've never seen-"

"He's got a point Pene. You know Rayquaza's from a different region," I said, watching her blush and fume as I tried to inject logic into the conversation.

"You two are the worst. I swear-"

"On a more serious note, Kyle...I can tell you are worried," Arren said. His blue eyes shimmered and I knew he was reading both of us like a book. He knew our moods and when something was on our mind before we even said it.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," I said, sighing. I ran a hand through my hair, and shifted my weight, as we grew closer to the giant orange building.

"Out with it bud."

"Jeesh. Always with the drama. I'm surprised, I'm the female in this group. You like PMS more than me," she said sticking her tongue out of me.

"Cunt!" I retorted, making her giggle as she pinched my cheek.

"OH WOW! Did your balls drop or what?"

"Language," Arren tried only to get elbowed by Pene.

"So are you gonna leave us in the dark or what?" she said, flipping a strand of her BLACK hair over her shoulder.

Stopping midstep, I looked at the cobblestone path and deliberated the most proper way to phrase my conundrum.

"We aren't getting any younger," Arren said, much to my ire.

"Grrr. Fine. I just don't feel good about roping you into this," I said looking between the two of them. To my shock, Pene started laughing and Arren shook his head in disbelief.

"You gotta be shitting me. That's what you are worried about? I thought it was something serious like Olivia was pregnant," Pene said, wiping fake tears out of her eyes.

"Hey! Come on now!" I responded angrily, before noticing that Arren's normally hidden face was now entirely exposed to the outside world.

"Kyle. We are here cause we want to be."

"You dumbass. Arren and I were already discussing this when you called. At first, we were a little scared shitless by the idea of fighting a Mewtwo. But he brought up a good point. You don't have anyone else to call on. You got us, and you get to fucking deal with it until the end. If we go down, man...what a way to go down. Killed by a Mewtwo. Besides, it's not like we got dick else to do," Pene said shrugging.

"But-"

"No butts. I relish the challenge. Not like anyone's going to beat my high score anyway."

A woman passing by Pene tried to warn her about her language only for her sharp tongue to respond without thought.

"Sit on a stick slut."

"Pene!"

"What ARREN?" she challenged sticking her face in his. I stared at my two friends incredulously. Even after only a year of being away from each other, they hadn't changed in the slightest. We had kept in contact with a monthly meet and greet via Pokewatch, but other than that hadn't had the chance to spend time like this. Before Pene could retract out of his reach, he kissed her cheek and started to chuckle.

"You asshat. Ewww. Damnit! You know I hate people touching me! Fuck…"

"Hey. It shuts you up for a few minutes, usually," he replied, wiping his mouth. "Besides it wasn't good for me either."

"Fuck you, Arren."

"Bite me Pene."

The lightheartedness made me giggle uncontrollably all the way to the front of the Pokemon Center. While difficult times were ahead, I was more than happy to have good company. Before I even made it inside, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from behind.

"I missed you, Kyle! It's good to see you! And friends. Here I thought you were a loner," a familiar voice exclaimed. Turning around, my smile grew into a beaming grin as I hugged the Charizard back.

"Brittany. How are you?"

"Doing well. I'm surprised you remember my name. Most guys remember numbers. So…a little birdie by the name of Eon says you need a lift to Kanto. Paid handsomely specifically for me and my two wingmen to carry you five hours there. Mind telling me what's going on? If you are wrapped up with something with the Champion then it's really important."

I glanced at my friends who shrugged and waved me on.

"I'll try to fill you in on the way there. We got five hours to talk about this. Granted it covers some serious topics. Like Genocide."

5 HOURS LATER.

At 9 am we landed in Kanto. Tingly pain from the long flight ran up my legs as I leaned against Brittany. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as we stood in the landing area. The journey had been strenuous on her and I felt guilty for dragging her into my mess. As I had explained to her, she had been unhappy with the threat on the horizon.

"All humanity. In the blink of an eye…"

"Yeah," I whispered, as we stood staring into the bright blue sky.

"So..that means-"

Before I could ask what she meant, she grabbed me with her claws and lifted me until we were eye to eye. I looked to notice that her eyes were misting up as we faced each other.

"This would be our last meeting. If you die in battle, then you won't come back to see me. Maybe I should stay behind. I can't fight as I wasn't really raised for combat but...you'll need a trip to Unova and I wanna make sure you get back safe. If you survive...Jeesh."

I sympathized with her, and couldn't help but press my forehead to the hard side of her orange cheek.

"As much as I would love to see you afterward, I am pretty sure this is a one-way trip. Thanks for everything, Brittany. Without you, Katherine wouldn't have been saved. I wouldn't have been able to fulfill her final wish. You've done so much for me. I wish there was something I could give you to remember me by…" I said, scratching her scales idly. As I started to pull away, her claw caught my hand.

"I'm not a pervert so a kiss is off the table. But...there is one thing I could carry with me wherever I go. Would you please give me a Pokeball? It'll have your scent so if you don't survive I can remember you by that one item."

Her request was simple and I couldn't really object to the request. Reaching into my backpack I fumbled around until I found my spare 5 pokeballs I kept on hand. My eyes widened as I pulled the case free. There was one that stood out among the standard red and white Pokeballs. When my mother had bought the case for me, it had come with a premier ball since there was ten. Removing the item, I delicately rubbed it all over my shirt, catching some of my sweat onto it. Buffing it in the salty liquid, I dried it on my pants before delivering the small item into her sharp claws. She admired the device for a minute before leaning in and inhaling. I watched her crinkle her nose slightly before smiling.

"It's really strong right now, but I'll treasure this. Kyle. Best wishes. If humanity survives the next week, I know you overcame him. I only hope not at the cost of your life."

"Me too. I'd love to ride you one more time, after all of this," I said, watching as she chuckled.

"Pervert," Pene said, interrupting our conversation. Glancing to Arren, I noticed he had ridden his Pidgeot all the way here. Pene had opted for a Braviary who was currently starting an argument with Arren's mon. Shaking my head, I waved goodbye to Brittany as I followed my friend to Arren, across the dirt field.

"You gotta be careful with what comes out of your mouth, stud," she chastised me as I followed closely behind.

"Says the girl whose mouth is more toxic than a Muk?" I responded, laughing as she rolled her eyes in response.

"Says the guy who is a Womanizer," she replied much to my chagrin.

"I hate you so much, sometimes," I said clicking my tongue in response.

"You and me both," Arren said, catching our attention. Walking up to Pidgeot, I couldn't help but admire the impeccable feathers it had.

"Kyle."

"It's been too long," I greeted, rubbing his neck tenderly, and scratching carefully. "How'd you manage to fly to Kanto no issue? Brittany almost died from exertion, yet you. No issues."

He chuckled.

"That overgrown Lizard. She's cute but Arren and I enjoy flying. We spend literal days going around Johto just exploring the wilderness. Granted he can't stand being away from technology for too long," he replied glancing at his trainer. As if on cue, Arren pulled out his phone and started tapping away at most likely another game. We both quietly laughed at the sight before the Pidgeot bowed.

"Return," Arren said, sucking his Pokemon into the capture device.

"So. Where to fearless leader? I'm fucking starved and could go for a good bite," Pene spoke, running another hand through her hair.

I thought for a minute before Arren interrupted me.

"While you two were busy with your own heads, I found three suitable restaurants. One about ten miles walking distance south of us or two to the north. Your pick, Kyle." he said shrugging.

"Hmmm."

"Distance for the two north?" Pene asked, placing a hand on her chin.

"2.1 is the closest."

"Normally I'd tell us to play it safe. However, with you around, I doubt that will be truly necessary. We look like just average trainers," I said, stretching my hands above my head.

"South it is."

"Fuck! I hate walking," Pene whined, before sighing loudly. " Then again its cause I didn't have any good company without you guys."

We made our way south, taking care to avoid major roads and any up and coming trainers who might want to add a notch to their experience belt.

"Just cause I was talking to a friend, doesn't mean I didn't have time to do some research," I said, noticing Pene was giving me a stink eye. "What?"

"I was fifteen feet to your left and I could practically see you drooling for her the entire time. I might just go gay looking at you trying to attract a mate," Pene teased.

"Hey! If you must know Lula wants to go ste-" I stopped mid-sentence, glancing around. My mind had slipped as only a couple regions like Kalos were open to Pokephilia. Kanto was the strictest with mere mentioning of the relationships between humans and Mon ending you up in asylums or prison for weeks at a time. Luckily the forest was deserted minus us as we parkoured over rocks and around bushes.

"About time," Arren said, munching into a moist green apple. He had snagged three from a nearby tree, and now as we made our way closer to our destination, we were just munching and chatting.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded angrily, knowing they were only teasing me.

"Master this. Master that. Anything for Master. I'm surprised you didn't see it earlier. That Popplio was attached to your hip and probably your dick if you let it," Pene said, snarkily.

I shook my head and chuckled at her joke, unable to help myself.

"Jeesh. I sometimes wonder how your foul mouth doesn't rub off on me."

"Cause she's insufferable. And you turning into her would double it," Arren responded to my question.

"HEY! That's fucking uncalled for! Prick!" Pene shouted, before shoving him gently.

"Get a room you two," I said, the three of us laughing lightheartedly. Just being around these two was enough to ease my worries. We continued on in silence for a little bit as our minds wandered over our own personal dilemmas.

"Pene. What's up?"

Glancing to Arren and then to said girl, I noticed she appeared sad. How he had sensed that while he had been focused on the left side was something that never ceased to amaze. I remained quiet but attentive as she came out of her trance and acknowledged the question.

"So I've got a bad feeling about something. And it's not related specifically to Mewtwo."

"We're all ears," Arren responded, chucking the finished core down into the grass.

"So if you think about how Kyle met and interacted with Mewtwo, it was entirely strange. Especially for that situation to get set up the way it was. Not to mention that Eon was there. Normally, I'd just brush that off as a coincidence. Kyle was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Yet it seems as though...it was-"

"Destiny?" Arren offered.

"Exactly." she snapped her fingers to accent her point.

"I know what you mean. But why would that matter?" I asked, glancing at Arren.

"Psychic types foresee the future. The stronger the psychic, the more they know. While I don't entirely understand it myself, I do know that there are a few that manipulate events to their advantage. So I have a feeling you are worried that perhaps this might be part of a bigger scheme. Am I right?"

"Fuck. You're good," Pene replied, a shocked look on her face.

"I mean. I kind of figured as much too," I told them, as we got to the outskirts of the city. "If everything is preordained and we are meant to die, then it makes me wonder if us even fighting is worth it. The way I see it though, choices still affect the future. It wouldn't surprise me that if we decided to go North, it would affect the outcome even if it is only slightly."

"True."

"Besides. Just knowing the future isn't enough. Individuals have their own beliefs and personalities. So to manipulate that would be like trying to manipulate a 20 sided dice after it's left your hand," Pene pointed out.

Glancing around I was shocked to see that despite it being extremely early the entire city appeared to be awake and moving. Pulling my backpack straps tighter, the three of us jogged across the street real quick. As I inhaled the air, I was overwhelmed by a smoky and meaty scent coming from the building in front of us.

"What-"

"Bbq. This place serves 24/7 because of such a massive demand. And their breakfast was rated at 4.9. One outlier for being vegan."

The three of us jogged up the stairs as we followed the scent through two glass doors. to our shock, the entire other side of the building was open. Wooden floors of oak-covered the ground surrounded by small plastic A young girl no older than five greeted us as we entered. Her blonde pigtails and blue suspenders were cute, as she grabbed Pene's hand leading us to a nearby seat.

"DADDY! NEWCOMERS!" she called out.

A hulking man the size of a Machoke emerged from behind a grill and waved his hand at us.

"Welcome. Menus are in front of you. Drinks will be served by her. And your actual waiter will be my main man Blastoise. He's out back working the coals with Magmar. Give them a minute and they'll take your order!"

"I've got this one Daddy!" she called back to her father.

"Alrighty Pumpkin. Take it away then," he said, flipping something on the grill.

To my surprise most people were on the other side, taking food to go, while we had decided to come in through the front.

"What will you all be having today?" the young girl asked much to my shock. Looking to the menu I decided on Pecha berry juice. Glancing to my friends I noticed that they had also made their decisions for drinks and food. Smiling, I ordered a waffle covered in sweet barbecued pork and topped with a fried egg. As the young girl accepted our menus and returned to her father, I noticed that the plastic-covered documents never touched her hands. Instead, they hovered just out of reach.

"How is she managing that?" I whispered to Pene, who shrugged and took a sip from an ice-cold glass of water that sat in front of us. Exhaling softly, I noticed that Arren had since closed his eyes and gone inside his own head. It was a sign that he was trying to figure out something, and it made me curious as to exactly what that was. Knowing him he'd share it in due time. Taking a sip of the crisp liquid I glanced at the clock and let my mind slip away from its current predicament. Finally, after what seemed only a few minutes in my head, a snap caught my attention. Turning to face our waitress as she approached with the food, my eyes widened at the sight. Despite being only five, she appeared fully capable of balancing three different plates on a platter almost as long as her. On her opposite hand, she carried a small drink carrier with such effortless efficiency. As the steaming platters were placed down one after another, I watched her bow and smile.

"Thank you for coming to dine with us. Also, Mommy couldn't help but overhear your conversation as we left."

"She's a psychic type right?" Arren spoke up, making both Pene and myself chuckle. He was fast and had figured out the conundrum before we could speak.

"Yup! A Hypno to be exact. I was adopted by Daddy. Do not worry about us getting in trouble. We are doing just fine. She wants to convey her happiness that the three of you are eating here today. Ummm..also, to say to K-K-K"

"Kyle?" I queried, looking between my friends.

"Mommy's very attuned to future events. She told me to tell you, that it's going to be okay. She promises. After your fight, do come to see us again please."

I nodded dumbfoundedly, as I felt my heart rate increase at the statement. What did she see? What did the little girl see?

"Don't worry about those things. For now, eat up and ENJOY!" the daughter said, placing her hand on mine. It distracted me enough from her words, that I focused in on my meal. The meat that was piled high on a crispy plate-sized waffle. On top, a Duo duo egg had been grilled over easy and topped with melty cheese which penetrated the top layer.

"That looks fantastic," Pene said, turning my attention to their plates. On Arren's was one doduo egg over medium, with smoked bacon, and fresh biscuits. A berry compote dripped off of the biscuits onto the plate. Pene on the other hand had spent no time tearing into a barbecue chicken sandwich. Sauce dripped heavily onto a napkin she had placed onto her lap. Shaking my head I dove headfirst into my plate. Smoky spicy and sweet all culminated in an out of this world experience. Despite my desire to catch up with my friends, we all focused on eating before it could grow cold. After several minutes of only an interruption to drink, chew and swallow, or inhale, we all finished our plates.

"Ooof! I'm stuffed," Pene said, stretching her arms overhead.

"Same here," Arren replied, popping a piece of gum into his mouth.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the meal?" I asked, only for him to shrug in response. "thanks again for picking breakfast. What a way to start the day. So. What are gonna do while we wait?"

"Hmmm."

"We might as well go see if they have anything up-" Pene started only to be interrupted by our waitress again.

"Couldn't help but overhear the question. There's a carnival in town. Both Mommy and I go when we can catch a break to play some of the games and watch the shows. I believe the Jenny Squad is in town, so you can go see them live," she said sweetly. As she placed the bill on the wooden flat top, I couldn't help but notice it had already been paid.

"ARREN!" I exclaimed angrily, noticing his cheeky smile.

"You snooze you lose," he said.

"AWWWW! Not fair. I thought we agreed not to do that to each other," Pene whined, mindful of the company not to swear, Deciding not to make more of a scene, we stood up in concert and headed for the door. Waving one more time to our hosts, I felt a slight pressure on my head again. Recognizing the signature as the one from earlier, I granted it access, where it deposited a single thought and then withdrew.

**RETURN HERE PLEASE. I HAVE SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP YOU. I PROMISE.**

Keeping it in mind, and remembering the streets, I decided to make the trip back. If I survived the coming fight, that was. Rose's fears about the future still held huge sway over my expectations but I refused to just lay down and die.

"Kyle."

"Huh?" I asked glancing at Arren.

"Serious face. Let's go have some fun. Leave those thoughts alone."

"Right!"

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

* * *

We had arrived around 11:15 and despite being early in the day, the carnival was in full swing. Pene and Arren had dragged me directly into the large tent so we could watch the first showing of the Jenny Squad. To my surprise it was a squad of three police officers with their Arcanine performing fire feats I watched in awe as the acrobatics and displays were beyond supernatural. Of the ones we watched, I couldn't help but be in awe as one of the officers Jennys seemingly was burned to a crisp while balancing on one foot on the nose of her Arcanine. As the flames died down, she appeared from behind red curtains seemingly unharmed. We applauded the performance and as we departed, the three of us spoke animatedly about the way things were done. Approaching a nearby carnival game, I noticed Arren's attention went to the high score and recognized the coming signs of a challenge.

"Oh boy. Here we go again," I notified Pene who looked to our friend before facepalming.

"Do you only think about games fuckboy?" Pene demanded, drawing his attention away from the new problem. Shaking my head, I laughed as we approached the stand.

"Five dollars says he gets it in the second try," she bet, pulling a bill free of her wallet. Looking over the specifics of the game it seemed simple enough. The goal was to fire water into the Wailord's mouth and hit targets above the fake mon's blowhole using the water spout. You aimed and fired with a plastic buizel which fired a water gun. Depending on the angle and how you hit the back of the mouth would determine how high it went. The goal is to hit and pop the balloon way above its head. The angles and design made multiple attempts required to get the biggest payoff. I smiled and watched Arren as he calculated numerous variables in real-time. I could practically hear his gears grinding.

"Five dollars says he gets it on the fourth try. This one's a little more tricky than the usual ones. It's either doable or not. He'll let us know by two and by three-figure out if there is another way to make it work," I replied, pulling a bill from my own wallet.

He stepped up to the line and lightly tapped the trigger, glancing at the attendant who appeared nonchalant. Handing the man a ten-dollar bill, he squared up against the target.

"Has anyone beaten this game yet, sir?" Arren asked, appearing to just toy with the Buizel.

My eyes flicked to the elderly man and realized the chances of this being a scam were slim to none. He did not appear to be one to scam, and as a high pressured shot fired from the water gun, I considered the odds that I might just lose this bet.

"Not often but it does happen. In fact, I had a young girl figure it out in five squeezes nearly a week ago."

Pene and I took seats up alongside him, as he took aim for the first shot. I watched him steady his arm before he fired. A loud hiss echoed as the shot went into the hollow opening. We all watched it fire out the blowhole in a wild spray that only hit the three-foot mark. Not nearly accurate or high enough to reach the balloon. I considered what he had done, and what he had learned from the experience. I waited patiently as he naturally adjusted. This time he fired again, with barely enough pressure to depress the trigger but aimed his shot a little higher. The water arched into its mouth and fired out the blowhole, narrowly missing the red balloon by an inch or less. My eyes narrowed, as both he and I figured it out at the precise same time. The next trigger pull came almost immediately following the last squeeze, and with satisfaction, the water went up the ramp and popped the balloon with certainty. I smirked, as he set the toy gun down and let out a satisfied sigh. It was about the challenge and once he had completed it, it was onto the next game. I smiled, as Pene swore under her breath and handed me the money.

"You had one job Arren! Fucking hit the target…"

"The game requires skill, and a little bit of luck," I replied, noticing his smug look faded.

"Much like the fight coming. While I would love to sit here and spend all day with you guys, you have an obligation, Kyle," Arren stated. His words hit me hard as I remembered that I had neglected my team since we had landed.

"Don't break a hip over it old lady," Pene said, playfully bumping me with her hip as she walked away.

"Love you too Pene. You got a point. I'll catch up with you guys later. Are you sure you don't want to walk away from this? I'd feel bad if you lost one of Pokemon or yourself because of me…"

"Don't think twice about it. My team has been itching for some action and an actual fight. If they die swinging they die happy. You can ask them tonight. I think I'll go explore the town," Arren spoke glancing up into the sky before walking away briskly. Alone I contemplated how to play the day out. Having just eaten it meant that the most logical order would be Lula, Bryan, and then Rose. Why I put her last, I didn't hesitate to think. I felt guilty that I wouldn't be able to give my sister my time. She was several cities over and was hanging out with Mom. Glancing up, I noticed that the sky had darkened considerably since we had arrived. Pushing my thoughts down, I reached into my backpack and pulled all three spheres free of their case before releasing my team one at a time. They emerged from the red lights and immediately began stretching.

"Hey," I said, smiling as they all looked expectantly at me.

"Glad to be out Master!" Lula said, tackling me down and hugging me tightly.

"I wonder what kind of berries Kanto has," Bry spoke to Rose who shrugged a paw.

"I Just needed to get some fresh air. Although I'm surprised Lula isn't jealllloussss that you gave the pretty Charizard a gift," the Dark-type said, smirking as Lula huffed in anger.

"It's fine with me! Kyle...I mean Master will eventually be my boyfriend when this is all done," she said proudly, only to cry out as I stepped on her tail 'accidentally'.

"Master! Ow!"

"Watch your tongue. The last thing we need is to get thrown in jail, Lula," I hissed, watching as she realized her mistake. Bowing her head, I rubbed her head.

"So. As much as berry picking and dinner sound great, I have a task which is going to take a lot longer than that."

Reaching into my black bag again, I procured three necklaces. They were simply corded with a small black USB at the end. On the top was a red Pokeball with an exclamation engraved into it. Scanning my credit into my Pokewatch and inserting the chip into each, I divided out a good portion of my available funds. Placing the necklaces around their necks, I noticed that the newcomers appeared confused.

"What's this for?" Rose asked.

"Poke cards. It has my information on it should you be injured, and GPS in case I need to find you. Also, it allows you to wander freely, and purchase things. I have to take care of Lula's hair, and this gives you both time to go explore the city at your leisure. Just promise me to keep a low profile, and press the alarm button on the chip if anything should go wrong. Kay?"

My team nodded, firmly.

"Last thing before you go. It's almost twelve. So each of you gets three hours. At your time, set off an alarm, and I'll head your way. Try to stay around the general area. See ya guys around."

Bry and Rose took off after I finished without so much as a seconds hesitation. Tracking them as long as I could, I hoped they wouldn't press the alarm sooner than their established time. If they did, it meant there was trouble and I'd need to intervene. Glancing to my starter, nostalgia-filled my chest.

"Just us as it used to be huh?"

"I miss those days when I was a Popplio. You used to carry me everywhere on your head."

Her words stirred in my chest and I felt a happiness I hadn't felt in a long time return.

"You're way too big and heavy now for me to even try that."

"Arrreeee you sure Master?" she asked, teasingly.

"Come on. We gotta get going. My watch says there should be a self-serve center approximately a mile from here. If we hurry, I might even be able to treat you to some ice cream afterward," I said, watching her cheer in happiness. She apparated a bubble and floated gently beside me as we made our way towards the hair care center at a leisurely pace.

"Master?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering if things were to go bad between us, if...maybe you'd abandon me. Or you'd give me up for adoption." Her voice trailed off, as I considered her words.

"Do you remember your promise to me when we first became a team? When I became your trainer?"

I looked at her as she thought for a minute before responding.

"Ummm. If I remember correctly, you said 'I promise to be your friend until the end. Nothing will ever change that'."

"Good. So just because we don't vibe together it doesn't mean I'd just throw you away. You're still precious to me. I actually was tempted to name you that when we first met," I said, noticing her face crinkled at the thought.

"Ewww. Too sappy," she said. I snickered and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry. First, let's get through the next twenty-four hours."

"On that note though...I'm here with you until the end. If Mewtwo kills you, he better do the same to me. I refuse to leave you alone. In this life or the next we're a team," she said solemnly. Looking at my Water-type, I felt my heart constrict unwillingly. I didn't want her to die for me. Her words took me to my dark place. Katherine would have said the exact same thing, had she been standing here right now. An uncomfortable silence filled the air, only to end as we arrived at our destination. We pushed our way in and made our way to the right. Dozens of Pokemon were being cared for by hairdressers, as a young woman with a green bun, and brown eyes greeted us.

"Welcome to the Tangela Saloon. Can I be of- OMG! A Primarina! So rare! May I?" she screamed, dashing over to Lula's side. I smirked as my starter naturally craved attention. The woman moved from one place to the next before moving back to the desk and pulling up a tablet.

"Hmm. I could do this...and of course naturally to protect against salt, and this color…."

"Ummm! Master usually does my hair," Lula piped up much to the young girl's disappointment.

"Are you sure? I can easily get it done in thirty minutes...with a little love and care!" she begged, and I felt the urge to give in but knew how special it was that I take care of it.

"Master does a great job!" Lula complained, making the girl sad.

"Okay okay. Well then, Stall #15 will open available for you. If you need anything just let me know," she said, bowing politely.

"Thank you, "I replied, as we made our way towards the numbered door. As we entered I couldn't help but be in awe. Our own room, with a large basin of water. Salt and Freshwater were a flick of a switch away. The wall was lined by a cherrywood shelf carrying dozens of ointments, shampoos, and conditioners, along with various hair treatment oils. A hairdryer and several other devices hung on the opposite end of the room, along with various brushes, and tools to groom any Pokemon you could imagine.

"It's much nicer than the ones back home," Lula whispered. Her eye seemingly sparkled with excitement, and I smiled happily before reaching down gently and grabbing her hairband. As I started to pull it off, my hand brushed skin. My mind wandered to a dirty place and I felt blood fill my cheeks as I tried to reorient my thoughts. She was my starter and this was supposed to be an innocent task.

"Master?"

"Hmmm?" I asked, trying not to croak from embarrassment.

"That felt nice. Would you mind rubbing there again?" she asked. It was an innocent question and I felt the urge to resist her fade. She was asking and I promised to go to the ends of the earth for her. Would a relationship after this really be that hard? I was starting to think less and less so. I knew my mother would approve too. Reaching down to just above her hips and massaged her soft fur tenderly. She cooed out a melodic tune, before I moved to her shoulders, and rubbed there.

"Thank you. Ahhhh that feels sooooooo good," she whispered. Our eyes met and I could sense her desire for me to kiss her pulling me forward. Her eyes closed halfway and I leaned in slightly before pulling away at the last second.

"I'm sorry. We can't do this. Not right now...After the fight maybe. But...if I lose you...If he uses you against me, I couldn't ever forgive myself," I whispered. Tears filled my eyes as the despair of losing her seemingly reached me.

"Easy...Master. I understand. Let's get started on my hair. Okay?" she asked, leaning into the tub and bringing her head over the lip. Her cerulean mane now lay in a sink where I could focus and work without any distractions. Smiling as my memories of the first time I had brushed her emerged full-fledged.

OW!

Stop moving!

OWWWW! Master!

If this knot doesn't want to come loose…

Did...did you just rip out some of my mane?

I'm sorry!

I chuckled making my mon glance up in confusion.

"The first time was the most painful thing we've ever done together," I said, only for her face to pucker in sorrow.

"Wh-"

"No. It's not. The most painful thing was watching Katherine pass away," she replied. Her words struck a chord, and I sighed, turning on the saltwater first on hot. The salt helped ease the stubborn strands apart giving me room to work on smoothing everything out.

"You're right. I miss her more and more. Her sister is a pain sometimes, but I get it. Being around humans and others she doesn't like must be hard on her," I stated, moving deftly through the kinks with very little effort. The hardest part was making her hair soft and luxurious. Usually, with more time, I could get it to literally shine like a rainbow. But for now, I'd have to be content in getting it silky smooth and knot-free. A slight gloss would be the perfect touch.

"I was really hard on her earlier. We've been arguing out of sight, about you. She doesn't think I'm good enough to be your lover or anything of the sort."

Her words made me stop mid-action and sigh loudly.

"Who does she think she is? It's not like Kat's here to fill that role anymore. Much less her. Ha. That's the joke of the century," I laughed, making my Fairy type blush hard. "No. If it were to be anyone, it would be you. I wasn't lying when I gave you first dibs."

Turning the water off, I worked tirelessly, trimming the bad strands, and lining up the bottom to form her iconic diamond shape. Attentive to my work, we remained quiet, before I requested her to perform for me. Her humming soon turned into a full song that echoed off the walls and cascaded in the air. It calmed. It soothed. It pulled at my heartstrings and soon we were both smiling and crying as we remembered all the good times we had shared. Time passed by slowly as we just enjoyed each other's company.

"If I get to choose my first region where would you like to go?" I asked, as I applied a Sitrus Berry shampoo and lathered her hair thoroughly.

"Johto has tons of water areas which would make our trips to and throughout the region fun and quick. Besides I've always wanted to visit the forests there."

Nodding I tapped my foot as I hummed to the tune she had sung earlier.

"That would be nice," I remarked, squeezing the excess soap out before switching to freshwater and rinsing her mane thoroughly.

"While it's nice to think about the future, I worry about the present, Master. Kyle. What will you do if the fight-"

"It's simple. I'll buy everyone as much time as I can. If I go down it's not the end-"

"I CAN'T! KYLE! That's not fair!"

Her anger and scream stunned me quietly, and I accidentally fell off my stool, bruising my elbow on the floor. Pain shot up my arm, and I groaned before turning on my Mon who had rose from her laying position to glare daggers at me.

"How could you ask me to leave you behind? How could you tell me you don't need me there?"

"Lula- You have to live."

"Not without you," she whined shaking her head. Tears poured down her maw, and I quickly pulled her into my arms. Her wet mane soaked my t-shirt, but I ignored it.

"It's not like that Lula. Don't cry. Please! It's just what I need to do."

"I refuse."

"Lula."

"I REFUSE!"

Her stubbornness made me draw away and hold her at arm's length.

"Losing one Pokemon was more than I could bear. Losing you too would kill me."

"And if you die, then I'll die too. So I might as well stay beside you. I fight until the end for my Master. Only you!" she stated firmly. Pressing my head to hers, I gave in. She wasn't going to abandon me no matter what.

"Fine. You win, Lula. Just this once. Now that I'm soaked in your hair juice-"

"Ewwww."

"I know right? Let's finish this up so we can go get ice cream. I saw a vendor when we first came in about a few blocks down."

Returning to our positions, I finished the final steps of washing before I got to drying. Glancing at my watch I noticed that two hours had passed. Drying would take thirty. Tapping at my Pokewatch, I moved several screens aside until I could see both of my friends on the map. Bryan was making his way towards a water fountain towards the center of this small region while Rose appeared to be departing from a store much further north. Judging the distance, I was curious as to what she had found to be worth the trip. Shaking away those concerns, I moved on and finished up the cleaning process.

Finally, as I set the last of her hair, and laid next to her on the bench waiting for her hair to dry, I gave myself a chance to acknowledge how tired I was. Drifting off, I fell asleep only to wake up at Lula's nudging.

"M-master?"

"Hmmm?" I asked, grunting as my stiff neck shifted.

"It's done. We got about ten minutes before you have to be at the Safari."

Shooting up as adrenaline hit me full force, I looked to notice that she had tied things up and was just sitting on a bubble.

"Dangit. I'm sorry girl. I should have been awake so we could grab-"

"It's no biggie. I'll grab it. See you back at the hotel tonight right?"

"Of course. Stay safe!" I replied, kissing her nose before dashing towards the door. I was running late and hoped the newest addition wouldn't hold it against me. Lula had my payment methods attached to the waterproof necklace, so she could pay for MY work.

One minute and fifty-seven seconds. I had arrived using a nearby Boufflant as a taxi, but I was still late. Running would have been faster however it would have drawn attention and worn me down even further than I already was. As I approached the massive sliding doors, I heard a small shout of my name. Glancing up the sugar glider landed on my face, covering me entirely before giving me a small zap.

"You're late, Kyle."

"Hi Bry," I replied muffled by his belly.

"Speak up!"

"Swwwy!"

"What?"

Reaching up, I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off. Moving him until we were eye to eye, I bowed my head respectfully.

"I am sorry I was late."

"Hehehehe. It's no biggie. I actually just finished talking with the hottest Raichu I've ever seen. She's never seen my kind around so she was curious as to what I was about."

"Please tell me you weren't out trying to get laid?" I queried tilting my head.

"It's not about that! Besides, I wouldn't kiss and tell. No. We were just discussing things about our regions. She also gave me the details on where the rarest and juiciest berries are in the safari. Good to get info before you go picking," he said, turning his head away smugly.

"You are something else you know that?"

"My mother used to say the same thing. Shall we?" he asked, breaking free of my hold and landing on my shoulder.

"Let's," I replied enthusiastically.

We entered the air-cooled room and was instantly in shock. Hundreds of Trainers and others moved to and fro. A literal wall of green baskets lined the right side. Several waist-high devices with touch screen controls provide access control through the back sliding doors. Wasting not another moment, I grabbed a wooden basket, and brushed past a Kangaskhan and her trainer, as I moved towards the first stand.

"See anything interesting up there?" I asked as Bryan moved up to my soaking wet hair.

"Not really. Mostly a bunch of people. Granted there appears to be a champion who set up shop and is signing stuff. Red! Wow...That must be why there are so many people here," he stated fan struck with the prospect of getting a signature. Placing my watch to the screen I paid the expensive fee of 5000 poke dollars to enter the safari. Despite the steep price, I knew that there were two guarantees in that field. Rare Pokemon and Rarer berries.

"Wanna-"

"Nonono. As much as it would be cool to get one, it will take too long. Besides, I wanna make the most of the time we have together," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let's go get some berries. I'm starved!"

My stomach rumbled quietly, and I agreed that perhaps a small snack before the large dinner would be beneficial. Striking out together we were staring at the massive area we were allowed to explore. Invisible barriers were erected and barely visible about five miles out. Thousands of different Pokemon moved around in concert, wanting to be captured or happy to live out their lives in sanctuary.

"They have things good in here, according to the Raichu. Most of the trainers who have the money to come here rarely use the balls to catch Pokemon. Many just ask the Mon if they want to come with and they are more than happy to leave. Shinies show up here more often than not," he told me as we started trekking to the east side of the forest. Indeed dozens of mon peaked their head out of branches or called out to me, trying to get my attention.

"Why do they want to leave then?" I asked, confused by their forward behavior.

"The same reason I approached you. It gets lonely. You want somewhere to belong and a team to be a part of," he said. His tiny voice was thick with emotion and it hurt to realize how many people he had turned down to be with me.

"Surely, someone must have resonated with your Aura? Someone must have shown up and thought to take you with them.?"

"A few people Eon brought me were strong. Smart. Talented. However, they were all haughty and more importantly...they thought I was too weak for them," he replied, the sadness in his voice starting to get to me. Looking up I noticed his ears were down, and his shoulders hunched in defeat.

"So when you spoke about my Aura?"

"I spoke the truth. Yours is pure. The others I could have resonated with sure, but none of them cared to bond. They appeared more about what I could offer to their team. You on the other hand were willing to accept Rose. Despite how she treated you, you always held her in high regard. You tortured yourself to make yourself worthy of her approval. And when you mega evolved, you still humbled yourself before her."

His words caught me entirely off guard. He had seen everything from afar and understood it? So he had stalked me longer than either of us had considered, or Rose had concealed her knowledge of him the entire time. Shoving that tidbit down, I returned to the topic with gusto. As we approached a tree, I asked him quietly.

"You saw all of what I did wrong and you still wanted to join."

He jumped up and vanished into the foliage. He never responded, and I became concerned I had frightened him off.

"She was right! These all look so juicy and are- KYLE! HELP!"

Before I could move to join him, he jumped back to my shoulder. A massive Vespiquen and several Combee emerged from the brush. Sparking in my ear, I readied myself incase a fight intended to break out between us.

"Easy there child. We aren't gonna hurt you two. I'm just here to defend my home, just as you seek to protect your friend," the delicate voice spoke to me. Staring at the bug/flying type, I bowed my head in submission and took a step back, only for her to hold up an appendage.

"Don't go. I'm guessing you came here for the berries?" she asked, hovering down until we were face to face.

"Just that and we'll be on our way. We didn't come to start trouble. If you could part with two, I'd be forever in your debt," I said, noticing that Bryan had since calmed down and was listening with rapt attention.

"Just two? Most of the trainers here have been rather...abusive towards us. I lost my first wave of babies to a man with a Torkoal who burned us down just to get to our berries. I hope your words aren't laced with poisonous honey," the Queen stated, waving pointing two berries.

"Bryan. Just two!" I stated, watching as my teammate jumped up and quickly sliced two beautiful red berries off their limbs. I caught them deftly with the basket and smiled happily at Vespiquen.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you for being so respectful. I wish more humans were like you. Nowadays it seems as though our kinds will never get along."

"I hope it doesn't come down to that. Stay safe please," I said, as we both parted ways, with us heading North.

"And that's why I'm glad I'm with you," Bryan said. "I chose you because your Aura is calm. In that situation, you would have rather angered me, then her. You wanted to do the right thing, and it's admirable."

I blushed hard at the compliment.

"Let's get some more berries. Thanks, Bry."

"Not a problem. Besides I think with your morals everything will turn out alright," he said. Patting his head, I leaned down and grabbed a Razz Berry the side of an orange out of the basket. Sniffing the fruit, it appeared extremely well developed. Placing my lips to the edge I took a leap of faith and bit in. Sweet and sour the juice burst into my face. Grinning with delight, I took my time to nibble at the fruit, as Bryan and I took a seat in the grass.

"It's beautiful out today," he remarked, staring at the soft clouds which rolled overhead. I couldn't help but agree. We remained seated, watching other Mon as they observed us. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Kyle. Every one of us talked about you yesterday night. Lula. Rose. Myself. We were posing questions about tonight. Today. Our time together. Lula made it clear she wanted to talk to you about your relationship. While Rose didn't approve, I understand the reasoning behind it."

A soft breeze rolled by as we relaxed. He paused for a minute to enjoy it before continuing.

"Rose will talk to you about what's on her mind. However, since it's my time, would you like to know what's on my mind?"

Facing him, I gave him a cheerful grin and nodded. Giving him my undivided attention. If he was going to be serious now, then I had to show him that I cared.

"Lula was worried that you might die. It hurts to think that, but to be honest, I don't think that will be the case," he whispered. His large eyes looked to the floor.

"I'm afraid you are going to abandon us."

Wh-what?

"Why would you even think that?" I asked, trying to remain as neutral as possible.

"My Mother and Father warned me that when a Pokemon no longer suits a trainer they release them into the wild. That is exactly what happened to my mother. She was replaced by a Timburr due to her weaknesses. Now, this fight is going to be hard, but I am willing to give it my all. But what happens, if I get seriously injured? Your aura speaks to me and normally that would be just enough. However, if I'm not strong enough to continue fighting-" he trailed off, and I placed a hand on his head. Rubbing tenderly, I held his words close to my mind and considered the best way to approach his comment.

"We're friends right?" I asked, responding to his invisible question with one of mine. He nodded firmly.

"Let's be real for a second kay? If I become a Ranger, I will be exploring tons of regions. While getting a team to deal with all situations would be very nice, I think the most important thing is to take that journey with those I care about. If you are injured to the point I have to care for you...I'd have to leave you -"

Before he could respond, I squeezed him and pulled him to my chest.

"Abandoning you is not a choice. I would treat you medically to the best of my abilities even if I have to give up my dreams. You wanted to be here. Until that changes your home is with me," I said, listening to the sugar glider sniff in my shirt. A large crack echoed as he zapped me affectionately. I released him, tingling from the static which had built up.

"Thank you, Kyle."

"Now then. More berries?" I asked getting up and wiping the dirt off my shorts. He climbed up to my shoulder. and sat there before he jumped to a branch at eye level.

"Sure. But can we practice Aura SPhere a few more times?" he asked, holding his diminutive paws out.

"Of course. Let's have some goes at it."

For approximately thirty minutes we focused intensely on creating spheres each one swirling with power and emotion. Exhausted as we reached the half-hour, I looked down at the clock. We had another hour before I had to meet up with Rose. Sweat poured down my brow, but I deliberately avoided wiping it. Swiping left on the screen, I was greeted with Lula and Rose's icons. The former had moved to a nearby lake to relax, while the former was currently investigating a nearby alleyway. Her dot hadn't moved in the past fifteen minutes much to my surprise. Curiosity started to creep in, but I clicked off the map. There would be time for that later on.

"To the berries," I demanded in a false authoritative voice.

"YES! YAYYYY!"

Time slipped away from me again. Climbing and speaking with dozens of mon about berries, had taken most of the afternoon and into the early evening. However, our basket had grown heavy numerous times over as we ate and joked about. It was great to just be near the Emolga was a bubbling source of positivity much like Lula. We joked and talked about everything from his parents to his childhood and his knowledge of Aura. While limited, he was well versed in the general things to observe when looking at it along with the three levels. Bryan advised me to generally avoid individuals who carried themselves with a Purple Aura. I asked him the last time he had met an individual and notified me the answer had been never. His mother had warned him of it and had almost lost her life to a young man who had overwhelmed her trainer and her. She had tried to protect him but the Charizard had been way too strong to even consider tangling with. As our "play date" came to an end, I noticed that Rose had activated her beacon, just a little bit earlier than our intended time. Concern rocketed through my core, but Bryan understood.

"Go take care of it. I'm gonna go see if I can find that Raichu again."

Shaking my head at his words, I took off like a rocket.

Glancing to my Pokewatch, I knew that time was of the essence. My stomach was still full of berries but I had promised Rose to meet her for dinner at exactly Seven pm. The sun was setting and it was almost night time. Her dot remained in place, but it didn't help that I was about nine minutes away. If I didn't get a move on, I'd be too late. Taking the back alleyways, I full out sprinted towards the location on my map, checking occasionally to make sure I wasn't being followed or seen. Lucky for me, most people avoided the seedy and foreboding darkness as I moved with great intent through it's winding paths. Finally, I turned a corner at 6:53 pm to find her sitting a hundred feet from me. I wiped the sweat off my brow, and I made my way cautiously towards her. She didn't appear to notice me, despite the street lights which illuminated me as I approached. She appeared perturbed by something out of sight and around the corner from her. 10 feet from her, I caught the sound of a male and female talking nastily to her.

"Look. You don't want any trouble and we get it. But you don't have a trainer-"

"I'll only tell you one more time. Leave me alone. Once he gets here, you are going to-," my friend hissed. The tone rang off the windows nearby and sent shivers down my spine. She was dead serious with an emphasis on the dead.

"Listen here, bitch. We're Team Rocket. Ain't nobody gonna fight our kind except-"

As I arrived to stand next to her, recognition filled both grunt's eyes. Mine narrowed as they reached behind them.

"You're Kyle Bredeson! Boss told us you'd show up here tonight. Even bribed us with 1 million credits if we delivered you to him dead. That Legendary is gonna be super proud when we bag you."

"What?" Rose exclaimed, but I was not exactly surprised. If Mewtwo could foresee things than there was no limit to what he knew at this point. And of course, the grunts would be aware of me. It's why Eon had told us to keep a low profile. We were targets. However the fact that they had targeted my Pokemon set off a chain reaction in my body. I bristled with anger as I approached the two.

"You okay milady? Are these creeps bothering you?" I asked, kneeling to kiss Rose's paws. She glared at me with murderous intent.

"I'm fine knave."

I chuckled at her coldness before standing back up and facing the two grunts.

"I'm pretty sure she said she doesn't have time for you. But I do. I'd be more than happy to send you broken back into the hole you slithered out of."

Before I could make a move, both grunts were overcome with purple haze before collapsing unconscious. My hand moved swiftly to my sword, and Rose stood up from her position. We had been relaxed before. Now we sensed a much larger threat. One that made our skins crawl from power. Searching around for the threat, felt Rose lean against my leg.

"Easy you two." A feminine voice called from the shadows. Stepping into view, we were greeted by a large imposing woman. She stood on large black heels and was dressed immaculately in white stockings that stopped short of a white dress that stopped mid-thigh. The clothes were tightly fitting revealing the hourglass shape she had maintained. Long platinum blonde hair hung in a sheet down to almost her knees around her teal blue eyes. Placing my hand on my blade I clicked the lock warily, recognizing exactly who stood in front of us.

"Lusamine-" I whispered. She smiled a devilish grin as she flipped a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Who is that?"

"Not now Rose. What are you doing here?" I asked. Before I could speak another word, my mind grew muddied for a second only to fade away as a large Mismagius phased through my head and to the left side of her master.

"Kyle!" Rose called out, supporting me as I fell to a knee.

"I'm fine."

"The others are asleep?" the woman asked her Pokemon who curtsied in response before she let out a heavy sigh. "Good. Onto business. I don't have much time before these idiots wake up. I have some words for Eon. I need you to let him know that I accept his proposal but only if he grants us sanctuary. I'm not with that power-hungry psychic type."

"Why should we trust your words?" I asked, glaring daggers at her. She seemed unperturbed by my hostility, looking down at one of her nails.

"Simply put, I could take you both down right now. While Mismagius here isn't suited to deal with her, I have plenty of nasty tools at my disposal. However he intends to destroy my lovely Ultra Beasts and that cannot be allowed," she replied menacingly.

"I've heard enough," Rose growled.

"Rose. You don't want to tangle with her," I whispered, placing a hand out.

"Why?"

"There are rumors about this evil witch. She's cruel, heartless, and driven. Her kids came out about some of the experiments she subjected them to. I shudder to think what she'd do to us."

To my shock, she giggled, placing a hand in front of her mouth.

"True. I've done some bad things to Lillie and Gladion. While I regret what I did to them, you on the other hand…" She shrugged nonchalantly. "Nonetheless, Mewtwo's become a threat to me. He intends to dispose of us once his goal is achieved and I would rather live on. I've done much to keep my true goals a secret even from his power. Tell Eon if he grants us immunity he'll have our aid in the coming fight. And you'll want a friend on the inside. Trust that kid," she finished, turning on her heel and waving lazily over her shoulder.

"Till then. Tata."

After a minute of silence, we sighed loudly. Glancing to Rose, I noticed her paw was clutching a paper brown bag tightly.

"What's that?" I asked, leaning down to reach for it only to be smacked away.

"Hands off," she growled.

"Good two see you too...jeesh," I cringed looking a the red lines she had drawn on my hand. I sighed a breath of relief, as we moved away from the grunts and into the city. With the night lights pressing on all around us, I focused on the Absol following me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, noticing her brow was furrowed.

"She snuck up on us without warning. Dispatched all of the grunts without a second thought. And the murderous intent pouring off of her...it was so familiar."

Stopping in my tracks, my eyes remained focused on her to the extent of all else.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking at me.

"While I agree that she was extremely strong, it wasn't something to be worried about. You would have been safe either way," I said, flashing a smile. She shook her head before placing the bag at my feet.

"I'm sorry. Not that I put you in the situation, but how I handled you. It's good to see you. The bag is yours but it does have a condition attached to it."

Reaching down warily, I lifted the small sack and started to shake it, only for a growl to take my attention to its owner.

"S-sorry."

"No cheating."

"Gotcha. Okay. The first conditional gift I have ever received in my life so what's the conditions?"

My words put a blush in her cheeks before she listed them off.

"One. Do not open it until the fight is done. Two don't get too upset at the price. If you don't want it, I can always return it," she stated.

"Come on now. It's a gift. I don't care if you got me a polished turd. I'll keep my word and hold onto it," I said, jokingly. It had very little on her gaze and I sensed that perhaps this was something far more important that I needed to take it. As I placed my hand on the bag one more time, her claws dug into my flesh again.

"I get it. Seriously...thank you. I will abide by the rules," I said, tenderly. Her eyes met mine and she let me go. Placing the paper bag, tenderly into my backpack, I sighed loudly.

"You gave me a real scare. I thought something serious had occurred...like you had been injured or captured."

She gave a harsh laugh at my statement.

"Caught? Not me. As for the trouble before they had woken me from my nap just before you had gotten here. No, I pressed it early to get back at a certain rodent who had injured me earlier," she said, haughtily.

"Rose! That's sooo not cool," I chastised but she held up a claw and gave a wicked smile.

"The best revenge is the one you don't see coming. Anyways, I was bored. The city doesn't appeal to me, and I've done all the exploring I need to do. So. Shall we get to dinner?"

I followed her out of the alleyway and into the safety of public view.

"How long were you aware of Bryan?" I accused carefully, noticing she seemed unfazed by the question. After a moment she answered my question with deliberate wording.

"Since we landed on that island. I remained aware of him and the other Pokemon at all times," she said.

"And you didn't think to tell me-"

"You didn't need to know!" she growled. Her attitude was so unlike her the past few days. I stopped in my tracks, and stared at the Dark-type, trying to figure out what could possibly be bothering her. She halted and turned on me, noticing my gaze had turned downcast.

We remained staring as others passed by us. They faded into the background as I stared at this Absol. Her sister had been a source of joy. I wanted to get closer to her but each time I did, she pulled away.

"Kyle. I'm not perfect. You know that. Friendship is still new and hard for me."

I tried to take her words at face value, but something in me finally snapped.

"Rose. Stop lying to me. You've had friends before. Fang was your friend and you-"

"Hurt him. Over and over again! Don't you dare…" she threatened. We were now a breath apart. Her breathing was erratic and the background noise was numbed as I grew more and more focused on the current moment. The cool night breeze. The darkness. All that mattered was this singular point in time.

"Don't what? Don't stay? Don't care? What Rose?" I asked, glaring at her. "If this is about revenge, then just-"

"Kyle!"

My anger faded away as her eyes filled with water. I stopped mid-sentence and reached only for her to retreat.

"Fucking stop. Please. I- I just want to have a good night. Without the fighting."

I sighed and stood up. This situation wouldn't get better if I continually antagonized her. We stood in silence before she spoke.

"Let's get dinner. I do have a few things to get off my chest," she said, turning around. I followed her as she led me down several winding paths until we came to an elderly woman who stood by an open door. Warm light flooded the dark alleyway. The woman was standing at approximately four foot five and greeted Rose with a warm smile. She was dressed in a dark green dress with a brown shawl that covered her bony shoulders.

"Ah. You've returned with your trainer. I assume you are here for the reservation you placed?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied. I noticing that Rose's tone had changed from anger to indifference. I kept my gaze low when the stewardess surprised me.

"Kyle is it? She spoke a great de3al about you while here. Now then...Follow me,"

Entering into the door I was hit the fragrance of warm bread and garlicky meat. There were only ten booths in the small establishment. She beckoned us to a small u shaped seat, where candles were lit for us. Two menus sat in front of us, as I stared at Rose. She hopped into the seat, and then sat down. Following suit, I gave her distance, sitting a foot away.

"Take a minute my dears. Just press the button when you are ready to eat," she said, serving us both a glass of wine. Rose took the offered drink and took a large gulp of the fluid. I accepted the glass and placed it on the table as she gave us privacy.

"Kyle. Move closer please?" she asked. Her request was said in a quiet voice and I acquiesced, moving closer but leaving a space between us.

"Ugh. Come here," she growled, scooting until she could place her head on my shoulder. Looking down I noticed she appeared content to just nuzzle and lay there. Anger, confusion, sorrow, and another emotion I couldn't place rolled around in the gut of my stomach. I looked at the menu surprise filling me up as I recognized the objects on the menu. This was a fondue shop. It listed different meats, sweets, and slices of bread to dip into the cheese sauce of our choice. We each took our time to look at the menu before Rose broke our awkward quiet.

"Kyle. Every time I get close to someone they end up getting seriously hurt. Do you blame me for keeping my distance? Do you blame me for hiding things for you?"

Her words caught me off guard, and I considered them cautiously. She had a valid point, but it didn't make it easier for me to be there. Our moments together were polarizing with me not sure of what she really thought.

"You act cold and warm at the same time. You treat me like I'm someone you care for but you could kill at any minute. I don't know the real 'you'," I said, in a small voice.

"Neither do I. I hate you so much, I'd rather run my claws through a Ferrothorn. It's frustrating,," she whispered. She knocked back some more of the alcohol hiccuping before moving a strand of fur behind her ear. My mind was shocked as I came to realize how beautiful the Absol truly was. The candlelight filled the room, and her yellow eyes seemed to dance with the fire that warmed our small area.

"Rose…"

"Everyone of us had something we needed to discuss with you. At least I thought that perhaps I could tell you what was bothering me tonight but to be honest...it doesn't matter anymore. There's a good chance we will all die. But...I still want to see this through. I'm not here for revenge. I'm not here to hurt you, Kyle. I just want...I want to see something good through to the end," she said.

Her words were heartfelt and I acknowledged them with a small smile. Pressing the button I ordered Grumpig bacon, and some bread, while Rose opted for Tauros steak and Doduo fried eggs. I smirked at her boldness and placed a hand on her shoulders massaging the pain and stress away. Closing my eyes, I imagined the aura and was surprised to find that I could just barely manifest it without Bryan's direct influence. Using the little bit I knew from our experience earlier, I utilized my emotions and energy to affect the mood and air around us with calmness. Our food arrived, and we remained in our current positions seemingly frozen in time, as I moved my hands around her back in slow circles. My concentration taxed beyond what I was capable of, the energy slipped out of my control leaving me sweating and gasping for breath.

"Where-where did you learn that?" Rose exhaled softly. I shrugged as I tried t ocompose my thoughts and energy.

"You okay, young man?"

My eyes lifted blurrily to see the old woman as she sat down at our booth. She sat at the very edge giving me the space I needed.

"Just a little worn," I said, noticing she was watching me with a shocked look.

"In all of my years, nothing has brought me so much joy. I've seen a few patrons using Aura, but never in a manner such as you used it now. You must care for her, don't you?" she asked. I nodded solemnly, noticing that Rose remained turned away from me.

"Well...she's a strong one. It doesn't surprise me. Take care of him Rose, and I'm sure he'll do the same. I'll leave you two to it. You might wanna hurry though. Food is getting cold," she said, as she vanished from view to go deal with other patrons. Looking down, my mouth watered at the slabs of meat that were drenched in a decadent cheese sauce. Warm rolls surrounded our main dish. Taking the time to cut into Rose's steak, and dip it gently, I offered her a piece which she accepted without hesitation.

"How is it?" I asked, hesitant to bother her.

"It was delicious. Would you continue to feed me? Please?" she begged, turning to face me. A simple request, which I proceeded to do without further question. As she consumed her meal bite by bite, I noticed she appeared sadder and sadder. It plagued my mind until I couldn't ignore her state any longer.

"Rose...what's wrong?"

"I don't know..." she said, hysterically. Her eyes searched mine before looking back at the food.

"This was supposed to be a nice quiet dinner, yet here I am bitter. Angry at myself."

"Why?" I questioned, offering her another cheese-laden steak bite.

"I wish I knew."

She took the fork into her mouth and swallowed the morsel quietly before sighing loudly.

"Thank you, Kyle. Remember your promise to me?" she whispered.

"I do." It wasn't hard to know exactly what she was referring to.

"Hold true to it. And I'll stay true to my word. I'm your friend," she said, averting her gaze.

The rest of our dinner went by without incident or word. We ate enjoying the silence and company before we made our way to the rendezvous hotel. The dark night was oppressive but the brightly lit streets made sure we weren't alone. I remained pressed to her side, as we walked on in silence. Finally we reached our destination after walking for ten minutes. The clock on my watch read 9:15 pm. This meant I would only get four hours of sleep at most. Not much but enough for what was coming. As I entered the lobby, we were greeted by Lula and Bry.

"Thanks for meeting me here," I said, grabbing the capture devices in order and returning each one of them reluctantly. As I started to aim at Rose I noticed she appeared angry.

"KYLE! You promised!" she growled. Her fur stood on end, and it took a minute for my mind to catch up. She wanted to be held and sleep in the same bed as me. Acquiescing to her request, I followed her to the desk and grabbed a room key. The elevator ride was quick and we arrived at the hotel door. Entering, she moved to the king-size bed spinning around several times. Laying down, she pressed herself against my chest.

"Good night Kyle," Rose said, closing her eyes. Her warmth radiated through my side. Her soft fur helped lull me towards sleep. With nothing left to do for the day, I reflected on the day's events. If things ended, the only regret I had was that my family wouldn't know how much I loved them. The stars twinkled in the bright light when a small figure emerged a few feet away. The legendary Psychic who had pranked me earlier almost two weeks ago. The silhouette of its bubblegum fur faded away blurrily.

"Sleep...You'll need your strength."

The world tilted and I tried to fight my exhaustion, only for my eyes to close with a mind of their own.

"The pain isn't meaningless. I promise you."

I awoke several hours later, to a firm hand on my shoulder. Startled I shot up, and reached for my blade, only to notice the intruders were all familiar. Rose had since been awake, as the people revealed themselves to me. My teeth ground together as my heartrate increased.

"It's time, Kyle," my mother hugged me. Tonight it ended. One way or another.


	16. Chapter 16: A Fate Worse than Death

As I stretched out my body on the large mattress, I noticed that everyone was busy with preparations. Friends and family moved around excitedly despite it being 2 am. Blinking my eyes, several times, I glanced at the light pink Absol which was still curled into a ball next to me.

"Morning Kyle," Rose said, with a loud yawn. Her soft fur was pressed into my chest as she lay there contently.

"Morning," I mumbled still half asleep. Sitting up, I noticed that Eon had approached me with a small wrapped bundle of clothing.

"I had Shaun take a pair of your old clothes to Sarah's uniform tailor. He looked at it and immediately got all sorts of ideas to make it combat-ready armor. When I had asked him how long it would take he told me 3 hours. So with that being said, here you go. The weave on the inside is made of silk made by a Levanny. It should offer protection against Mewtwo. Black so that you can help hide from Mewtwo more in a dark night. Hardened joints at the shoulders and knees to keep you moving. The chest has a reinforced barrier made of a psychic infused carbon steel plate. Light, but powerful against energy blows. A simple pair of gloves to help you wield your sword better in case water or other elements try to interfere with your ability to grip it. The knee pads are made of the same thing. A clamp on the belt helps retain your sword, with a unique recall feature. It's something Sarah thought might help you with maneuvers as turning your back in the middle of combat would be dangerous. How about you go try it on?"

My eyes widened as I grabbed the parcel and thanked Eon. Weaving past my sister and mother, I rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door with finality. Peeling my dirty clothes off, I immediately jumped into the hot shower. As I stood contemplating the future in the shower, I could smell one emotion running off me in rivers. I was afraid. It was depressing and scary to realize that today might be my final day alive. However, the thought of being reunited with Katherine on the other side was something I looked forward to. This was no time to chicken out. Exhaling loudly, I lathered quickly before rinsing. As I turned off the hot water, I considered my friends. I had to do what was right by them. No matter the cost. Shifting my weight, I stepped out of the standing stall and grabbed a plush, white towel. Drying off, I looked into the mirror shocked by who I saw looking back. My normally soft skin appeared hardened. My eyes shone brilliantly and my normal spike hair hung down in a silky smooth sheet. I loved the new look and immediately, trimmed some of my bangs so I could see better. As I pulled on each piece of clothing, I recognized it for what it was. Breathable, light, and durable it was battle armor worthy of a Ranger. Granted I knew that the clothes that Eon and Sarah were wearing were a hundred times better than this. I only hoped it would provide more than enough protection for the coming fight. Glancing to my red Pokewatch one more time, I verified my levels. 75. I had reached a level unheard of for someone so young yet not without the beating of my life from Rose. Speaking of who, I considered the odds she would prove to my undoing. If we were alone, there was a very good chance she was just as likely to kill me as she was to fight with me. My heart skipped a beat. However, she had sworn she was my friend. The gift in my bag must be precious if she had refused to let me see it until after the fight. With so many racing thoughts and doubts, it was hard to find my center. My hands grasped the porcelain sink and I closed my eyes seeking the aura that flowed through me. I could barely feel it but used the blue energy within to steady myself. It was finally time for me to confront the monsters out there and become the man my Father wanted. No more running away. Opening the door, I was bum-rushed by my Sister and her Braixen who both hugged me tightly. My mother and Delilah followed up. As I looked them over I was surprised to see that my mother wore a long black dress with a single slit up the left side. Her normally straight hair was pinned up with several needles which appeared more than just decorative. My sister on the other hand was wearing cargo pants and a T-shirt with one of my old battle vests. It warmed my heart, and I held her tightly.

"I'm ready big bro! Let's do this!" she exclaimed.

"Of course. I need you to stick close to-" I started, only for my Mom to intercede.

"She knows son. Delilah and I will keep an eye on everyone and heal who we can. It's why I'm dressed like this. The medic role is crucial in combat," my mom said turning her body sideways. My eyes followed the strap across her shoulder down to a small pouch that hung on her hip. A grey satchel that she usually kept at home, now hung off her body. The grey bag had seen its share of use but now appeared to be fully stocked and ready for the main event. I had no doubt there were max potions, full heals, and even sutures for any kind of wound or injury we might experience in combat.

"What about-"

"I'm on guard duty. Don't worry about these three. I may not be as strong as Rose but I won't let anyone hurt MY family," Delilah said telepathically. Smiling at the two, I pulled myself free from them to notice Pene and Arren returning from the balcony. My eyes widened as I noticed that Pene had tears in her eyes. Striding across the beige carpet, and past Eon and Sarah, I made my way to my friends. Standing in front of the two, they took hugged me tightly.

"You guys okay?" I asked, looking directly at my female friend. To her credit, she wiped away the water before sniffling.

"I'm fine. Pre battle cry. I just...need a moment," she sniffled. My gaze turned to Arren who appeared unperturbed by the sight. It ruffled my feathers as it was so out of character for the two of them.

"What's going on?" I asked, in a quiet voice. If there was something they had to tell me, now was the last chance we would get. He stood still for a minute before, responding.

"There's something we need to talk about after all this is done. Something you need to know. Nonetheless, I don't want you to worry about it too much. Okay?" he said. His words made me smile as I knew that they were still looking out for me. If he had learned something then I knew it had to wait until we were not only alone but not as occupied mentally. There were many more important things to focus on and the upcoming fight was worth it.

"Got it. Take it easy. Your roles are easy. Worst case scenario you retreat. Mewtwo is finished today. I promise," I said, noticing that Rose appeared sad at my words.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't change who you are Kyle. It's unbecoming," she said, cryptically before hopping off the bed. Glancing to my friends Arren shrugged and Pene sighed.

"That bitch. I'll never get over her," she stated venomously.

"Careful...you'll turn into a poison type talking like that," Arren teased, making me snicker much to Pene's chagrin.

"NOT FUNNY ARREN!" she screeched, elbowing him in his side.

Shaking my head, I moved to Eon and Sarah. Elaina was most likely in her Pokeball which was a discomforting fact, but I didn't blame her Ranger.

"I think we are ready," I said.

Eon nodded and crossed his arms. He appeared to be deep in thought contemplating something before relaxing his stance.

"Alright then. Grab your sword and let's be on our way. No more time to waste, right?" he said.

"Right."

I reached into the black backpack and grabbed my sword. My fingers brushed the paper bag from Rose and made myself a promise to open it after everything finished. I swore I would. As I pulled the weapon free, my mind turned to a dark place. I would have to kill tonight. I couldn't hesitate. However, I would only do so if need be. Eon had told me to anticipate higher level Pokemon and lower level, humans, as the grunts battled like trainers rather than as Rangers or Champions. So taking out the grunts would be the priority as we moved to Mewtwo. Once the charges exploded, the entire building would be on high alert and the fight would begin. Letting out one more bated breath, I snapped my tool onto my waist and turned around. This was it. No turning back and no way out. I could only rely on myself and my friends. I only hoped it would be enough. Stepping out of the hotel room first, I glanced over my shoulder longingly. I wanted things to stay the way it was. But that wouldn't happen. Not without fighting for what I believed in.

The cool wind accented the warm night as our group stalked closer and closer towards the building. We approached from the North, following Eon as we made our way to the Gym. The large imposing building stood out among the midnight sky which was littered with an abundance of stars. A full moon provided some lighting. However, the tall oaks and redwoods which surrounded us blocked out most of the natural luminescence. Keeping my breath even, I watched as Eon took a position against the trunk of a nearby building, holding up his hand.

"Something's not right," he said, making my heartrate skyrocket. He knew something was off, and it felt wrong. Looking around I expected to see thousands of grunts surrounding us. Only silence and our presence were felt and I glanced to the Pokeballs I carried in my hand. I considered having Bryan scout above but knew that would put the mission in further jeopardy than it already was. Before I could voice my opinion, I watched Eon touch an earpiece receiving a response from Rayquaza which was flying at the space level. He had told me her vision was good enough to see a Ratatta from that height.

"All clear. Okay. Let's split up. I planted the charges earlier this morning without anyone catching me. Babe."

I watched him turn to his partner, and place an item in her hand.

"Call me if things go wrong. Get out of there, and retreat. Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger," he stated planting a kiss on his lover's lips I smirked at the public display of affection. It was sweet and made me warm up to the pair.

"Don't worry. I'm a Ranger. I have my contingencies, and this isn't our first rodeo in dangerous situations. Elaina. Let's go!"

A sphere opened up from the woman's backpack, her Pokemon emerged stretching her claws in an arch. She transformed into her human form and closed the distance between us in a few playful skips.

"Hey, cutie. Stay alive for me, kay? I promise to ride you until the morning after this is all done. Love ya!" she said, planting a juicy wet kiss on my mouth in front of everyone. Before I could stop her she vanished, following her Ranger in a blur of movement. The darkness swallowed the pair up, as I tried to wrap my head around what happened. Reaching up, I touched my own lips dazed.

"Lula's gonna be pissed," Eon stated, patting my shoulder. "Let's get a move on. We have our roles to fulfill. Get ready. I have a feeling they already know we are here."

I nodded an affirmative. Glancing to where they had departed, my mind wondered if they would be good. Then again she was a Pokemon Ranger. The chances of them losing a fight were slim to none. Stashing my emotions down in a metaphorical lock, I followed Eon towards the front of the massive complex.

Keeping my focus on the imposing building an explosion rocked the earth. Rock and debris were thrown sky high, as the wall created a hole the size of an eighteen-wheeler.

"EVERYONE GET READY!" Eon exclaimed, making me aware that the situation had turned dangerous. Tapping the three Pokeballs in quick succession, I tossed them to Arren who caught them in his free hand. He knew that if anything were to happen to me, or they were going to retreat, I wouldn't have time to protect my team. It was his job to force my unwilling friends back into their orbs giving me time to hold the line. A single lie that I didn't regret because it meant I could give everything I had and more. I knew that they wouldn't forgive my betrayal, but I had to protect them even if it killed me. Lula, Bryan, and Rose all apparated next to me as the smoke started to clear.

"I thought you set off the charges?" I said scanning the hole for enemies. The smoke covered the giant aperture making visibility nigh impossible. My nerves remained stalwart despite the confusion which had been sewn.

"I didn't," Eon responded hastily. My heart rate skyrocketed at the words. The explosion had been Pokemon made. The implications hit me full on. The Pokemon or Team Rocket was fully aware of us and had been lying in wait. It was a trap.

A massive fireball emerged through the smoke, and everyone dispersed barely avoiding the conflagration which tore through the earth. My eyes narrowed as both Reshiram and Zekrom emerged from the smoke, much to my dismay. Glancing to Eon, I noticed he appeared calm despite the sudden intrusion. The two Pokemon started to charge with profuse amounts of power. The ground shook as the duo postured to wipe us out in a singular blast. The white and black legendaries stood leagues above our group but were quickly brought to the ground by a single force. Another shockwave kicked up dust, as Rayquaza held both of their throats in her massive claws. Launching them both above and behind us, she fired a beam of pure energy radiating the color of the rainbows directly at the two massive legendaries. The attack engulfed them and exploded outward pushing us towards the entrance. My eyes remained focused on the world around me, scanning for targets when my heart nearly stopped. In the hole was Mewtwo along with about forty Team Rocket members

"EON! Welcome. I hope you don't mind me giving your girlfriend the same warm welcome as I gave you. She should be running into a group of my friends any minute now."

"BASTARD!" I swore, only to notice that Eon hadn't even drawn his weapon. I silently prayed internally that Elaina and Sarah were fine, but remained focused on the threat in front of me.

"Mewtwo. Stop. As Champion, I'm asking you to cease this violence. Whatever crimes you hold humanity responsible for, I'm more than willing to seek justice. But...this...this isn't the way. Your goals. Your ambitions will bring Arceus's wrath down on existence and you can't fight him," Eon pleaded.

"Such sentiment. Fucking human. You think I'll just follow your word because you ask nicely? Tell you what. How about you roll over and die? Then I'll still not give up?" the psychic said, with a sneer.

"You'll have to work for that," Eon replied.

"Tell me. Do the others know your little secret? Do they know that everyone won't survive this fight? That this is all for naught?" he asked, smirking directly at me.

"OHOHOHOHO! This is rich. Did you bring the boy back to face me? He may be stronger but he'll die just like Katherine did. She was a sow to be bred over and over again. All the time she cried for him to save her. I bet-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by dark energy which struck the legendary in his gut making him wince in pain. Looking down I noticed that Rose was standing on edge. Her eyes were fierce. I had restrained my reaction to his words, but she had let it be known.

"Watch your tongue. That was my sister."

He stared at my Pokemon before flicking his shoulder.

"Should I show you what real power is?" Mewtwo said, raising a paw and aiming it at my Pokemon. Her eyes widened, but I placed myself in front of her.

"You might wanna move, child."

"MEWTWO!"

My eyes flicked to Eon. I now sensed it. Massive power surged up around the Champion as he faced our opponent. He moved forward slowly intent on starting the fight.

"ENOUGH! You want a fight, you'll get one. Don't expect it to end the way you want though. I know what you think you've seen but your sight is limited."

"Very well. Let's get this over with. Minions. Kill them. Double if you bring the boy and his Absol to me alive. I wanna see the despair in their eyes as they watch each other suffer. Eon. Shall we?"

I watched as Eon, Mewtwo, and Dragonite made their way away from the swath of enemies. Turning my back would be dangerous, and yet I knew that Eon would need my hand. Looking ahead, I watched as three Rocket grunts showed up in front of me. My eyes remained focused on their movements. As the first went to draw their weapon, I was there, my left hand slamming into his throat. He doubled over, and I delivered a sidekick that sent him flying. I whirled to the next opponent, who Rose dispatched with a strong smack to the side of their head before backflipping off their body gracefully. The third managed to draw a bead on her mid-air, and my eyes widened. I wouldn't make it to her before the bullet struck her. A clap echoed in the wind as a single thunderbolt slammed into the grunt, knocking them unconscious and paralyzing them. Bry landed on my shoulder, and I smirked before he launched himself away from me and towards my Mother. Jumping backward, I watched as dozens of grunts poured out of the hole, threatening to engulf us. As I landed, I searched for my first opponent, only to be interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. Arren strode forward, with his team. An imposing Gengar, the flighty Pidgeot, and his best friend, Ampharos followed him as he waved a hand at me.

"I got this. Go."

Nodding in approval, I rushed past Pene, who met my gaze with a smirk. This was her time to shine, as her Gallade, Incineroar, and Alolan Ninetales started combining attacks into massive blasts that slammed into the waves of Pokemon and Humans. As I chased Eon and Mewtwo, I noticed that Rose kept pace beside me, her face a mask of anger and fury.

"You ready?"

"I'm with you, Kyle."

We blitzed through the forest towards the sounds of explosions before arriving at Eon and Dragonite who stood a few feet apart from the legendary. He hovered glaring daggers at the two as I approached.

My body tensed as I faced the Psychic-type. His strength was overwhelming and with my bracelet set to level 60, I was still holding some of my max strength back. Glancing to Rose, I noticed she appeared calm and fierce despite the threat which now glared us down.

"You returned? With another Absol. How delightful. I can't wait to make her suffer just like the last one. Katherine screamed like a bitch in heat when I tortured her," the Legendary taunted, landing on the ground. A small cloud of dust kicked up and I gripped my sword in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"Mewtwo. This fight will not end the way you want it to. This time, he's not alone. And this time, you face four of us," Eon shouted, approaching from behind me. My body tensed in preparation.

"You think stopping me now, will buy you the time you need? I've already foreseen how this whole event goes down. Eon dies. You die, Kyle. Every one of you will be at my knees begging for mercy," Mewtwo stated.

"The future can change," Dragonite retorted.

"Ohohoho. My vision hasn't failed me yet. For example, I know all about your distraction tactics. You have someone else, trying to steal the stone. To your dismay, you'll find that I've already taken care of the intruder. He or she will be dead before the day is done. But enough of me. Rose. Dearie. Why do you side with these humans? I can practically taste your hatred for the human standing next to you. Kyle failed to protect your sister. He failed when it counted most. In saving the life of your only family. Humans don't deserve the protections that we grant them. They take and take and take. I for one have had enough. I was created, and given no choice by a man who took all of my choices. So I think it's only fair I take away Humanity's chance."

I looked to Rose who appeared troubled by his words. I wasn't sure whether to be afraid that she might believe him or she would betray us. Glancing to Eon, I noticed his fear as well. Sweat from our previous engagements poured down my brown and the salt from it entered my mouth. Gritting my teeth, I called her name once.

"Rose…"

Her yellow eyes found mine and I could sense that something wasn't right with her mentally. His words were reaching my friend as she backed up, trembling.

"OHH! No. You're afraid of me? Good! I'll wring your body of every single drop of pain, and then make you beg for death. And it won't come."

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, stepping in front of my Absol. Furious at his manipulation, my mind had had enough. It was time for me to fight. And I wouldn't stop until he was down for the count. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, and I could sense that Eon and Dragonite were watching me.

"You want her, you come through me. I laid down last time. This time, you kill me or I'll get back up," I stated. The grass beneath my feet blew before Mewtwo smiled devilishly.

"With pleasure," he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened as it took my mind a moment to understand exactly what had occurred. Before he could strike, I had jumped a few feet out of reach, turning on the ball of my right foot to face him. My opponent blitzed after me, zig-zagging. As I continued to move through the grass backward in a straight line, I tracked his movements.

_There!_

My sword came up, and I deflected the fist which pressed forwards. His hand grabbed the blade, and pulled me off balance, as his knee drove into my hand which barely guarded my midsection in time.

_This isn't good. He's too fast!_

Recovering, I caught sight of Rose with her left claw glowing in a purple aura as she slashed directly at Mewtwo's eyes. It was dazzling as she appeared like the personification of rage.

"Juvenile."

My eyes widened in shock and fear as he grabbed her head. He tightened his grasp on my weapon and pulled us skywards. The ground started to slip out from underneath us when a single attack made the Psychic Mon release us. He reeled away in pain, his limbs pouring blood from a deep cut on each arm. Landing I delivered a powerful sweep, which made him cartwheel, into a massive Fire Blast delivered to him at point-blank range by Dragonite. The heat from the explosion threatened to engulf me, but Rose pulled me to safety at the last second, using her teeth on my ankle. I landed as Mewtwo broke through a tree. Splinters flew everywhere as he crashed.

"You little!"

"You wanted this. Well, we aren't going down with a fight," Eon said as he took his place beside me again.

"You can't go rushing in like that. We will make openings that you can exploit. He's already examined all of our power levels based on our exposed energy."

"I know. Rose. Are you okay?" I asked, glancing down to notice that her previous lapse had all but faded from her vision.

"I-"

"You saved my butt back there. Thanks." I said moving past her. If she wasn't mentally ready for this fight, then I'd do her and my part to kill this Psychic-type. My body was alit with energy. This was the moment of truth, and I wasn't going to hesitate. Dragonite blitzed past Mewtwo's guard when an explosion erupted around the Psychic-type. The wind pushed us back and we barely were able to remain standing from the force which was radiating off it in waves.

"You'll all turn to ash before me," Mewtwo spoke, as the light faded revealing a mega evolved Mon in its place. Psychic and Fighting. The only one here not at a disadvantage was Dragonite, but even then I knew that he was worried about other moves. Such as Ice Punch.

"Is that all Mewtwo? Really, I'm kind of disappointed," Eon said. Turning to him, I noticed that he had taken his bracelet off. Unlike Mewtwo, the air around us stilled and I turned to see that the champion was literally glowing a brilliant blue. The energy transferred between him and his Dragon which inhaled deeply.

"Oh? What is this?" Mewtwo asked as he stared.

"Us humans aren't as frail as you think. Nor do we just roll over and die when we are told. Kyle here is proof of that. So come take our lives. If you can! Dragonite! DRACO METEOR!"

My eyes widened as literal asteroids materialized inches from the Psychic Fighting type. The heat and power from the attack flattened everything around it as he tried to deflect the attack.

Keeping my eyes opened and focused on the front, I noticed that Mewtwo was holding all of them at bay barely. The rocks were pushing him back bit by bit. Glancing to Dragonite, I noticed he was panting from the effort of the massive move but otherwise appeared unharmed. Eon had vanished, and my eyes widened as the grass turned to ash and a massive explosion ripped through the ground. Eon arrived in front of me, huffing and smiling as he landed with his weapon drawn.

"How's that?" he asked. I appraised his body as I noticed that he was holding his side. His shirt stained with blood and a huge blow to his ribs appeared to be affecting his mobility.

"Solid attack. However, I think you only pissed him off, Eon," Dragonite responded, as the smoke faded away and the Legendary approached floating off the ground.

"Recover."

Greenlight emerged and healed the wounds covering him from head to toe. My eyes narrowed as I realized how bad the situation was. A Mega Evolved Mon that could heal his wounds, while still dealing out severe damage, to us? This would be an uphill battle. One that I was more than happy to undertake.

"Good Effort. But futile. I definitely felt those blows. My turn."

The world faded from view as a vice-like grip grabbed at my senses. Turning to the other three I realized I wasn't the only one under the effect of the telepathic attack.

_Not good. MOVE!_

_**Don't. You'll die...Just be still.**_

I could hear Mewtwo's voice in that statement and warded it off, focusing on Katherine to the extent of all else. I wouldn't let that happen again. If it killed me, so be it. The illusion shattered and I noticed that Mewtwo was moving towards Eon to kill him. Dashing, I arrived in front of Mewtwo in midair. I threw my first punch, only to cry out in pain as a massive Aura Sphere ripped through my shoulder. I ignored the pain and pushed onwards, unrelenting. I was slammed into the earth by a downward pressure. Recovering, I dodged dozens of ice shards and lightning bolts in succession. Before he could return his attention, Rose blindsided him. Her claws ripped into his right eye, and then stabbed into his chest, only for his hand to wrap around her neck.

"I'll SNAP -"

His words never completed themselves as several deep gouges appeared over his flesh, and Rose was released, pulling her claws from his chest.

"Don't let up!"

"I know!" I shouted, making a large half-circle to the backside of my opponent before both Eon and I closed in on him. He barely turned around in time, as my sword struck his forearm getting stuck in the flesh. Letting go, I struck his belly, ducking under a punch, and retaliating with a sidekick which made him slide back slightly. Pursuing him, Eon and I moved in concert, each attack coming at the same time, giving him very little time to react or counter. Ripping my sword free of his arm, I started to slash downwards only to be blindsided by an orange sphere that was slammed into my chest at point-blank range. The armor held up as the heat grew with each passing second before the attack was dissipated. Nonetheless, under the power which had been exerted the sleeve on my left arm blew apart, leaving that area unguarded. The force still stunned me momentarily, which was more than enough for Mewtwo to telepathically grab me and slam me into the ground. Before could deliver another attack, Eon grabbed his arm, and snapped it fiercely, before delivering a hook kick. I fought to my feet as our opponent warped away, giving us a small reprieve.

"I have to admit. That hurt. However…"

Green energy surrounded him, and he recovered some of the damage we had dealt with him. His arm reset itself and the bones set in place. The blood vanished, and the legendary appeared entirely rejuvenated.

"Damn him," I growled, much to Eon's amusement.

"The fact he has to resort to such underhanded tactics means he's scared," Eon taunted, glancing to Dragonite who returned the smirk.

"Oh. I have many tactics, but if you must know, I don't think your little band of four will do much to stop me. In fact, I can cut you down to three. Look at the Absol you've adopted. She's not here because of promises. She's here to kill me. To turn on you both afterward, so she can return to her pack. She's not your friend Kyle! Really-"

"SHUT UP!" Rose howled, turning my attention to her. She looked hastily at me and I could see the longing for me to not believe him.

"I can read her thoughts, Kyle," Mewtwo said, smirking. "In my current state, there is nothing I can't do in regards to Psychic power. Oh...Rose. Tell me. If that was your plan all along, why don't you just join me?"

"Enough with your mind games Mewtwo!" Eon screamed jumping across the field. As he launched himself at Mewtwo, a small sphere of fire formed in the palm of the Mega evolved mon.

"Kyle...it's not true."

I looked down at Rose to notice she was rocked to the core by Mewtwo's words. I watched as Mewtwo and Eon went back and forth before he called her name sharply.

"Rose. Now's not the time to give up. We can figure this out when the fight ends,"

"Oh. We all know how it'll end. Tell you what Rose. Join me, and I'll give you whatever you desire," Mewtwo said, narrowly avoiding another flurry of attacks from the Champion. Rushing to her side, I placed a hand on her paw, noticing the conflict which swirled deep within her.

"Rose. Snap out of it! If you switch sides, I'll die."

I ignored the conflict behind me, letting my guard down. Our opponent took that time, to make his move. I immediately pushed off, to intercept Mewtwo as he attempted to deliver a Mach Fist to the back of Rose's head. My sword reverberated as the strike hit the flat edge of my weapon. The steel shook as Mewtwo pressed harder. I only hoped my weapon would hold it's own.

_No. Please...hold on!_

To my dismay, the blade shattered like glass, as the attack slammed into my gut. Fire red pain rushed through me. I lost control of my body as I hit the ground hard. Coughing hard, I looked to see my blood splatter the mud. My vision dimmed, as my weakened midsection cried out in pain. Cramping forced me to curl over, but I refused to stay down. Shaking the pain out, I stood up as Eon swung his blade in a flurry that made Mewtwo retreat away from my position. Just as Mewtwo took one more step, a massive blast of dragon energy engulfed him from above. The resounding explosion, shifted me back as I stood up. Looking through the smoke, our target still stood. Unwilling to bow. Unwilling to bend. Or break.

"You guys are pissing me off. Enough playing around. Kyle. You die here."

My eyes widened as he held his hand up. White-hot energy emerged from his palm. It charged continuously, until outsized him and dwarfed the surrounding area.

_That's...Hyper Beam! I have to dodge!_

Before I could make my move the attack fired. My life flashed before my eyes as the attack scorched the earth and approached at literal light speed.

_I won't make it._

I cowered, curling my hands around my head. A loud screech echoed through the air and my attention was drawn to the front as the attack was halted. Eon and Rose both stood in front of me, each pressing into the attack with a claw or blade to try and press it back. I considered trying to blindside our enemy, only for Eon and Rose to cry out in distress. The massive blast was pushing them back. Rushing to his side, I grasped Eon's blade and planted my feet assisting in the defense of our lives.

"JUST BURN AWAY MAGGOTS!"

Pressing harder on the sword, the ground pushed me further back, and yet we strove. A loud thump behind us, took my attention away, as Dragonite landed immediately behind us. His mouth turned the same color as the beam Mewtwo had fired, before unleashing his own. The energy rushed through us, rejuvenating our bodies, and pushing the energy beam back before a huge storm of dust and wind blew us apart from our opponent. As the smoke cleared out, I kept my eyes forward. Despite the blowback being on our end, the dmg had still reached the Mega Evolved mon, who collapsed to a knee.

"D-damn you," he growled, trying to rise again.

I sprinted full out at Mewtwo, delivering a combination of punches and kicks, as he recovered from his energy blast. I knew that both Mewtwo and Dragonite had a refractory period before they could attack again. As I landed another solid punch, Rose appeared behind him, slamming a massive dark blade into his back. Blood spurted from the wound, and our enemy grunted in pain. Eon appeared beside me, as we continued to push our opponent to his limits. I threw an uppercut, only for it be blocked by Mewtwo, as he grabbed me and Rose.

"I've had enough of you Eon. Say goodbye to these two."

The world tilted and a force pulled on my stomach. My vision grew clouded as a portal drew the three of in, and away from Eon. As we traveled a hundred miles away in the blink of a mile, Rose and I struck Mewtwo several times, knocking us free of his intended destination. We fell to the ground rolling end over end.

I stared at Mewtwo as I rose to my feet. We were surrounded by dozens of trees and a nasty looking cliff that hung to our left. Mewtwo had since reverted to normal and it was only me and Rose. Glancing to her I could sense her desperation as she gulped air down in an attempt to steady her nerves. My body itself felt rickety, but I knew that time was of the essence. Mewtwo thought we were weak and I had to prove to him that we were worth the effort. That he wouldn't put us down as easily as before. I glanced at the restriction band and considered taking it off. My right hand moved to the band, and I hesitated for a second. This wasn't the time to use this. I had to keep using what strength I currently had.

"AHHH!"

My eyes searched right, widening as I flashed back to the very moment I failed Katherine. Rose was held in Mewtwo's grasp soaring into the air, higher and higher with each passing second. She struggled to get free to no avail.

"Watch as this maggot falls. And you're next!" Mewtwo jeered, as my heart rate accelerated. My right hand tightened on the band and I accepted that it was now or never. I refused to let this fight end the way he wanted it to. Adjusting the weight to my left foot and tapping my right, I pushed off, my eyes still closed. My arms moved of their own accord, and I caught her mid descent, with relative ease. Closing my arms around her, I opened my eyes, to see Mewtwo a mere foot away from me with two massive Focus Blasts aimed at us. My body arched forward, feet ready to propel my body wherever I asked. As the first one fired, I homed in on the attack. With the lightest of touches, I bounced off of the orb, and to a tree branch. I caught my weight on the thick part of the limb and dashed to the ground, well aware of the second attack he had fired at my landing spot. I rolled several times, and let Rose go. Whirling around, I drew my blade as Mewtwo slammed me into a nearby tree, pinning me hard.

"Good! Struggle...and die!"

His arm came in a hook and I ducked narrowly avoiding a Psycho Cut which dismembered the tree behind me. A growl caught my eyes as Rose slammed a massive Dark cut into Mewtwo's leg from above. Her horn rent his flesh, and he howled out in pain. Coordinating my strikes, I delivered a fierce sidekick into his stomach, followed by an uppercut. My foot whipped around mid-hop and into his cheek, sending him flying. Rose intercepted him, with two strong shadow claws which he parried just barely. I stood there as Rose landed beside me.

Glaring at Mewtwo, I focused on the sensations flowing through my body. I dashed forward, ducking under a kick, before engaging Mewtwo again. My body whirled around him in a circular motion trying to get a read on his guard. As he turned to face me from behind, my fist and Rose's horn slammed into him from two different angles. He grunted in pain, but we refused to back down.

"Keep going!"

"I know!" she screamed, swiping with her right claw.

My eyes narrowed as grass emerged underneath her feet, attempting to bind her to the ground. To her credit, Rose narrowly lept free of the trap, only for Mewtwo to chokeslam her down. I freed her and swung, my attack missing, my eyes widening as another Psychic energy blade almost bisected me. The only thing that saved me, was my natural reflex, which made the attack slice a deep gash into my cheek. I cried out but recovered swiftly. Our onslaught didn't cease, as Rose and I tirelessly worked alone to put him down for good. I could only hope the fight was going better on my friend's side.

* * *

**ARREN POV**

I snapped another wrist and delivered a fierce punch to the Rocket Grunt before sending him sliding along the ground. Unlike Kyle, I wasn't a full out fighter, but a strategist. By the time, my opponents caught up, I had already decided the fight. Moving to my next opponent, I disarmed him, keeping my attention on the battle raging around me. As my eyes flicked left, I ducked under a blade, my eyes widening as I came face to face with a Scyther. The bug/flying type buzzed angrily, and my anger surged in response. Shifting my weight, I tapped the internal batteries on the brass knuckles I carried. My right hand came out of my pocket again, only this time to drive deep into the abdomen of the sycther. The stored power my Ampharos had provided exploded outward, surrounding the Bug-type. Before she could retaliate, I slammed one more fist into its head knocking it out.

A scream drew my attention, as Kyle's sister cried out. Her voice drew me to her, and Pene's plight. My eyes widened to see that Bry was on the ground, coughing up blood. As my next opponent approached my blind side, I pulled both hands out of my pockets. No more relaxation. I was going full out. Turning on the human girl, I wasted the one nanosecond I needed, breaking three joints, before crushing her windpipe with an uppercut. She collapsed, blood pouring from her mouth as I dashed to sweep up the electric/flying mouse. Tossing him up, my Pidgeot who had been soaring above caught Kyle's friend.

"Away!" I called out, only for my heart rate to skyrocket. From above a stray bolt of electricity from Zekrom homed in, slamming into my Pidgeot and Bry. Smoke poured off of my Pidgeot's wings as both Pokemon dead rolled towards the ground.

"No!" I cried out, only to watch as the level 40 Blastoise advanced on Emily. My eyes narrowed, as I noticed her holding her teammate who was coughing smoke, and remained motionless in her nap. Growling I closed the 30 meters in the breadth of three seconds, blocking the Hydro Pump with a single strike. The water flowed around me, as I took an aggressive stance. Playtime was over. They had hurt Kyle's family. MY FAMILY. My anger was triggered fully. As Blastoise aimed a cannon at me, I closed the distance and clogged the hole with my fist before delivering a stunning blow to his head. The water pressure built up but with nowhere to go, stopped inside the cannon. The liquid finally exploded outward from the appendage, spraying copious amounts of blood everywhere. The creature cried out, but I lashed out with a kick into its jaw which snapped it off. I somersaulted off of my opponent ready for more. As I landed though, I realized someone else had intervened. The water type was now in the air, floating from psychic power. The haze surrounding it constricted and prevented all any movement. Aiming a retaliatory shot with it's remaining gun, the appendage was ripped off with as literal effort as inhaling. She glared daggers as she advanced on the Pokemon until they were eye to eye. She was brutal and showed no mercy, starting with its arm. Slowly but surely it was pressed into his body, shattering under the immense pressure.

"You'll pay for hurting Chris!" she whispered, its blue eyes alit in fear. It realized that its death was going to be painful and slow for what it had done. Admiring her strength, I turned around ready to return to the front lines. The situation was handled. However, my body immediately tensed up as Alakazaam had blindsided me with an energy blast. The attack pulsed hotly in its palms. I had let my guard down, and it was too close for me to effectively dodge. Prepared for the worst, I braced my arms from the incoming attack ready for things to get interesting.

* * *

**PENE POV**

I wasn't too happy about the fight but had been doing well to manage the surrounding chaos. Each of my Pokemon had worked in concert to ward off all attackers. Unfortunately, the Blastoise had gotten past my Incineroar using a cheap bubble beam attack to distract him. The fucking bastard. Nonetheless, I assumed that perhaps Bryan and Delilah would be able to ward off the attacker and had focused on the front line which was pushing us away from the complex. It wasn't until I heard her scream was my focus shifted to the back. Glancing to Arren, he was already in motion to save Kyle's sister. My eyes flicked to Emily, and regret filled my gut. Her Braixen looked soaked to the bone. If he died because of me, I'd fucking hate myself for months on end. I prayed to my lucky stars that Olivia would be able to save my friend and her Pokemon. Kyle's sister would be devastated. To my surprise, the two had been fighting hard having easily taken down an Arbok and Breloom by themselves. Fear filled my limbs as an Alakazam emerged right behind Arren, with a massive energy blast aimed directly at him. Unwilling to let him get hurt, I called out to Incineroar. Despite being a heavier set Pokemon he closed the distance in the time it took for the Psychic to charge his attack. He slammed it down with a crushing Dark Lariat instantly KO'd it. Turning back to my team, I realized my mistake too late as Mandibuzz slammed into my Gallade. I recognized the move as Brave Bird, as it tore a massive hole through my Pokemon's chest. To his credit, he delivered a weak punch to knock it down, as he collapsed to his knees. Concern for my teammate overwhelmed rational thought, as I rushed to his side. As I arrived to investigate his wound, a Golbat flew directly at me. Before it could strike, my Incineroar swatted it to the ground, before ripping both of its wings off in defense of me. Investigating the cavity in his chest, my teammate touched my face. Tears poured down my eyes as he replayed his memories of us one after another in succession. The hole was too big, and the damage too much. Turning to the Mandibuzz I watched it smirk cockily at me. My words came out barely above a whisper, but I knew my Ninetales heard my command.

"Sheer Cold."

The air turned frigid around the vulture looking mon. Searching for an exit it cried out in pain as every inch of its body was turned into literal ice. Not frozen solid or encased. The bones turned to ice. Everything turned to ice. With grim satisfaction, I watched the Pokemon scream for mercy, only to fall apart, shattering into a million shards. Turning back to Gallade, his touch faded, and strength faltered. Clasping his hand, he gave me a sad smile before closing his eyes. Looking up I noticed Olivia had just arrived, pulling her bag free. We'd done well to avoid any actual casualties but now the outcome was looking overly grim.

"I … I don't think he'll make it," I said, as she started to examine my friend.

"I'll do my best. Focus on the fight," Kyle's mother said, appearing extremely saddened by his condition.

"They...they fucking….those….cock sucking assholes!" I screamed, my eyes streaming tears as I turned on the group of grunts which now approached us. Looking to Arren, I noticed that he was actually angry. It took a lot for anything to push us into a corner, but when they did, our enemies learned real quick it was a bad idea. We stepped over dozens of bodies as we menacingly advanced on the grunts who remained. Gengar had since merged with his body to provide him greater amplification to his abilities. The metal grips in his hands sparked with electricity, as he moved to the front lines.

"Back me up. This fight ends here. We aren't retreating," he growled to me.

"Let's make them suffer," I replied, angrily. They had taken one of my best friends away from me. I wouldn't forget him, but they wouldn't survive my anger. Incineroar and Ninetales followed me as we stalked forward. A storm brewed turning into golf ball-sized Hail which avoided me and Arren without us having to try. The oldest strategy in our book, Arren would attack from all their blindspots while I provided cover and sniper support with Incineroar also on the front lines. This fight had to end. And these assholes wouldn't get a chance to retreat. Kyle was fighting his fight. Now we had to protect him at all costs.

* * *

**KYLE POV**

My body screamed for the fight to end. My muscles ached, and sweat poured from every inch of my being. My vision blurred and several bruises and sprains decorated my physical form. The three of us all stood in a ring daring one of us to make a move.

"You both are pathetic. You won't kill me before Eon catches up. I transported us a thousand miles away. He still has to figure out the direction and meet us there. So? What will it be?" he taunted, using Recover again. His health started to surge only to stop just short of yellow. I wanted to hold him off until help arrived, but realized that I no longer had a choice. I had to give everything else I had into this fight.

"Rose."

She glanced at me, and I brought my hand up to the band. Her eyes widened in recognition before she placed herself in front of me.

"I'm gonna try to tap into every single ounce I got. Hold him off for thirty seconds. Can you do that?" I asked, undoing the latch.

"Do it."

Before Mewtwo could stop my action, I ripped the metal bracelet, crying out as a surge of power rushed through my body. Closing my eyes entirely, I held it in, before channeling every single drop of energy to my limbs, and letting it expand like a pulse. I let out a scream, trying hard to contain yet, pull every ounce of strength to the forefront of my body. As I felt my body react to my demands, I recognized that I wouldn't be able to fight at this level for long. Nonetheless, I had to give it everything. My eyes opened, and I looked to my friend, as Mewtwo held her head in the palm of his hand, a focus blast aimed at her chest. Just like with the two blades being launched at my friend I arrived just in time to deflect the blast away with a smack of my wrist. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed at my arrival, and I could practically hear Rose's relief as she stared at me. Before the Psychic-type could retreat, my free hand delivered a strike as hard as I could into his jaw followed by a kick that threw my opponent away. He recovered mid-air too late, as I arrived at his flank. His tail wrapped around me, only for me to stop him with one hand. The constriction did little to hold me in place, as I pulled him backward and sent him slamming back to the ground. The crater sent debris up, and I pursued him, zigzagging as he had earlier. He met me, firing a Dark Pulse followed by an up-close and personal Aerial Ace, teleporting behind me. My senses and adrenaline pumping on all cylinders I kept up, my body reacting to each threat naturally. As he came down from above, I delivered a spinning kick. As he recovered mid-attack and tried to heal, my sword stabbed through his shoulder, spitting blood out. He cried out in pain and grabbed my weapon. To my dismay, he used a single punch to shatter the blade before delivering a Hi Jump Kick at point-blank range. I ducked backward, and cartwheeled in time, making him miss me entirely. Recoil damage caused the Psychic-type to roll over and over before catching himself. I turned and closed the distance in a second.

_Don't stop! Don't rest! Can't let up for a second, or the effects will catch up to me. _

Landing in front of Mewtwo, I delivered a fury of punches and kicks which he met blow for blow. As I spun, my senses warned me too late of the Low Sweep. As my feet were taken out from underneath me, I crossed my arms in anticipation of a follow which came in the form of a Mach Punch. The strike sent me colliding through numerous trees. As I started to stand, the effects of my temporary power-up caught up fully with me. My body felt like lead, and I looked down to see my right arm was dislocated. My left leg refused to cooperate, and I could feel my internal organs had ruptured. The situation was growing desperate and I wasn't sure if I could keep going further.

"So much for-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as Rose struck him with another massively charged green Megahorn. The attack put him to his knees. Trembling I tried to drag myself forward. Rose lay on the ground huffing for air, as I limped forward step by step. Both of us had our proverbial limit and there was little to stop Mewtwo from slaughtering us like he wanted to.

"You can't protect her. Why bother? She's going to kill you after she kills me! She hates you, Kyle. She never cared, and I can foresee that this is all a ploy. Watch. When this is done, she'll leave you alone. She'll kill me, and you," Mewtwo stated, holding his right side in pain. My vision blurred, and I looked to Rose who remained motionless and didn't counter his words. I didn't know whether it was due to exhaustion or pain, but I had to get up. Pushing my body upwards, I trembled before spilling back to the mud.

"You don't know her…"I stated, trying to keep the faith I had in my friend. He was twisting things so that he could turn me on her.

"Am I lying? No. I can read her mind clearly. All those things about promises were lies. She was just saying those things so that you'd let your guard down. She never liked you. Never cared for you. In fact...she kept telling you how much she despised you. You know it's the truth," Mewtwo spoke, his voice calm and clear.

My inner demons rose up to try and accept his words as fact. I felt my doubts return full force and tried to shove them down. Rose was my friend. How could I believe this Pokemon who was trying to kill the ones I loved?

"How could she ever be friends with the one who killed her sister? Revenge is her only reason to be here," Mewtwo said.

My exhaustion was too great. My body wanted nothing more than to shut down. I felt my desire to fight fading as I realized that despite his low HP, Mewtwo was still strong enough to take us both down. Blood from all three of us soaked the ground we fought on, and I knew that the next attack would decide everything. Nonetheless, the desperation of the situation was something overwhelming. All my worries about this fight had been proven to be everything I had expected and more.

"Tell you what. I'll kill her here. And after I do, you can reminisce on how you failed her just like you did her sister. Then I'll send you to join her on the other side."

My eyes widened as Rose tried to stand, collapsing to the ground as Mewtwo closed on her. My heart threatened to cleave itself free of my ribcage as the scene I had fallen unconscious to started to replay in slow motion. I had failed once, and I couldn't again. Not with her life in the balance. The doubts I had before melted away one after the other. As I moved forward, a paw touched me reaching beyond the aether.

_Protect my sister Kyle. You can do it!_

Mewtwo rushed forward, a purple aura coming off of his paw aimed at Rose. Despite my body falling apart, I was propelled by sheer willpower. I promised to protect her, and in this instance, I refused to let Mewtwo take her life. With the last little strength I had, I intercepted the attack, with my left outstretched hand. My vision faded as the attack connected and a burning sensation rushed up my extremity. My right foot lashed out to deliver a stunning blow as I slammed to the ground. Crying out in pain I curled up in the mud. I shook as a burning sensation filled my limb and refused to abate. I howled into the night and wished the pain would fade but it refused to. My life flashed before me. All the good memories I had built up. The photo I kept of my best friends fluttered in front of my eyes. I had pushed too hard. Despite my best efforts to remain conscious, the pain dragged me free from my body and I was falling. I had exceeded my limit. The world spun around me bit by bit before...darkness consumed me. When I reached the edge of the shadows a single wall of fluid extended in front of me. On the other side stood Kat. She looked at me with an expectant smile. To her left, stood a tall well-built man I recognized. Despite having only known him a small time, it was nonetheless a joy to see him. He had always been quiet so it didn't surprise me when he remained silent. His emerald eyes a mirror of my own, but with blonde hair, he gave me a solemn wave. My father and Kat. I took a step forward and touched the viscous fluid. It bounced against my touch.

_Kyle...I had hoped we wouldn't see each other so soon, love._

The voice of my dearest friend called out to me. I wanted so much to be with her. I felt compelled to cross that barrier and leave everything behind. I hadn't failed my journey and now there was a chance at redemption. I contemplated what really mattered in this timeless space.

_Was this how my story ended? _

_Had I failed everyone? _

Looking back to Katherine, I noticed that she had turned away to look over her shoulder.

Two figures loomed much taller and higher than either Kat or the human as they approached the wall. I immediately recognized them for who they were.

Yveltal.

Xerneas.

Life and Death.

The image of Kat shifted into Rose and back, the two blurring before my eyes.

"It's going to be okay. Just hang on," the voice whispered.

And I knew it to be true.

* * *

**Thank you all for your love and support. One final chapter to go and this story will be complete in its entirety. So far nothing has come from the reviews for my other story, so I assume that if they take it down all well.**

**I'm going to keep publishing until such a time when I am forced to move. I'm removing the previous chapter. I expect I should have the final chapter done by the end of this week! Until next time...farewell!**


	17. Epilogue: The Aftermath

Bright lights flooded in from a nearby window, as I woke up from the deepest slumber I could imagine. The hallucinations of my father and Katherine had seemed so real. My body was tender from overuse, but relief flooded my chest as I realized I had survived my dance with death. Stretching both arms up in a lazy arc, I took stock of my current situation. I was in a clean white room, with numerous beeping machines. IV's ran down to my right arm. The soft quilted blanket was coiled up to the bottom of the mattress. My eyes widened as I came face to face with three beings who mattered more than anything else in my life. Each of them appeared to be worried as I started to take in my surroundings. The weakness from the fight with Mewtwo permeated my body and I could barely move a muscle or an inch, without the soreness affecting me. Glancing to my Pokemon I noticed that both her paws were heavily bandaged while she sported a bad looking wound on the end of her tail. The flesh appeared bubbly, and I suspected that Zekrom was to blame. Shifting my weight, I looked around my hospital room. My mother, Eon, and Lula all surrounded my bed. My Pokemon clung to my right side of the bed, her paws a mere few inches from mine. My dry throat gave me away, as I let out a small cough, and shuddered. Before I could move, my mother rushed forward and pressed herself against me.

"My boy! My baby boy! You're alive! Thank god! Thank Arceus! Oh….I couldn't bear it! MY SON!" Her voice wailed as she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I felt the urge to return the embrace, but my body was too weak to do so. Her warmth radiated against mine, as she trembled violently.

"Master! Are you okay? Are you feeling...okay?" Lula asked as I stared into her eyes.

"I mean...I'm pretty sore but otherwise, I feel...alive. Why do you ask?" I said, as my mother retreated. Although her eyes were red from grief and there were bags under her eyes she appeared to be in tip-top shape. An awkward quiet filled the air as I looked to each of them in turn. Everyone avoided my gaze and I felt like I was missing something important.

"What's wrong guys? Did...Did Mewtwo win?" I asked, only for Eon to visibly wince at the question. Lula hung her head, as my mother started to wring her hands over and over again. The pit of my stomach started to tighten as I realized their reactions weren't normal. The EKG monitor followed my increased heart rate as the tension in the room reached a crescendo. Turning to my starter Pokemon, I gulped audibly before asking the question.

"What happened?"

She met my gaze for a minute before my Mother cut her off. Looking to her, I noticed that her eyes had filled again with water.

"Kyle. You need to brace yourself for some bad news," she whispered softly. I nodded firmly and steadied myself for whatever words came out of her mouth next. Surely things couldn't have gone that bad, had they?

"I'm sorry, son. But you'll have to give up on your dreams of being a Pokemon Ranger."

Her words were stunning but I felt confused as to why she would say such a thing. Despite my apparent weakness, I still felt 100% physically adept at fighting. I just needed to recover a little bit and I'd be back on my feet.

"Wh-why? It's not like I'm dead. And I'm fully capable-"

"You aren't. The doctors couldn't save your left arm."

Her words hit me like a brick, and it took me a minute to fully comprehend what she had said.

"My...my arm?" I asked, my voice thick with emotion.

"Rose...cut it off. She severed everything below your elbow, including that part of your hand. The damage was irreparable," Lula interjected, her voice saddened.

"Stop joking," I replied shakily, growing angrier and angrier with each passing second. "If this is your idea of a prank its not funny. I can still feel my fingers-" I stopped mid-sentence, as my Mom tilted my head to look down at that specific part of my body. My eyes bulged in shock, and I reached out with my right hand to touch the bandaged limb. As they had said, my left arm no longer existed. I had a nub from my bicep down. Clean gauze surrounded the wound, and I could just make out the sutures that had been placed on it. The pain wasn't there, but as I tried to wiggle my fingers there was nothing there. My body had been amputated while I was asleep.

"No… Nonononono. This has to be a mistake. I….Mom!" I started hysterically, only for my mother to touch my cheek. Looking into her eyes, I felt my fear drain replaced with simply sadness. She had a way of making the darkest storms fade away with just a touch.

"Kyle Bredeson. I'm so proud of you and everything you've done. I know this is tough, just like with your father...but I will support you every step of the way," she spoke to me fervently.

"As will I," Lula said.

I remained quiet for a few minutes as I absorbed the impact of my newfound condition. Not being a Ranger wasn't the worst that could happen. If I couldn't have that dream it didn't mean much if everyone else had survived the fight. Looking up to Eon, I noticed his gaze had grown tense over the past few minutes.

As his eyes met mine, I noticed that he appeared genuinely upset.

"Kyle. I know what you want to know but before I tell you...Do you promise to remain calm? If not, Nurse Joy will need to sedate you."

Gulping again, I nodded. I wasn't sure if the answers would bring me more questions or unwanted pain.

"Mewtwo...is dead. So we don't have to worry about that threat for now. We won."

The legendary's last words to me echoed around in my mind as I questioned who and how. Instinctively I knew the answer and as I looked into Eon's firm gaze, he answered the unspoke question.

"Rose did it. I don't know where she is. Delilah helped guide us to you. At that time, you were on the verge of death, and I had to take emergency action to heal your wounds. I can confirm the damage was done by her horn. Superheated, it was a clean cut. Unfortunately, she and Mewtwo were gone by the time we arrived. After tending to you, we tracked them for as long as we could. We arrived at the corpse of a cold and unmoving Mewtwo. She was nowhere to be seen and our search turned up nothing."

His words made my heart skip a beat, and my dry mouth begged for water.

"So…We are safe? Everyone made it out, right?" I asked, clinging to the last shred of hope I had.

"I'm sorry Kyle. I wish I could tell you otherwise," Eon said sighing heavily. "Let's start with the biggest one concerning you. Elaina...didn't make it. She was shot to death protecting Sarah. Your Pokemon are all fine, except Bryan and Chris. They are both in the ICU. Chris has Pulmonary Edema. Fluid in his lungs. Bry on the other hand took a huge hit from Zekrom. Arren's Pidgeot died from the fall, but Bry is in critical condition. Gallade, Reshiram, and Zekrom all have passed away. And finally but not last Rayquaza died to bring those two down. I'm just as shocked by all of this as you are. Take a moment to breathe and-

He trailed off as his words sunk in. All of the friends who had supported us were on the verge of death or gone. Elaina! She had been so bubbly and fun, but she was gone. Bry was in critical condition. Chris was dying in another room. All the terrible things, made me shake with fury as I glared into his eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED! WHERE WERE YOU? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" I screamed, trembling with emotion as Lula restrained me gently.

"Master Kyle. Please calm down…"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her, my right arm coming free. In my rage, I didn't realize my actions until my hand had finished its arc across her muzzle. Blood rushed her cheek and poured out of her snout as my attack fully affected her. Silence filled the room, as my actions echoed off the wall. I had smacked Lula. Abused my best friend. Fear and hurt filled her eyes as she retreated away from my current position. I wanted to take it back. I felt the urge to apologize but the circumstances hardened me to her pain. Turning on Eon, I could see he wasn't fazed by what I had done.

"I trusted you Eon. You're a champion. I thought- I thought you told me that things would be fine. That this wouldn't happen. Elaina was my friend too GOD DAMNIT!"

"Kyle. That's enough," my mother threatened, but I shrugged her guidance off. My emotions were out of control and I had no sense other than the anger which fueled me at this current moment.

"So who am I supposed to trust? Friends betray you. Your heroes let you down…your family tries to silence you like good little girls and boys. Maybe Mewtwo should have killed Humanity," I spat the dark words out of my mouth without a second thought.

Eon appraised the current me, before pulling my mother away from me. Before I could stop him, he lead her out.

"Don't you fucking run! You need to answer for-"

"I did answer your questions. While things didn't go according to plan, I tried to protect you all. I didn't want this to happen. You need time to heal up. Mentally and physically."

Before I could stop him, he exited leaving me alone and burning up with so many conflicting emotions.

Looking at Lula, she avoided my gaze, and I felt regret and shame at what I had done. Before I could speak again, the door hissed again and two old friends entered the room. I watched them with wary eyes, as I expected they had heard my outburst. My eyes appraised their condition, saddened to see them injured the way they were.

Arren had several long gashes up and down his hoodie, with a piece of gauze on his cheek. Pene on the other hand had her leg in a cast. The two greeted me with a wave, as I sat there. I was wracked with guilt at their losses. If they had stayed back, then there would have been no need for those pointless deaths.

"Kyle. I know you aren't mentally well right now and this is all overwhelming. But I need to tell you something," Arren spoke, turning my attention from my emotions and to his words. Looking into his eyes, I noticed that they watered with emotion before he spoke.

"Pene wasn't crying because of the battle or adrenaline. Eon and I spoke before the fight. I brought up our conversation about destiny and fate. At first, he tried to dodge things however eventually he let something slip," he stated in a serious tone. Focusing on him to the extent of all else, I waited for the bombshell of information.

"Pene wasn't crying because of the battle or adrenaline. Eon and I spoke before the fight. I brought up our conversation about destiny and fate. At first, he tried to dodge things however eventually he let something slip," he stated in a serious tone. Focusing on him to the extent of all else, I waited for the bombshell of information."This fight was orchestrated from the beginning. There wasn't a random occurrence. Eon knew everything that would happen from the moment he met you up to this point," Arren said.

My mind broke as I realized that all the decisions I had thought I had made of my own free will had been stolen from me.

"Then-Kat...Katherine…"I whispered as the defeat from earlier seemed minuscule to the realization of what that meant.

"Eon sacrificed her," Pene whispered. The loss of my arm suddenly hit much harder than it had before. At first, I thought it had meant something. That I had done something good and given it up to save humanity. But in the end, it had all been for naught. Because everything...including the loss of it had been preordained and the champion had hidden that fact from me. He had lied to me.

I trembled with emotion, as reality sunk in bit by bit. He hadn't done anything to protect me. Instead, he had forced me into the scenario knowing I would lose.

"So what was the point?" I whispered, my fist balling up. I let out a choked sob, noticing that my friends appeared saddened by my condition.

"We survived, and while Pidgeot and Gallade would have wanted to be here, they were proud to fight for us."

"Fuck that Arren! They didn't have to die!" Pene stated, shoving my friend. I expected him to retaliate but to his credit, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what to say. The world brought us back together and tore us down," he said in a small voice.

As I sat there in the room, dizziness filled my head. Unable to contain my emotions any further I slammed my good arm into the bed, ignoring the physical sensation as I lost all self-control. I threw a temper tantrum like the kid I was, screaming and crying as I punched the bed over and over.

"ITS! NOT FAIR! HE KILLED KAT AND JUST LET IT HAPPEN! MY BEST FRIEND! BEFORE I EVEN HAD THE CHANCE TO LOVE HER! HE LET HER DIE AND FOR WHAT? FOR WHAT?" I howled, punching the cloth. The door opened and an Audino entered. She watched me quietly as I sobbed desperately for the misery to fade away. To go away. But the knowledge of what had occurred was too much. Before I could stop it, my arm hit the metal frame of the mattress, making me swear in pain. Just as I raised my good limb up again, white smoke covered my head. Drowsiness took over and I collapsed back onto my pillow without another thought or word.

* * *

It was a full moon. As I stared into the sky, and then glanced at the clock, I felt numbed by everything that had occurred. Pene and Arren had returned to their respective regions, while I had slept. They didn't blame me for how I acted and had left me a message letting me know that if I needed them they were a phone call away. It was a solid attempt but at this time, nothing could pull me free of the depths of depression. Hours passed on without word before I sat on the hospital bed unmoving. For the first time in my life, suicide seemed like a legitimate option. What reason did I have to continue surviving? Bryan was currently being treated for severe wounds. I had hurt Lula and put my friends in harm's way for no reason. I had given Rose a chance and she had used it to take my only dream away from me. I wondered if she even felt remorse for it but knew the answer to be no. As I sat there in the night time, I expected someone to come in and tell me this was a cruel joke. That all of this was just a joke and everything was okay. Yet I knew deep down that this was my sentence. I was alone. Curling my legs up to my chest, I wept openly for my losses, unable to contain any of the pain which swirled endlessly like an undertow. I gave in to it, unwilling to face my future or anything else. I didn't know where to turn outside of inwards.

A light caress around the soft skin on the back of my neck pulled me free of my self-loathing and misery. Its eyes searched mine before the long tail pet my cheek tenderly.

"Wh-what do you want?" I sniffled, trying hard not to lash out at her as well. The depths of my anguish felt unending and innumerous. The pink legendary floated onto a bubble as it continued to stroke my cheek.

"Kyle...I'm sorry."

The words weren't what I wanted to hear as I looked away from Mew. Her usual demeanor of naivety and childlike innocence was gone replaced with affection and concern. Despite my current mental condition, I felt the legendary start to search my mind. I didn't resist, letting it examine and feel the pain I was experiencing. After a moment she retreated and exhaled quietly.

"It's not fair….it's not fair!" I raged, unwilling to move away from that thought of discontent. She didn't argue or attempt to reconcile instead, just giving me company as she sat there. I knew she understood intrinsically what I was referring to.

"What if I told you...that there was no saving Katherine?"

Looking up I noticed that I was no longer alone in my tears. The diminutive legendary wept with me openly.

"I wish I could say she would live a full long life. I'd have given you that if I could. You need to heal. Take as much time as you need. I'll be here," she whispered. Before I could resist, Hypnosis overpowered me, and the legendary held me tightly, rocking me to a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

My dimly lit room remained my sanctuary. The door shut tight, I had isolated myself away from everyone. Since the hospital had released me, every day had been a struggle. Seemingly mundane tasks such as opening the milk jug, or brushing my teeth became chores that left me in tears. My depression extended beyond my limited capabilities but to my relationships. Emily had left to become a Pokemon Trainer weeks earlier with a weakened but recovered Chris. Despite my promises, I had failed to see her off. I chose to wallow in my own angst. She had seen me look out my window as she departed. For now, it was just my mother, Delilah, Lula, and myself. Somedays I was doing better than others, but the pain never disappeared. My dreams were filled with regrets and anger as Eon and Rose's deceit consumed my daily thoughts. As I sat in my bed now, I glanced at the black pack. Even now, I fought with myself daily to ignore the gift that Rose had given me. I reasoned that she had failed to keep her promises so why should I keep mine? Nonetheless, the bag was a reminder of when things had been simpler. When she had been by my side. Eon visited every Saturday trying to placate me, and reach me, but every time, I refused to give him my time or energy. A knock sounded at my door, and I turned to stare at the wooden barrier. I willed the being on the other side to simply go away.

"M-master. Your mother wanted to know if you were hungry?" Lula asked. Her normally calm and regal voice had turned skittish and afraid since the last altercation we'd had. I could always hear her and mother speaking about my condition which did little to help my mental state.

"Go away!" I snapped.

She squeaked, and as she departed, I reached into the backpack and grabbed a granola bar. Trying to open the plastic wrapping, my teeth failed to cut into it. My eyes watered and I cursed out loud.

"FUCK!" I screamed throwing the bar at my bookshelf. It bounced harmlessly off, and I felt my self-loathing and regret return full force. I hadn't eaten in three days and I couldn't deny that the hunger pains helped overwrite the pain in my chest. I didn't know what the cure was for a broken heart but hanging onto these grudges helped me stay grounded in my situation.

"Master?" Lula asked, her voice hesitant to ask.

"GO AWAY! LULA! I DON'T NEED YOU!" I shouted at the wall, before rolling back into bed. I spent most of my days sleeping and staying awake at night. To her credit, she gave me space. As I lay there, trying to fall back to sleep, my mind reflected on her. Despite how I acted. Despite my current attitude, Lula remained faithful and loyal. Guilt filled my gut as I reflected on the third day home following the fight. Lula had only been trying to check on me. When she saw me reach for something with my left hand she had grabbed it for me. Her intentions had been to help. Instead, I saw it as a slight. I had hit her again. Not out of reflex. It had been one hundred percent spiteful. Her eyes had grown wide after the fact. Her fur had been stained red from my attack. We had remained motionless. The incident hung about us every time we spoke to each other. There was an air of blame and fear that was entirely my fault. My morales should have made me apologize. I don't know why I haven't.

As I lay there, tears stung my eyes. I was a failure. A waste of space. As my mind drifted towards unconsciousness, I heard Lula sag against the opposite side of the door frame.

"Master. No matter what happens, I'll stay. I promised you as a Popplio. We miss our Kyle though. All of us do. When you're ready to let me in, I'll be ready to forgive you," Lula said in a soft voice.

"I'll leave the plate at your door, as always. Please...come out. I want to be there for you."

I shut her out and closed my eyes tightly, but that was the end of it. Silence returned. It was time for me to sleep. I went through the same nightmare again. My arm being severed. Rose's betrayal. The death of everyone close to me.

I awoke at 7 pm, sweating profusely and gasping for breath. I wanted to scream. Instead, I gulped down and forced myself to steady itself. I looked down at my trembling right arm and fought to get it under control. Yet, nothing would make it still. I glared at my only working arm and despised my lack of strength and willpower.

Rolling off the bed, I stood up and moved to the window. Using my good arm, I opened the curtains staring into the storm clouds. A breeze flowed through the ominously open window. Kneeling down I shut the glass pane slowly before standing again. Thunder rumbled in the distance as it poured rain down onto the quiet city streets. It was on nights like this I remembered the fight on the beach. I wish it had been me who had died on that day. I crossed the quiet expanse barefoot and opened the bedroom door. There was peanut butter and jelly sandwich with soupy oatmeal. A cold glass of milk and chips surrounded the meal, and despite my desire to die, I gave in and picked up the plate delicately. Placing it on the bed, I went back and retrieved the bowl before I sat down and started to consume the meal in silence. Looking at the door, I noticed a note. Walking over to it, I read it quietly to myself as I took another bite of the sandwich.

_Son,_

_Delilah and I went for a walk with Lula. She said she had some unfinished business at the old training field. That being said, Eon says-"_

I crumpled the paper up and threw it at the trash can watching as it soared harmlessly into the air before hitting the wooden floor. I questioned why the three of them would go for a walk in weather like this but realized that it wasn't my concern.

"Why did Arceus not kill me? Katherine was waiting for me," I whispered. Dragging my feet across the cold wood, I returned to the bed and stared at the far wall.

"You're far worse than Lula let on," a voice from the far left corner of my room stated. My eyes widened as I stared into the darkness. A lightning bolt went off outside revealing the unlit portion of my room.

Out of the shadows, two yellow eyes emerged, and I could now sense a presence had entered my sanctuary. A presence I hadn't detected in the past few minutes. Glaring at the figure, I watched it stalk across to the door, and close it gently. The room was filled with darkness again, as I sat there waiting for the figure to make its agenda known.

"Whose there?" I growled, furiously.

"A friend," it spoke again, the feminine voice familiar but different at the same time.

Another bolt of lightning flashed and my eyes widened as I recognized the Pokemon in my room. Rose. Her fur was much shorter than it had been after the fight. Her normally thick horn had been shaved down an inch and her left paw was missing a claw. However, the most surprising feature was the huge scar that was visible even at this distance. The knotted flesh looked painful, and based on how she winced I considered the possibilities it did. She sat regally, before taking a step forward into the little light that came through my window.

"The traitor," I huffed, leaning back. Bitterness filled my throat, as we stared at each other. She took another step, and I tensed waiting for her to strike.

"I guess so," she said, jumping to the edge of the bed.

"So...now what? Here to finish the job?" I asked quietly.

"Maybe," she murmured hopping up to the mattress.

The air was tense as we stared each other down before she sat on my bed. Tension filled the air, and I waited patiently for her to explain why she was here. However deep down I suspected I knew the reason. We remained motionless and I tried to calm my beating heart as it raged against her.

"I miss the rain," she said, turning away from me to look out at the sky. Her words threw me for a loop, but I fought back not giving her any way to wiggle out of this.

"Enough beating around the bush. Just do what you came to, and leave.," I snapped. Her eyes turned to me before her maw turned into a frown.

"Did you open my gift?" she asked, glancing at the book bag.

"What does it matter if I did?" I demanded. To her credit, she didn't flinch at my lack of kindness.

"I see..." she said trailing off. A sad look came over her face yet I wasn't fooled by the false emotion. This gave her great joy. I was sure of it. She hesitated before moving forward step by step.

I closed my eyes as her claws touched my throat. The sharpness was surprising and I waited patiently for her to end it. Part of me wanted to fight, but in the end, I knew it was futile. There was nothing left for me on this earth. Death was what I wanted and if Rose would give it, I'd gladly take it. I just hated to give her what she wanted.

I could see Katherine clearly in my mind's eye as I waited patiently for it to all end.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I didn't believe her.

* * *

**Thank you all for supporting my story. I am so happy to finally get the story out of my head and I know that I've left this open. I'm working on something else right now and hope to be posting it here very soon.**

**Until then, take care and stay safe!**


End file.
